El hambre de los ricos
by parafanfic
Summary: La historia se basa en un mundo donde los muggles son esclavos. Una familia en particular se lo pondrá muy difícil a todos los muggles de Francia.
1. Chapter 1

****NA: Es el principio de la historia y espero ubicar un poco en el mundo en el que se mueven los personajes. Me gustaría escuchar críticas para ver si voy consiguiendo poner en situación al lector. Aparte, escuchar comentarios motiva para partes las resumiré un poco porque quiero hacer una historia sobre otros protagonistas de la misma historia. Lo que tiene que ver con nuestras protas está.****

 ** **CAP 1****

Corrían tiempos oscuros para los muggles. Desde hacía siglos, el mundo mágico había desatado una cruzada contra todo ser que no podía hacer magia, en especial los humanos. La pureza de la sangre primaba ante cualquier cosa. Expresiones como " tojour pour" podían leerse en todos los rincones del planeta, sobre todo, en Francia donde la esclavización de los muggles había tenido una especial importancia.

Los muggles vivían en los territorios de los grandes señores, magos y otras criaturas mágicas, a los cuales les debían obediencia y un diezmo por el uso de sus tierras. Las tasas resultaban asfixiantes para las pequeñas aldeas como Haut Champ donde los inviernos eran terriblemente duros. Las nevadas cortaban los caminos, destrozaban las cosechas, traían enfermedades, etc.

Era temporada de hambruna y mortalidad. Por ello, los niños crecían muy rápido. Muchos de ellos trabajaban en las minas, en el campo, o como era en el caso de Hermione, ayudando a sus padres. Hermione era una niña de diez años que empezó a trabajar a los 3 en la taberna de Aberforth "Bière pour tous". Sus días consistían en limpiar baños, encender el fuego, cocinar para los clientes, fregar suelos, limpiar mesas...Se podría decir que la taberna era su vida.

-Aberforth, ¿dónde está tu hija con mi potaje? - preguntó uno de los clientes habituales.

-Disculpa, Pierre. Aún lo está haciendo.

-Ya está, ya está - dijo Hermione corriendo con el plato - Perdón por la tardanza.

El cliente aceptó de buena gana la comida. Con la estación del año que era, no iba a dejar que el plato se enfriara por quejarse.

Aberforth, que se dio cuenta de lo retrasada que iba la cocina y, como él era mucho más rápido, le cambió el puesto a Hermione. Ella, que se había quedado fuera, en ausencia de nueva clientela se puso a limpiar el mostrador hasta que estuviera reluciente como una patena.

De pronto, entraron en la cantina un señor y dos niñas con ropajes muy ataviados. Las dos jovencitas parecían no estar aún en la adolescencia. Hermione se dispuso a atenderles cuando se fijó en que la mayor desprendía una luz dorada casi hipnotizadora. Sin darse cuenta, dejó caer el trapo que tenía entre las manos. Aunque no tardó en volver en sí y acercarse a ellos - ¿Qué van a querer tomar, señores?

-Mis Señores - corrigió el mago. Ante la mirada perpleja de la muggle, prosiguió hablando -Mis señores. Yo soy James Potter, dueño de esta tierra en la que tú vives, por lo tanto, soy tu señor.

La muchacha enseguida rectificó - Ah, claro. ¿Qué van a tomar, mis señores?

-¿De dónde viene vuestro agua? - preguntó el Señor.

-Hay un manantial en las montañas. Todas las semanas nos...

James no queriendo escuchar más la interrumpió - Mejor trae una botella de vino. Se conserva mejor. Y de comer...- miró alrededor a ver qué podía pedir en ese lugar - El caldero más grande que tengas de bouillabaisse y un pollo para los tres.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. Jamás antes le habían pedido tanto en una sola mesa. El pollo y la bouillabaisse eran caros. Normalmente una sopa normal, unas lentejas, comida de cuchara poco pretenciosa.

Su reacción no le agradó nada al señor - ¿Sucede algo?

-No..., mi señor, no es nada- pero la mirada incrédula del noble le obligó a decir la verdad- Es sólo que has pedido mucho y casi nadie tiene ese dinero.- Su incomodidad aumentó cuando las chicas se rieron. Una risa hermosa, sin lugar a duda, pero tan hermosa como maligna.

-Esto sí que es bueno - murmuró la mayor de las chicas.

Lo que estaba insinuando era una ofensa que James no dejaría pasar- Te lo explicaré en lenguaje vulgar para que nos entendamos . La tierra es mía,eso incluye toda la aldea, en la cual está tu local, que es mío también, y tus pollos también son de mi propiedad. A ver si eres inteligente y adivinas lo que te voy a pagar.

-¿Nada?- En su pequeño cerebro Hermione estaba intentando darle sentido. Siempre le habían dicho que daba la comida y la gente le pagaba. Ahora le daba a entender que no. Era complicado para ella- Pero...todos pagan.

Aquello ofuscó más a la familia. Podrían ordenar cortarle la mano por tal barbaridad. Antes de que el patriarca saltase, la mayor de las jovencitas le detuvo.- James, deja que yo me encargue.- Fue entonces, cuando ésta se levantó temerariamente con su varita en la mano apuntando hacia la camarera de cabello enmarañado. Hermione sintió cómo le levantaba la barbilla con la punta de la varita, y en esa cercanía, el ambiente se intensificó. Era como si sólo estuvieran ellas. Sus miradas se llamaban la una a la otra, e inconscientemente se inclinaron acotando la distancia. Algo en el interior de la bruja rugía sin cesar. Nunca lo había sentido antes. Una fiera tan poderosa que se agitaba como loca por dentro.

Antes de cometer una locura, sacudió la cabeza, y le dijo a la camarera con voz tenebrosa- ¿Pueden todos hacer esto? - Y con un simple movimiento de muñeca, lanzó un hechizo que rompió todas las botellas del mostrador. El estallido del cristal llamó la atención de Aberforth, quien se asomó desde la cocina. Lo que vio fue una Hermione enfadada con los puños apretados y luciendo altanera frente a una maga que enseguida reconoció como Fleur Delacour, la hijastra de James Potter, quien estaba en la mesa junto a su hija Gabrielle Potter. Una familia de nobles en su taberna no podía ser bueno. Se acercó aprisa y obligó a Hermione a que atendiera la cocina de nuevo- Les ruego que la perdonen, mis señores. Ella no pretende causar ningún mal. Es joven y no entiende.

-Puede dar gracias a que mi hijastra se encargó de la situación- tomó la conversación el Señor - Yo no soy tan clemente.

\- Comprendo, mi señor.

-Puede retirarse a servirnos la comida. Muero de hambre- dijo una caprichosa Gabrielle. Cuando el anciano desapareció de su vista, Gabrielle no reprimió las carcajadas que llevaban un buen rato queriendo brotar de su boca - Ha sido lo más divertido de todo el día. ¿Habéis visto la cara de miedo del viejo?

-Yo no le veo la gracia- dijo James Potter. Para él la situación cuestionaba su autoridad.

Tras un silencio que permitía a los tres reflexionar, Gabrielle volvió a intervenir- Deberíamos enseñar a esa muggle quién manda aquí.

-Gaby, no están las cosas como para castigar por los pueblos a cualquiera- James estaba al tanto de la situación global y no quería apretar el yugo innecesariamente.

La pequeña mandataria se vio con convicción- No a cualquiera, a los nuestros.

Tanto James como Fleur se miraron sin comprender la situación- Creo que ni tu padre, ni yo te seguimos.

-Querida hermanita- prosiguió Gabrielle- Es mi octavo cumpleaños. De aquí a 3 años tendré mi primera sangre, y para entonces debería tener una esclava personal que me ayude a todas las cosas básicas para las que no tenemos conjuros como bañarse, vestirse, bajar las escaleras...si Harry no tiene hijos, yo soy la heredera. Podría caerme por las escaleras antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad y... ¡adiós al linaje Potter!

-Ella es demasiado joven, no podría cuidarte- protestó James- Además de insolente.

-Conmigo no será insolente- respondió Gabrielle con esa oscura mirada que Fleur conocía tan bien. No quiso reconocerlo, pero por unos instantes, Fleur tuvo miedo por la seguridad de esa niña de cabello revuelto. Su hermana pequeña enfurecía con mucha facilidad. Llegó a prender fuego a la cabeza de una esclava por equivocarse en el postre que había pedido.

-Padre, le aseguro que será una esclava responsable y, lo más importante, sumisa. - Gabrielle estaba realmente insistente con ella- En cuanto a su edad, es sólo un aliciente. No quiero una vieja como la de Fleur. Su esclava en un par de años no servirá para nada.

A veces, James Potter le daba la sensación de que su hija no tenía 8 años, sino que era una mujer adulta con unos fines muy concretos. Además, ese día salieron porque le había prometido un regalo por su cumpleaños y parecía que ya había elegido lo que quería, no le podía negar el capricho. Así que cuando Aberforth regresó con la bebida, abordó el negocio- ¿La niña es tu hija?

No tuvieron que decir a quién se referían para que Aberforth lo supiera.- Sí, así es, mi señor.

Fleur le miró con mucho asco de arriba a bajo - ¿No eres muy viejo para ser su padre?

Sonrió lo más amablemente que pudo- No tan viejo como parezco.

James interpuso la mano para ordenar silencio. Quería tomar el mando de la conversación- La situación es ésta. Mi hija, Gabrielle, acaba de cumplir 8 años y quiere un regalo bonito. Tu hija es bonita.

Fleur comprendió lo mal que se podía entender aquello- Lo que mi padrastro quiere decir es que mi hermana necesita una esclava personal, y eligió a tu hija.

Definitivamente no era bueno, era malo, muy malo. El anciano en su cabeza estaba inventando mil y una excusa para evitar aquello - Es demasiado joven.

-Aprenderá - espetó James.

-Y un poco torpe...Muy torpe.

Pero Aberforth no contaba con que Pierre, el cliente de antes, interviniera con buenas intenciones de ayudar a la pequeña, aunque el pobre no sabía en el problema que la estaba metiendo.-Tu hija aprenderá. Es muy inteligente.

El anciano con cara de circunstancias intentó que Pierre volviera a su sitio, pero éste aún insistente agarró a Aberforth por el brazo y le alejó de los nobles. Ninguno entendía la actitud del otro.

-¿Qué haces, Pierre?

No. ¿Qué haces tú? - replicó el cliente- He venido a tu taberna durante muchos años, creo que podríamos decir que somos un poco más cercano que unos conocidos, así que deja que te diga que eres tonto si desaprovechas esta oportunidad. ¡Mira por la ventana! - señaló la nieve- Los niños se están muriendo de enfermedades, frío y hambre. Tu hija está sana pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? En su hacienda a tu hija no le faltaría de nada.

James Potter era un buen jugador de ajedrez y gran necogiante. Conocía los tiempos de espera para tomar acciones. Ser impaciente no ayudaba, ni tomar decisoones con el estómago vacío. Esperó a que todos los platos estuvieran servidos para abordar el tema una segunda vez. Sin embargo, el tono que empleó entonces no era tan amigable.- Mi hija se está empezando a enfadar. Podemos hacer las cosas de dos formas. La que más te puede gustar es que me das a tu hija voluntariamente y yo me voy con ella sin hacer ruido. La otra es que yo doy la orden y hacemos un baño de sangre. Te doy dos minutos para decidir.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Hermione hablaba consigo misma- Es mi Señor, no señor blablabla. ¡Mi señor don mierda! Seguro que es de los tipos que todos los años mandan pintar su casa...¡Así se intoxiquen con la pintura fresca!

Sospechosamente, Aberforth entró en la cocina para decirle que comiera. Era extraño, nunca comía a esa hora.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la muchacha.

El anciano tomó una buena bocanada de aire para hallar el valor de decírselo- Los magos quieren que te vayas con ellos.

-Yo no quiero.

Aberforth se arrodilló ante ella, y colocó las manos en sus hombros- No es tan sencillo, Hermione. Pueden obligarnos, ellos son magos.

-¡Y tú también!- respondió la niña.

-Pero no pueden saberlo, nadie puede saberlo. - Aberforth llevaba muchos años escondido de su pasado. Un pasado oscuro que temía que pudiera salir a la luz- Prometí a tus padres que te protegería, si les atacamos te pondría en el punto de mira.

Toda esa palabrería no convencía a Hermione. ¿Qué tanto mal podría haber hecho para tener que esconderse de esa forma? Para ella todo eran excusas que no tenían sentido- No me quieres contigo, es eso, ¿verdad?- se alejó de él con gran desconfianza- Puedo correr, no tengo que irme con ellos.

-¡Por Merlín, Hermione! - se exasperó Aberforth- ¡Son magos, no necesitan correr para atraparte!

Pero la muchacha no se daba por vencida, había escuchado historias horripilantes sobre las cosas que pasaban en esa hacienda y no se iba a rendir tan facilmente. Era capaz de hacer lo que fuera, incluso de...Fue rápida y en dos segundos tuvo en su mano la varita que el anciano tanto guardaba.

-Aunque consiguieras escapar, te convertirías en una prófuga. No podrías volver y nunca dejarías de estar perseguida. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- Aberforth no quería hacer comprender a la muchacha que no tenía salida. No se trataba de una visión personal, se pondría en contra del país entero, del mundo entero. Salir huyendo no era una solución factible.

La muchacha con tristeza lo comprendió y bajó la varita, pero no se la devolvió, ni él se la pidió.

-Si eres obediente con lo que te manden, tal vez, te dejen visitar la aldea y visitarme- dijo el anciano con nostalgia en su voz.

La despedida entre ellos fue dura. Era mucho tiempo juntos. Aunque para Hermione la actitud de su padre ficticio fue un poco distante cuando en el abrazo le susurró - No dejes que lo sepan.-Como si fuera lo que más le preocupaba. Esperaba que sólo fuera una sensación.

Fleur los estaba observando desde su posición y algo no le encajaba con la escena. Un abrazo entre un padre y una hija un tanto extraño. Recordó la muerte de su padre y se vio a sí misma llorando. -Ella también llora,pero ¿llora por irse o por venir? - pensó.

Finalmente, todos estaban en el carruaje. Por antojo de Gabrielle, Hermione se sentó dentro del coche con los nobles. EL viaje estaba siendo tormentoso, pues Hermione seguía pensando en todas las historias sobre ellos, mientras las incesantes palabras de Gabrielle llenaban el silencio.

\- Serás mi esclava personal, tendrás que vestirme,peinarme, ayudarme a bajar las escaleras...

-Sois magos,¿ no podéis apareceros y así no tenéis que bajar las escaleras, mis señores? - preguntó Hermione con un tono sarcástico en el título nobiliario.

Gabrielle ofendida por su ignorancia respondió- Tonta,no puedo aparecerme hasta que no sea mayor de edad, aún me faltan muchos años para eso. Debería castigarte por tu estupidez.

La pequeña francesa se tranquilizó al notar la mano de su hermana en su hombro. La cual, todo sea dicho, no había abierto la boca desde la taberna, y no parecía que tuviera intención de hacerlo. Lo inquietante era su mirada penetrante que no abandonaba la figura de Hermione. Era como si examinase un objeto intentando encontrar por dónde estaba roto.

Por su parte, James no estaba prestando atención a las chicas. Pensaba en lo familiar que le resultaba el dueño de la taberna. No porque le fuera conocido, estaba seguro de que jamás le había visto. Sin embargo, le recordaba a alguien, pero no conseguía averiguar a quien.

El silencio continuó hasta la llegada al hogar de los Potter. Allí las cosas se pusieron más feas aún. Un niño de pelo azabache corrió hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¡Papá, papá, quiero ser auror como el tío Sirius!- dijo el niño. Hermione dedujo que sería el hijo de James Potter. No sólo por lo de papá, lo cual resultaba bastante esclarecedor. Ambos tenían gran parecido.

-Ya veo que Apolline te leyó la carta de tu tío - dijo James acercándose al salón. Para Hermione esa frase era el principio del fin. Ya sabía que la cosa no iba a acabar bien. Se limitó a observar en qué momento todo iría mal

-Sí- contestó todo orgulloso- De mayor seré como él. Viajaré por todo el mundo, correré, y atraparé a los delincuentes.

Localizó el momento. Ése era el momento en el que todo iría mal. No conocía a la familia, pero si lo que había visto en el carruaje no la sacaba del error, tenía que llegar un comentario hiriente por parte de alguno de ellos.

-Oh, tú no harás tal cosa- dijo Gabrielle entrando al salón detrás de James.

-"Lo sabía"- pensó Hermione. No, no la defraudaron. Tampoco le parecía tan honroso el deseo de ser auror. Esos asquerosos aurores atrapaban muggles que huían de sus amos. Los perros del diablo. El mundo sería un lugar más feliz sin ellos.

Fleur intentó intervenir en favor del muchacho, pero fue inútil.

-No Fleur, Gaby tiene razón, y cuanto antes lo acepte mi hijo, menor será la decepción- el patriarca dejó patente que el futuro ya estaba más que escrito- Tú no serás auror, Harry. Tú eres el heredero de los Potter, el portador del apellido. Mantendrás mis negocios, te embarcarás en otros, conocerás a una joven de buena posición y me darás nietos. Tus hijos harán lo mismo que tú, tus nietos también, y así sucesivamente, para mantener el nombre de la familia.

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de compasión al ver a aquél niño que se fue llorando. Tanto dinero y no podía decirse que fueran más libres que los muggles. Él se quedaría en las tierras de los Potter porque su padre así lo dijo. Igual que ella.

-Seguro que en las familias de los muggles no pasa esto, ¿mmm?- dijo Fleur, quien ante la situación familiar sintió la mirada observadora de la nueva esclava como una amenaza. Fleur siguió rondando a la castaña - Apuesto a que los muggles ni os preocupáis cuando vuestros hijos se dedican a algo peligroso como trabajar en las minas. Tomemos de ejemplo a tu padre. Él ni lloró cuando tuvo que entregarte a nosotros. Ahora mismo debe de estar en su casa celebrando que hay una boca menos que alimentar.

El comentario hirió a Hermione en lo más profundo, porque su corazón joven temía que pudiera ser verdad. Luchó contra sus lágrimas y éstas ganaron. Poco a poco fueron saliendo contra su voluntad.

Madame Delacour, ante la situación que estaba provocando su hija la mayor, llamó a la esclava personal de Fleur, Rosmerta, una mujer cerca de los 40 años, para que se la llevase a su habitación. No le gustaba ver llorar a los esclavos.

En la habitación, Hermione se quedó llorando durante el resto del día hasta que sus ojos adoloridos no podían más. Lo único que la distrajo fue la llegada de cierta pelirroja a la habitación de Rosmerta, que ahora sería también la suya.

-¿Qué la pasa?- Escuchó Hermione entre sollozos.

\- No le pasa nada. Ginny, por favor...- dijo Rosmerta como buena mujer prudente.

Pero Ginny no era de las que escuchan cuando la mienten de forma descarada - ¿Es por que te han secuestrado?

-¡Ginny, por favor! ¡Nadie ha secuestrado a nadie!- Rosmerta estaba escandalizada por el uso de la palabra secuestro. Llegada a oídos de los magos sería un castigo muy duro. Aunque dedujo que Ginny se lo había escuchado decir a otros, o mejor dicho, a otra.

Hermione asintió. Le gustó aquella niña por su forma directa de hablar. No como los adultos. Ella, al igual que la pelirroja, estaba convencida de que la palabra secuestro era bastante acertada para definir aquello.

-No es un secuestro- insistió Rosmerta- El señor está en su derecho de hacerla llamar.

Para Hermione las justificaciones de esa mujer eran absurdas. ¡¿Qué la pasaba?! ¡¿Acaso no tenía ojos?! Su mente intentaba abarcar todo. La mujer esa, la pelirroja, los magos...-¡Malditos!- gritó con toda su fuerza. Rosmerta, alarmada, le tapó la boca con su mano.- Me iré, volveré a casa con mi padre- murmuró convencida de que había escapatoria.

-No sé de qué te quejas. Aquí no se está tan mal - dijo Ginny.

-Fácil para ti - pensó Hermione.

La pelirroja se sentó en la cama de enfrente para mirarle directamente- Muchas veces cuando no tenemos nada que hacer, jugamos.

-Ginny, no creo que le importe vuestros correteos por el jardín - le interrumpió Rosmerta.

Por primera vez, Hermione se dignó a mirarle. Sus ojos se esancharon como platos con un tinte de esperanza- ¿Corréis?

Rosmerta al ver que estaba dando resultado dejó que Ginny prosiguiera - ¡Sí! Y también bailamos.

¡¿Bailáis?! - Llegados a este punto sus ojos parecían los de un búho.

Rosmerta continuó por la niña- Sí. Incluso algunos hacen tambores y cosas así, para tocar música. Otros cantan...no se está tan mal aquí, ya verás.

La niña cansada de tanto llorar se detuvo a pensar que a lo mejor las historias que se contaban de aquel sitio eran falsas. Un lugar que permitieran hacer eso tenía que estar bien, ¿verdad?

-Yo soy Ginny- se presentó la pelirroja.

-Yo me llamo Hermione.

Le pelirroja la miró raro - ¡Qué nombre más feo! - Sí, se ganó un manotazo de Rosmerta en la nuca. - ¡Ouch!- se quejó - Bueno, Nymphadora dice que las esclavas personales apenas trabajáis, que os convertís en vagas, así que cuando termines tus labores búscame y podremos jugar con los demás.

Rosmerta estuvo cerca de corregir a la niña, pero no quiso airear todas las tareas a las que tendría que someterse la nueva. No so quería que estuviera de buena gana.

Cuando Ginny se fue, que desde luego no se fue sin decir un último lo siento por tu secuestro, Rosmerta intentó recordar lo que a ella otra esclava le dijo cuando llegó al servicio de la familia siendo una cría. -Sabes, si trabajas bien durante unos días, te dejan visitar la aldea.

La niña recordó lo que le dijo Aberforth sobre ir a verlo. Eso le daba oportunidades para escapar. La hizo sonreír. Rosmerta sabía que aquella mentira la mantendría entretenida y haría que se esforzase en todas las tareas. Le ayudaría a no quejarse y a llenar su mente con otras cosas. Para que poco a poco, lo que fue acabe siendo una sombra del olvido.


	2. Chapter 2 New Life

****Gracias por los comentarios. No me he olvidado de la historia, iré subiendo los capítulos porque veo apoyo y tal. Ante todo quiero hacerlo bien así que quiero enseñar poco a poco la personalidad de cada uno para crear la tensión del después.****

 ** **Según vaya avanzando la historia os intentaré responder a todos individualmente. De momento puedo decir que intento describir el cambio de vida. Recordad que son niños, algo raros porque antiguamente un niño no era tan niño pero a su vez lo era. Tenían muy poca inocencia, pero su cerebro no alcanzaba a entender todo al completo. Intento reproducir eso con su lenguaje. Niños que hablan como adultos y como niños a la vez.****

 ** **CAP 2****

El primer día fue extraño. Hermione se levantó temprano como solía hacer para abrir la taberna. Pronto se dio cuenta de que en la mansión Potter las cosas funcionaban a otro ritmo. La gente seguía roncando en la cama y la casa estaba sumida en un enorme silencio. Pensó que sería un buen momento para huir, pero desechó la idea por miedo a equivocarse, pues de hacerlo podría ser castigada con severidad o, quizá, poniéndose tremendista condenada a muerte. Y aún resultándole la idea de escapar bastante atractiva, era consciente de que debía asumir su nuevo rol, aunque las constantes humillaciones por parte de la familia no se lo ponían fácil. Primero cuando vestían a las jóvenes brujas, quienes a sabiendas de que la castaña estaba intentando seguir los pasos de Rosmerta eran bastante duras con ella.

-Todos los Muggles son unos inútiles, menos mal que los domesticamos- dijo Gabrielle a su medio hermana.

-Si no sabes seguir el ritmo, deberíamos devolverte a la mierda de donde te sacamos- añadió Fleur mirando con desdén desde el reflejo del espejo, mientras Gabrielle no apartaba su vista en su propia belleza, casi como si no tuviera a alguien detrás ayudándola. - Son muggles, la mierda es parte de ellos, no puedes sacársela.

En ese momentó Hermione sintió ansías de jalarla por el pelo y estamparla contra la pared. Y agarrar la agarró, pero Rosmerta la frenó antes de que pudiera hacer una tontería. Con disimulo apartó las manos de Hermione del cabello de la joven ama y dijo-Así, el peinado se hace así, mira.

Por suerte, ninguna se percató de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, y digamos que en cierto modo se libró. Lo bueno es que por lo menos, ese día Hermione aprendió a hacer un peinado complejo, aunque la idea de que los nobles tuvieran que hacerse todo al estilo complicado le parecía inmentamente ridícula. ¿Acaso iba en contra de su naturaleza hacer algo sencillo?

La cosa no quedó ahí, luego por la noche empeoró. La niña quería bañarse y, como era obvio, Hermione le preparó el agua caliente. Nada del otro mundo. Lo inaudito fue que le pidiese que la bañase.

-¿Perdón? - preguntó Hermione un tanto confusa.

Gabrielle resopló. Definitivamente, su esclava era idiota- Ya te he dicho que me tienes que bañar. Ya sabes, limpiar el cuerpo como hacen todas las esclavas personales. ¡¿No esperarás a que me bañe yo sola?!

-A ver si lo estoy entendiendo - se acercó con cuidado de no invadir el espacio personal de su dueña- ¿Quieres que te frote el cuerpo, mi señora? - Era muy extraño tener que hacer esa pregunta.

-Pues claro. ¿Eres idiota? - preguntó Gabrielle. La pequeña bruja no entendía el problema de la esclava a la hora de comprender lo que tenía que hacer.

Hermione con distancia lo hizo, era un toque muy poco intenso. De hecho, se podía notar en su cara el asco que le daba tocar el cuerpo de su dueña. Mantenía la distancia como si pudiera quemarse. Miraba hacia otro lado intentando no ver tanta carne. Pronto, algo llamó su atención. La varita de Gabrielle estaba en el suelo al alcance de su pie derecho. Sólo tenía que estirar un poco la pierna y podría llegar a ella.

-¡Ay!- se quejó Gabrielle. - ¡Me has echado jabón en los ojos! ¡¿Qué mosca te ha picado, estúpida muggle?!

No tardó en aparecer Fleur tras la puerta. Entró preocupada y lo que se encontró fue a la nueva esclava mirando fijamente la varita que su hermana habría dejado caer al suelo. - ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¡La idiota esta que me ha metido el jabón en los ojos!

-¡Claro, porque estaba muy ocupada mirando tu varita!-Fleur, veloz como un rayo, tomó la varita de su hermana- ¡¿Qué pretendías hacer?!

Rosmerta también entró siguiendo a su dueña- ¿Mi señora, sucede algo?

Fleur se volteó ante su esclava acusando a la nueva- ¡La nueva estaba pensando en coger la varita de mi hermana para robarle la magia, como hacen muchos de los vuestros!

-¡Eso no es cierto! - protestó Hermione.

-Ni siquiera posible, mi señora - interrumpió Rosmerta. - Yo no sé muy bien cómo funciona la magia, pero si fuera tan sencillo como robar una varita, los muggles nos hubiéramos extinguido hace mucho tiempo, sólo habría magos.

-¡¿Y por qué miraba la varita de mi hermana?! - reclamó la joven tomando la cara de Hermione entre sus manos y preguntándoselo sin ningún reparo bajo su mirada inquisitoria- ¡¿Por qué lo hacías, eehh?!

-¡Porque algo tan inútil como un palo marca la diferencia entre tú y yo! - respondió Hermione con altanería- Quiero decir entre mis señores y yo. - Obviamente su tono respetuoso denotaba burla.

Y así como vino la contestación, le vino la bofetada. La primera de tantas que recibiría, y que casi siempre tendría a Fleur como encargada de dársela. Cuando eso pasase, sucedería como la primera vez, que el ambiente se caldearía, y una melodía ya conocida para ellas, las invitaría a unirse. Una unión que sería difícil de culminar, pues ambas sabían cuál era su puesto, y aquello era desconcertante, porque las inundaba una sensación de vacío a la que no eran capaces de dar una lógica.

Cuando los golpes dejaron de ser lo suficientemente denigrantes, buscaron otra forma de reírse de ella. Gabrielle sobresalía por su original a la hora de ridiculizarla. Como por ejemplo cuando se le ocurrió llevarla a sus clases, a pesar de las protestas de su profesor particular, Remus Lupin. Mientras Fleur estaba en un pupitre individual con su propio libro, ya que iba más avanzada que su hermana, Remus Lupin mandaba leer a Gabrielle la historia filosófica del mito de las cavernas escrita por el mago Platón. Obvio, que Gabrielle no sólo se negaba, además obligaba a Hermione a leerlo, siendo completamente consciente de que Hermione no sabía leer.

El profesor Lupin tenía que ir reproduciendo los sonidos uno por uno para que la esclava los repitiera.

-El

El...- decía Hermione mirando el libro, aunque no significase nada para ella aquellos símbolos ahí escritos.

-Hom - insistía él.

-Hom..- la esclava intentaba averiguar qué sonido vendría después- ¿hombro?

Las niñas se rieron de ella. Fleur incluso pegó una patada a la silla de la esclava haciendo más evidente la incomodidad de ésta y la burla que se llevaba a cabo.

-¡El hombre! - el profesor se estaba desquiciando con la situación- Señoritas, creo que esto es verdaderamente innecesario. Es una esclava, no está dentro de su capacidad aprender a leer. Lo único que provocan con sus risas es un retraso en sus estudios.

Hermione a través de la ventana veía a sus compañeros en el jardín. Ellos también la miraban a ella, parecían confusos. No sabía si por estar ella en clase o por las constantes burlas de sus dueñas. No lo iba a permitir. Aprendería a leer para ser ella la que se riese la última. Cada noche, cuando todos dormían, ella tomaba un cuchillo en mano, y al lado de su cama, por debajo del papel que cubre a la pared, dibujaba los sonidos nuevos que iba memorizando. En las lecturas se equivocaba a propósito para que el profesor repitiera más veces las palabras y así, recordar mejor las letras y sus sonidos. Aberforth le dijo hace mucho tiempo, que los libros tenían una magia especial que ningún brujo podrá dominar jamás, y es que estos te podían hacer viajar a lugares insospechados sin la necesidad de una varita. Era una forma de libertad diferente, ya que ésta no podía ser controlada por sus amos.

De todos modos, de vez en cuando seguía intentando escapar. Cada vez que estaba en ello se encontraba con alguna de las mujeres Delacour. Parecían tener un radar que leía su mente. Tanto la señora de la casa como su hija Fleur. Gabrielle por otro lado era más fácil de despistar, bastaba con intentar enfrentarla con su hermano Harry, con quien en ocasiones tenía cierta rivalidad por el apellido Potter.

-¿Dónde vas?- Con el tiempo Fleur se iba haciendo más fría con ella. La atemorizaba. Se negaba a reconocerlo, pero le tenía pánico.

-A... bueno como tu hermana está discutiendo con el señorito Harry, pues...al jardín, no quiero ser testigo de discusiones fraternales- dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

Fleur la rodeó intentando averiguar qué tanto tenía de especial aquella moza de pelo enmarañado. Nada. Era una niña corriente y moliente. - Ya. Voy contigo. Rosmerta debe de estar allí también.

Cuando alcanzaron las puertas del jardín encontraron a un grupo de esclavos cantando y golpeando los tambores.

 _ _Cantále, María, a tu tierra santa.__

 _ _Mírala, que envidia, que bien que ella canta.__

 _ _Cantále, María, a tu tierra santa.__

 _ _Mírala, que envidia, que bien que ella canta.__

Los esclavos formaban círculos en los cuales entraba uno al centro para compartir la música con los que estaban alrededor.

 _ _Con los tambores de mi padre,con los tambores de mi padre__

 _ _yo aprendí así este baile__

 _ _yo así bailo para todo aquél que cante.__

 _ _Cantále, María, a tu tierra santa.__

 _ _Mírala, que envidia, que bien que ella canta.__

 _ _Cantále, María, a tu tierra santa.__

 _ _Mírala, que envidia, que bien que ella canta.__

Hermione miró a Fleur e inconscientemente se planteó invitarla a participar con el resto de niños. No obstante, una mirada suya bastó para retirarse, dejarla ahí observando cómo los demás se divertían. Ella no dudó en unirse a sus compañeros, aunque aún le faltara por conocer a la mayoría.

La señora Delacour llegó poco después y se sentó al lado de su hija en un banco del jardín - Definitivamente, los muggles llevan la música en la sangre. Vamos a tener que buscar un sitio de la hacienda para que cuando lleguen los Malfoy sus esclavos y los nuestros tengan un lugar donde cantar y bailar.

-¿Vienen los Malfoy?- preguntó Fleur un poco molesta por la noticia.

-Sí, cariño. Sé que no te gustan mucho, pero son buenos amigos de James. Estudiaron en el mismo colegio y Narcissa es prima de Sirius.- le dio a entender que debían aceptar aquella visita sin rechistar.

-Draco es un engreído, un estúpido...Y mira raro a las esclavas, sobre todo a esa niña con el pelo en llamas- Fleur tenía 13 años, era demasiado joven para entender exactamente esa mirada, pero no tanto como para no saber que aquello significaba algo malo.

Su madre le tomó de la mano, y aunque le era complicado explicar las cosas sin llegar a acusar abiertamente a un miembro de las familias amigas, quiso asegurarse que su hija comprendiera que no debía permanecer a solas con el muchacho - Fleur, cariño. Draco es un hombre. Los hombres buscan mujeres, y... simplemente no es apropiado para ti quedarte con él sin estar los demás presentes.

-Madre, no creo que quieras estar conmigo sin la presencia de nadie má siquiera me mira. De hecho, menos a Harry, sólo presta atención a las esclavas.

La belleza de Apolline le había enseñado muchas cosas en cuanto a hombres se refería- Fleur, algunos hombres miran a las esclavas, porque con ellas pueden ser como ellos quieren ser. No se trata de un gusto específico por ellas, simplemente es porque ellas no van a hacer nada.

Fleur tenía una vaga idea de a lo que se refería su madre. Miraba a las niñas que frente a ellas bailaban y cantaban, y realmente, se encontró a sí misma agradeciendo a los Dioses del Bosque por haber nacido con magia.

Todos los esclavos se mantuvieron ajenos a esa conversación. Se centraron en su juego de bailes y música.

-Si crees que los esclavos harán mucho ruido podríamos prohibir la música mientras estén los Malfoy- dijo Fleur con algo de desdén.

-¿Quieres prohibir la música? ¡Suerte con ello!- Apolline se rió por la ingenuidad de su hija- Lo que no se puede palpar, no se puede prohibir. Harás bien en recordar estas palabras cuando seas una mujer adulta y tengas que organizar tus propiedades. Nunca te busques un enemigo intocable.

Hermione, distraída, danzaba como el resto. En algún momento ella estuvo en el centro del círculo como lo habían estado todos los demás. Aquello no compensaba todo lo que pasaba durante el día, pero de alguna forma le daba fuerza para continuar. Cierto que en la mansión gozaban de comodidades que fuera carecía el resto de muggles. Pero tener a alguien tan poderoso en casa, y siempre encima de ti, resultaba asfixiante. Los muggles de las aldeas morían de hambre, pero los de la mansión tenían la constante amenaza de ser castigados con la pena capital por el capricho de algún noble.

Una mañana, Hermione se despertó a una hora muy temprana como era habitual en ella. Se dio cuenta que igual que los días anteriores, aún estaba oscuro y no había nadie despierto. Con extremo cuidado salió de la habitación para inspeccionar la casa. Fue apoyándose por las paredes para no tropezar. No había ningún signo de vida a su alrededor. Era ahora o nunca. Con la mano agarró el pomo de la puerta y lo giró muy despacito.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Una voz la sobresaltó. Se volteó asustada por una sombra que iba hacia ella.

Por suerte, cuando la sombra se acercó lo suficiente, pudo ver sus ropajes. Se trataba de otro niño esclavo. - Hay guardias en la puerta, si te ven pensarán que huyes- dijo aquél muchacho mordiendo la manzana.

-¿Y tú quien eres?- La desconfianza de Hermione era evidente.

-Ayudo en los establos- contestó mientras seguía comiendo- No me voy a entrometer pero el precio por intentar escapar es la muerte.

El chico se fue a una de las habitaciones de la casa, y Hermione, sin pensárselo dos veces, lo siguió hasta llegar a un cuarto donde se almacenaba toda la comida. Habían cruzado la cocina, así que eso debía ser el almacén.

-Debe de haber alguna forma de escapar- dijo Hermione detrás de él.

-Olvídalo. La señora Delacour y sus hijas son Veelas- El chico lo dijo como si aquello tuviera que tener algún significado para Hermione, pero en realidad era como comenzar a hablar de una historia empezando por el final. - No sabes lo que es una Veela, ¿verdad?- La muchacha sacudió la cabeza para que comprendiera el desconcierto de sus palabras.- Es un poco difícil. Casi nadie conoce el poder de la magia Veela, puede que ni esos bichos mismos conozcan su poder completamente. Yo sólo sé que son personas muy muy muy bellas, tienen más poderes que los magos, y lo peor, un gran olfato, o al menos eso creo yo.

-¿Y por qué lo crees?

-Baquiay ejclaposue pevan

Él chico había comenzado a picotear cosas comida y con la boca llena era imposible entenderle- Por favor, mastica y traga.

-Aquí hay esclavos que llevan toda su vida con los Delacour y cuentan historias de la capidad para saber el lugar exacto de las personas. - defendió el chico- Sin ir más lejos, la semana pasada el cochero se demoró un poco en la aldea y le mandaron buscar por temor a que hubiera huido. La señora Delacour envió a los guardias al lugar exacto donde estaba. No me creo que exista un hechizo localizador tan concreto. En mis 12 años de edad nunca lo ha hecho el señor Potter. Yo creo que es por el olfato de las veelas.

En ese momento, Hermione se dio cuenta de que su huida iba a ser más complicada de lo que había esperado. Si fuera verdad que era una cualidad veela, la tendría Fleur, y puede que Gabrielle. Aunque quizá la magia veela no fuera tan efectiva si fueses mestiza- ¿Fleur y Gabrielle también son veelas?

-Si se comportan como veelas, lucen como veelas y hablan como veelas, son veelas - EL chico agarró un trozo de pan y se lo lanzó a su compañera- Vas a necesitar energía.

En ese momento escucharon unas voces. Hermione guardó su trozo de pan en sus ropajes.

¡Los guardias!- susurró el chico- hay que irse.

Los niños buscaron una salida, la puerta del jardín parecía buena opción pero no estaban seguros si llegarían a ella antes de que los guardias entrasen. Hermione vio una ventana en lo alto. Era complicado alcanzarla, pero no para ella que corría mucho. Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás y corrió contra la pared dando una fuerte patada a esta para darse impulso. Con sus pequeños brazos alcanzó la ventana y con gran esfuerzo consiguió abrirla. Agachada con medio cuerpo fuera, ofreció la mano a su compañero, quien impresionado, no volvió a reaccionar hasta escuchar las voces dentro de la cocina. En el primer intentó de imitar a Hermione, se chocó contra la pared. A la segunda intentona, ya logró agarrar la mano de ésta, aunque el peso era demasiado para la niña, logró colocar las manos del pelirrojo a los lados de la ventana. Y éste, con la fuerza que él tenía, que no era poca al trabajar con animales, se elevó. Una vez hecho, se colocaron en la ventana, bueno más bien a los lados de cara al exterior. Algo innecesario, pues los guardias no miraron por la ventana, estaba demasiado alta.

¡Qué raro!- escucharon decir a uno de los guardias- No hay nadie.

Se habrán dejado las luces encendidas- dijo el otro guardia. El primero no lo creyó así, pero su compañero insistió- Vamos,¿que crees que estaban aqui y escaparon por la ventana? ¡Los muggles no vuelan!

Cuando se fueron, Hermione comprendió que no podían comer- ¿No nos dejan bajar a comer?

El pelirrojo se asomó para comprobar que no había nadie- No, sólo podemos bajar a comer en el horario establecido para los esclavos, pero yo tengo más hambre.

-Les estás quitando comida... ¡Eso es robar!

El chico se le encaró- ¿Me vas a delatar? Eres la nueva, nadie te creerá.Además, tú también has robado, aceptaste el pan que te lancé.

Hermione le dedicó una cara de repugnancia ante la insinuación de que hasta para eso había jerarquía. Hermione bufó y se bajó de nuevo a la despensa.

¡Espera un momento!- gritó el muchacho- ¿cómo te llamas?

-Hermione.

Él la siguió, pero ella continuó caminando- Yo soy Ron.

La castaña lo escuchó perfectamente, el problema es que le era indiferente y por eso le ignoró. Era un chico muy raro. Decidió que era mejor esperar a que se hiciera de día en su habitación. Se sentó sobre la cama pensando en la nueva información que le confirmaba lo complejo que sería huír. ¿Qué diablos pueden hacer las veelas?

 ** **Sé que va despacio pero las buenas cosas se van construyendo poco a poco. No pretendo que sea un Ron/Hermione, la etiqueta es Fleur/Hermione por algo, pero es obvio que es uno de los esclavos con los que tendrá que convivir. Poco a poco quiero ir introduciendo algunos personajes. Me encantará ver vuestros reviews para animarme y ver qué hago bien y qué hago mal.****


	3. Extranjero en su tierra

**Perdonad este tiempo que no actualicé. Estuve fuera de mi país y no he tenido tiempo. Sorry. Os recompenso con un capítulo muy largo. Este hay que tomarlo con calma porque hay mucha información, un poco de tensión. Con esto ya terminamos la introducción de la historia.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios de los otros capis. Debo decir que con respecto al anterior, Hermione como ya deje claro en el primer capítulo es muy hábil con cosas de correr, siempre hay gente sorprendente en estos temas del ejercicio, y siempre la hubo, no es nada nuevo.**

 **Recordad también que las relaciones de antes cuando había este tipo de sociedad de esclavos y dueños, los tratos personales eran muy diferentes. Una sociedad distinta a la nuestra, sus valores también, pero no por ello eran menos humanos. Era una sociedad dura.**

 **Aquí está.**

CAP 3

La mansión Potter estaba sobrecargada de adornos que la equipaban de mayor brillo y lujo del que la pequeña esclava, Hermione, acostumbraba a ver. Todos los esclavos estaban en fila de dos, unos frente a otros. Estaba claro que se esperaba la llegada de alguien importante.

¡Hermione!-chilló su compañera Ginny desde la distancia. Su diminuto pelo pelirrojo se movía por la entrada con la gracia de una rama en llamas. - ¡No se te ve casi nunca, ¿dónde te metes?!

Bueno, ser esclava personal requiere más tiempo del que te crees - dijo para evitar entrar en el tema de que aprovechaba el tiempo libre para leer. - Oye, Ginny, ¿por qué tanta cosa?

Ah, ¿no te has enterado?- preguntó de forma retórica. - Vienen los Malfoy.

Los Malfoy- repitió la castaña dejando caer que no sabía de quién se trataba.

Los Malfoy son una familia de magos ingleses que viven aquí en Francia. Son muy amigos de los Potter. Te aviso, hablan muy raro. El marido no recuerda el inglés, es horrible escucharle, y el hijo lo destruye, ¿sabes? Y la mujer no sé si es negra o algo así les oí decir. - dijo Ginny despotricando hasta que otro esclavo de media melena oscura le hizo ademán para que callase. Entonces, la pelirroja se acercó y le susurró- Vamos que tú y yo lo hablamos mucho mejor que ellos.

A lo que Hermione respondió - Ginny, yo nací en Inglaterra.

¡¿Eres inglesa?!- preguntó Ginny emocionada. Lo cual no le hizo gracia a Hermione porque no pretendía que lo gritase. - Yo de Francia, pero mi madre es irlandesa. De los esclavos de los Potter casi todos somos británicos o descendientes, los que son franceses son los de la señora no hablan mucho inglés, menos los que nacieron en época de cría. Esos hablan ambos como Nymphadora.

¿Qué es época de cría?- Algo en aquella frase resultaba repulsivo.

La pelirroja seguía hablando con normalidad. Para ella, aquello no era un escándalo. Se trataba de un tema bastante común- Cuando hay un matrimonio noble, cada uno tiene sus esclavos y los juntan a un grupo temporalmente para que tengan hijos. Es un gesto de amor entre nobles.

Y una forma de perpetuar la esclavitud- añadió una esclava que pasaba cerca de ellas para colocarse en la fila. Se trataba de una mujer de unos veinte años y melena color avellana que le llegaba hasta el hombro. Su piel un poco más morena. Sus rasgos faciales eran suaves aunque su mirada poseía una gran personalidad.

Ella es Nymphadora.- presentó Ginny.

¿Y quién era el esclavo que nos mandó callar? - preguntó Hermione mirando a aquél hombre de semblante fúnebre.

Apuesto que el pesado de Severus - dijo Nymphadora sin molestarse en ver a quién miraba. Ginny cabeceó indicando que su compañera estaba en lo cierto.

¡¿Queréis callaros ya?!- intervino Severus al sentirse molesto por oírse mencionado. - Además, tú no debes estar aquí - le dijo a Hermione en un tono de pocos amigos. -Debes estar al lado de Rosmerta como esclava personal de la familia.

La castaña de mala gana accedió a buscar a su compañera de cuarto, pero las dos filas eran inmensas y no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Antes de dar un paso en falso, el brazo de la señora de Potter le agarró fuerte y la dejó en su lugar correcto. Ésta misma se dio media vuelta y le dijo a su esposo- Creo que ya están todos los esclavos en su sitio, querido.

Perfecto- contestó James frotándose las manos. Seguido por todos los miembros de la familia, se puso en frente de la puerta principal y la abrió. Los guardias al verle, dieron la orden de que se procediera a lo mismo con las puertas exteriores de la hacienda dando paso a un opulento carruaje del que detrás venían un número reducido de esclavos.

Lo primero que vieron salir de ese carruaje fue un pie, un bastón de madera noble, y una mano vestida con un guante blanco. No tardó en seguirle la persona, un hombre albino trajeado con capa de corte arterciopelada, melena rubia arremolinada, gesto mezquino. Definitivamente, el señor Lucius Malfoy. Una apariencia tan lujosa como grotesca.

Si el mal gusto tuviera apellido...- dejó caer Fleur cuando se dio cuenta de que su padrastro no podría escucharla. Aunque sí lo hizo Hermione que no pudo evitar acompañar su sonrisa burlesca.

Mi amigo - dijo Lucius Malfoy poniendo su mano en la cara de James. - ¡Mucho tiempo de no ver! - Las palabras de Ginny sobre el inglés de los Malfoy vino a la cabeza de Hermione. Y aún no había escuchado al hijo.

Por su parte, la señora Malfoy ni era negra ni poseía tantos lujos como era de esperar tras ver a su esposo. Podríamos decir que iba sencilla sin implicar ser humilde, la calidad de las telas con las que vestía negaban dicha humildad. Se la veía con más temple. El hijo, Draco, era igualito al padre. Físicamente, y mínimo, en su forma de vestir. Los niños Potter, Harry y Gabrielle, saludaron más amigablemente a Draco de lo que lo hizo Fleur. Por algún motivo, ese chico no debía de gustarle o eso pensó Hermione.

Al pasar por la fila de esclavos, el muchacho Malfoy se había detenido en Hermione. Su mirada aguda, estudiaba con todo detalle sus fracciones. -Esta esclavo no antes estar.- El inglés era de suicidio colectivo y la melosidad de su voz en una situación como era aquella resultaba algo extraña. Su cara se iba acercando a la de la chica, y ésta, que no le gustaba nada tanta fijación, se fue alejando de forma disimulada, al principio, hasta que llegó un momento en el que él, osado como casi todo Malfoy, se atrevió a acercar su mano. Ansiaba tocarla. Fue entonces cuando Hermione decidió actuar de forma brusca y dar varios pasos hacia atrás ganándose así las miradas de todos.

Gabrielle es mi dueña- dijo ante tanta expectación.

La pequeña mente de Hermione sólo quiso decir " Gabrielle es mi dueña, dejen de mirarme" pero la mente de los magos entendió "tú no eres mi dueño" como dato implícito. Ante la mirada de odio de su hija Fleur a Draco, Apolline recordó la conversación del jardín hace apenas unos días. De algún modo, aquella niña le hizo pensar en cómo se sentiría si la situación fuera con sus hijas o las de alguien mágico. Y aunque la compasión no era un rasgo habitual en ella, en ese momento decidió que era necesario. - Es cierto, mis queridos- interrumpió Apolline aquél silencio que podía proceder a la tempestad- Es la nueva esclava de Gabrielle. Mi hija está encantada con la novedad de tener esclava personal. Esperemos que dure la chica.

Sí, se la regalé yo, y la verdad creo que hice una buena compra si con ello tengo a mi nena contenta - dijo el señor Potter poniendo una mano en su hija menor ajeno a lo que realmente estaba pasando.

El muchacho siguió caminando hasta Ginny. Le apareció una sonrisita malévola al detenerse frente a ella. Ésta era diferente, ella ya sabía que Draco esperaba que se le reconociera la existencia- Buenos días, señorito Malfoy. Espero que haya tenido un viaje...guay.

Un buen viaje - corrigió el dichoso Severus.

Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje - repitió Ginny.

Draco la examinó como había hecho con anterioridad a su compañera, sólo que a esta última le dedicó una mueca de agrado. Antes de que pudiera acercarse más el niño Potter le dijo que tenía un nuevo juguete de parte de Sirius. El rubio no dudó en salir corriendo tras su amigo a comprobar el nuevo artefacto. Cualquier cosa regalada por un Auror merecía más atención que el resto del mundo.

Cuando los adultos y las niñas terminaron la fila de esclavos, la señora de la mansión se giró y con un gesto ordenó que todos volvieran a su lugar. Hermione dudó cuál era ese lugar. Sólo se guio cuando vio que Rosmerta se situaba al lado de Fleur. Ella se colocó al lado de Gabrielle. Las muchachas pidieron permiso para retirarse a sus aposentos donde podían jugar con sus cosas sin estar atentas a conversaciones farragosas que solían tener los adultos.

Gabrielle fue la primera en proponer un juego- Ya sé. Juguemos a ver quién viste a más muñecas en diez minutos.- Dijo Gabrielle desvistiendo a unas cuantas.

-Pero Gabrielle, yo soy mucho más mayor que tú, te voy a ganar.

Pues no- contestó la hermana pequeña- porque Hermione viene en mi equipo e iremos más rápido.

Dos contra una no es justo - protestó Fleur.

Hermione cuenta como media porque no tiene magia, y tú eres mayor así que tú cuentas como dos personas- se defendió la niña Potter.

Rosmerta se dio cuenta de que algunos niños con todo su poder también se sentían muy solos para tener que jugar con aquellos que la sociedad les enseñó a odiar. A pesar de los golpes que Gabrielle atinaba a Hermione por equivocarse de los atuendos de las muñecas, ahí estaban las tres jugando. Dos usando su magia, y otra sus propias manos. Rosmerta sabía que eso nadie lo podía ver, que es algo inconsciente en el ser humano, ella misma lo vivió cuando era una niña con su dueña. Ed aqui la única verdad innegable y es que todos nacemos iguales y nos hacemos diferentes cuando crecemos. Esas niñas pronto se darían cuenta de que no podrán jugar juntas, pero no era ese día.

¡Siiii!- gritó Fleur saltando - ¡Perdedoras, tata tata! ¡Perdedoras, tata tata!

¡No es justo!- se enfurruñó Gabby- Sólo has ganado porque yo jugaba con una sucia muggle.

Fleur seguía saltando alrededor de su medio hermana - ¡Excusas, excusas! ¡Peeeeerdedoras, peeeeeerdedoras!

Hermione que estaba en su vena competitiva máxima- ¡Te reto a hacerlo sin magia! ¡Tú y yo, un cara a cara!

Se quedaron en silencio. Eso no estaba dentro de lo común. Fleur con arrogancia supo que se merecía una contestación- ¿Yo compitiendo contra una sucia muggle? No me rebajo tanto.

Rosmerta iba a intervenir por miedo a lo que un berrinche de niña rica pudiera ocasionar para la niña esclava. Gabrielle adivinó su pensamiento, demasiado lista para tan corta edad, y como no le importaba ni nada ni nadie, inquirió en el asunto antes de que Rosmerta les quitase la idea.

¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo hermanita?- picó la niña Potter. Jocosa con los muggles como la que más, pero reconocía que tenía curiosidad sobre saber quién ganaría en una competición con las mismas capacidades.

Yo no le tengo miedo a nada - Fleur se autodefendía infantilmente.

Demuéstralo- señaló Hermione las muñecas y con tono burlón añadió un- milady.

Pasaron los minutos, mientras que Fleur había dejado claro que con la varita ella hacía y deshacía como si de un dibujo se tratase, con las manos todo era distinto. Era mucha confusión. Un rompecabezas en toda regla, necesitaba algo más de tiempo para entenderse con esos ropajes de muñeca hechos a imagen y semejanza de la vestimenta de la aristocracia. Para Hermione era como madrugar en la mañana y vestir a Gabrielle. No sencillo, pero ya no le era tan complejo. Había aprendido a lo largo de los días.

A Fleur aún le faltaban por vestir tres muñecas cuando la muggle ya había terminado todas.

Gabrielle fue la primera en reír a carcajadas- Te ha ganado una sucia muggle. Esto es buenísimo.

¡Excusas, excusas!- saltó Hermione imitando a Fleur.

Lo peor que uno podía hacer era reírse de un Veela. El orgullo siempre debía prevalecer ante cualquier cosa. Su animal interior tomó riendas de la situación y empujó a Hermione al suelo. ¿Cómo osaba dejarla en evidencia?- ¿Cómo te atreves? - Daba pasos peligrosos hacia ella para intimidarla, pero entonces ahí estaba esa dichosa melodía de nuevo. Cerró los ojos para coger fuerza. La melodía causaba dolor. Sus fosas nasales se abrían intensamente para inhalar todo el aire que pudiera y soportar la carga. Apretaba los puños para lograr equilibrio.

Hermione, ante la muestra de debilidad, aprovechó para alejarse todo lo posible. Desde el suelo caminó hacia atrás colocándose a los pies de Gabrielle.

¡Qué mal perder! - dijo Gabrielle con voz saltarina- No la tomes con la pobre muggle. Tú has perdido. - se dirigió a Hermione y con gesto de acariciar a un perro dijo- Buena muggle. Esa es mi esclava.

Fleur enfadada se marchó de la habitación, Rosmerta también, no sin antes dirigirla una mirada de reproche a Hermione. Gabrielle por su lado, se quedó con ella y continuaron jugando. No ocultó su interés, esta muggle no era cualquiera, una luchadora nata. Si logrará meterla en cintura sería una gran esclava.

Los días iban pasando y cada vez se hacía más difícil aguantar a los Malfoy. Su manera de dirigirse al resto. Ya de vez en cuando, Hermione había visto a lo lejos, cómo Draco perseguía a Ginny cuando ésta no se daba cuenta. Las exigencias de sencillez de Narcissa en la comida daban mucho más trabajo que otra cosa. -Dije bizcocho de zanahoria, en ningún momento dije que se espolvorease azúcar por encima.

Incluso las conversaciones que ellos empezaban resultaban molestas.

Lo que me temía - espetó Lucius Malfoy mientras doblaba el periódico- Esos muggles alemanes que se escaparon siguen desaparecidos y el gobierno sin saber qué pasó.

¿Crees que cruzaron la frontera? - preguntó el señor Potter que realmente carecía de interés.

-No. Eso es imposible, las fronteras están protegidas perfectamente. El problema el gobierno alemán perder confianza. Decir que no saben qué pasó, y eso afectar negocios. La gente no invertir, y yo tengo negocios en Alemania, amigo mío.

Eran inaguantables. Hermione, estaba esperando el momento preciso en el que quisieran dar una vuelta porque no podrían pasarse tantos días en el mismo lugar, ¿no? Tendrían que salir y ahí Hermione aprovecharía para preguntar si podría visitar la aldea.

¿No crees que a los invitados les gustaría ver la aldea? Por salir a dar una vuelta y demás- propuso Hermione con cuidado el primer día que vio a Gabrielle de buenas.

¿Algún día dirás mi señora o me hablarás de usted a la primera?- preguntó Gabrielle haciendo caso omiso.

Yo es que raro no sé hablar- contestó Hermione sin reprimir su ataque de sinceridad. Le daba vergüenza porque era la única de la mansión que no sabía conjugar bien la forma de usted. No se trataba de un acto de rebeldía, aunque el no saberlo usar correctamente ya lo era en sí. - Pero, ¿qué le parece la propuesta?

Mm. A mí me gustaría salir de la hacienda de vez en cuando - pensó la niña en voz alta- Podría intentar proponérselo a mi padre, pero no sé qué dirá. -Su mirada iba al salón donde ahora estaban los adultos junto con Draco, Harry y Fleur. Los niños en el suelo jugando con artefacto que disparaba mini pelotas y sus hechizos daban a las pelotas, estas explotarían. El que más pelotas explotase ganaba.

Fleur, ¿por qué no dejas de jugar con los chicos y nos amenizas la tarde con una canción? - Apolline se arrimó al piano haciendo un gesto sugerente a su hija.

¿Va a tocar un piano? Eso es un poco muggle - El asco en la voz de Narcissa era más que evidente.

En realidad, si mi madre estuviera aquí discutiría eso- replicó la francesa- muchas teorías defienden que en verdad fue un instrumento inventado por un Veela, al igual que la flauta. Son los dos únicos instrumentos que se parecen a la voz de nuestros auténticos instintos.

Vaya - dijo el señor Malfoy impresionado falsamente- No sabía yo eso.

Apolline sonrió educadamente evitando cualquier situación incómoda- Debería sentir vergüenza de admitirlo, pero yo tampoco sé mucho de la cultura Veela. La entendida es mi madre. Fleur, cariño, ven.- Cuando la niña se sentó para tocar el piano, la madre pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Era una maniobra de distracción, ella con Narcissa estaba tranquila, se entendían en bastantes cosas, pero como volviera a escuchar la voz de Lucius con una de sus aburridas conversaciones le lanzaría un hechizo para que no pudiera volver a hablar en toda la tarde.

La melodía empezó a sonar. La voz de Fleur tomó el control de la canción. Su voz era suave, tan dulce como una nana, pero mostraba un gran carácter. La letra que era cantada en una lengua extraña para todos contenía sentimientos muy ocultos. Era como una llamada que sólo la señora de Potter parecía entender. Hermione, hipnotizada por la melodía que tan familiar le parecía, observó como el pelo de Fleur parecía moverse a su voluntad, casi como si estuviese bailando.

Unas palmadas hicieron que Hermione saliera de su trance. Gabrielle estaba detrás de ella. - Hermione, vamos. Quiero leer un poco y quiero que me alcances unos libros. - Al ver que aun así tardaba en moverse, le dio una fuerte cachetada que le dejó la mejilla dolorida. - ¡Vamos!

Se fueron ambas a la biblioteca a leer. No se podía decir que Gabrielle fuera una comelibros, ciertamente no, pero le encantaban las historias de grandes heroes y heroínas de sitios lejanos que encontraban aventuras y amores exóticos. Tan apasionada era de la lectura que de vez en cuando cesaba para hacer algún comentario sobre los protagonistas. Costumbre que adoptó Hermione fingiendo que adivinaba lo que pasaba por los dibujos, cuando en verdad había aprendido a leer francés y ahora podía decirse que tenía un nivel adecuado para comprender lo que leía. Y algo había empezado a leer en las clases de inglés, pero no leía tan bien como en francés. Irónico. Se sentía un poco extranjera en todos los idiomas, y tenía la sensación de que también en todas partes, pues estaba segura de que si volviese a su tierra, sería francesa para ellos. Llevaba toda su vida viviendo en Francia. De algún modo, esas tardes de lectura les unía porque en las historias ambas eran extranjeras en un reino desconocido.

No veían que nadie pudiera decirles nada por aquello hasta que una tarde el señor Potter, que pasaba por casualidad, las vio. Corrió hacia ellas y le arrancó el libro de las manos de Hermione zarandeándola. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Hermione acobardada por ese hombre tan alto y tan enfurecido se limitó a decir- Yo...sólo miraba los dibujos.

¡Y habrás leído en voz alta!- acusó el señor Potter a su hija. Gabrielle que tampoco entendía mucho la actitud de su padre decidió mentir viendo la situación. - No.

James se pasaba la mano por la cara. Tenía que prohibir aquello sin decir qué prohibía - Aquí tu gente no puede pasar. Es un sitio sagrado sólo para magos. Está por encima de vosotros.- No gritó pero la dureza de sus palabras eran como golpes. Una vez más agarró a la esclava de mala manera y la corrió del lugar casi a empujones. Gabrielle prefirió no añadir a su padre que la esclava era su bufón en clase. Ni le preguntó si debía leer en su cuarto. Lo hizo de todos modos. Necesitaba esclava y no iba a dejar de leer porque su padre no quisiera esclavos en la biblioteca. La casa era muy grande.

Apartando eso, las cosas seguían como siempre. Cuando pensó que algo podía cambiar, su ama le despertaba de su ensueño de un manotazo. Llegó el día en el que los Potter y Malfoy salieron a la aldea. Efectivamente la idea que ella dio a Gabrielle, esta se la comentó a su padre y le gustó la no llevaron a la castaña. La dejaban en la casa.

¿Por qué no puedo ir yo? - preguntó Hermione a Gabrielle.

Porque no va ningún esclavo menos el cochero - replicó su dueña.

Pero yo soy tu esclava, debo ir contigo- Hermione quería aprovechar la mínima oportunidad para ir allí. Quería ver a Aberforth- ¡¿Acaso no he sido buena esclava?! ¡¿No he hecho todo lo que me has dicho?! ¡Deberías darme un premio por mi trabajo!

¡Cuidado cómo me hablas, esclava!- se encaró Gabrielle. La actitud de la castaña cada vez era más soberbia y debía ser colocada en su lugar. Pero Hermione estaba desatada, y su actitud corporal demostraba agresividad- ¡Yo a ti te hablo como me da la gana, enana!

El insulto hizo un clic en la mente de Fleur que estaba en la misma entrada esperando al resto para despedirse de ellos, ya que ella se quedaría en la mansión. Había obviado la situación hasta ese momento. Temiendo que la esclava pudiera golpear a su hermana se adelantó y empezó a atacarla ella. Del primer tortazo tiró a Hermione al suelo. Y lo siguiente que le vino es darle un par de patadas antes de que Rosmerta interviniera y diera dos buenas cachetadas a Hermione, la tomase del brazo y la empujase hacia otra habitación gritándola que tendría un castigo mayor del que podría soportar.

¡Esta te la guardo, Rosmerta!- gritó Hermione desde la otra habitación una vez que Rosmerta se había ido. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el comedor de los nobles, y no estaba sola. Allí también estaba aquél tipo raro del otro día, el tal Severus.

Guarda la voz - le dijo el hombre.

No eres un mago - le respondió Hermione- a ti no te tengo que obedecer.

El hombre hizo una mueca que por unos segundos se parecía a una sonrisa, pero se trataba de una falsa ilusión, una sonrisa fantasmagórica. - Si no tienes que obedecer, no obedeces. Esa es tu filosofía. No tienes disciplina si no te obligan. - La niña seguía sin decir nada porque ni sabía a dónde quería llegar, ni qué estaba diciendo- He visto la escena de ahí fuera. Tienes suerte de que Rosmerta haya intervenido.

Es una traidora- escupió la castaña con asco.

El hombre de semblante imberbe se movía de un lado a otro por si alguien les pudiera estar escuchando - Te ha salvado de un castigo por parte de los Potter. Yo le daría las gracias.

Me lo pondrá más tarde, ¿no la has oído? - El rencor de la niña era tan fuerte en esos momentos.

Severus seguía apacible- Me habían dicho que eras inteligente.- la miró por encima del hombro- ¡Qué decepcionante!

¡Soy inteligente!- replicó ella sin darse cuenta de que en realidad nadie le había dicho nada a Severus de ella.

Pues ya es hora de que lo vayas demostrando un poco- el tono de su voz transmitía tranquilidad. No una que te dejase buena sensación. Más bien una que te hacía meditar de forma tremebunda. - Rosmerta no tiene ningún poder para infligir ningún castigo.

¿Entonces? - preguntó la castaña intentando que tuviera sentido lo que le estaban diciendo.

-Ella te dio dos golpes y te sacó de la habitación. Ellos no hubieran parado. Reza porque las niñas no se den cuenta de su argucia, lo dejen como la anécdota del día, y no le cuenten a su padre lo sucedido. Yo que tú buscaría una forma de enmendar mi error y caerle en gracia a las señoritas. Que tenga un buen resto del día.

Hermione se quedó parada un momento pensando qué podría hacer para evitar eso. ¿Y si le cortaban la lengua por una tontería como esa? No lo harían, eso sería muy exagerado, ¿no?

Volvió al mismo lugar que antes para arreglar la situación. Se encontró con que a lo lejos la familia se estaba yendo y en la casa sólo se quedaban Lucius,Narcissa, Fleur y Rosmerta. Los primeros se disculparon para retirarse a sus aposentos ya que la noche anterior habían estado hasta muy largas horas hablando con sus padres. Fleur aceptó sus disculpas y dejó que se marchasen a descansar. Ella y Rosmerta caminaban por la entrada cuando se sorprendieron al ver a Hermione, después de lo sucedido normal que no se lo esperasen.

Quiero hablar con Fleur para disculparme- dijo Hermione con arrepentimiento y miedo, mayormente lo último, de lo primero poco.

La francesa, que ya iba aprendiendo de las enseñanzas de sus padres, hizo un gesto para que su sirvienta les dejase a solas. Rosmerta no tuvo otro remedio que obedecer.

Me he portado mal, no volverá a pasar. Lo siento mucho - Hermione iba soltando todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza que sonase a disculpa.

La francesa con total frialdad se dispuso a tratar la materia como una viejoven. - Mi hermana y yo hemos decidido no molestar a mi padre con tales asuntos- Lo cierto es que aquello era falso. No fue por su decisión - ¿Qué castigo te pondrán?

El castigo, ¿qué le debía decir? La castaña decidió tirar por el lado más sencillo- No sé. Uno muy malo.

Fleur se distanció. Y aunque estaba a varios metros de ella, su gélida mirada traspasaba la piel - La próxima vez que le hagas algo así a mi hermana, te mataré.

La sentencia erizó la piel de Hermione como la de un puerco espín. La veía muy capaz. Con indecisión se fue a la cocina donde estaban todos celebrando algo. Cada uno sostenía una jarra de cerveza en la mano, menos los niños.

¿Qué fiesta es?- preguntó Hermione a Nymphadora que pasaba por su lado.

Ah, estamos despidiendo a Percy y Charlie. Los Malfoy los han comprado. Necesitan esclavos en sus establos y por lo visto los de aquí les han dejado impresionados - dijo Nymphadora señalando a los aludidos. Los dos pelirrojos. Muchos esclavos pelirrojos estaba viendo por ahí. A lo mejor era algo de la comida. Hablando de pelirrojos, se dio cuenta de que la chica que le tendió la mano cuando entró en la casa por primera vez, Ginny, estaba sola sentada en un rincón, no disfrutaba mucho de la fiesta.

¿Qué te pasa? - Le preguntó Hermione sentándose a su lado.

-No sé, estoy un poco triste

¿Por qué?- inquirió la castaña con ganas de animar a su compañera.

Han comprado a dos de mis hermanos. Sé que es algo que suele pasar, pero me pone triste- dijo Ginny. No iba a llorar ni nada por el estilo, simplemente era una niña que no tenía ganas de celebrar lo que ella consideraba una pérdida. Le consolaba mucho pensar que era una familia amiga y que cada dos por tres les tendría de vuelta, aun así...

Ni siquiera convivía con ellos, nunca lo hizo. Ellos tenían su lado de la casa, ella el suyo. Era una mansión, nadie era más familia que nadie. Los lazos de sangre no se fomentaban, pero aun así... El instinto le decía que estaba perdiendo algo.

Los esclavos de las familias estaban juntos cantando y bebiendo. En definitiva, celebrando la despedida y bienvenida de los pelirrojos.

¡Cantemos la del barbero inglés!- gritó uno que estaba en un mogollón de personas.

George y Fred, otros pelirrojos, se pusieron sobre una de las mesas. Alzaron su cerveza a la muchedumbre- Señores.

Muy señores- añadió uno de ellos.

Esta va por ustedes- continuó el otro.-A la de una

-A la de dos.

Y a la de ...- dijeron los dos a la vez antes de empezar a cantar una saloma.

Esta es la historia de un pobre barbero inglés

que solo y abatido a una cantina se fue a beber

y tras la primera pinta que él se bebió

en un mundo muy borroso él entró.

Dingdingding aiiooo, dingdingding aiiooo

En un mundo muy borroso él entró.

La gente estaba bailando de alegría. Los pasos constaban mucho de juegos con los pies.

Era la quinta pinta y la noche quería empezar.

El barbero estaba motivado y se puso a bailar.

Él bailaba con una vedette de muy buen ver,

lo que él no sabía es que en realidad bailaba con el bidé.

Dingdingding aiiooo, dingdingding aiiooo

Lo que él no sabía es que en realidad bailaba con el bidé.

Aquello le hizo gracia a Hermione. Una sonrisita sí sacaba la canción. Agarró a su compañera por el brazo y tiró de ella a la pista, aunque ésta se negaba. Entonces, Nymphadora se les unió, y obligó a Ginny a pasárselo bien con el resto- No dejes que tus hermanos te recuerden con esa cara tristona.

Con la cartera ya mangada se puso a mendigar,

y por casualidad se encontró a un amigo de otro bar.

Y el amigo que era muy cabrón

le metió en la bebida algo más que alcohol.

Dingdingding aiiooo, dingdingding aiiooo

Le metió en la bebida algo más que alcohol.

Aunque les regañaron por cantar esa estrofa, lo cierto es que fue la que más animó a Ginny. Al final se estaba olvidando de la tristeza. Incluso, se atrevió a moverse y bailar con Charlie enganchando su brazo.

De pronto, una mano tiró de Hermione para bailar en pareja. Era Ronald, otro de los chicos de los establos, al cual se lo seguía encontrando algunas mañanas en la cocina robando comida.- ¡Hoy no viniste!

¡No tuve hambre esta mañana!- contestó entre tanto ruido.

El pobre barbero inglés, tan galán como solía ser,

estaba tan ciego que apenas podía ver.

Y como era tan galán a una dama conoció,

pero por la mañana en un caballo se convirtió

Dingdingding aiiooo, dingdingding aiiooo

Pero por la mañana en un caballo se convirtió.

¡Pues te guardé una manzana!¡Luego te la doy! - Ronald se acordó de ella y quería que ella lo supiera, aunque ni él sabía el motivo por el que lo hacía.

¡A lo mejor luego estoy ocupada con mis obligaciones!- le respondió Hermione en un estado pensativo.

¡Imposible!- dijo él- ¡Gabrielle no está! ¡La que está es Fleur y ella tiene a Rosmerta!

-¡¿Cómo sabes que sólo se quedó Fleur?!

¡Porque yo les acerqué los hipogrifos al coche!- respondió Ron- ¡Hoy queremos hipogrifos, no caballos porque queremos impresionar a los invitados!- El tono de imitación de Ronald sobre el señor Potter era casi un insulto.- ¡Los hipogrifos son casi tan orgullosos como los magos!¡Pobre Tonks que tiene que llevar el coche de hipogrifos!¡Seguro que cuando venga estará hecho una furia!

El pobre barbero vio que así no podía seguir,

se juró a sí mismo que ya no bebería tanto,

pero al finde siguiente quiso repetir,

pues él era inglés y ya estaba curado de espanto.

Dingdingding aiiooo, dingdingding aiiooo

Pues él era inglés y ya estaba curado de espantooooo

Todos aplaudían como locos. Amaban esa canción. Y los gemelos, George y Fred, eran muy buenos. Sabían animar la fiesta.

Son geniales - dijo Hermione , sin ahora tener necesidad de dar voces.

Sí, está en la sangre. La única herencia familiar que tenemos es esa- contestó un muy orgulloso Ron.

Hermione se volteó, no se esperaba eso para nada.- ¿Sois familia?

Sí. Ellos y todos los pelirrojos de la hacienda son mis hermanos - respondió como si fuera tan obvio- a excepción de mis padres, claro.

En realidad, no era complicado hilar tanto, pero no se lo había planteado. Con un par de gestos más se dio cuenta de otra cosa nueva, ninguno de los hermanos hablaba de la familia como gente cercana. Hacían menciones como si se tratase de un vecino del pueblo.

Pronto estaban cantando otra canción, la gente llenó de nuevo su bebida para que la alegría no se acabase.

¿Bailas?- preguntó Ron de la mejor manera que un pre-adolescente podría preguntarlo. Hermione que no tenía ningún problema con las formas, aceptó, y como el resto estuvo bailando hasta que se supo de la llegada de los señores. Los nuevos compañeros celebraban la llegada de dos nuevos muggles, los antiguos su despedida, y en aquella fiesta se puede decir que se juntaron sonrisas y lágrimas.

 **Tras esto decir que me encantaría ver lo que pensáis por saber si está yendo bien la historia. Me encantan los reviews. Muchas cosas que no salen directamente es porque o salen en la otra historia que escribo en paralelo o porque saldrá más adelante.**

 **¿Qué os pareció?**

 **Sé que voy un poco lenta. Son aún niños los protagonistas, pero es que quiero construir la tensión desde los cimientos. Me gustaría explicar ese mundo tan diferente al nuestro. En medida de lo posible.**


	4. La dueña de la pelota

**NA: Hace ya tiempo que no aparezco, pero no abandoné la historia. Quiero enseñar un poco que no todos los personajes son malos, no todos son buenos, intentó enseñar desde el principio y la razón por la que luego cada uno llega a ser como ya veréis. Es Fleurmione la historia. Me parece una pareja interesante.**

 **SH4DOW44: Gracias, intentó que se vea que son niños que a veces son viejos y a veces niños. Yo supongo que en épocas de antaño así eran los niños, a veces acorde a su edad y a veces con carga que no debían llevar. Hay drama, pero también debe haber niñez porque aún son niños.**

 **Para los invitados: Gabrielle a veces la odias y a veces tiene encanto con sus ocurrencias. Con respecto a la canción tengo que decir que es inventada por mí.**

 **Nidia:Gracias, tardé, pero intentaré no tardar tanto**.

CAP 4

Hacía varias semanas que los Malfoy se habían ido de la mansión. Sinceramente, Hermione se alegraba mucho de ello. No dejaba de ver al chico Malfoy rondando a Ginny, siguiéndola, acorralándola a veces. En varias ocasiones tuvo que intervenir Apolline, que por alguna razón estaba pendiente de aquél muchacho. Incluso, llegó a intentar hacerle lo mismo que le hacía a Ginny, pero ni con el mismo empeño ni ella misma permitía quedarse lejos de su dueña Gabrielle o Fleur en su defecto.

Ahora todo era un poco más calmado. De hecho, aprovechó ese remanso de paz para ir con Ronald en la madrugada. Él había prometido enseñarle algo emocionante. Caminaron por el jardín a hurtadillas. ¿Su misión? Llegar hasta los establos.

Se pararon frente a la puerta de los mismos - ¿Te acuerdas que te hable de Veelas y su sentido del olfato? – Preguntó Ron de una forma un tanto misteriosa. Hermione asintió a la espera de más información- Tengo otra teoría. Te voy a enseñar una cosa increíble, pero no puedes hacer ruido. Hay muchas criaturas mágicas, algunos animales y no se les puede alterar.

A Hermione ya le picó la curiosidad con lo que le iba a enseñar. Cruzaron muy despacio y un poco agachados para no llamar la atención. El establo era enorme, lleno de infinidad de especies. En alguna ocasión, no pudo evitar asomarse por encima de las vallas, por debajo de las rendijas de las puertas, etc. Finalmente, y tras varias paradas para inspeccionar todo lo que podía, llegaron al lugar indicado.

Unicornios- dijo Hermione maravillada. Se acercó con ímpetu y se colocó levemente sobre la valla.

Eh, eh – Ron enseguida la empujó lejos – Esos bichos son súper orgullosos y asquerosamente exigentes. No puedes molestarles. Si les despiertas empezarán a gritar como locos.

Los unicornios no gritan- corrigió Hermione.

Pues …a hacer ruidos de unicornio y despertar a toda la mansión – contestó el pelirrojo. Ya los conocía muy bien. Eran unos seres asquerosos de cuidar. No te comían cualquier cosa, tenían un orgullo a nivel de los Veelas, relinchaban como un caballo con el tono de una rata. Sinceramente, Ron los odiaba mucho.

\- ¿Y para qué me has traído aquí si no me puedo acercar a ellos?

Entonces, el pelirrojo señaló a los unicornios- Yo creo que estos bicharracos están relacionados con los Veelas. Mira, cuenta, uno, dos y tres. - señaló uno a uno- Justamente el número de Veelas en la casa.

Era una buena opción, pero para la otra niña también podía tratarse de otro tema más vergonzoso para la familia- O puede que los unicornios sean caros y sólo puedan tener tres.

Ron se quedó pensativo, era posible y desmontaba su teoría. He ahí el problema, desmontaba su teoría. Sacudió la cabeza y prosiguió- No, está relacionado con las Veelas. El más lejano lo ha tenido la señora toda la vida. El que está a la derecha es el de Fleur, lo tiene desde hace un par de años. Y el de la izquierda, es la nueva adquisición para Gabrielle. ¿No lo ves?

-Sí, si está ahí.

¿Qué si no ves la coincidencia? - preguntó Ron. – Coinciden casi a la perfección las edades de Fleur y Gabrielle para tener su unicornio.

En ese momento ya Hermione había desconectado de la conversación. Coincidencia o no, le daba igual. ¡Estaba viendo unicornios! Intento que su amigo no se diera cuenta de que quería asomarse un poco. Pero, aunque ella pensase que estaba siendo disimulada, andar de lado como los cangrejos dirección unicornios no era la mejor forma de despistar. La agarró para que no se acercase más y entraron en un forcejeo.

¡Para loca! -protestaba Ron queriendo que no se moviera mucho.

¡Quita pelirrojo endemoniado! - gritó la niña de pelo enmarañado.

Ron le tapó la boca para que no gritase tanto- ¡Que no grites! -Hermione le chupó la mano con la lengua. - ¡Ay, qué asco! – Aparto la mano de ella para limpiarse el rastro de babas con su camiseta. Hermione echó a correr para sentarse sobre la valla. Ron la agarró del pie para que se bajase, pero en ese "tiro pa' mi, tiras pa' ti" Hermione perdió el equilibrio y cayó dentro de la cuadra de los unicornios provocando que estos despertaran del ruido. Para la sorpresa de Ron, las criaturas al ver a la niña no sólo no gritaron, sino que se acercaron a ella como si la estuvieran examinando. Uno le tocaba la pierna con el hocico, otro le lamía la cara, etc. Estaban como hipnotizados. Tampoco Hermione tuvo miedo de ellos, cuando se puso de pie se volvió a subir a la valla, pero esta vez para saltar sobre el lomo de uno de ellos. El que más atención la prestaba.

¡No, no, no! - decía Ron una y otra vez. Se echó las manos a la cabeza. El unicornio empezó a relinchar con gusto, lo cual era tan ruidoso como si lo hiciera por molestia. - ¡Baja que me vas a buscar problemas!

Mientras que Hermione se agarraba fuerte al cuerno con una mano, con la otra le tocaba la cresta. – Sois los unicornios más bonitos que he visto en mi vida.

-Son los únicos unicornios que has visto en tu vida.

Mimimimi- Hermione hizo burla de las palabras de Ronald. Inclinó su cuerpo para tocar enteramente al unicornio. Los otros seguían a su alrededor y para Ronald aquello fue una gran sorpresa. Una niña esclava rodeada de unicornios, y más que eso. Una humana en general. Era inédito y despertó en él gran admiración por aquella imagen. Tras horas allí, saltó la valla apoyada en una sola mano y aún el pelirrojo no había salido de su perplejidad.

¡Vamos Ron, que ya está amaneciendo! – dijo Hermione con gran sencillez. Como si aquello lo hiciera todos los días.

El resto de las horas se las pasó esperando a que la gente despertara. Siguió con su rutina de vestir a Gabrielle, había mejorado notablemente en ello, ya no tardaba en ponerla el ajuar, aunque algún tirón de pelo aún le daba. El peinado era más difícil. El cabello de la niña cada vez tenía más fuerza y cuando había un enredo…

Cuando bajaban las escaleras al salón, escucharon la pequeña conversación de los señores Potter.

Lucius tiene que estar enfurecido – dijo James riéndose de la desgracia de su amigo. – aún siguen buscando a esos muggles alemanes.

Apolline estaba algo angustiada con el asunto. - No entiendo cómo el gobierno alemán es incapaz de encontrarlo. Siempre han sido muy eficientes.

James sí lo sabía. En el centro de Europa las cosas estaban algo complicadas. Había revueltas y los magos en vez de facilitarse el trabajo, sólo se lo complicaban los unos a los otros. No hacían fuerza común y alguien debía detener esa locura. Había un hombre que sostenía esa filosofía. Alguien que estaba ganando muchos adeptos en Inglaterra y pretendía traspasar fronteras- Estoy pensando en enviar a Harry a ser educado por el Señor Riddle.

¿Mi hermano siendo educado por el señor Riddle? - susurró Gabrielle mirando a Hermione. Sus padres no se dieron cuenta de que ambas escuchaban todo.

Tanto a la señora de Potter como a Hermione les resultaba muy familiar ese nombre. Por ello preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo- ¿Quién es el señor Riddle?

Un inglés raro, mi padre cosas de él- respondió Gabrielle.

Antes de que pudieran escuchar lo que James iba a responder, llegó Fleur con Rosmerta y las sorprendió- ¡¿Qué hacéis escuchando conversaciones ajenas?!

Aquello llamó la atención de sus padres, quienes enseguida preguntaron si había algún problema. Gabrielle fue quien disimuló por ambas – No nada, es que casi me caigo por las escaleras y Hermione me sujetó con la pared.

¡Estabais escuchando! - acusó Fleur a su hermana.

\- ¡No es verdad!

\- ¡Sí lo es!

\- ¡Mentira!

\- ¡Mamá, te juro que estaba escuchando!

Apolline se interpuso en medio de las dos- ¡Ya está bien! - miró a su hija menor- ¡Gabrielle, no puedes oír conversaciones ajenas y menos con esclavos!

¡Pero si no he oído nada! - se defendió la pequeña. Recibió una mirada de reproche de su hermana mayor porque sabía que estaba mintiendo a su madre.

La madre se dirigió a su esclava con varita en mano- ¿Es necesario que te borre los recuerdos?

No, no. Yo la estaba sujetando- Hermione mintió. Todos sabían que era falso, también sabían que ella no diría nada. Tampoco era de su interés. Probablemente a esa esclava su hijo le importase menos que una paloma con las alas cortadas.

Cuando los señores regresaron a su sitio, Hermione fingió una pequeña tos – Ejem, ejem, chivata, ejem, ejem.

Fleur lo escuchó y la golpeó suavemente en el hombro.

Gabrielle le golpeó a ella- ¡Oye, que no te di permiso para que golpeases a mi esclava! Primero me lo pides por favor.

Fleur bufó indignada- ¡Si tú la tratas peor!

Porque es MÍA y con lo MÍO hago lo que YO quiero. ¡Cómo si la quiero tirar por las escaleras! - dijo Gabrielle empujando a Hermione levemente desde donde estaban escuchando. Sólo pretendía hacer el gesto, pero no lo midió bien y Hermione cayó un par de escalones y aunque no era su intención tras un par de reproches se negó a decir que fue un accidente. Al fin y al cabo, era SU propiedad.

Gaby, ¿qué haces?! – dijo Fleur corriendo a levantar a la esclava. - ¡La podías haber matado! ¡¿qué te pasa?!

Yo…-Gabrielle titubeó cuando vio que sus padres también se acercaron a ver qué pasó. James no se preocupó mucho, Apolline un poco más – Yo hago lo que quiero con lo mío. No… no es tu esclava, Fleur. Asúmelo.

James tomó el bando de su hija- Gabrielle, tiene razón. Es su esclava y para eso está.

-Pero…

Sin peros, Fleur – dijo James- no sé por qué tanto alboroto. No es más que una esclava.

Fleur entendía perfectamente que los esclavos tenían que obedecer a los dueños. Está implícito. Un muggle no debía retar a un mago bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero esta vez no tenía que ver. Para ella, había sido totalmente fortuito. Normalmente, la respondona de la esclava tenía la culpa de todo, pero esta vez no hizo nada. No lo entendía. ¿Eso estaba bien? Miró a su madre en busca de una respuesta y su cara no le dijo absolutamente nada. De nuevo, ¿estaba bien?

Hermione por su lado, ya estaba acostumbrándose a esos repentinos ataques de Gabrielle. Era una suma y sigue. Esta vez, sorprendió a todos no dando una bofetada a su dueña. Se inclinó para calmar los ánimos de todos. Ella tenía clara una cosa. Eso no iba a ocurrir así eternamente.

Rosmerta se había quedado a una distancia prudente de toda la situación. La señora de Potter indicó a la esclava que ayudase a terminar de bajar las escaleras a sus hijas y se retirase con la otra esclava antes de que las niñas entrasen en una discusión estúpida por una esclava. Aparte, debía de limpiar la pequeña herida que se había formado en la rodilla de Hermione.

Entraron en la cocina, la sentó en una de las sillas y le empezó a limpiar la herida sin mediar palabra. La relación entre ambas estaba algo tensa desde la visita de los Malfoy. Nymphadora llegó para dejar la escoba y el recogedor en uno de los armarios que tenían allí. - ¿Qué le ha pasado a la nueva?

Ya llevo aquí meses, ¿cómo puedo seguir siendo la nueva? – preguntó ignorando la pregunta.

Nymphadora respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Seguirás siendo la nueva hasta que llegue o nazca uno nuevo – le tocó la cabeza enmarañándole el pelo más todavía.

La señorita Gabrielle la empujó unos cuantos escalones porque aquí la niña no sabe estar sin llamar la atención- Rosmerta siempre era dura con sus recriminaciones. Cada día quería más a Hermione, sin embargo, cada día temía más por ella.

Nymphadora tenía un carácter algo revolucionario y escuchar ciertas cosas era como clavarle una espina en el corazón- Claro, culpa a su esclava personal que va provocando empujones, no culpes al "Ángel del mal" – dijo refiriéndose a Gabrielle. Rosmerta le advirtió que debía tener cuidado con sus palabras, pero Nymphadora siguió en lo suyo- Tengo oído que en Alemania unos muggles se escaparon y no saben dónde están. ¡Bien hecho!¡Estamos con vosotros!

Rosmerta resopló porque discutir con Nymphadora era imposible. Sus ideas aterradoras y lo peor es que algunos jóvenes tenían por ciertas sus palabras. Por supuesto, Nymphadora la ignoró, se tenía que ir rápido, debía tomar un plumero para limpiar otra habitación. Para la niña todo aquello era muy confuso. ¿Cómo podía causar tanta controversia si ni siquiera había abierto la boca? Ella en ningún momento dijo nada. Si hablaba recibía ella y si callaba también. Llegó a la conclusión de que hablando por lo menos se quedaba a gusto.

Fleur entró a la cocina, puede que por primera vez en su vida. Los esclavos de allí la miraron sorprendidos. Incluso Nymphadora que estaba saliendo. La joven Veela no dijo nada, a nadie le tenía que dar ninguna explicación. Ella simplemente se colocó en la distancia y observó a ambas esclavas. Ni Rosmerta se atrevió a preguntar. De vez en cuando, tanto la niña como la adulta la miraban de reojo sin llegar a comprender el porqué de su actitud. Ahí estática, contemplativa. Decidió romper el silencio dándoles una noticia- Mi abuela me ha escrito, ¿sabes?

Rosmertar sonrió. Alguna vez había visto a la gran señora Delacour. Una matriarca en toda regla. Una mujer elegante, educada. A la par que pretenciosa, pero seguramente sea algo que venga de la mano en gente con cierto estatus. – Me da gusto que le escribiera. ¿Cómo está la señora Delacour?

-No hablaba contigo. Hablaba con ella.

Hermione buscó a esa ella a la que se refería la Veela. Nadie parecía darse por aludida hasta que se dio cuenta de que esa ella era ELLA. Rosmerta le gesticuló para que hablara y en respuesta obtenía la mirada perpleja de la niña. Se quedó pensando hasta que se le pasó la primera frase por la cabeza- Tu abuela es…genial- Todos la miraban de manera significativa, pero ella no entendía lo que significaba nada.

Fleur se situó de lado- A lo mejor un día la conoces.

Puede ser. Si conocí a los Malfoy que son…son geniales, puedo conocer a tu abuela que seguro que es mejor- contestó Hermione. Con aquello la francesa se dirigió a ellas, y apartó a su esclava personal. Se sentó ella frente a Hermione y sacó su propia varita. Movió su muñeca con la delicadeza de una gacela y con un simple hechizo borró todo rastro de aquella herida infame. Dejó la varita sobre la mesa y con su mano comprobó que la rodilla estuviera completamente sana. Agarró a Hermione por el mentón como si quisiera que le mirase para contarle algo. Algo importante. Antes de que pronunciase palabra salió corriendo de allí. Con ella, su esclava claro.

Y otra vez que entraba Nymphadora.

Hija, no dejas de entrar y salir – dijo una ayudante de cocina.

Ya, es que me encontré con Ginny que el señorito Potter necesita una escoba para volar porque se ha dado un golpe y rompió la suya y que como se enteren sus padres le matan – Nymphadora lo dijo en tono cansado y con burla hacia sus dueños. Agarró la escoba que anteriormente había dejado en el armario.

La mujer volvió a hablar – Pero eso es una escoba de barrer, no de volar.

Si puede volar con la Nimbus con esta también. Los magos vuelan en escobas sean como sean, de toda la vida – respondió la chica- ¡Anda, que no habré barrido mierda yo con la Nimbus 2000! ¡Búa, meses enteros he tenido yo limpiando sólo con la Nimbus! – Y se volvió a ir.

El resto de las personas en la cocina parecían muy ocupadas cocinando así que Hermione supo que debía irse. Se dio cuenta de que Fleur se había olvidado la varita y se dispuso a devolvérsela.

Hermione, ¿podrías dejar esto en la alacena del fondo antes de irte, por favor? – le preguntó Molly, jefa de cocina. Le dio una pequeña sartén que claramente ese día no utilizarían. A la niña no le importó, lo hizo de buena gana, pero cuando llegó a la alacena del fondo, tan en el fondo que podías cruzar un semipasillo desértico, no llegaba al estante. Por muy muy poco no llegaba. Podía saltar como ella sólo sabe o podía… Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que todos estaban ocupados mirando a otra parte.

Con la varita en mano apuntó a la sartén y susurró- Wingardium Leviosa.

 **NA: El próximo capítulo adelantaré un poco la edad para que empiecen a entender ciertas cosas, pero tampoco tantas porque no van a crecer muchos años. Poco a poco.**


	5. Chapter 5 La dueña de la mansión

SH4D0W44: Hermione está un poco loca sí jaja son niños y no niños a la vez.

bionic221: La historia va avanzando. Espero que te guste.

Mapi: Poco a poco también me iré adentrando en las cosas Veelas. Quiero ir ampliando la visión de ellas.

CAP 5

Había pasado un año desde que Hermione había llegado para trabajar en la mansión. Se despertó como cualquier otra mañana y vio a Rosmerta dormir a pata suelta. Se fue del cuarto para no soportar los ronquidos de su compañera. Siguió con su costumbre de levantarse temprano, pero esta vez sus intenciones eran diferentes. La esperanza de escapar se había desvanecido de forma notable, tenía miedo a lo que podían hacerle la familia a ella y a los suyos si se enteraban de su huida.

A medida que bajó las escaleras vio una luz encendida. Era la del salón. Se acercó con disimulo haciendo el menor ruido posible. Al otro lado de la oscuridad estaba su amigo Ron, que había visto la misma luz encendida y también sentía curiosidad por lo que estaba pasando. Dentro del salón se encontraba el señor Potter. Miraba atentamente el fuego y parecía que estaba hablando con alguien.

Buenos días, señor Riddle - saludó James muy cortés.

-Buenos días, señor Potter.

El idioma utilizado era el inglés, ¿se trataba del tipo que a veces mencionaban?- se preguntó Hermione. El caso que tanto la voz como el nombre le resultaban familiares.

Espero que me disculpe por las horas, pero hay ciertos asuntos que no se pueden tratar en otro momento- dijo aquella voz. - Se va a celebrar una reunión entre los grandes señores de toda Europa y esperábamos poder contar con usted, señor Potter.

-¿Sobre qué asunto?

En ese momento, tanto Ron como Hermione asomaron sus cabecitas para poder ver el rostro lleno de leña y cenizas de esa voz tan temible. - Como usted bien sabe, hubo ciertos cambios con los muggles. Cambios que se deben erradicar. Los gobiernos están siendo algo débiles para tomar medidas. La mayoría de los políticos son corruptos preocupados por sus propios problemas personales y no dedican el tiempo que este asunto se merece. Queremos celebrar una reunión en un sitio apartado de los muggles. Esas ratas están en todas partes, en nuestras mansiones, edificios oficiales atendiendo a nuestros dirigentes.

James estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de aquél compatriota inglés, pero no quería comprometerse demasiado rápido sin saber de lo que estaba hablando concretamente- ¿Dónde sería dicha reunión?

Me comunicaré para confirmarlo, posiblemente en el Forêt des amês donde nunca hubo muggles- dijo con desprecio el tal señor Riddle. Forêt des amês era un bosque cercano protegido con la magia de las criaturas mágicas más poderosas de toda Francia. Una tierra pura que nunca fue profanada por los muggles.

Ron y Hermione sabían que la conversación terminaría rápido y que deberían esconderse antes de que James saliera de la habitación. Cada uno corrió hacia un lado diferente, Ron regresó a su sitio favorito, la cocina. Hermione a su cuarto. Desde el otro lado de la puerta, se escuchaban los pasos del señor Potter regresando a sus aposentos. En un momento dado, le pareció como si se hubiesen detenido frente a su habitación. Seguramente se tratase de la imaginación de la misma Hermione, pero ésta, por si acaso, se lanzó sobre su cama aprisa y fingió estar dormida durante un buen rato. Tan largo fue que cayó realmente dormida. Cuando volvió a despertar, comenzó con sus labores diarias junto con Gabrielle.

¿Sabes Hermione? creo que mi abuela vendrá en breve a pasar unos días con nosotros- dijo Gabrielle mirándose al espejo mientras su esclava le arreglaba el cabello.

Hermione no estaba muy segura de qué quería que ella dijera, así que tiró por un clásico- ¡Qué bien!

¡Va a ser genial!- dio un pequeño brinco la rubia- Mi abuela sabe mucho sobre magia Veela y dentro de poco estaré en edad para aprender los grandes secretos. Dicen que soy muy joven, pero yo creo que mi Veela tardará poco en despertar.

¿Qué tiene en especial la magia Veela?- Hermione en realidad tenía más curiosidad por qué estaba dormida la Veela. Se contuvo por si se lo tomaba como un insulto de llamar vaga a la Veela.

Gabrielle se giró para encararla -¿Lo dices en serio?- Ante la cara de desconcierto de su esclava decidió enseñarla algo para que empezara a comprender un poco de lo que estaba hablando. Gabrielle, con delicadeza, entrelazó los dedos con los de su esclava y la miró directamente a los ojos mientras dejaba escapar parte de la magia que llevaba dentro. Cuando Hermione encontró aquellos ojos azules, sintió un golpe en el corazón, un golpe de fuerza, pero también de muchos, muchos sentimientos. Le costaba respirar y no pudo evitar llorar. Caían lágrimas de su rostro. No por lo que Gabrielle pensaba, no era a causa de la fuerza de su magia, era porque había algo muy triste en todo ello. Algo que a su edad era imposible describir. De pronto, las paredes de la habitación parecían temblar.

¡Hermioooone, Hermioooone!- los gritos de Fleur despertaron a Hermione de su trance e hizo que ésta se alejara todo lo posible de Gabrielle.

Eres una muggle fuerte, según mi abuela ningún muggle puede resistir un ataque así. Es un truco que ella me enseñó - murmuró la pequeña a sabiendas de que su hermana llegaría en cualquier momento para interrumpirlas.

Cuando Fleur llegó, Hermione fue arrastrada hasta su propio cuarto de nuevo. Rosmerta aún no se había despertado.

Creo que está enferma- dijo Fleur.

Hermione, que no entendía por qué la llamaban a ella, se acercó a Rosmerta y puso la mano en su frente.- Tiene fiebre.

Dice también que tiene mareos - comentó la niña Delacour- ¿Cómo la vas a curar?- preguntó angustiada.

Eso desconcertó a la niña de pelo enmarañado- Curandera muggle a su servicio... Yo no puedo curarla. O sea, me pides que cosa una herida y lo hago, pero de esto no sé. Es fiebre, tiene que venir un curandero muggle.

Fleur sabía que la actitud de la esclava no era la más correcta, pero por esta ocasión la dejó pasar porque estaba demasiado preocupada por Rosmerta. Fleur no le contó nada a su madre hasta la noche. El día pasó sin mayor novedad, menos por el hecho de que al acostarse los amos, Ginny acorraló a Hermione- ¡Es hora de cenar, hora de cenar!

¿Qué le pasa hoy a todo el mundo con los gritos?- preguntó Hermione que no había parado de oír gritos a lo largo del día. Ginny se extrañó, pero la ignoró completamente. Casi obligada, Hermione fue a la cocina y cuando abrió la puerta...

¡Sorpresaaaa!- gritaron todos los esclavos de la mansión. Tenían preparada gran cantidad de comida y bebida para todos.

Hermione sabía que la sorpresa era para ella, pero no entendía muy bien qué celebraban, más que nada porque no era su cumpleaños. Ginny supo captar su mirada- ¡Celebramos que llevas un año con nosotros!

Hermione se quedó pensando en ello. ¿Celebraban que llevaba un año sin libertad sirviendo a unos idiotas sin corazón? Bueno aún así no quería defraudarlos- Gracias, creo.

Ginny la siguió arrastrando donde se encontraba una jarra de madera llena de cerveza especialmente para ella. - Mi madre dice que con 11 años una esclava ya tiene la edad de su primera cerveza así que...

Eso era una ventaja de los esclavos, no había oportunidad de ascender 11 socialmente, tampoco económicamente, por lo tanto, no tenían que agradar a nadie fuera de sus horas de trabajo. Beber para un esclavo estaba permitido, por muy joven que fuese. Para algunos era casi una necesidad.

Puajjj- la cara de Hermione era de asco tras el primer sorbo. Era demasiado amarga.

Sííí, la primera vez la cerveza es asquerosa, pero después de un par de tragos la cosa cambia - dijo Nymphadora que pasaba por allí. Siempre le hacía gracia ver a los jovenzuelos probar su primera cerveza. Sus caras al beberla cambiaban progresivamente con el paso de los años. En el caso de Hermione con el pasar de las jarras.

Los gemelos Fred y George, ofrecían cánticos para animar la agradable velada. Siendo sinceros, una fiesta en la que los hermanos no cantasen no era fiesta.- ¡Va por la nueva!

Titiritiii titirititoooo Titiritiii titirititoooo - Empezaron los hermanos, pero sus compañeros que conocían la canción lo repitieron un par de veces más.

¡¿Qué le pasa a la dueña de la mansión?!

¡¿Qué le pasa a la dueña de la mansión?!

Todo esta nubloso, no puede recordar,

tiene un resacón bien costoso,

pero estar está _très bien._

Parece ser que anoche el infierno se desató

y aunque ella lo niegue con el dueño no durmió.

La pobre dueña francesa no podía recordar,

no recordaba lo que había hecho en el bar.

Cerveza aquí, Whisky allá, un Burdeos de su ciudad,

un poquito de Ron y un chupito de Cognac.

Ni ella sabe cómo llegó a la mansión

Titiritiii titirititoooo Titiritiii titirititoooo Titiritiii titirititoooo

¡¿Qué le pasa a la dueña de la mansión?!

¡¿Qué le pasa a la dueña de la mansión?!

(x2)

Dos semanas después la dueña no dejaba de vomitar,

a todas horas maldecía su noche en aquél bar,

y el dueño, despreocupado, ni caso,no sospechaba

que un maldito muggle escocés a su mujer dejo preñada.

Titiritiii titirititoooo Titiritiii titirititoooo Titiritiii titirititoooo

¡¿Qué le pasa a la dueña de la mansión?!

¡¿Qué le pasa a la dueña de la mansión?!

(x2)

Hermione se alejó un poco de la fiesta sonriendo por las canciones. Aprovechó a que todos estaban distraídos para mirar tranquilamente las estrellas. Quería un poco de aire, aunque tal vez, fuese más producto de su borrachera porque el tiempo de fuera no estaba precisamente para tomar aire, hacía un frío del copón. Exactamente el de hace un año.

A cabo de un rato, Hermione empezaba a sentir que se le cerraban y abrían los ojos como si tuviesen voluntad propia. Intentaba mantenerse despierta. Su nombre parecía ser susurrado por el viento. Haciendo gran esfuerzo miraba a los lados, pero no veía a nadie. Se escuchó varias veces acompañado de un "ten cuidado". En cuanto fue consciente se alertó. Escuchó un sollozo al otro lado de los matorrales. Fue lentamente haciendo un amago con disimulo de agarrar su escondida varita si fuera necesario, pero cuando vio al señorito Potter supo que no era ningún peligro. ¿Era él quien le llamó?

¿Me has llamado?- preguntó Hermione nadie más que ellos parecía estar en el jardín. Ni siquiera su amigo Ron.

Harry la miró con desdén-¿Yo a ti?- pronto notó el olor de algo- ¿Has bebido?

-Ahm, sí.

¡No puedes beber, eres muy joven!- le reprochó el dueño con el mismo tono que empleaba su padre con él y sus hermanas.

Ahm, los esclavos sí podemos- no supo cómo explicárselo de mejor forma sin que se entendiera como una mala contestación.

Harry recapacitó un poco sobre lo que sabía sobre el asunto y se acordó de que era cierto. Tan sólo era raro ver que una chica de la edad de sus hermanas bebiendo.

Seguro que con toda la libertad que tenéis los magos, los niños apenas podéis beber una buena cerveza. Como mucho un vino dulce y después del postre- Obviamente el valor de Hermione venía de lo que tenía tomado.

¡¿Disculpa?!- A Harry no le estaba haciendo gracia esa falta de educación. De hecho, le iba a lanzar un hechizo cuando la esclava le ofreció la jarra y dijo- Toma, prueba.

Fue una gran sorpresa y un desconcierto total, pero la niña esclava insistía- ¡Bebe, venga! Yo no he tomado de esta jarra. Iba a hacerlo, pero llevo ya cuatro y voy a parar porque es la primera vez y todo me da un poco de vueltas - la niña le puso la jarra casi en las narices- está rica.

-¿Y cómo sabré que esto queda entre nosotros?

Lanza un hechizo para que no lo diga- dijo la niña- o bueno, somos sólo dos, si alguno lo cuenta ya sabes quién fue. Tú bebe y no te preocupes, no soy una chismosa y estás triste. Yo estaba triste, entonces bebí y todo va bien ahora.

Harry le quitó la cerveza y probó un poco. Era un sabor amargo, pero a él no le desagradó mucho. A la media jarra le contó qué le pasaba sin que Hermione le preguntase nada- Quiero ser auror y vivir aventuras, pero mi padre me lo prohíbe.

Tal cual empezó a parlotear Hermione pensó - ¡Qué poco aguante! No lleva ni una jarra y ya me cuenta su vida.- Y sí, podría haberse callado, pero entre que a ella le costaba especialmente eso y el estado de ese día respondió - Pues finge hasta que tu padre se muera y entonces haces lo que te dé la gana.- Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho supo que era demasiado tarde para retractarse- Ups, me voy. -Entró en la mansión veloz como una liebre dejando tras de sí a un Harry sorprendido cuanto menos.

Al día siguiente, ni recordó aquella conversación. Se dedicó a atender a las dos hermanas, pues Rosmerta seguía enferma. Era un poco complicado arreglar a las dos a la vez. Por su tardanza, se llevó tortazos en la cara por los dos lados. De ahí sacó su teoría de que la gente que comparte genes golpean parecido. Nunca se comprobó científicamente esa teoría.

A la hora del desayuno cuando llegó un búho o una lechuza, lo que fuera eso, con una carta para los señores Potter-Delacour, se acordó de lo que escuchó ayer en la mañana cuando el señor Potter entró en contacto con un tal Riddle. No usaron un medio muy común para hablar, lo hicieron a través del fuego. Sin lugar a duda, un medio más privado. Mientras la familia desayunaba, se retiró en busca de Ginny, que era la que se encargaba de las chimeneas en la mansión. La convenció para que encendiera primero la del señor Potter.

Aún no me has dicho por qué tiene que ser esta la primera - comentó la pelirroja mientras lo hacía.

Me lo ha pedido el señor Potter- dijo disimulando. Hermione fingió volver al desayuno, pero tan sólo esperó a que Ginny se marchase a otra habitación para comunicarse a través del fuego. El mensaje era para Aberforth, no sabía si le llegaría, más merecía la pena intentarlo- Soy yo, ¿ me oyes?

-Her...

La niña no le dejó terminar, no había tiempo - Ayer, un tal señor Riddle contactó con James Potter. Hablaron de una reunión secreta con todos los grandes señores europeos para hacer algo contra los muggles. No sé el qué, pero dijeron que lo harían en un bosque muy cercano...No recuerdo el nombre.

-¿En el Forêt des amês?

Sí. Debo irme - Antes de que Hermione dejara la comunicación Aberforth le dijo- Hermione, ten cuidado. - Tuvo la sensación de que había escuchado eso hace poco. Se fue corriendo al desayuno para que le diera tiempo a pretender que había estado en el baño. Le hubiera gustado haberle dicho tantas cosas...

El desayuno de los nobles era tedioso y largo.

Fleur, tu madre y yo habíamos pensado- cuando James decía eso quería decir mayormente que él había pensado- que deberíamos concertar un matrimonio con Draco Malfoy. Ya estás en edad de tener pretendientes.

Vale, la conversación había cobrado interés para Hermione. Lo que era raro porque a ella esas cosas no le iban.

Ya - dijo Fleur sabiendo que su madre no lo había pensado.

Me parece muy bien, haríais tan buena pareja- se burló Gabrielle- ¿cómo llamaríais a vuestro hijo? ¿ Maximus,Felicio, Optimus...?

Agradezco vuestro interés James, pero ahora mismo me interesa otras personas- contestó Fleur.

Gabrielle seguía con los nombres- O tal vez, os guste más nombres de animales fuertes y nobles como el de Draco. Podríais llamarle Ovejus.

James hizo señal a Gabrielle para que callase. Si había más gente de por medio el tema era serio. Él se había comprometido con su amigo. - Habrá algún nombre detrás de ese interés.

Sí - Fleur miró alrededor de la sala. Por un instante, Hermione creyó que la mirada de la señorita se posó en ella- Se trata de Roger Davis. Es inglés como tú, James.

James suspiró. Davis no era un gran señor en sí, tenía su poder, pero carecía de interés- ¿No esperarás en serio que rechacé la propuesta de un buen amigo de la familia por un Davis?

Hay otro nombre que me despierta gran interés- dijo Fleur en su intento de no casarse con Draco. Todos estaban a la espera de dicho nombre- Pansy Parkinson. Es también inglesa.

James se recostó en su propio asiento. Ciertamente no se esperaba eso - Ya. La conozco. Es...una propuesta interesante- miró a su mujer para ver qué opinaba ella- Es digna de estudio, sí. La familia es importante. Hay que estudiarlo bien- Ambos adultos sabían que aquella familia podría traerle grandes recompensas, pero debían plantearse si querían renunciar a descendencia por parte de Fleur. Más Apolline que James.

Apolline intervino por primera vez en lo que llevaban de desayuno- ¿A ti te gustan las mujeres?

Pansy es guapa- respondió Fleur con total naturalidad.

Harry que no dijo apenas nada también estaba de acuerdo con Fleur. Pansy era muy guapa, aunque le parecía una niña consentida y serpiente. Una interesada. No decía nada en contra porque, en fin, cada vez que decía algo en contra, Fleur solía responder con "tu amigo Draco es idiota". Y porque discutir con chicas era absurdo. Eran rencorosas, por lo menos las de su familia.

Hermione que lo escuchaba desde una distancia prudente para poder atender a su dueña, estaba en un estado casi catatónico. No entendía nada de la conversación y se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

Ya, hija. A ver, casarte te tienes que casar, no a cualquier precio. No quiero que te cases con alguien que jamás de los jamases te podría atraer. No es lo mismo que te parezca guapa a que te parezca "guapa" - Apolline no sabía cómo abordar el asunto, nunca había surgido antes- Yo pienso que Narcissa es guapa, pero no me casaría con ella. ¿Entiendes por dónde voy?

Fleur ya tenía 14 años y ciertas cosas ya las sabía. - Sí, que si me acostaría con ella quieres decir. Sí, tendría una noche con ella y más si me las pidiera.

A Hermione tras oírlo le dio un ataque de tos y ni siquiera se estaba atragantando. No le parecía una conversación que quisiera escuchar. No le interesaba en lo mínimo las vidas de los tres hermanos en general, y acababa de saber que especialmente no quería saber lo que hacían en el tema sexual.

La franqueza fue brutal. James, al no ser el padre biológico de Fleur no sabía muy bien su papel en todo eso.-Yo creo que está resuelto y debemos hablarlo en otra ocasión. Ciertamente es una propuesta bastante considerable.

Sí, mejor- la esclava no pudo contenerse de decir aquello entre tos y tos. Por suerte, sólo pareció escucharla Fleur y no le dio importancia. No se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que se le dibujo a Gabrielle en la cara.

Apolline hizo un hechizo para que la niña de pelo enmarañado dejara de toser. Era insoportable escucharla.

Todos se retiraron, los niños tenían clase ahora con Remus Lupin. Hermione iba detrás de Fleur porque Gabrielle la obligaba siempre a asistir. Ese día algo cambió. Gabrielle lanzó un conjuro para que Hermione no pudiera gritar y antes de entrar a clase, la tomó del brazo y la obligó a ir a su cuarto. -Entiendo que estés ayudando a mi hermana porque mi madre lo dice. Pero, a veces, cuando dejas tus cosas en manos de otra persona, la gente tiende a olvidar de quién son.

No es el caso.-Era inútil responder porque no podía hablar. Ella lo vocalizaba, sabía que Gabrielle la leía los labios aunque fingiera no prestarla atención.

Gabrielle levantó la mano para hacerle "callar"- Fleur siempre tiene lo que quiere. Compartimos muchas cosas porque somos hermanas. Pero ella ya tiene a su criada, enferma o no, la tiene. Tú eres sólo un préstamo.

-Vale.

No, no vale- dijo Gabrielle sintiendo despertar de su Veela- ¿Sabes por qué no vale?

-Eso lo puedes hablar con ella.

No. Lo que es de uno, es de uno. Es algo que suele olvidarse si no se dice con claridad- dijo Gabrielle con una voz que ya no parecía ella.- Sólo hay un método de dejarlo claro.

Y desde ese día el mundo de Hermione fue más negro.

Dejen comentarios para ver si les va gustando la historia o no les va gustando, qué les parecen los personajes,etc. En el próximo capítulo entraré en más cosas Veelas, qué sucedió al final de este, etc. Por cierto, me pareció necesario mencionar a Harry y soy de las que piensa que según pasa los años la gente va teniendo contacto bueno o malo, pero contacto.


	6. Chapter 6 Terapia

**Este capítulo es un poco montaña rusa sentimental. Con su explicación lógica claro. Hay que tener en cuenta de que son niños, tienen cambios drásticos.**

 **Dios17: es más complicado que eso. No me refiero a que la gente compita. Lo quiero utilizar para otra cosa no sé si peor o mejor, diferente jaja.**

 **SH4D0W44: Gabrielle está un poco ida. Tanto el bien como mal lo hace por maldad jaja.**

 **Guest: sí, es que es difícil subir muy seguido, pero espero que sigas leyendo aunque tarde un poquito.**

 **Scarlet: En este capi sabrás qué le hizo. Algo que afectará a su personalidad tanto de forma negativa como positiva. Digamos que aprende una cosa que formará sus virtudes y defectos como pasa con cualquier persona.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Desde aquél día Hermione no volvió a ser la misma. Esa niña alegre pasó a ser callada, caminaba cabizbaja. Evitaba los tumultos. Pasaba todo el tiempo consigo misma que podía. Se llevaba la cena a sus aposentos en vez de cenar con el resto, picaba entre horas para no tener que comer con el resto. Sólo mantuvo sus desayunos de madrugada con Ron.

Si quieres luego podríamos ir donde los unicornios - propuso Ron. No soportaba verla triste.

No, prefiero ir a mi habitación y esperar a que la gente despierte - contestó Hermione.

El pelirrojo intentó hacerla comprender que tenía que cambiar algo en ella, que llevaba demasiado tiempo mal- Oye, sé que ser esclavo es difícil de aceptar...

¡No estoy triste por ser esclava! No es eso, exactamente- interrumpió. Sabía que Ron no era tonto, que se lo hacía porque preguntar qué le pasaba directamente implicaba una respuesta que él no quería tener. Se marchó a su cuarto sin despedirse, no tenía ganas de hablar del tema.

Por la mañana, Hermione adecentó a la señorita Gabrielle como le correspondía a la par que Rosmerta se encargaba de la señorita Fleur. La mayor también había notado el cambio en la joven y no pudo contenerse de preguntar a su hermana- Está siendo muy correcta. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Gabrielle se profirió a sí misma una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Se giró y alargó su mano para tocar el voluminoso pelo de su sirvienta quien temblaba bajo su tacto. - Una que sabe domar a las fieras, ¿verdad Hermione?

La castaña cabeceó y rezaba por dentro para que la dueña dejara de tocarla. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Fleur.- A veces puedes conseguir más de un esclavo siendo amable.

Como si tú no hubieras golpeado nunca a un esclavo- bufó la pequeña.

-No digo que no haya que golpearles si te faltan el respeto, pero no llegar a la crueldad.

Fue como hablarle al tronco de un árbol- lo que tú digas, hermanita. Vamos Hermione, antes de que venga la novia de mi hermana y me ponga la cabeza loca.

¿No-novia?- tartamudeó la esclava. No sabía que la conversación del otro día fuera a tener efectos tan repentinos.

Sí, Pansy, yo cariñosamente la llamo Panoli, sólo que la idiota no lo sabe- le dijo Gabrielle mientras descendía por las escaleras acompañada. Quiso escuchar un "no hables así de Pansy" , pero a ambas niñas, a Hermione y Gabrielle, les dio igual. Una porque ni la conocía, ni era nada de ella. Y la otra porque se la traía todo al pairo. - ¿Nunca la has conocido?

-No.

Afortunada tú- dijo Gabrielle. -Es una pesada, no me deja leer tranquila. La gente dice que los únicos afectados por la magia Veela son los hombres, pero yo creo que esa chica también. Esta noche llegará también mi abuela para comprobar el acuerdo con los Parkinson. Estoy segura de que me dará la razón.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y sin que nadie les viera tomaron dos libros. Gabrielle agarró "Ámame hoy, ódiame mañana", mientras que Hermione eligió uno que se titulaba "Nuestra historia". El último tenía unas letras escarlatas, algo pomposas. Ocultó el título de Gabrielle porque estaba segura que tendría que ver con ellas, las Veelas. Era demasiado grande, era complicado incluso agarrarlo. Pero sabía que nadie iba a buscar ese libro, nunca escuchaba a nadie hablar de las Veelas menos a Gabrielle, pero por lo que contaba de su abuela, nunca mencionaba que leyera algo referente a lo suyo, y bueno, leían juntas. Era el momento preciso en el que nadie vería que ese libro desaparecería, más tarde no podría asegurar que pudiera llevárselo.

Quería entender tantas cosas de sus amos... Si no pudiera leerlo en un momento, lo haría en otro.

Con el libro fueron al jardín y Gabrielle prácticamente obligó a Hermione a que la escuchara leer. - Vaya, el novio de la protagonista es un estúpido. ¿Por qué se interpone entre Alain y Béatrice?

-Porque es su novio.

¿Y qué? Está claro que Alain y Béatrice son almas gemelas, tienen que estar juntos. Nada de lo que diga o haga Clément va a importar porque el destino es así.- argumentó Gabrielle- Aparte que intentar matar a la hermana de su novia porque lo vio con otra mujer tampoco es inteligente y menos cuando la varita utilizada es la suya propia.

¿Crees en las almas gemelas?- preguntó Hermione con discreción.

Gabrielle lo dijo sin pensar- Sí. Mi abuela dice que cada Veela al despertar intenta localizar a su alma gemela, pero mi madre dice que eso son leyendas de hace muchos años cuando el mundo era otro y las Veelas no habían salido del bosque, dice que el mito nació de que no había mucho con lo que aparearse en el bosque y salieron buscando una pareja, lo que la gente entendió como LA pareja. ¿Tú qué crees?

No lo sé. Querer a alguien no está prescrito, hay mil formas de querer. Odiar, sin embargo, sí es destino, sólo hay una forma de odiar. Eso decía mi padre- dijo Hermione pensando en Aberforth.

Con un triste puede, Gabrielle dio por terminada la conversación y continuó leyendo el libro, comentando entre página y página, insultando un poco a los protagonistas así hasta que la pesada novia de su hermana apareció junto con Fleur en el jardín.

Para sus adentros, la pequeña Gabrielle se maldecía- Ya ha llegado esta tipa.

Hermione la comprendió muy bien cuando escuchó hablar a Pansy,que casi todo era sus preocupaciones por la moda, chismes sobre compañeras de la escuela, comentarios ofensivos a otros magos porque no llegaban a su nivel. Para colmo, en la comida se atrevía a pedir que retirasen platos como el queso y el vino porque ni siquiera soportaba su olor. Lo que en sus adentros revolvió la mente de Hermione. ¿No soportaba ni el queso ni el vino e iba a Francia?¿Quién diablos era esa inglesa y qué hacía en Francia? ¿Y por qué Apolline aprobaba eso con lo que le gustaba a ella comer con vino en la mesa? Además por lo que tenía entendido de sus conversaciones Pansy estudiaba en Reino Unido, pues que se quedase allí.

¿Tienes un problema conmigo?- preguntó de pronto la tal Pansy a Hermione que estaba cerca de la mesa.

-¿Einch?

La sangrepura se alzó y le preguntó de nuevo, esta vez con el cuchillo de comer en la mano, pero sin intención de amenaza. - No has parado de mirarme mal desde que me has visto. Te repito de nuevo, ¿tienes un problema conmigo?

No, señorita- respondió de forma educada.

Fleur intentó controlarla acariciando su brazo, pero no fue suficiente. - ¿Entonces, por qué no dejas de mirarme?

Estaba viendo al vino y al queso irse. Au revoir vin et fromage- contestó. Fue el único momento donde saco su rebeldía que fue totalmente aprobada por Gabrielle que le siguió diciendo- Au revoir bon goût.

No des alas a la descortesía de una esclava.- le regañó su madre.

Harry estaba un poco desconcertado y prefirió callarse. No tenía mucho que decir. James miraba a la esclava con una mirada de la que tantas cosas se podían leer.- Gabrielle, la señorita Parkinson es nuestra invitada y no consentimos esas faltas de respetos. Controla tus modales y los de tu esclava o te quedas sin ella.

Pansy carraspeó cual niña consentida- debería ser compensada por tal ofensa. Puede que castigarle personalmente.

Podrías darla unos azotes- propuso Fleur intentando mediar la situación.

La hermana menor estaba siendo altamente ofendida. Decirla cómo actuar con su esclava, incluso insinuar que debe compartir sus castigos con el levantó de la mesa y con ella una fuerza que no dependía de lo visible, era una fuerza interna que todo el mundo en la sala pudo percibir por un instante tan veloz que se preguntaban si había sido cosa de su imaginación- ¡Ehh! Ella se trajo una lechuza mucho más molesta que mi esclava y no la he azotado, ¿verdad? Voy a dejarlo claro, no es vuestra padres, no es de Harry, no es de Fleur, y desde luego no es tuya, Pansy. ¡Es mía y a mi esclava sólo la castigo yo!- Dicho esto se volvieron a sentar todos sobre la mesa. Apolline no regañó a su hija, prefirió cambiar el tema y hacer que la futura prometida de su hija se sintiera cómoda. Gabrielle sólo le dedicó a Hermione un gesto de bien hecho. Cuando lo hizo, Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Aquella niña rubia le aterraba hasta que cuando le daba la aprobación.

Nymphadora que entraba y salía todo el rato sirviendo la mesa, supo enseguida que algo había pasado. Llevaba tiempo ya pensándolo, pero lo de ese día lo dejaba bastante claro. Por la noche, esperó a que todo el mundo se fuera y la enfrentó.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Hermione contestó con un simple "nada", no sabía si podría contarlo o si quería Nymphadora era insistente,tenía una ligera idea porque ya lo había visto otras la niña iba a irse por su lado izquierda, Nymphadora la agarró del brazo y la arrimó hacia ella. Con brusquedad le retiró la camiseta dejando así desnudo su brazo. Sus ojos encontraron lo que buscaba. Allí, en carne viva, estaba escrito "Propiedad de G.P". La habían marcado.

Puto "Ángel del mal"- maldijo Nymphadora. "Ángel del mal" es el nombre que entre los esclavos recibía Gabrielle.-Ven, te voy a dar una medicina antes de que llegue esta noche la abuela Delacour.

Hermione con la cabeza baja se negó- Ya está curado.

La mujer la miró con condescendencia- No es medicina para eso- dijo señalando su brazo- es medicina para esto- con la mano indicó la cabeza. Le dio la mano y la llevó al cuarto de los aposentos. Allí había un barril con el nombre de Rosmerta- Es una medicina que Rosmerta hace para mí. - Cogió una jarra de madera y la puso debajo del grifo. La lleno entera. El líquido tenía un color muy oscuro.

¿Cerveza negra?- preguntó la niña algo confusa.

No es una cerveza cualquiera, es especial- le dijo Nymphadora.- Ya me entenderás.

Y la niña bebió. La cerveza parecía tener un regustillo extraño. Parecía muy suave en alcohol y muy fuerte en especias que no podría describir. Cuando iba por media jarra su vista comenzó a nublarse levemente y tranquilizarle la mente. Quiso ver que alguien llamaba a Nymphadora, pero no alcanzó a entender lo que dijo. Sin darse cuenta de cómo, se encontraba sola en la habitación. Volvió a escuchar una voz que le llamaba por su nombre y le advertía que tuviera cuidado. Se inquietó demasiado al encontrarse sola. Cuando aún le faltaba un culín para terminarse la cerveza, rellenó la jarra de nuevo. Continuó bebiendo un poco. Tambaleándose salió de la habitación, hacía demasiado calor, pero el mareó no la dejaba ver con claridad, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo, estaba en el jardín y de pie. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado hasta allí? En el centro de su visión, había una luz. No sabía si era cosa de ella o algún fuego, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo. Empezó a escuchar voces procedentes de la habitación de Fleur y Gabrielle. Una pequeña luz encendida.

Le pareció oír a Fleur-¡Shuuu, Pansy, que no te oiga Gabrielle!- había suaves risas y no le gustó nada a la esclava.

¡Maldita inglesa!- dijo Hermione sin darse cuenta de que ella misma era inglesa. Por primera vez, se sintió francesa. -¡Viva el vino y el queso!- dijo tomando más tragos de su jarra. Cuando vio que ambas chicas se acercaban mucho a la cama decidió que no lo iba a permitir.- Oh no, por ahí no paso- aunque Hermione no sabía por dónde era que no hacia el árbol donde algunos dejaban instrumentos, no todos, pero muchos. Se encontró con una guitarra y no dudó en lo que iba a hacer. La bebida le daba mucha seguridad y comenzó a tocar y cantar a grito pelado.

Cheese, cheese, cheese

Cheese, cheese, cheese

Cheese, cheese, cheese

Uuhhhhhh I wanna eat some cheese

You are really a maniac

How can you come here to La France

and not drink some wine?

You know it's a fucking custom

you cannot get out of what people are use to.

Con aquello consiguió despertar a Gabrielle y que las otras dos en vez de continuar con lo que estuvieran haciendo se asomasen a la ventana para ver quien diablos cantaba en inglés a esas horas.

You nut, you blew my mind

the moment you asked the slaves to take away

the cheese and wine.

Un carruaje llegaba a la mansión cuando todo estaba ocurriendo. Iba a ver qué pasa y quejarse, pero le pasó lo que a todos. No pudo en cuanto escuchó esa voz tan poderosa que jugaba con los graves y agudos. Tonos altos y otros los hacía con voz rota. Incluso Pansy que supuso que iba por ella, le estaba gustando la canción.

C'mon, c'mon it gives me shivers in the night

when I think you're not gonna be away

until next week.

C'mon, c'mon don't be shy.

You know once you're gone

it's gonna be an ease.

I wanna my cheese back.

Cheese, cheese, cheese

Cheese, cheese, cheese

Cheese, cheese, cheese

Uuhhhhhh I wanna eat some cheese.

Iba a continuar con la canción, cuando vio en el jardín la figura de una mujer. Una mujer alta, mayor y con una belleza fuerte, su físico derramaba personalidad por todos lados. Supo que tenía que parar antes de resultar altamente ofensiva si es que no lo había resultado ya. Bebió de su copa y miró a la mujer.

Tienes talento musical- comentó la anciana. Tal cual lo decía parecía un insulto- Deberías ser castigada por lo que estás haciendo.

Desde la ventana Pansy gritaba que sí y proponía ideas. Hermione aún no era muy consciente de lo que había hecho ni de lo que estaba pasando, pero la palabra castigo se registró muy bien en su cerebro. Miró arriba y Gabrielle parecía feliz por lo que había hecho. De hecho, parecía feliz siempre que alguien hacía daño a alguien. La señora se fue acercando y Hermione se alejó de un sólo brinco hacia atrás. Cuando Nymphadora vio su marca se quedó horrorizada, tal vez... Enseñó su brazo que fue visible sólo para la mujer. Nadie desde la ventana podía ver lo que hacía. Y funcionó, el brazo detuvo a la mujer.

Dios mío- susurró intentando apoyarse sobre algún árbol. Miró preocupada a la esclava- Mi nieta tiene 11 años,¿verdad?

Se percató que estaba frente a la matriarca de las Delacour. La abuela-Sí.

En ese momento Nymphadora que estuvo buscándola por toda la casa, la encontró con la matriarca. Decidió esconderse para que no tener problemas ella.

Inquieta la mujer se paseó de un lado a otro. - Felicidades, acabas de salvar la vida.- Fue entonces que comprendió, aquella marca significaba mucho más de lo que pensaba al principio. Algo vio la abuela que en vez de castigarla se fue a la habitación de Gabrielle y expulsó a Pansy y Fleur de allí. Hermione salió todo lo aprisa que pudo a interceptar a esas dos por los pasillos. Pasó de Nymphadora y corrió. Cuando se encontraron todas, para sorpresa de la misma esclava, las dos señoritas se dirigieron a ella.

A mi abuela le enseñaste algo- le acusó Fleur.- ¿Qué era?

Al ver que las dos niñas tenían curiosidad, las ignoró. Si no les decía nada, estarían toda la noche pensando y no harían otra cosa más que pensar. - Nada.

¡No mientas!-gritó Pansy.

Shuu, vas a despertar a los señores- contestó Hermione con una voz algo inestable y una sonrisa que daba a entender su estado en otro plano.

¿Qué diablos te pasa?- preguntó Fleur que al darse cuenta de ello empezó a examinarla de arriba a bajo. También se fijó en que las pupilas de la esclava estaban muy dilatadas.

Aún estaba muy bajo los efectos como para preocuparse de lo que hacía, decía o del rol que asumió- Yo sólo le debo explicaciones a mi ama.- Con eso se fue a su cuarto y las dejó ahí plantadas. Sonrió a sabiendas de que les había fastidiado la noche.

 **Espero que me den su opinión de este capi para ver si voy por el buen camino. Sé que pasan muchas cosas, es para ir adelantando también un poco. Que se empiece a notar que un año ya hace muchas cosas en la personalidad de una persona. Muchas de las cosas de aquí, tendrán futuras consecuencias.**


	7. Chapter 7 La vida es sueño

**SH4D0W44: voy a comentar más sobre los veelas y el mundo de estos magos también, comentaré todo. Desde luego, todo tiene un significado y una razón de ser. Será poco a poco. Y Hermione está como una cabra de loca jaja**

 **Guest: prometo atualizar mais cedo.**

 **Mapi: La abuela telita también jaja pero sí iré contando más historia sobre las veelas y sí Gabrielle tiene un caracter que... Y Fleur también tiene a la pobre Hermione que no la deja tranquila.**

 **yukie5: Gabrielle es tan perversa que podría salir en Gran Hermano jaja.**

 **dagh: Gabrielle es un personaje fuerte, puede que te agrade porque simpatizas con su situación, pero hay que tener un cuidado con ella... más que con un león que lanza dardos venenosos.**

 **CAP 7**

Como un alma en pena, caminaba Hermione entre imágenes incoloras y borrosas. Mareada deámbulaba por toda la habitación. No era la mansión Potter-Delacour. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Había muchas mesas y sillas de madera. Al fondo le pareció distinguir una figura solitaria. Se acercó lentamente y se dio cuenta de que era Aberforth. ¿Estaba en la taberna? Aquél lugar parecía la taberna, pero era a la vez tan diferente.

Deja de mirar alrededor, Hermione - dijo el anciano- No es más que un sueño. - Con aquello captó su atención y con un gesto le indicó que tomara asiento junto a él. La niña tenía muchas preguntas, pero Aberforth la interrumpió adivinando todas ellas- Sí, soy realmente yo. No soy producto de tu mente. Tenía que hablar contigo y en el mundo real es muy peligroso. Llevo meses intentando llamar a tu mente, advertirte que tuvieras cuidado, pero tu mente estaba algo...turbia y no podía entrar en ella.

Era tu voz...- Hermione ahora supo a quién le pertenecía esa voz masculina que la advertía del peligro. Normal que le resultase familiar. De pronto, una camarera dejó la bebida favorita de Hermione sobre la mesa, la cerveza. Aberforth, sin embargo, tomó un vaso de vino y un buen cochinillo.

La niña desvió su mirada a aquella mujer. -¿Y ella?¿Qué hace aquí?

Ella no es real- contestó el mago- Espero que no te moleste, pero utilicé su imagen, supuse que te gustaría verla.

Por su parte, la niña no despegaba los ojos de aquella figura esperpéntica. - Pues no quería verla- Hermione luchaba para que sus lágrimas no se le escaparan. No era momento de mostrar debilidad por cosas que ya no tenían sentido de ser lloradas. Con un sólo chasquido de Aberforth la figura se desvaneció en motas de polvo.

Le dio un trago a su cerveza - No sabe a nada.

El mago sonrió - Ya te dije que es un sueño. No puedes saborear, todo es una proyección.

-Esto es desconcertante.

El anciano la miraba como si quisiera saber qué le pasaba, mas no preguntó nada de eso-Supongo que lo es. El caso, es que antes de que me enviases el aviso, me enteré de ciertas cosas de James Potter. Dicen que en Inglaterra mató a varios muggles, no me gustaría que te acercases a él, es peligroso.

Me lo creo- suspiró la niña- su hija menor está loca.- inconscientemente estiró la manga de su ropaje para que no pudiera verle la marca de su brazo sin darse cuenta de que en el sueño no existía aquella marca.

Hay algo más- dijo de manera casi silenciosa- Tenías razón, Hermione. Hace meses se reunieron en el Forêt des ames unos magos. La mayoría estaban encapuchados, menos dos o tres. Las cosas se van a poner feas.

¿Sabes si estaba el señor Potter?- preguntó Hermione con miedo.

Sí. Lo que te voy a pedir es un poco arriesgado - El anciano aún se pensaba si pedírselo o no.- Apolline y James están muy bien posicionados en Francia e Inglaterra y directamente implicados.

¿Y qué tengo que hacer?- la niña, ya había perdido mucha inocencia por el camino y estaba dispuesta a colaborar en lo que hiciera falta.

Necesito que me des nombres de amigos que puedan estar tan implicados como ellos. Sólo quiero nombres.

-¿Pero implicados en qué?

No lo sé exactamente. - Eso decía el anciano por la boca, ahora sus ojos delataban lo contrario- sólo dame nombres de gente que pienses que están metido en algo extraño. El resto déjamelo a mí.

Asintió sin dudar, al fin y al cabo se lo debía. Se levantaron para despedirse y se dieron un sentido abrazo- Hazlo con cuidado, Hermione. Recuerda, sólo nombres.

Adiós, Aberforth- dijo Hermione dijo entre sus brazos. Cuando abrió los ojos para alejarse, vio por encima del hombro de este, la misma figura de la mujer que les había servido la comida. Se quedó estupefacta con la inesperada aparición. El mago, al darse cuenta de la mirada perdida de la niña, se dio la vuelta y la vio también.- Haz que desaparezca de nuevo- dijo sintiendo sus lágrimas regresar.

Esta vez no la he traído yo- contestó apesadumbrado.

La niña se quedó por unos instantes observando a aquella figura ir de una dirección a otra sin sentido hasta que por fin, la misma se detuvo notando que alguien la observaba. Su mirada chocó con la de los dos y de forma muy paulatina se dirigió hacia ellos. Cuanto más se acercaba, más apretaba Hermione sus puños. Antes de que la figura la alcanzase, despertó en su habitación. Se enderezó y secó las lágrimas traicioneras que cayeron por su rostro. Emitió un pequeño gemido parecido al aullido de un lobo herido.

¿Estás bien? - preguntó Rosmerta desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Sí.

-Hablaste en sueños.

He tenido un mal sueño, eso es todo - Estaba claro que Hermione no quería entrar en detalles y Rosmerta no iba a decir lo que le pareció entender. Aquí todo el mundo era ciego, sordo y mudo. Bueno, no todos.

Por la mañana seguía igual, la abuela Delacour seguía en la mansión. Era una costumbre entre nobles quedarse en casa de otros familiares o amigos durante largas temporadas. Cuando Hermione se cruzó con los dos, le dio la sensación de que ambos la miraban, casi como si la estuvieran estudiando.

Así que dígame Isabelle, ¿cómo va todo por París? - preguntó el señor Potter a su suegra.

La señora Delacour rió ante la pregunta- Como va cualquier cosa en París, con ruido, prisas, aglomeraciones.

Me recuerda a mi querido Londres- comentó su yerno mientras esperaban a que todos tomasen su lugar en la mesa.

Pero con más glamour, cariño - irrumpió Apolline que bajaba vestida con su fino camisón de seda. Sonrió a todo el mundo como solía hacer cada mañana y saludó - Buenos días.

Por fin, llegaron los niños y también se pusieron en la mesa a desayunar. El señor James Potter tenía una noticia importante para sus hijos- Niños, vuestra madre y yo tenemos algo que deciros.

¿Está embarazada?- preguntó Harry.

¿Tenéis una enfermedad mortal? - preguntó Gabrielle.

Fleur por su parte estaba segura de que era otra cosa- ¿Tenéis deudas con alguien?

La señora Apolline les llamó a todos la atención antes de responder- No- dirigido a Harry- no-esta vez a Gabrielle - y definitivamente no, Fleur con eso no se juega. Nuestra familia nunca tiene deudas. Queríamos deciros que ya hemos recibido las notas de los exámenes oficiales de las escuelas de magia. Fleur, este año los tuyos serán dentro de dos meses y dentro de 7 meses. Los exámenes de Beauxbatons son muy difíciles a tu edad, espero que des lo mejor de ti, nuestra familia tiene una reputación.

Harry- dijo James- los tuyos serán dentro de tres y seis meses. Hogwarts no es que tenga buen nivel académico, pero sí en Duelo, da lo mejor de ti, hijo. Y Gabrielle, es tu primer año en tomar un examen mágico, tienes que hacerlos en Hogwarts como Harry.

-Pero, ¿por qué? Yo soy francesa.

Y medio inglesa- dijo su padre con orgullo- Los ministerios han resuelto que en el caso de tener dos nacionalidades, la inglesa predomina. Debes ir a Hogwarts.

Viendo el disgusto de su hija, Apolline le tomó la mano- Tranquila. Sólo vas a hacer el examen y vuelves, puede que tengas todos los exámenes en el mismo día o en dos días, como mucho una semana y aún así después del examen puedes elegir si quedarte a dormir allí o volver a casa. No es para tanto.

Típico de ingleses- comentó Isabelle descuidando si ofendía a su yerno o no. Pero según ella era cierto, el Ministerio de Magia Británico siempre hacía lo mismo, manipulaba los acuerdos internacionales para salir favorecido.

Antes tendrá que decirte el sombrero seleccionador a qué casa perteneces- dijo James antes de llevarse una tostada a la boca.

-¿Para qué? Si para unos días...

Para cuando se haga reuniones de compañeros o se deba ir al colegio por algún motivo, tener un grupo que tenga más cosas en común contigo. De hecho, los dormitorios están organizados por casas.- Esta vez lo dijo Harry que ya tenía un par de años de experiencia en eso.

También Beauxbatons tiene casas. - intervino Fleur- Todos los colegios tienen casas,bueno creo que no en Estados Unidos, no estoy segura.

Hermione pasó de escuchar más cosas relacionadas con los colegios porque, sinceramente, ella no iba a ir a ninguno.

Cambiando de tema a otro también muy importante- Isabelle estaba centrada en lo que iba a decir y en lo segura que estaba del desacuerdo de su hija - Ya es hora de introducir a Gabrielle en el clan.

Todos se miraron unos a otros en absoluto silencio. Eso no se lo esperaba nadie. Apolline fue la primera en hablar- Mamá, Gabrielle es sólo una niña.

-No es ninguna niña, está preparada.

Pero eso es imposible -decía su hija.

Fleur, que ya era raro que no lo hubiera dicho antes, se quedó muy bien diciendo- Es por algo de lo que te ha dicho esta, ¿verdad?- se giró para mirar la cara de Hermione que estaba descolocada por la acusación- Sí , aquella noche en el jardín le debiste de contar algo a mi abuela para que piense eso.

Yo no tengo nada que ver, además fue hace meses.- Hermione estaba segura de que algo tenía que ver aquella marca que había dejado Gabrielle. La verdad es que ese día Fleur la puso muy nerviosa, porque esa fue una, pero la otra ocasión es cuando por la tarde, Gabrielle y ella se encontraron a Fleur escribiendo una carta a su novia Pansy. Ya la esclava cuando escuchó el nombre de Pansy y de forma casi automática se tensó.

¡No pongas cara de idiota!- dijo Fleur a Hermione.-¿Te crees mejor que mi novia?- La francesa se estaba acercando a ellas.

¡Oye, tú te fijas mucho en las caras que pongo o dejo de poner,¿no?!- contraatacó Hermione. Ni siquiera ella se había fijado en qué cara había puesto. Despertó con recuerdos complicados y su día parecía que iba a "mejorar".

Sin meditarlo bien, Fleur petrificó a Gabrielle y la corrió a un lado. Y se colocó frente a Hermione en una pose muy temeraria.- No eres ni la mitad de bella que Pansy.

Hermione se miró a sí misma y aunque le dolió reconocerlo en ese momento tuvo que admitirlo- No, no lo soy. Tampoco soy tan tonta como ella.

Eres muy fea- volvió a argumentar la francesa.

Ya Hermione estaba un poco cansada de eso y le contestó quedándose muy a gusto- Tú más.

Fleur descolocada se alejó un poco. -¿Perdón?

-Que eres fea, Fleur, eres muy fea.

La adolescente rió de forma irónica- ¿estás de broma no? ¿Fea yo?

No, no, no estoy de broma. Eres fea. Pansy no como he dicho, pero tú eres muy fea- la esclava sabía su mentira, pero le encantó la reacción de Fleur.

¡No puedo parecerte fea!- protestó con un tono casi infantiloide- ¡Soy una veela!

-Veela o no, tu aspecto es horrible. No pasa nada, si a tu novia le gustas...

La francesa andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación sin poder creer lo que la estaba llamando esa esclava de pelo revuelto. Una persona que parecía un león de la selva, la estaba llamando fea a ella, a Fleur Delacour.- ¿Tú qué me llamas? Si tú eres horrible.

Hermione alzó los brazos en forma de paz, una fingida. No había nada de paz- Vale, entiendo que intentes atacarme porque no tienes estilo para aguantar una opinión.

-¿Qué no tengo qué?

Estilo- sentenció Hermione.

-Soy francesa, los franceses básicamente respiramos estilo.

Lo que vosotros llamáis estilo, en mi país se le llama vulgaridad.- Hermione mantenía esa sonrisilla de "qué bien me ha salido". Fleur iba a replicar cuando Rosmerta volvió a la habitación con un vaso de té que había pedido su ama. Entonces, sin otro remedio para no ser castigada, se puso en la misma posición que antes y despetrificó a su hermana sin que se fijase en que había sido hechizada. Hermione aún así siguió echando más leña al fuego- Eso, eso. Escribe a tu novia y envíale un queso que creo que le gustan mucho.

Fleur quiso atacarla, pero Gabrielle de alguna forma se puso delante de ella inconscientemente. La más pequeña tenía gran instinto para saber de situaciones y le parecía extraño las miradas entre su esclava y su medio hermana.

¿Sabes? Sigo pensando que le dijiste algo a mi abuela aquella noche- dijo Fleur refiriéndose al primer encuentro de la esclava con la gran matriarca Delacour.

Hermione se giró para encarar a Gabrielle que parecía no estar contenta con la insinuación de su hermana- Yo no dije nada, de verdad - a su ama sí la temía o como diría un noble, la respetaba. Era obvio para los ojos de todos el miedo que le profesaba. - No tengo nada que decir, no sé nada de vuestra especie. Tu hermana simplemente me odia.

Gabrielle, aka "Ángel del mal", era demasiado lista para su edad. Por suerte, también era demasiado niña para hacer conjeturas más allá de lo que pudiera observar. Eso no quiere decir que se le escapase que ahí pasase algo. - Mi hermana se fija mucho en mi esclava y tiene a la suya desatendida- dijo señalando a Rosmerta quien dirigió una mirada de reproche para que Hermione parase con su comportamiento. Y cesó, no quería despertar a la fiera de la más pequeña. Aberforth siempre le decía "nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido".

No lo iba a reconocer, aunque ella también pensaba que algo tenía que ver la conversación con madame Delacour para que tomase aquella decisión. Y agarró el libro que meses atrás tomó de la biblioteca "Nuestra historia", primero leyó las advertencias antes de empezar a leer el libro.

 _Nunca se puede afirmar una verdad veela como una verdad absoluta. Son muchas las historias y muy diferentes entre ellas que explican nuestro origen, y desde luego son más las opiniones que explican nuestro comportamiento. Este libro está basado en una reconstrucción de leyendas con un denominador común y en testimonios de las más ancianas veelas que fueron educadas bajo las antiguas costumbres de nuestra especie._

Nuestra especie- susurró Hermione. Eso quería decir que la autora era una de ellas. Prosiguió leyendo.

 _ **Origen**_

 _Érase una vez hace miles de años, las sirenas habitaban en los mares, lagos y ríos. Allí vivían en comunidad en ciudades bajo las aguas. Se alimentaban de peces y hombres que caían bajo sus encantos. Eran seres hermosos con dones muy especiales, entre ellos hipnotizar con su belleza y música, el poder de agitar las aguas, provocar tormentas y la lucha. Eran feroces guerreras en el mar._

 _Se dice que hace mucho tiempo hubo una sirena diferente al resto. Muchos transcriben su nombre como Heindkr. Heindkr miraba hacia arriba y veía un nuevo cielo, uno mucho más allá de sus fronteras. La tierra que se interponía entre el agua y ese cielo tan lejano parecía vasta y salvaje como una aventura. Un día intentó subir a la superficie, pero el sol quemaba su piel y al arrastrarse por la tierra dañaba su preciosa cola. Así que dejó aquello materia para los sueños donde nada podría pararla._

 _Semanas después, una mujer se acercó a beber del lago. Heindkr que fue capaz de ver el aura mágica que rodeaba a la mujer, se acercó a ella para pedirle un conjuro. Según las diferentes leyendas, la bruja que había sido desterrada de la aldea de los hombres, se ofreció a hacer una poción para transformarla en una bella humana y poder caminar por la superficie sin quemarse ni tener que arrastrarse. Al cabo de un tiempo, la bruja regresó con la poción que había elaborado con polvo de unicornio y unas finas hierbas. Heindkr se transformó en humana, su escamosa cola pasó a ser dos piernas fuertes y hermosas, su piel ya no se quemaba bajo la influencia del sol. Ya era libre y podía explorar la tierra que pisaba con sus ahora pies. Y corrió muchas aventuras tal y como se relata en "El Ciclo de Heindkr". Terminó en un lejano reino gobernado por un monarca que cayó bajo su hechizo seductor y la nombró su concubina. Con su poder consiguió que el rey hiciera todo cuanto ella quisiera, pues era ambiciosa y no conocía límites. Quiso tenerlo todo, probar todos los manjares, viajar a todos lugares y gobernarlo como si todo hubiera sido creada para ella. Cada vez, aquella sirena curiosa, iba cayendo más en los estados oscuros del corazón y su carácter se tornó frío, pues cuanto más poseía menos felicidad sentía. Siempre había algo más y no se contentaba con lo que ya tenía. Por eso, bruja que la transformó en humana al saber todas las desgracias que aquella sirena estaba trayendo a la tierra devastando cosechas de campesinos,destruyendo aldeas enteras, provocando guerras y hambrunas, se sintió con la obligación de hacer algo. Una noche, la bruja se dirigió al lago a hablar con otros de su especie. Entre todos se formó un concilio para ponerle fin a esa locura. Con la misma magia del unicornio que se usó para convertirla en humana y liberarla del mar, se hizo una poción para confinarla de un modo sin precedentes._

 _Un día, una anciana llamó a la puerta del castillo y pidió hablar con la concubina del rey. Esta se acercó y le fue ofrecida una flor. Enseguida, reconoció que la anciana era una bruja y esta admitió serlo. Le dijo que por eso le otorgaba una flor especial. Ésta al tercer anochecer de luna menguante desprendía unas gotas de un líquido que debería darle al rey y sólo éste podía beberlo, pues el líquido tenía el poder de acrecentar las riquezas de uno hasta límites insospechados y la riqueza del rey era la de su reino. Aparte, la flor debería quedársela ella ya que le otorgaría dones como la eterna juventud y buena fortuna. Heindkr aceptó el regalo._

 _Llegó la tercera noche de luna menguante y la flor, tal como dijo la anciana, desprendió el líquido. La sirena lo puso en un frasco pequeño y fue a dárselo al rey, pero justo cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta cambió de opinión. ¿Por qué acrecentar la riqueza de aquél hombre? ¿Por qué no la suya propia? Al fin y al cabo todo lo que había conseguido el rey fue gracias a ella. Ese hombre tan gordo era incapaz de salir de su asiento si no le ayudaban. Era asqueroso hasta yacer en la cama con él. Sin embargo, ella podría ser una reina temida y respetada. Conquistaría toda la tierra conocida si tuviera el poder y aquello se lo daba. Sin más que meditar, bebió el contenido del frasco de un sólo trago. Al instante notó como su alma se escapa de su ser y cayó desfallecida._

 _La vieja bruja era en realidad la misma que le ayudó a escapar. La poción se contuvo en una flor que protegieron con magia. Se enjauló su esencia de sirena por su maldad y ambición. Sabiendo que en algún momento saldría esa sirena de su interior, pues nada que fuera conferido de nacimiento podía desaparecer completamente, se le condenó a que cuando esto acaeciera esa criatura se memitizaría con la tierra, le dolería lo que le duele a la tierra, olería lo que también olía el viento que le rodease,en definitiva, sería una con la naturaleza. Las veelas actuales suelen sentir su despertar en la pubertad y, a veces, una pubertad complicada puede causar grandes estragos al sentir su liberación tan fuerte._

 _El caso, no quedó ahí la cosa, se le impuso un segundo castigo, un vacío que intentaría llenar con miles de objetos, poseer miles de personas o cosas, pero sólo una se la podría saciar, un alma gemela. A ella le debería amar como nunca amó al rey y sin esta, la que una vez fue sirena, sería incapaz de ser feliz._

 _Y el tercer castigo fue que siempre, tanto ella como su descendencia, fueran seguidos por un unicornio para que si la historia volviera a suceder, la magia del unicornio les confinase su poder. Mantuvo su belleza humana y sus poderes de sirena aunque ya no fuera una._

 _Son muchas las voces que aseguran que en una serie de zonas de Centroeuropa sucedieron castigos muy similares, se duda de si es la misma historia contada de forma diferente o es gente que no tiene nada que ver el uno con el otro. Lo más seguro es que se tratase de varias personas que recibieron un castigo parecido, pues aproximadamente medio siglo después ya había pequeñas comunidades por ese área. A esta criatura con nuevos dones y que ya había dejado su lado sireno se le denominó Veela. Es por éste origen tan difuso que se habla de la enemistad entre Veelas y sirenas. Sin embargo, se dice que tras tanto tiempo de convivencia los unicornios se adaptaron a su Veela o quizá, la Veela a su unicornio._

Unicornios eh.- susurró Hermione. - ¿Una bruja castigando a una Veela? Sí, claro. De verdad, a cualquier cosa llaman historia. - Salió de la habitación diciendo a Rosmerta que iba a dar una vuelta por el jardín cinco minutos. Antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina vio al joven heredero Potter mirando la nada. Parecía como si llorase en silencio. Se le ocurrió llevar dos jarras de cerveza, remedio para sus penas, aunque últimamente le causaba algún estrago. Por suerte, aún nadie se había dado cuenta.

¿Necesita una, joven Potter?- le dijo haciéndole saber que estaba ahí. Se giró y agradecido aceptó la jarra. Hermione iba a sentarse un poco más alejada, pero Harry le dijo que se sentase a su lado. - He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste hace unos meses, justo aquí.

Hermione no se acordaba de aquello, culpo a su mejor amiga en la mano. - Sí. ¿Y qué te parece?

Tenías razón.- Dijo dando un gran trago. No hablaron nada más hasta que no se terminó la jarra- ¿Puedes ponerme otra más?

Hermione miró su cerveza que todavía estaba por la mitad, el señorito iba con buen ritmo.- Claro.

A la tercera ya empezó a ser más hablador.- Por estas fechas desapareció mi madre hace años.

Pensaba que había muerto- dijo Hermione un tanto confusa.

Harry rió con amargura- Eso pensaba yo hasta que hace unos días mi padre me confesó que mi madre se fue. Ni siquiera estaban casados como el va contando.

Hermione intentó librarse comentando de forma subliminal que Fleur estaba en la habitación. Lo comentó subliminalmente unas ciento treinta y ocho veces. Harry con la cerveza en mano no le pareció oportuno hablar con su hermanastra, le parecía una falta de respeto hacia una dama.

¿Sabes lo que es que tu madre te abandone?- preguntó.

No- contestó la niña- No lo sé, pero hay cosas peores que el abandono de una madre.

Harry la miró lo más directamente a los ojos que un humano podía mirar a otro cuando quiere escudriñar su alma- ¿Como qué?

Los recuerdos asaltaron la mente de la esclava como pecados a un moribundo, pero ella los expulsó antes de que pudiesen aferrar a su alma. Se levantó y tendió la mano al medio hermano de su ama- Ven. Voy a enseñarte algo.

Llegaron a los establos - Están cerrados- Harry comentó lo obvio.

Hermione corrió rápido y de un saltó llegó hasta la ventana de la pared y entró por ella. Abrió la puerta y los dos entraron maravillados. Pararon frente a los unicornios.

Ya los he visto antes- dijo Harry.

-¿Y los has tocado?

El joven mago la miró como si se tratase de una loca- ¿estás loca? ¿Tocarlos? Está prohibido. Los unicornios son unos seres muy orgullosos, sólo se dejan tocar por Veelas.

Hermione con un gesto travieso en el rostro - Te enseño una cosa que es genial si me juras por todos los dulces del mundo que no se lo contarás a nadie.

Captó la atención de Harry totalmente y como se dejaba manejar le dijo que lo juraba. Entonces, Hermione se acercó a los unicornios y uno de ellos fue a ella de forma inmediata. Hermione se subió a su lomo ayudándose a levantarse con la puerta.

¡Estás loca!- dijo riendo. Estaba alucinando. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Él no podía ni estar a dos pasos de distancia sin que los unicornios se volviesen locos. Escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y el unicornio empezó a trotar. Salió por el pasillo donde estaba Harry y no paró hasta que Hermione cayó del lomo al suelo, por suerte no se hizo nada aunque se quedase con un fuerte dolor de espalda. Harry corrió a socorrerla. El mismo unicornio que parecía avergonzado por su comportamiento, con su cabeza a ras del suelo volvió a su recinto y él mismo se cerró. La puerta exterior se abrió de par en par y antes de que pudiesen ser vistos, Harry y Hermione corrieron a esconderse en una zona vacía en animales y llena de paja. La persona se fue acercando con un candelabro, pero no pudieron ver quien era. Llegó un punto en el que sólo les separaba de ser vistos una pequeña pared tras la cual, los dos niños estaban escondidos de cuclillas, muy aprisionados el uno contra el otro.

¿Hay alguien ahí? - preguntó la voz.

Entonces, Hermione salió de su escondite sin miedo alguno. De hecho, sentía gran reproche por haber sido interrumpida de su diversión. Reconoció a la persona, era Ron. - ¡Ron, menudo susto nos has dado!

¿Has?- miraba detrás buscando el plural de esa frase. Se encontró con el señorito Potter y su actitud cambió totalmente. Primero, miedo a no haberle tratado bien a su señor- Disculpe, señorito Potter, yo...- luego vino otra sensación. Miró a Hermione enfurecido- ¿Qué hacíais los dos solos?- Obviamente se cuidó de que su actitud le pudiera ofender a su amo, pues enseguida se disculpaba con él, únicamente con él- no es que sea de mi incumbencia, señorito Potter. Es peligroso estar con esclavas a estas horas...por los animales y eso.

Hermione no entendía la actitud de su amigo- ¡Déjate de tonterías!

Harry se excusó, no le gustaba ciertos malentendidos- Yo me tengo que ir.

-¿Ves lo que has hecho, Ron?

El pelirrojo no se daba por vencido- ¿Lo que he hecho yo? Eso, dime Hermione, ¿Qué he hecho? Apenas tienes once años y te metes en el establo con el señorito de la mansión. Cualquiera sabe lo que hubiera pasado.

La niña disgustada con su amigo salió lo más rápido del establo que pudo y siendo ella podemos decir que bastante rápido. No se molestó en entrar en la casa, subió por el árbol más cercano a la casa. Desde ahí pudo ver el cuarto de su ama. Gabrielle y Fleur estaban durmiendo, la cama más próxima a la ventana era la de Fleur y sin poder evitarlo Hermione se acercó para observar mejor. La verdad es que la mayor tenía una cara muy dulce cuando dormía, parecía como una muñequita de porcelana. Sacudió la cabeza ante tales pensamientos y entró por una habitación que siempre dejaban la ventana abierta. Y se fue a su habitación pensando - Qué fácil sería el mundo si la gente fuese igual que lo que parecen cuando duermen.

 **NA: Ahora son muy jovencitas para escenas muy fuerte, pero van a subir mucho de tono en todos los sentidos. Decidí introducir más personajes que de manera independiente algo siempre van a tener que ver jaja. Seguramente, los capítulos se irán alargando porque quiero ir explicando cómo funciona su mundo.**


	8. Chapter 8 La cerveza nunca viene sola

Smookey: Gracias jaja bueno aquí viene otro capi. Es más corto, pero creo que puede gustar bastante.

Dios17: Es más complicado que un triángulo amoroso en sí, pero ya lo iré enseñando poco a poco. De momento espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

SH4D0W44: Habrá un día en el que aprenderá lo que es el miedo, pero hoy no es ese día jaja.

CAPÍTULO 8

La abuela Delacour llevaba apenas 6 meses en la mansión y Hermione ya la quería matar. No podía creer que una persona pudiera ser tan soberbia y tan aburrida al mismo tiempo. Alguna vez tuvo intención de lanzarle un hechizo a ver si se quedaba dormida todo el día y la dejaba tranquila. La verdad, esa señora era verla y no parar de mirarla, darle órdenes, quejarse de ella...

Lo peor es que Isabelle no se iba a ir hasta que Gabrielle no finalizara las lecciones sobre su linaje. Y eso, eso iba para largo. Ella solía asistir a las clases con Gabrielle hasta que un día intentó preguntar sobre Heindkr y la anciana no sólo negó la existencia de dicha Veela y la herencia alegando que en realidad proceden de las harpías, sino que además se lo tomó como una ofensa y se cerró en banda a contestar más. Desde entonces Hermione decidió dejar las lecciones, ya pensaría cómo averiguar más. Claro que después de eso tampoco la hubieran dejado volver.

Esos días, en los que Gabrielle asistía a sus lecciones sobre naturaleza en una parte del bosque junto a su abuela, Hermione se dedicaba a beber a escondidas la cerveza medicinal de Rosmerta. Sus pensamientos se volvían contra ella en muchos sentidos y la cerveza le aliviaba la mente.

Una de esas tardes, Fleur irrumpió en su habitación sin llamar a la puerta. Por suerte, Hermione pudo esconder la cerveza justo a tiempo sin que la francesa se diera cuenta. Se levantó como si se estuviera declarando inocente en un juicio.

-No estás con mi hermana.

Hermione estaba aturdida por las que se había tomado y se esforzaba por que no se le notase. - Ehm no. - Esperaba que Fleur se contentase con eso y saliera, pero la rubia no parecía tener intención- Ya puedes irte.

Fleur le dio una mirada divertida como si se estuviera riendo de ella- No, mejor me quedo aquí contigo, eres muy divertida.

¡Qué bien!- se dijo Hermione a sí misma. Era para maldecir su suerte. -¿No tienes que llamar a tu novia? - Hermione seguía mirando al punto donde Fleur ya no estaba, pero obviamente ella no se daba cuenta. La joven Delacour estaba justo detrás riendo por su comentario de nuevo- Jaja no. Tengo que confesar una cosita – dijo con un dedo en sus labios – vine porque quiero una cosa de ti.

Con la mirada Hermione la estuvo buscando hasta dar con ella- Ahí estás- murmuró.- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Quiero que me enseñes a bailar.

La niña de pelo enmarañado se pasó la mano por la cara. No tenía muy claro que fuera capaz- ¿Ahora?

La francesa cabeceó- ajá. Y no quiero excusas. Los esclavos bailáis muy bien, lo tenéis en las venas. Quiero aprender aquí y ahora. Tengo una novia a la que impresionar.

La esclava soltó un poco de aire y saltó para intentar despertarse de su estado, pero no sirvió de nada, su estado era el mismo. Ni siquiera le importó la palabra novia...mentira le importó, pero su prioridad en ese momento era otra.- Mis bailes no son muy de alta sociedad.

La francesa siguió con su cara divertida- he dicho que no quiero excusas jajaja.

Hermione no entendía las risas de la francesa, esperaba que no fuera por su tambaleo. - Bueno...ok. A ver mmm ok pongámonos en línea. - dijo sujetando el brazo de Fleur y colocándola a su lado. Primero miró sus pies para ver que estaban bien colocados como los de ella. Después sus ojos buscaron la espalda de Fleur para ver si estaba recta y finalmente su cara. Hermione debería estar muy mal, juraría que los ojos de Fleur se veían risueños, sin embargo fue la francesa quien preguntó- ¿No tienes los ojos raros?

Hermione sabía que deberían estar rojos como las otras veces que tomó la cerveza- No, ¿no los tienes raros tú?- La esclava se frotaba los ojos para intentar ver con claridad.

La francesa rió de nuevo- No.

Vale, con valor- se dijo a sí misma. - Primero algo facilito. Tú imagínate cualquier canción que pueda ir con el ritmo de mis chasquidos. Entonces te mueves dos pasos a la izquierda y luego dos pasos a la derecha- Y lo hizo para que lo viera claro.

Fleur intentó seguirla, pero falló en un par de cosas. No era difícil, pero ese día, no parecía su día.

Tienes los hombros muy tensos, relájalos- dijo la esclava. Volvió a repetir el paso y la joven Delacour la siguió, esta vez mucho mejor. Lo hicieron un par de veces más hasta que ambas lo clavaron en perfecta sincronía. Le enseñó un par de pasos más. Lo cierto es que Fleur no bailaba mal, pero no era el estilo que a ella le habían enseñado. Además, una vez más, no era su día. Llegó un momento en el que Hermione ya estaba tan animada y tan desligada de la realidad que se movió por toda la habitación haciendo juego de pies que le eran imposibles seguir a Fleur. - Me pregunto cómo podéis bailar tan bien los esclavos. Tenéis mucha energía- dijo casi sin aire.

Eso es porque no perdemos el tiempo jugando con varitas y hacemos cosas mucho más divertidas- dijo pavoneándose de su baile en el que movía todo su cuerpo, de cabeza a pies.

¡No puedes compararlo, no sabes lo que es la sensación de hacer magia! - se defendió Fleur. No lo hacía con tono ofendido, a comparación de otras veces, era bastante amigable.

La esclava se paró en seco pensando cuán equivocada estaba, pero no la corrigió – No, nunca.- Y continuó haciendo nuevos pasos.

La francesa la miraba casi con envidia – Sabes, yo también puedo enseñarte a bailar- dijo acercándose a la alocada niña- no esos pasos locos, un baile diferente.

De pronto, Hermione sintió los fuertes brazos Fleur rodeándole la cintura acercándola a sí. -Es también muy sensual si sabes bailarlo bien.

Tener la boca de Fleur casi lamiendo su oreja la descolocó con respecto a la realidad. No sabía cómo actuar, pero se dejó llevar esa sensación que se sentía tan bien. Sus cuerpos se pegaban de forma magnética. - Hueles a cerveza- le dijo la francesa mientras dejaba que su mano viajase por el muslo de la castaña.

Con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Fleur, empezó a percibir un olor que no estaba antes en la habitación- Y tú a vino- abrió los ojos y la encaró. Se dieron cuenta de que ambas estaban embriagadas y por primera vez en una misma realidad en la que no entraba nadie más que ellas. Ambas escucharon aquella conocida melodía que nadie más que ellas podía oír. Ambas creían saber quién cantaba. Ninguna dijo nada. La mayor tomó la iniciativa y acorraló a la castaña contra la pared. En otra situación, Hermione hubiera sentido bastante miedo, pero la situación era la que era y lo único que sentía era la rodilla de Fleur donde su cuerpo más la aclamaba, contra ella. Salió de su boca un pequeño gemido que hizo que Fleur perdiera la razón, abrió la boca y la acercó peligrosamente contra la castaña como si quisiera morderle los labios. Algo dentro de ella era mucho más fuerte, más lujurioso que ella, una bestia que salía de su interior y nadie más que Fleur podía sentirla rugir por alcanzar y aclamar a Hermione como suya. Cogió la barbilla dela castaña para obligarla a que le enseñara sus ojos castaños. Y es que en ese estado hasta sólo los ojos le ponía caliente. Esa mirada ferviente que siempre la desafiaba parecía retarla a que la tomara.

La puerta se abrió entrando Rosmerta, como todos los días, a su cuarto para encontrarse con aquella escena.

Ambas niñas se giraron para ver quién osaba interrumpirlas- ¡Vete!- rugió la bestia dentro de Fleur.

Pero Rosmerta no podía irse. Podía ver que ambas niñas estaban bebidas y mientras que Fleur ya tenía 15 años siendo toda una mujer con futura prometida, Hermione ese año aún tenía que cumplir los 12. Era apenas una niña, no podía dejar que en un estado de embriaguez se aprovechasen de ella- No puedo irme, señorita Fleur.

Golpeó con fuerza la pared detrás de la castaña. Tanto fue que la misma Hermione se asustó de la fuerza de la rubia- ¡¿Cómo?!

Rosmerta cada vez estaba más segura que debía impedirlo. Cada acción de Fleur indicaba que estaba fuera de sí y era poderosa.- Su madre dejó bastante claro que cuando no estuviéramos atendiendo a quien nos corresponde, debemos ayudar a los otros esclavos con los quehaceres de la casa. Hermione debe venir conmigo.

Fleur fue hacia la esclava que la estaba desobedeciendo y con varita en mano a punto de lanzarle un hechizo por hacer oídos sordos a sus palabras. Hermione medio consciente colocó su mano sobre la de Fleur. Fue un toque suave pero firme, le hizo bajar el brazo y con una mirada de "no merece la pena" hizo que la joven veela recobrará su compostura volviendo a la realidad en la que lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien. Aunque Hermione no estaba al cien por cien segura de todas las implicaciones de lo que estaba pasando. Sólo sintió por la mirada de Rosmerta que no debía pasar. Con dos tristezas en la cara salió de la habitación junto a Rosmerta, quien la tenía bien agarrada por el brazo. Cuando bajaban las escaleras pudieron oír golpes de cosas que parecían romperse. Entendieron quién lo estaba haciendo. Rosmerta llevó a Hermione a uno de los pasillos menos usados de la casa, el de la biblioteca. Gabrielle estaba en sus lecciones con su abuela, la señora de Potter en el jardín disfrutando de la tarde, el señor Potter...Nadie sabía dónde estaba James Potter y Fleur nunca pasaba por la biblioteca. Ése solitario pasillo era perfecto para tener "La conversación".

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre beber con la señorita Fleur?!

Hermione no daba crédito a que sospechase que se puso a beber con ella- ¡Yo no bebí con ella!- Rosmerta le lanzó una mirada escéptica que la obligó a explicarse-¡Yo bebía sola y esa tipa entró y...no sé, ella olía a vino!¡Lo digo en serio! Yo estaba tranquila con mis cerveza y creo que entró sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta. Luego está un poco borroso, no me acuerdo mucho, pero no he bebido con ella. - Le costaba recordar exactamente cómo fue todo por lo fuerte que era la medicina que llevaba la cerveza que convertía la realidad en algo borroso. Era algo más bien basado en sensaciones efímeras. Recordarlo era como intentar atrapar el humo, la realidad se evaporaba. Sólo había un juego de sombras- No sé. Yo tomé de la medicina y no sé de pronto estábamos así, contra la pared.

Rosmerta odiaba tener que hablar con ella así, pero había "La conversación" no podía esquivarse por más tiempo. Las cosas cortadas de raíz eran la mejor solución para que no creciera los hierbajos. Se puso a la altura de la niña y con sus dos manos sujetó su cabeza- Hermione necesito que ahora prestes mucha atención. ¿Sabes lo que estabas haciendo?

Lo cierto es que recordaba estar contra la pared, que le gustaba y sospechaba a que llevaba todo – No estoy segura.

Suspiró intentando ser concisa- ¿Sabes algo sobre sexo?

Hermione se sonrojó – Sí. A veces...Fred le cuenta cosas a Ron, sobre él y las mujeres...y Ron me las cuenta a mí.

-Está bien, es algo. Cuando un chico conoce a una chica y ambos se gustan el sexo es muy divertido, lo mejor del mundo incluso. Pero cuando uno de los dos o los dos están obligados a tener sexo se convierte en lo peor que te puede pasar porque el sexo es complejo. El sexo es dar lo mejor de sí mismo, pero no es igual darlo que te lo arrebaten a la fuerza o cuando no puedes decidir bien si quieres darlo. Cuando te lo arrebatan te han hecho el mayor crimen que se puede hacer.

Hombre Rosmerta, Fred no se lo ha arrebatado a nadie, las chicas han ido con él – dijo Hermione completamente en su mundo de bebida sin darse cuenta de lo que quería decir realmente Rosmerta.

¡No digas barbaridades!¡Por supuesto que Fred no haría algo así!- replicó Rosmerta- Todo lo que dije es lo mismo si en vez de un hombre y una mujer son dos hombres o dos mujeres. ¿Sabes que entre dos mujeres se puede tener sexo?

Hermione se sentó en el suelo porque ya no se tenía mucho en pie- A ciencia cierta no, pero algo me imaginaba. Lo que no sé es cómo lo hacen dos mujeres.

Rosmerta estuvo a punto de contestarle que lo hubiera sabido si ella no hubiera llegado a tiempo, pero se contuvo. Sabía que Hermione no era capaz de asimilarlo hoy por hoy- Bueno, adapta todo lo que te contó Ron de Fred sin el pene. Bueno, las brujas forman familias biológicas puede que tengan hechizos para... En fin, no quiero ni pensarlo. Lo que quiero decirte Hermione, es que no sabes a lo que te expusiste hoy.

-Yo estaba en mi habitación.

Lo sé, pero Fleur es una bruja y una veela. No puedes quedarte a solas con ella si no puedes defenderte. Si te acuestas con ella, te hubieran...

Hermione la interrumpió volviendo a la realidad- ¡Yo no me hubiera acostado con ella,¿vale?! Me gustaban sus caricias, pero no hubiera pasado nada.

¡Pero ella contigo sí se hubiera acostado! ¡¿No te das cuenta?!- le replicó Rosmerta de forma tajante- Para ella es distinto. Ella ya no piensa en unos cuantos besos o caricias, Hermione. Ella es ya una mujer y piensa en sexo. Si te opones, te viola porque eres una esclava y estás para complacerla. Y violación o no, si se entera alguien, su madre, su novia, su hermana, quien fuera, a ti te llevarían a la horca si se sintieran ofendidos. A ella probablemente la castigarían sin salir salir unos meses. Pero tú estarías colgando en la plaza del pueblo durante días.

No puedes- intentó creer Hermione. Entonces, le enseñó su marca del brazo a Rosmerta quien al verla casi se puso a llorar- Tengo esto.

Rosmerta no sabía lo que era esa marca, pero debió de dolerle mucho a la pobre niña- No sé qué es. Si por eso sintieran que no deben matarte, tampoco te dejarían felizmente viva. Te haría daño, Hermione. Mucho daño. No pueden presenciar algo así y que quede impune. A no ser que...- la otra opción se la calló porque no creía que fuera aconsejable que aprendiera que su salvación sería ser una esclava recluida toda la vida en una habitación sin contacto con el mundo exterior sólo para complacer los deseos sexuales de la señorita Fleur, si Gabrielle se encontrase especialmente generosa con su hermana. Pero Gabrielle no era generosa. Quemó el cabello de una esclava por mucho menos, la torturaría. La horca era mucho más gentil que cualquiera de esas opciones.

Hermione se quedó en el suelo asustada por las palabras de Rosmerta. ¿De verdad sería Fleur capaz de obligarla? ¿La matarían?¿Le harían daño? ¿Se habría dado cuenta Apolline? Ella no tenía su varita a mano en ese momento, si fueran a por ella estaría indefensa. Rosmerta comprendió que había atemorizado mucho a la niña, sin embargo prefirió tenerla así para que no volviera a permitirlo a que realmente sus palabras se cumpliesen. Ayudó a que la niña se levantase y se la llevó a la cocina. Por el camino, Hermione con la voz temblorosa le preguntó una última cosa- Rosmerta, si me gustaron las caricias, ¿quiere decir que me gustan las niñas?

Rosmerta la miró perpleja. Se esperaba algo más relacionado con su amenaza. - No sé. Es algo que supongo aún tardarás en saber. Tampoco hay prisa. A nuestros dueños nunca les ha importado, no es un tema controvertido para los magos mientras cumplas tu cometido. Para los muggles es menos usual, pero cada vez las cosas están peor y la gente le va dando muy poca importancia a esos asuntos tan superficiales. Así tampoco tienes que decidir ahora. Eres joven y todo es muy confuso a tu edad.

Ya- dijo Hermione. ¿Y si le gustaban las mujeres y las caricias de Fleur? ¿Podía gustarle Fleur? ¿Podían gustarle otras mujeres que no fueran Fleur? ¿Y qué había de los hombres? Ella tenía amigos en la casa y los tenía mucho cariño. Alguna vez pensó en su atractivo, pero nunca pasó nada. ¿Le gustarían sus caricias igual que las de Fleur?


	9. Chapter 9 Maldito día

SH4D0W44: es una niña loca y malvada.

Dios17: explicaré esta bipolaridad de las hermanas, porque aún no, pero tiene su sentido.

Aka-chan: uy muchas gracias. Los personajes y todo de la historia, intento que tenga sentido. No hay un personaje ajeno a lo que pasa, más que nada porque en la vida cuando todos viven en un sitio, quieras que no, todos suelen participar o con comentarios o con acciones,etc. Mi misión es que de alguna forma o de otra, todos participen.

dagh: Gabby es interesante, es verdad que tiene de todo.

Este capi es un poco lioso, hay escenas parecidas, pero distintas. Hay un motivo por el que las separé, a pesar de su parecido. Posiblemente en uno o dos capítulos lo explicaré. Espero que os guste, metí un poco más de drama, un cambio de escenario, etc.

Capítulo 9

Era de noche y Hermione volvía del jardín para meterse en su cuarto.

¡Vaya! Pensé que te ibas a escapar- dijo Fleur sorprendiéndola desde las escaleras.

Y yo que por una vez me ibas a dejar tranquila- pensó Hermione. Llevaba tiempo que Fleur no la molestaba. Concretamente desde aquel dichoso día. Aún recordaba cómo la aprisionó contra la pared de su propio cuarto.

¡Qué!- gritó la francesa sacándola de su trance- ¿Intentaste escapar y te encontraste guardias y por eso te has quedado?

-No.

Mentirosa- le insultó- Seguro que sois muchos los muggles que quedáis por la noche para intentar fugaros.

¡Estaba hablando con mi madre!- contestó Hermione de manera impulsiva e hizo lo que tanto estaba evitando hacer, mirarla directamente- Así que deja de decir tonterías.

Fleur, por su parte, estaba intentando configurar en su cabeza lo que había dicho. ¿Cómo va a hablar con su madre?- ¿Tu madre está aquí?

Hermione bufó desesperada porque ese día no aguantaba estupideces - No Fleur. Mi madre está muerta. Mirar al cielo me recuerda a ello, por eso salí al jardín. ¿Tienes más preguntas?- Estaba claro que tenía un mal día y que Fleur no supiera reaccionar ante su carácter le enojaba más- Mira, da igual. ¿Qué vas a entender?

Sin embargo, cuando quiso pasar, la francesa la agarró fuertemente para que no escapara- No lo sabía.

Hermione se hizo a la idea de que luchar para que la soltase sería difícil- Nadie en la mansión lo sabe, aunque tampoco te lo contaría.

Lo siento- dijo Fleur, aunque ninguna de las dos entendió a lo que se refería. Realmente no le gustó que la esclava hubiera tenido que vivir eso, pero no tenía caso ahondar más en ese sentimiento. Por otro lado, sí tenías otras cosas que aclarar con la esclava – Sé que no es buen momento, pero no puedo evitar pensar que me llevas evitando un tiempo.

Eso era inaudito para Hermione, de todas las veces que podía traer de vuelta el tema, tenía que ser ese día. Sí la estaba evitando y la evitaba porque quería vivir, y si era sincera consigo misma las caricias de la mayor le resultaron bastante tentadoras y confusas, no sabía lo que quería hacer con las caricias, pero le explicaron muy bien qué le harían a ella si alguien las veía en esa situación.-No, que va.

La francesa se arrimó más como si así consiguiera que la esclava fuera más sincera- Lo de aquella vez...

-¿Qué vez? No sé ahora mismo a qué te refieres.

Fleur continuó invadiendo su espacio personal y estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa a Hermione, que no sabía si mirar al techo o al suelo, porque si miraba de frente se encontraría con el pecho de la francesa, y esta tan solo vestía un camisón de seda.-Ya sabes el qué. Sólo quiero que finjamos que lo que pasó no pasó.

Vale, ya está olvidado- contestó Hermione siendo bastante tajante. Realmente quería irse y llorar un poco más en su habitación y aquello pareció enfadar más a Fleur, quien golpeó la pared asustando a la esclava- ¡Joder,no así! ¡No quiero que lo olvides, sólo quiero que finjas que no ha pasado, pero habiendo pasado!

No supo qué decir aquello. Fleur era una vorágine de confusión y cada día que pasaba era peor. Aprendió que cuando la familia estaba distraída, las aficiones de Fleur eran las mismas que las de ella, beber y olvidar. El día aquel, estaba segura que Fleur bebió demasiado vino. Así que la niña de pelo enmarañado empezó a buscarse otros momentos para beber, momentos en los que estuviera segura del todo de que Fleur estaba visitando a su novia o a alguna amiga de su colegio. Y hasta esa noche, había hecho un buen trabajo evitándola. - Mira Fleur, sí, sí a todo lo que tú quieras, pero déjame irme, por favor.

La súplica le hizo entender a la francesa que estaba fuera de lugar y la liberó de su presencia, aunque cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer de su vista, hizo una última pregunta- ¿Por qué fuiste precisamente hoy a hablar con tu madre?

Y Hermione antes de desaparecer contestó- Es una bonita noche para hacerlo.

Fleur se quedó pensando en todas las cosas de lo que no sabía de Hermione.¿Y de los demás? No, tampoco sabía tanto de ninguno de sus esclavos en realidad. La vida muggle era dura, pero nunca imaginó que ninguno de los suyos hubiera tenido tal pérdida a tan temprana edad. Sintió una opresión en el pecho que no podía explicar, una pena la embriagó y no supo ni de donde venía. Tuvo que coger fuerzas y controlar su respiración. Aquella noche no pegó ojo.

Otro que no pudo dormir bien esa noche fue su padrastro, James. Por lo visto, según contó Nymphadora fue testigo de una conversación algo extraña entre el señor Potter y su suegra, Isabelle. Los dos subieron a la leonera y hablaron libremente de los molestos que estaban con la visita del inspector-auror Ricardo Zabini, un antiguo compañero de Hogwarts de James que ahora trabajaba para el ministerio francés, con el que su relación no debió ser muy buena, pues aquella visita al señor Potter fue a raíz de una investigación que estaba abierta sobre la extraña desaparición de cinco familias de pequeños hidalgos, todos de la zona. Por lo que pudo escuchar, el señor Potter estaba muy nervioso porque el inspector no tuvo ningún reparo en comunicarle que era sospechoso, pues no encontraron ni esclavos, ni familia, ni el mercado de los esclavos había aumentado, ni se informó de muggles sin dueño en los alrededores y todo apuntaba a que se tratase a algún tipo de compromiso que los hidalgos se negasen a aceptar, ya que en todas las casas encontraron la misma marca, una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca.

Yo, sinceramente, según vi al señor, creo que es culpable. Es muy raro que un inspector acuda a la casa de un Grande y le acuse de algo como eso. - dijo Nymphadora en la comida.- Además mencionaron a un tal Riddle y que a ese hombre no le haría gracia que Zabini estuviera investigando aquello. Yo juraría que oí a la matriarca Delacour decir que debían eliminar problemas.

Todos estaban atentos a lo que Nymphadora decía, incluso Severus que normalmente hacía caso omiso de los cotilleos. Hermione que no había empezado a comer por escuchar bien la historia preguntó- ¿Y cómo es que has escuchado eso?- Para Hermione aquello tenía gran interés, pero no quería arriesgarse a que fuera todo una mentira.

Bueno, yo estaba detrás de unas cajas en la leonera- dijo Nymphadora lanzando una mirada significativa a todos. Callaron conociendo el motivo por el que Nymphadora podría estar en la leonera.

Los esclavos, obviando el caso de que fueran esclavos personales como Hermione y Rosmerta, solían compartir las habitaciones con otros tantos más. Los dueños solían elegir las parejas sexuales de los esclavos en la época de cría con el fin de que el hijo de ambos tuviera ciertas habilidades o hacer traspasos de esclavos entre familia,etc. Claro que casi nunca coincidía las atracciones o sentimientos, así que idearon una forma de poder estar con quien quisieran sin que nadie pudiera ser testigo y decírselo a su señor, pues el método beneficiaba a todos. Cuando un esclavo quisiera estar con otro, subirían a la leonera y si la maceta del suelo estaba en el lado derecho de la puerta significaba que la leonera estaba libre, y si por el contrario, estaba en el izquierdo, debías dar media vuelta y esperar a otra noche, porque ya había una pareja dentro. Eran detalles que sólo los esclavos sabían,los dueños no se percataban de esas pequeñas diferencias porque ni solían subir ahí, ni ordenaban nunca nada. Por eso, cuando Nymphadora y Bill, el hijo mayor de Molly, escucharon voces que no parecía que fueran a irse, a pesar de estar detrás de la puerta y con la maceta en el lado izquierdo, se escondieron aprisa a sabiendas de que no podía tratarse de ninguno de sus compañeros. Los magos no entendían que tener esclavos tenía sus pros y su contra. El mayor problema era que cuanto más servicio, menos privacidad disponían. De hecho, los magos con más privacidad eran los hidalgos, pues apenas tenían esclavos.

¿Y qué hacías detrás de unas cajas? - preguntó Hermione.

Eh, bueno, pues...-Nymphadora no le importaba entrar en detalles, pero por los ojos recriminatorios de sus compañeros decidió mejor no hacerlo- ver que todo estaba en orden.

-¿En orden detrás de las cajas?

Hermione, lo que haga Nymphadora detrás de la caja está muy lejos de ser de tu incumbencia- intervino Severus. ¡Qué petulante era al hablar! Le recordaba a cierto alguien que Hermione conocía.

Después de la comida, los esclavos empezaron a mirar con cierto temor a sus amos, aunque a decir verdad tampoco se diferenciaba tanto de cómo les miraban normalmente.

¡Qué bien,tenemos a un presunto asesino de amo! ¡Yujuuu!- dijo sarcásticamente Ginny saliendo de la cocina junto con Hermione.

¡Sí, qué afortunados somos!¡Fiesta loca!- continuó Hermione con la broma.

Ginny aprovechó que nadie prestaba mucha atención para entregarle un pequeño regalo a la castaña- Ya sé que nosotros no celebramos estas cosas, pero me lo dijiste hace tiempo y, bueno, esto me lo encontré hace unos días en el jardín y pensé que te gustaría. - le hizo entrega de un libro viejo y bastante sucio, en cuya portada podía leerse "All Quiet In The Western Front" de Erich Maria Remarque.

Ginny, pero esto es robar- dijo Hermione sabiendo que el libro le pertenecía a la familia.

Estaba tirado en el jardín debajo de mucho barro, seguramente ni recuerden que lo perdieron. Nadie lo va a buscar y si sabes esconderlo bien, nadie tiene porque saber que lo tienes- Ginny era una chica inteligente como para deducir que la familia había perdido interés en ese libro. Por donde lo encontró, juraría que lo habrían perdido hace años y si Hermione asistía a las clases de Gabrielle algo habría aprendido.

La castaña escondió el libro lo mejor que pudo en sus ropajes. Desde luego, Ginny tenía más en común con su hermano Ron de lo que en un principio había pensado. Le dio un abrazo agradeciendo el regalo, pues era la primera vez en años que alguien le daba algo por su cumpleaños. No era algo que ella soliera celebrar, en realidad ningún muggle, pero ella menos.

A lo lejos apareció Gabrielle quien vio la escena un tanto extrañada por tanto cariño- ¡Vaya, bonita escena!

La pelirroja se separó inmediatamente reconociendo aquella voz. - No es lo que parece- aunque en realidad a Gabrielle no le parecía nada. Simplemente la extrañó- Es su cumpleaños- dijo rápidamente para excusar su comportamiento. A Hermione no le gustó que Ginny lo dijera, pero tampoco dijo nada.

Pues supongo que felicidades- era la primera vez que Gabrielle escuchaba a los muggles hablar de cumpleaños.

¿Felicidades por qué?- preguntó Fleur que llegó junto a Rosmerta.

Es su cumpleaños- respondió Gabrielle señalando a su esclava.

La hermana mayor se quedó pensativa, como intentando descifrar un puzzle. ¿Por qué querría la esclava recordar algo tan triste un día que debía estar agradecida por existir? Al ser esclava a lo mejor agradecida no,pero por lo menos tener un día tranqulo. Entendía que los muggles celebraban más el día que entraban en la mansión que el cumpleaños, pero aún así todo el mundo evitaba recordar cosas tristes ese día. - Pues supongo que felicidades.

Hasta a Ginny le pareció raro que Fleur usase las mismas palabras que el "Ángel del mal". Pronto, Gabrielle se llevó a Hermione a su habitación, pero antes paró en el de su esclava- Puedes ir a esconder el libro que te ha regalado la pelirroja esa.

Hermione no supo qué decir para librarse del castigo. ¿Qué le haría esta vez? ¿La marcaría de nuevo? ¿Le lanzaría un "cruciatus"? ¿La quemaría viva?- Yo no...

No me importa que sepas leer, no se lo voy a decir a mis padres – dijo Gabrielle con bastante indiferencia.

-¿En serio?

Claro. ¡Con alguien tendré que discutir sobre el amor de Alain y Béatrice!- argumentó Gabrielle hablando de la saga de su historia favorita. En la mansión pocos leían y si lo hacían leían cosas para mayores y no les interesaba cuando Gabrielle hablaba de la historia. Amigas que le gustasen leer a su edad era difícil encontrar y, además, tampoco era muy le había leído a su esclava algunos de los libros anteriores y sabía que a Hermione le gustaba la historia, además tenía su edad y desde que descubrió, hacía ya tiempo, que su esclava sabía leer, no podía esperar al nuevo libro de la saga. Ahora podrían hacer turnos y no leer ella todo el rato. Para Gabby, que su esclava supiera leer era un alivio. Muy al contrario que para sus padres, que por razón no querían que los esclavos leyeran. Puede que no los entendiera, porque por muy malvada y cruel que fuese, aún seguía siendo una niña.

Horas más tarde, justo como la noche anterior, Hermione volvió a salir al jardín. Ese día le gustaba pasarlo el mayor tiempo posible con su madre. Esta vez hubo un cambio, Fleur apareció tras ella. - ¿Otra vez hablando con tu madre?

Y aún sin mirarla, Hermione supo que era Fleur. Olía a ella, ese perfume caro que siempre usaba. Esa voz suave. No entendía por qué la perseguía. Debería consultarlo en el libro Veela, hacía tanto que no lo miraba que si alguna vez aprendió algo ya lo tenía olvidado- Sí.

-¿Por qué te acuerdas de ella tanto el día de tu cumpleaños?

Porque es mi madre- respondió Hermione a secas- No espero que lo entiendas.

¿Me consideras mala?- preguntó la francesa de la nada.

Hermione mirando alrededor y viendo que no había nadie tomó el poco coraje que tenía para ser sincera frente a la hermana de su ama- No lo sé, creo que sí.

Fleur no se consideraba mala a sí misma. Era una chica de la alta sociedad, dura con los muggles, pero no consideraba que llegase a ser cruel. Jamás impuso un castigo muy severo a ninguno de ellos- Eso lo dices porque debes odiarme. Yo no soy mala. Te he tratado como te han tratado los demás, incluso mejor. Nunca he sido contigo tan cruel como mi hermana y, sin embargo, me odias más que a ella.- dijo Fleur.- A veces me compadezco de ti, sabes. Podría haber sido mucho más dura contigo, me has faltado el respeto a mí, a mi prometida Pansy, a mi hermana. Y nunca te he castigado severamente.

Nunca has podido- contestó Hermione recordando la marca que tenía oculta en su brazo. La marca que le recordaba a quién pertenecía.- Soy la esclava de tu hermana, por eso nunca me has castigado. Puede que ella sea más dura directamente, pero tú has sido más cruel indirectamente. No te importa en absoluto lo que tus acciones puedan acarrear a los demás- ambas sabían que llegados a este punto hablaban de lo que "no había pasado"- Y vas de buena, pero me confundes. Nunca sé lo que quieres. A veces, eres pacificadora, a veces, eres tú la causante de mis problemas. Es como si fueras dos personas distintas a la vez.

Y era cierto, porque hasta la misma Fleur se sentía como dos personas distintas en una.- ¡No soy malvada! ¡No lo soy!- dijo, mas era como si hablase con ella misma.- Dices todo eso porque no te gusta este día. No puedo comprender porqué hoy tienes malos recuerdos.

-Con el debido respeto, sé que en realidad no te importa.

Nadie merece recordar cosas malas el día de su cumpleaños- murmuró una voz en el interior de la francesa. Antes de que ella misma fuera capaz de comprender lo que estaba haciendo, tomó a Hermione por la cara y la besó. Fue un impulso que no podía ni quiso controlar. Sorprendida la esclava abrió la boca por instinto y se dejó llevar durante un segundo por la sensación de la lengua de la francesa que acariciaba la suya. Gimió por la sensibilidad de la inexperiencia. Le gustaba aquello. Le gustaba el beso de una mujer. No se retuvo en ahondar más en el sentimiento y agarró a Fleur por el cabello para acercarla más a sí. Y comenzó a responder el beso para la sorpresa de Fleur. Cuando sintió las manos de la francesa vagando por su cuerpo y asiéndola contra sí, se separó de manera brusca- Esto...- miró hacia todos lados para percatarse de que nadie las hubiera visto. A eso se refería cuando le dijo que no le importaba las consecuencias que pudiera acarrear a los demás- Tú tienes una prometida. - le señaló con el dedo- Y...- quiso decirla que le robó su primer beso, que ni siquiera sabía si le gustaban las mujeres y que siempre la confundía con su actitud.

Tranquila, no volveré a hacerlo. Sólo quería que tuvieras un buen recuerdo para tu siguiente cumpleaños- Fleur sabía que era el primer beso de su esclava, o por lo menos eso sospechó. Era el único regalo que se le ocurrió que podía hacerle. Alejar sus tristezas, al menos, ese día.

Y se fue dejando tras de sí a una Hermione más confusa y más enfurecida que antes. Pero a la vez con un recuerdo de su cumpleaños mucho más grato.

Ninguna de las dos volvió a hablarse en una buena temporada. Sus miradas ni se cruzaban. De hecho, el señor Potter decidió enviar a Hermione de viaje a Hogwarts para acompañar a Gabrielle en sus segundos exámenes en el colegio. La primera vez fue sólo con su hermano y éste tenía sus propios asuntos, fue incapaz de vigilar enteramente a su hermana. Además para sorpresa de todos, Gabrielle entró en Ravenclaw y allí Harry no podía hacer nada para evitar que su hermana tuviera problemas con otros estudiantes. Todos habían esperado que Gabrielle entrase en Slytherin como James o en Gryffindor como Harry. Y no fue así.

Enviaron a Hermione por la fuerza de la juventud para subir las escaleras movedizas, su don para calmar a Gabrielle y porque necesitaban a alguien que no tuviera reparos en enviar una lechuza a casa si su hija causase problemas con los otros niños. Harry , a veces, era demasiado hermano para eso.

La castaña salió unos días antes de la mansión, pues era costumbre enviar primero a los esclavos en un tren que salía desde París y llegaba directamente a Hogwarts a través del aire. El tren estaba lleno de guardias para que los esclavos no escapasen, y una vez en Hogwarts, les enseñaban sus cuartos. Aquellos que iban enviados por las familias compartían la habitación con otros esclavos cuyos dueños fuesen parte de la misma casa y en la misma torre que sus amos. En el ala de los esclavos, la separación era la misma que la de los estudiantes, chicos por un lado y, por el otro, chicas.

Algunas familias llevaban esclavos para trabajar en Hogwarts para que los estudios de sus hijos no fueran tan costosos.

El primer día fue genial porque no había más magos que los profesores y el personal administrativo del colegio. La gente que se encargaba de cocinar,limpiar y demás eran muggles, menos el señor Filch que era el conserje del colegio y un squib que les miraba por encima del hombro como si fuese superior a ellos. A excepción de eso, fue maravilloso sentirse libre por un día.

Aparte, los que fueron por primera vez estaban fascinados con todas las cosas mágicas del colegio y por lo espectacular que era el castillo ya en sí. Los que llevaban más años seguían sorprendiéndose, pero no tanto como el resto.

Lo malo fue cuando vinieron los amos, no por la suya en particular, fue más bien por Pansy Parkinson. Sí, ahí estaba la bruja prometida de Fleur con sus aires de señorita de la alta sociedad y su presuntuosa varita bañada en oro. Parecía enojada, tanto ella como la muchacha que estaba a su lado parecía estar buscando a alguien. Cuando su mirada cayó sobre Hermione fue hacia ella con varita en mano.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! - murmuró Hermione al esclavo que tenía al lado.- ¡Vamos hacia el otro lado como si no la hubiésemos visto!

¡Túú, esclava de Gabrielle!- gritó Pansy corriendo hacia ella- ¡¿Crees que puedes huir de mí?!


	10. Chapter 10 Hay un monstruo en casa

SH4D0W44 : jaja ahora lo verás.

Dagh : algunas veces soy rápida jaja. Gabrielle sabe cómo tratarlas jajaja.

Harukichiru : aún no ha salido mucho, pero Pansy está muy mal de la cabeza.

Creo que el final en el jardín os sorprenderá.

Cap 10

¡¿Túú, esclava de Gabrielle, crees que puedes huir de mí?!- gritó una engorilada Pansy Parkinson. En la cabeza de Hermione se escuchó un claro " ¿pies, para qué os quiero?" y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Terminó ganando Pansy, al levantar un muro con un hechizo que le cortó el paso.

Cuando Hermione se sintió aprisionada contra el muro, se echó al suelo llorando y de rodillas imploró- ¡Yo no quería, lo juro! ¡De verdad que no quería!

¿Qué le pasa a esta?- preguntó Pansy confundida a su propia esclava que se situaba a su lado.

Que estará arrepentida por correr, supongo- por primera vez Hermione reparó en la esclava de los Parkinson. Nunca habían coincidido, jamás la llevó a la mansión Potter. Se trataba de una chica de pelo castaño y rizado poco mayor que ó que hablara porque así se dio cuenta de que se estaba confundiendo. Ya serena se levantó del suelo- Sí, siento mucho huir de ti. ¿Qué querías exactamente?

¡Pues que me estás huyendo! ¡Te he estado buscando horas por todo el castillo para que le des una carta a mi novia!- decir que Pansy estaba enfadada es quedarse corto

-No, mujer. ¿Cómo piensas así? Si yo no tengo motivos para huir de ti. Todo lo que pueda hacer por la novia de la señorita Fleur, yo lo hago encantada.

Prometida- rectificó la sangre pura con esa arrogancia tan típica de su Casa. De su bolso sacó la dichosa carta cerrada por un sello de color verde cuyo dibujo representaba a una serpiente y una calavera. - He tenido que prestar mi lechuza a mi padre y no puedo comunicarme con Fleur.

-¿Y otro medio mágico...?

Son tan impersonales- suspiró desde su altivez- ¡No seas vaga y entrega esta carta a mi amada! - Y se fue dejando a Hermione sin reacción. ¿La grita, la dice que si huye y no sé qué mierdas por una carta?

¡Maldita salvaje!- susurró Hermione con toda su furia.¡Claro que la buscaba a ella! Con Gabrielle no tomaría esa actitud de superioridad. Ni siquiera hablaría así a Harry. La próxima vez no saldría del cuarto sin su varita mágica, entonces vería quién es superior a quién. El susto que había pasado. Su vida pasó delante de sus ojos y todo por un beso. Joder, joder. ¡Bendita sea la esclava de los Parkinson, y bendito sea el fruto del vientre muggle de su abuela!

No supo qué hacer con la carta. Todo el día en la mano, se negaba a subir las escaleras aquellas por una tontería. Antes prefería perderla. Y casi pasó eso precisamente, porque tanto muggle junto a la hora de la comida era fiesta asegurada. Los muggles propiedad del colegio, los limpiadores y cocineros, eran muy dados a la música, y los otros esclavos se venían muy arriba con ellos. Protegió la carta de aquellos bullicios todo lo que pudo, que luego dio igual, porque cuando iba a llevar la carta a la lechucería, apareció Gabrielle y se la quitó de las manos.

Es una carta de Pansy para tu hermana- dijo Hermione como si aquello significase algo para Gabrielle. La francesita la ignoró completamente y abrió la carta sin ningún tipo de reparo.- Yo creo que quieren privacidad.

Sí, sería muy feo leer sus cartas sin su permiso- respondió Gabrielle a la par que leía con todo descaro- Claro, estaría feo si Pansy le hubiera mandado alguna carta.¡No me mires así! Soy una Potter, tengo que asegurarme de que mi hermana no vaya a contactar con otros nobles para pactar quedarse con mi parte del patrimonio.

¿De verdad pensaba que su hermana haría acuerdos para quedarse con sus cosas? Hermione no tenía una idea muy buena de Fleur, era egoísta sí, pero con su hermana nunca mostró esa faceta. -¿De verdad crees que tu hermana te traicionaría?

No, no creo. Por lo menos, nunca lo ha comentado en ninguna de sus cartas- contestó Gabrielle confesando que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Para la esclava esa era mucha frialdad. Desconfiar de sus hermanos cuando ambos mostraban que la adoraban, de alguna forma inexplicable.

Ya le vale a Pansy Pánfila, siempre le dice que le escribe y luego nunca le escribe- dijo su ama rompiendo la carta en mil pedazos- En dos días ya están discutiendo. Y ahora Hermione, ayúdame a estudiar que el examen de Historia de la Magia y lo llevo muy mal.

Aquella tarde estuvieron tantas horas estudiando que ya podía Gabrielle sacar una matrícula de honor, porque el esfuerzo que hizo Hermione ese día para que la francesita obtuviera una buena nota no tiene nombre.

La verdad que la estancia en Hogwarts había sido muy gratificante, conoció a los esclavos que trabajaban para el colegio, como Viktor, un esclavo búlgaro cuyo inglés era pésimo, pero por lo menos lo intentaba. También acabó averiguando el nombre de la esclava de Pansy, se llamaba Lavender. Tenía cierta personalidad difícil de aguantar, pero más o menos llegaron a un mutuo respeto entre ellas dos. Cada una en su én conoció a Dobby, uno de los elfos que se encargaba de la parte administrativa de Hogwarts y quien tenía cierto fetiche por los humanos. Para Hermione la perversión sexual era clara porque nadie tiene tantos amigos humanos, ni los mismos humanos.

Con los demás no tuvo mucha relación, mayormente porque era magos, menos el squib del colegio, Argus Filch, el cual no era muy querido ni por los esclavos ni por los alumnos. Era un tipo casi despreciable, siempre vigilando a todos. Lo más risible es que era fácil de esquivar. De hecho, durante sus días en Hogwarts, le fue tremendamente sencillo comunicarse con Aberforth y acudir a la biblioteca a leer. No era un gran vigilante, supuso que lo tenían ahí para reirse de él.

Con respecto a Aberforth, en sus cortos mensajes le informó sobre lo que Nymphadora contó en la mansión sobre la investigación contra los Potter, sobre la señal de la casa de los hidalgos y la coincidencia de la descripción con el sello de los Parkinson.

Con Harry su relación no podía ir mejor. Aunque de vez en cuando, se lo encontraba en la vitrina de los trofeos. Un día le preguntó si le pasaba algo.

Admiro los trofeos de mi padre- dijo con gran orgullo.

¿Y tu madre? - preguntó Hermione sorprendiendo al mismo Harry.- Tú eres inglés, tu padre también, supongo que tu madre más de lo mismo, así que vendría a este colegio.¿Tiene algún trofeo?

No, mi padre dice que nunca fue una estudiante modelo- dijo sonriendo- Tiene lógica,¿no? Nos abandonó sin ningún reparo. Tiene sentido que no fuera ningún modelo a seguir para nadie.

Es que el título Potter impone, es mucha responsabilidad - replicó la castaña. Lo que en realidad pensaba era "¿quién se va a querer quedar con tu padre?". Ella confiaba totalmente en la palabra de Nymphadora, James tenía cierto aire siniestro, eso era innegable. Austero, sombrío...Podría resultar atractivo para las brujas, pero ella prefería cruzarse con él lo justo y necesario. En fin, lo de Gabrielle lo tuvo que heredar de alguien, podía ser una niña malcriada, pero ciertas cosas no son de edad, son de personalidad y estaba claro que Apolline era bastante tranquila.

Una vez en casa, sus padres los recibieron con los brazos abiertos. A los hijos claro, Hermione si se muriese no les importaba. Todo era abrazos y besos como si hubiesen ganado una guerra.

¿Y Fleur?- preguntó Gabrielle queriendo ver a su hermana.

Apolline, que tenía una sonrisa de condescendencia desde que llegaron, se acercó a la pequeña- Tu hermana está indispuesta en su habitación. Está triste porque Pansy dijo que le escribiría y no lo ha hecho.

Pansy es así, la quiere a su modo, lo que pasa es que es muy hay que tomárselo tan personal- dijo Gabrielle ganándose la mirada de incredulidad de su esclava. Desde luego, lo suyo era aplaudible.

La abuela seguía con ellos, no se iba a ir a su casa. Esa se había pegado cual babosa y no la iban a sacar de ahí ni raspando con un cuchillo. Si por lo menos tuviera una cara más simpática...

¿Y a ti, abuela, qué te pasa?- preguntó Gabrielle viendo la cara de pocos amigos de Isabelle.

Inesperadamente, intervino Apolline de nuevo- Nada. Tu abuela está un poco preocupada por los negocios familiares.

Los negocios familiares que para Hermione clarísimamente iban sobre la investigación del inspector Zabini, porque Isabelle y James parecían no estar presentes. Y eso cuando estaban, porque recordaba que antes de irse a Hogwarts las ausencias del señor de la mansión fueron muy notorias para los esclavos.

¡Qué alegría volver a casa!-susurró la castaña para sus adentros.

La noche no mejoró mucho. A la hora de la cena Gabrielle quiso quemarle el pelo a Nymphadora por confundirse de postre, pero Hermione se interpuso y alejó a su compañera, disimuladamente, varias veces.

Después, esperó a que todo el mundo estuviera dormido para encontrarse con Ronald. ¡Maldito pelirrojo, cuánto lo había extrañado en Hogwarts! No fue mucho tiempo, pero se notó la falta del hogar. Le contó todas las cosas que había visto, la magia del lugar, los seres increíbles. El niño la miraba hipnotizado. Su boca dibujaba una perfecta O ante las palabras de la castaña. En la mente de Ronald se dibujaban todo lo que Hermione le contaba. El castillo levantado a pie del lago, rodeado por un extenso bosque de criaturas excepcionales. Escaleras que cambian de orientación cada dos por tres, velas que iluminaban el techo y se sustentaban por arte de magia, hechizo volando de unos estudiantes a otros... Daría todo por ver aquello.

Y con los otros esclavos genial, hice amigos y todo- dijo Hermione emocionada.- Unas fiestas. Reconozco que a veces era yo quien empezaba.

Estás loca- Ron reía, aunque también sentía cierta admiración por lo que contaba. ¡Siempre llamaba la atención por donde pasaba! Y sintió que algo lo llamaba desde el interior de ella y la besó. Le salió del alma. Desde que la vio por primera vez, le llamó la atención, aunque era muy joven para entender lo que significaba aquello. Fue en ese momento cuando lo entendió y no se lo pensó dos veces porque a veces, las cosas son así de simples.

Hermione no supo reaccionar, estaba un poco cansada de no ver venir estas cosas. ¿Por qué la gente tenía la mala costumbre de no avisar de esas cosas? Le pasó algo parecido que con Fleur, no sabía si le estaba gustando o no. Se notaba agradable, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar. No era lo mismo y sí lo era a la vez. No sabía cómo explicarlo. Le gustó el beso, pero también había un hormigueo muy desagradable en su estómago. Nada bonito.

Ambos se separaron cuando escucharon una especie de gruñido extraño. Indecisos miraban a todos lados y nada hallaron. Volvieron a escuchar un segundo gruñido que parecía proceder del salón. Se asomaron levemente desde la puerta de la cocina. Agazapados desde su escondite contemplaron algo que nunca imaginaron ni en sus peores pesadillas. Ante ellos, un ser de aspecto temible, de blanco plumaje corto y resbaladizo como el de un pingüino, de altura tres veces superior a la de un ser humano, piernas anchas como la de los osos, cara rapaz imitando la de un ave, pero con rasgos de mujer y ojos azules rapaces, se encontraba paseándose por el salón.

De pronto, el ser se dio cuenta de su presencia y salió corriendo tras ellos. Los esclavos entre empujones y atolondramiento consiguieron reaccionar. Ron salió corriendo a esconderse en el almacén, con suerte entre tanta comida no iría a por él. Hermione volvió a la cocina, donde habían dejado el típico rodillo de madera sobre la mesa y se lo llevó consigo al jardín. Corrió todo lo que pudo, pero al mirar atrás se daba cuenta que la bestia no tardaría en alcanzarla. Con rapidez dio un salto para golpear el tronco de uno de los árboles más altos del jardín, del impulso se agarró a una de las ramas, pero sólo tenía una mano disponible, la otra sujetaba el rodillo.

Aquella bestia no dudó en seguir a Hermione, olvidando así al chico pelirrojo. La vio corriendo hacia el árbol y fue tras ella. Intentó tirarla cuando se agarró a la rama, pero Hermione se defendió muy bien. Con el rodillo en mano le golpeó fuertemente las zarpas tan afiladas que tenía. El esfuerzo era inútil, pues no conseguía agotar a la bestia. Entonces, se cansó. -¡A tomar por culo!- sacó la varita que tenía escondida entre sus ropajes y dijo- ¡Petrificus totalus! - Resultaba raro decir que aprendió algo de sus experiencias con la señorita Parkinson, pero fue cierto. Lleva la varita, aunque no pienses que sea necesario.

Cuando comprobó que el animal se había quedado paralizado, bajó para inspeccionarle más al detalle. ¡¿Una veela?! Cualquiera aparecería en un momento u otro. Con todas sus fuerzas tiró al animal al suelo, como si lo hubiera golpeado. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Ron no tardó en aparecer para ver lo que había pasado. -¿Estás bien?

Sí.- dijo señalando al caído animal en combate.

Ron lo miró extrañado- ¿No está muy quieto?

Sí, lo golpee muy fuerte y lo dejé tonto- replicó Hermione escondiendo su varita en su espalda.- Es una veela, ¿verdad?

Ron aún indeciso con la situación contestó- Sí. Se transforman bajo máximo estrés. He escuchado miles de historias de su transformación, nunca pensé que fueran tan ciertas- Los rasgos eran idénticos a los que tenía entendido.-¿Quién será?

Cierto, ¿quién sería? Hermione no estaba segura de cómo reparar todo- No lo sé. Supongo, que no es Gabrielle. Por mucho que sean bicharracos enormes, Gabrielle debería ser menos impresionante, más pequeño.

-¿Qué me dices de Fleur? Ha estado unos días muy enfadada con su prometida, tengo entendido.

¿E Isabelle? Lleva unos días muy preocupada, ¿no?- dijo Hermione siendo consciente en ese instante de lo que había hecho.

O Apolline. No parece muy violenta, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, las apariencias engañan- Ron sentía el mismo temor que su compañera, aunque él técnicamente no había hecho nada.

En la cabeza de Hermione, sólo una pregunta viajaba a un lado y a otro de su mente "¿A quién coño hemos noqueado?"

No es un Ronald/Hermione la historia, es Fleurmione. Lo uso para definir más a Hermione. Tenemos un tema pendiente en ese sentido con Hermione. Tiene que aclararse con ciertas cosas. Con respecto al final, diré que como castigo hay cosas peores que la muerte. Espero que me comentéis qué os parece.


	11. Chapter 11 Cruzando la trinchera

Guest: prometo postear más. Estuve trabajando estas navidades y no tuve tiempo jaja sorry.

dagh: Gabrielle suele ser la culpable de casi todo. Estoy intentando seguir avanzando con la historia y que se vaya viendo el carácter de cada uno de los personajes.

Harukichiru: Jajaja Gabrielle sabe insultar, lo lleva dentro aunque tiene su corazoncito.

Smookey:Lo mismo que a guest. Prometo actualizar antes.

SH4DOW44: Hermione va aprendiendo cosas jaja

CAP 11

Antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar, Ron vino con refuerzos.

¡Sólo pude encontrar a ellos dos!- dijo el pelirrojo señalando a sus hermanos Fred y George. No pudo conseguir más ayuda, pues el resto de los hermanos estaban ocupados, Bill estaba con cierta amiguita pasando la noche, a Percy y Charlie los habían vendido a los Malfoy hacía años.

Los gemelos se ofrecieron a ayudar a esconder a aquella veela, además, era bien sabido que a los pelirrojos les llamaba mucho la atención las criaturas mágicas.

Entre todos decidieron que el establo era la opción más segura. Allí no iban a mirar a esas horas de la noche.

¡Esto pesa demasiado!- se quejó George dejando caer las patas de la veela sobre un montecito de paja.

Fred siguió su gesto, aunque algo dubitativo.- ¿Y ahora?

Hermione sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Debía borrar la memoria de la veela y para ello, necesitaba estar sola. Nadie podía descubrir lo que ella era en realidad. Ron quiso protestar, pero Hermione insistió en que tenía un plan infalible. Nah, iba improvisando sobre la marcha.

Dormida no parece tan peligrosa la cosa esta – se dijo a sí misma la niña de pelo enmarañado. Una vez sus amigos se escondieron en la otra cuadra, intentó de forma disimulada sacar su varita, pero antes de hacerlo, algo curioso pasó. Aquella bestia rapaz, fue perdiendo su forma. Al principio, eran cambios leves, rasgos que se suavizaban, garras que desaparecían... Finalmente, quedó el cuerpo de una mujer. O más bien una niña, era Gabrielle.

¿Gabrielle?- Hermione no salía de su asombro. A decir verdad, se esperaba a cualquiera menos a bicharraco, como ella lo llamaba, era demasiado grande como para tratarse de una cría tan pequeñ otro lado, nunca había visto a una veela, así que poco podía decir cuál era el tamaño estándar -¿Estás bien?

La pequeña francesa parecía muy desorientada. Miraba de un lado a otro sin parar- ¿qué hago en el establo? ¡Ah, me duele todo! ¡¿Qué me ha pasado?!

¿No recuerdas nada?- para Hermione eso tenía mucho más interés que el resto. Era increíble que pudiera perder tanto los recuerdos cuando se transformaba. Nota mental.

Nada.- Una sensación de miedo invadió el cuerpo de Gabrielle y pidió ir a su cuarto. Hizo alguna que otra pregunta por el camino, pero no quiso saber tampoco mucho.

No creo que pueda servirte mucho de ayuda, la verdad. Yo ya te vi transformada. Estaba durmiendo cuando escuché un ruido del salón y ahí te vi. Y obviamente, tu veela me vio a mí. Por algún motivo, se volvió loca y quiso atacarme, entonces corrí al establo y te golpee con un rastrillo- Hermione fue mezclando verdad con ficción para que tuviera algún tipo de sentido todo.

Gabrielle se sentía decepcionada-¿Con un simple golpe dejaste fuera de combate a mi veela?

Te golpee muy fuerte- añadió Hermione para darle un poco más de veracidad.- Puede que tu veela, en realidad, no quisiera hacerme daño y eso la dejase fuera de combate.

Gabrielle la miró pensativamente durante unos segundos -No, no creo. Si murieses sería una pena, porque tendría que empezar a bañarme sola, pero más allá de eso no me sirves de mucho.

A Hermione ya ciertas declaraciones no le resultaban inesperadas. Así que siguió con su política de hacer caso omiso. Además, ahora sólo faltaba dejarla en la habitación y podría descansar...¡JA! Eso creyó ella. Nada más llegar a la habitación, ambas se encontraron con una enfurecida Fleur que parecía estar esperándolas desde hacía un buen rato.

-¡¿Qué haces con mi hermana?!

Eh – Hermione buscaba la mirada de Gabrielle para saber qué podía contar. Dudaba que Gabrielle quisiera contar lo de su veela. - Pues yo hace unos años estaba en el pueblo y un día tu hermana decidió que quería tener esclava personal y...

¡No te hagas la idiota!- interrumpió Fleur. - Digo ahora, en la noche. ¿Qué haces con mi hermana?-los dientes de Fleur estaban tan apretados que en cualquier momento iba a estallar uno.

Pasear- dijo Hermione con simpleza. El paseito del establo a la casa contaba,¿no?

Fleur no parecía muy convencida. A Gabrielle que su hermana se metiera tanto en sus cosas no le gustaba, pero no quería sacar a su veela de nuevo. Ningún ser que no fuera un veela podía imaginar la sensación tan desagradable de la transformación. Era el despertar de los instintos más básicos de algo tan poderoso que nublaba la mente. Era imposible saber lo que hacía la veela transformada, sólo sabía que dejaba tras de sí una mezcla de sentimientos nauseabundos. Su abuela siempre le había dicho que la veela y ella eran uno, pero en ese momento no le pareció real. De hecho, se preguntaba hasta donde podía alcanzar el control de esa bestia que vivía en ella.

Mientras, Fleur y Hermione seguían con su pequeña batalla de palabrería barata y reproches inútiles- No deberíais dar paseos por la noche. La gente podría hablar cosas raras.

¿Qué cosas?- la mente de la pequeña de las hermanas no alcanzaba a entender todo, aunque algo le decía que no le gustaba esa insinuación.

Bueno, ya sabes, podrían decir comentarios muy extraños sobre vosotras dos- continuó la grande con altanería.

La esclava estaba cansada de su actitud amenazante y su prepotencia. Esa forma de hacer las palabras tan elegantes cuando solo eran mierda-¿Quién va a hacer esos comentarios?¿Los vas a hacer tú?

-¿Perdona?

Que si vas a hacer tú esos comentarios, porque nadie más nos ha visto – Hermione sabía que estaba muy cerca de cruzar una línea, pero también tenía claro que contaba con el apoyo de Gabrielle, pues esta empezó a mirar a su hermana del mismo modo. Fleur ante la presión cedió suavemente, aunque su gesto se mantuvo firme- No, no diré nada...a no ser que empiece a ver cosas que me hicieran sospechar que son asuntos más complejos que un paseo.

Con un bufido la esclava se marchó a su cuarto dejando a las hermana en la habitación. Fleur no quedó contenta con aquello-¿Vas a dejar que se marche así?

Si quieres ir a su habitación a por ella, ve tú sola – Gabrielle se detuvo a los pies de su cama y se volteó- aunque eso haría que la gente dijera comentarios muy extraños sobre vosotras dos, ¿no?

Buen golpe- pensó Fleur. Ambas dejaron ahí el tema, aunque la mayor por dentro no dejaba de pensar en la contestona que tenían por esclava. No soportaba ver a Hermione cerca de otra persona. La volvía loca, la desquiciaba. En ocasiones, cuando eso pasaba, sus manos se convertían en garras y debía esconderlo de los demás. Por suerte, no duraba mucho. Simplemente, tenía que recordarse que no era más que una mugrienta muggle apestosa, cuyos labios eran la gloria, una besadora nata, apasionada y, a la vez, tan delicada...

Entre las veelas era sabido que, en ocasiones, sentían una apatía natural hacia ciertas personas. ¿Era posible que de la misma forma sintiera una atracción irremediable por una persona? No iba a seguir engañándose, Fleur ya no era una niña inocente. Reconocía los instintos más primarios y ella misma los tenía. Lo que no podía explicar, es que con la muggle se sintiera desbordada y no pudiera controlarlos. Eso le provocaba tal frustración, era ella y no era enfurecía, sí, aquella esclava la enfurecía, por supuesto, porque despertaba a su bestia.

Sólo quien comprendiese a su veela de forma completa y absoluta podría explicarlo y pocas personas eran capaces de llegar a tal entendimiento, pues el veela es un ser receloso de su privacidad, incluso para sí mismo. Por eso, eran tan especiales y valorados aquellos entes. Su poder residía en una fuerza oculta a los que sólo los privilegiados podían llegar. Muchos fingían conocer dicho poder. La realidad era totalmente distinta. De hecho,en los círculos más altos de la aristocracia francesa, había una periodista muy reconocida por el autoconocimiento de la especie, de la que la misma periodista formaba parte. Su nombre era Cerise Levallois y levantaba tanta admiración como envidia. Tenía artículos y libros repartidos por toda Europa. En varias ocasiones, la periodista había afirmado que los veelas eran puramente sexuales. ¿Podría ser un capricho de su veela? Tal vez, si saciase su curiosidad...

Para Hermione lo frustrante era la confusión que Fleur provocaba en ella. Claro que tampoco el beso con Ron la dejaba descansar agusto. ¿Cómo explicar la diferencia? Con Ron todo era más fácil, tratar con él, compartir momentos, le agradaba y no era tuviera que describir el beso con él, la primera palabra que le vendría a la mente sería cálido. Pero cuando miraba a Ron no pensaba "¡Wow, qué guapo!", más bien era como "sí, es guapo". Con otros hombres se quedaba mucho más embelesada que con Ron.

Por otro lado estaba Fleur. Cada vez que se encontraba con la francesita, dudaba si besarla de nuevo o escupirle en la cara por cretina. Era un asunto muy complicado de entender. Con ella fue distinto, era más instintivo, más fuego. Y cuando la veía, en fin, podía decir que era realmente hermosa. Sin embargo, no estaba segura si podía sentirse así con otras mujeres. Decidió tomarse un descanso para no caer en la locura, no quería seguir pensando ni en veelas, ni en pelirrojos, ni nada en general. Tomó el libro que su amiga Ginny le había regalado antes de irse a Hogwarts. La lectura siempre tranquilizaba, ¿no? La historia era del género fantasía, pues los protagonistas, el soldado Paul Baümer y sus amigos, eran muggles. No había rastro de magia en toda la historia. Los protagonistas utilizaban armas inexistentes, artefactos que explotaban, objetos ruidosos que disparaban cosas y mataban. Trataba de un conflicto bélico entre países. Muy parecida a la devastadora guerra que hubo hace siglos, conocida por "la silenciosa" debido al pacto de silencio que se produjo tras los tratados de paz.

Era una historia muy diferente a las que había leído. Primero, porque trataban de humanos, como a los muggles les gustaba referirse a sí mismos, y segundo, porque el escritor era capaz de transmitir lo que podía ser vivir algo así.

Aquella noche tuvo un sueño. Uno bastante inquietante. Se vio a sí misma caminando entre las cenizas de la mansión Potter. A sus lados, las cosas simplemente eran destruidas, había explosiones causadas por objetos que no veía con total claridad. Y dos trincheras, una frente a otra. A un lado la familia de magos y veelas, al otro sus compañeros esclavos. De pronto, ambos bandos saltaron de las trincheras y corrieron para arremeter los unos contra los otros. El primer golpe, lo asistió Ron a la cabeza de Fleur, tirándola al suelo. Con gesto agresivo levantó aquel arma extraña, mientras que Fleur alzaba su varita. Hermione se apresuró como una loca para interponerse en aquel enfretamiento tan bizarro. No entendía la locura que estaba viendo. Angustia, esa sería la mejor palabra que podría usar en un momento así.

Sin embargo, el resto parecía haber estado esperando ese momento por mucho tiempo. Sus caras de disgusto ante el rol pacificador que había tomado era una muestra de cuánto tiempo llevaban esperando ese momento. De un momento a otro, dejaron de atacarse entre ellos, para atacarle a ella.Y aunque tan sólo fuera un sueño, no pudo evitar pensar en ello durante días.

En las siguientes semanas, el comportamiento de Fleur con ella fue demasiado extraño. Siempre que se la encontraba por la mansión, iba o con un vestido de mucho escote o con una falda demasiado corta o pantalones muy ajustados...

O esa es la impresión que tenía Hermione. Luego todo empeoró, llegó Pansy Pánfila a pasar unos días con su novia. Al principio, tuvo miedo por lo de la carta, pero la verdad es que ni la mencionaron. Fleur pasó a estar disgustada porque no la escribiera a besarse con su noviecita por todos los rincones de la casa. La castaña tenía la extraña paranoia de que sólo se besaban cuando ella pasaba por delante. Una vez, se emocionaron tanto que sin ningún tipo de pudor ante miradas ajenas, Fleur dejó su mano vagar por la pantorrilla de "Panfi", como la empezó a llamar Gabrielle.

Rosmerta, que sabía más por lo que la vida le había enseñado, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando. Estaba muy segura de que Fleur hacía todo aquello para incitar a Hermione. No faltaban las miradas que se encontraban mientras Fleur acariciaba los muslos de su novia con delicadeza, ni los pequeños gemidos que emitían ambas. Por lo menos, tenían la decencia de hacerlo cuando no estaban los señores. Temía no ser la única que se diera cuenta de qué le llevaba a Fleur comportarse de esa manera. Lo peor es que la niña de pelo enmarañado reaccionaba a las provocaciones, de una forma tan discreta que era casi imperceptible, no para Rosmerta que conocía a la castaña demasiado, a lo mejor más que la niña a sí misma.

Una de las tardes, cuando Gabrielle estaba con su abuela en las lecciones, Fleur y la señorita Parkinson subieron a la recámara. Hizo todo lo necesario para que Hermione las siguiera, dejó caer su pañuelo, tiró su chaqueta al pasillo, todo lo que pudiera llamar la atención de la esclava al salir de su cuarto. Y Hermione, como siguiendo migas de pan, llegó hasta su puerta. Estuvo pensando durante dos minutos si llamar o dejar la ropa en el picaporte. Fue entonces, cuando escuchó las risitas y los gemidos. Si fuera de noche, saldría a hacer ruido al jardín como otras veces, pero era por la tarde y todo el mundo estaba merodeando por el jardín.

-Shuu, no nos pueden oír, mon amour

Hermione apoyó su mano en la puerta escuchando. Podía imaginarse lo que en aquella habitación estaba sucediendo. Los delicados dedos de Fleur jugando con la telita de las bragas de Pansy. Su besos descubriendo cada centímetro de su pecho, ombligo. Hermione apretó su puño llena de rabia. Estuvo por llamar a la puerta, pero de pronto Rosmerta se lo impidió. La agarró del brazo y la echó atrás- ¡Vete a tu cuarto, aquí no hay nada que ver!-Pero la niña no estaba tan convencida.- ¡He dicho que te vayas al cuarto! ¡¿Acaso no ves que estás cayendo en su juego?!

Los gemidos la retenían en el lugar, Rosmerta era consciente de eso y la alejó del lugar a empujones. La metió en la habitación de las esclavas y no la dejó salir. Sobre su cadáver dejaría que Fleur se aprovechase de la joven esclava. No mientras ella pudiera impedirlo.

También Ron estaba raro. Desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra casi. En un primer momento, Hermione pensó que se debía a lo que pasó entre ellos, pero ya era una exageración. Pasaron semanas hasta que se volvieron a ver, fue gracias a la nueva visita del inspector Zabini, y aún así se vieron de lejos y por casualidad.

Veo que se alegra de volver a verme, señor Potter- dijo el inspector ante el ceño fruncido de toda la familia.

De forma sarcástica, James no pudo reprimir un – Siempre es un placer.

Zabini caminó alrededor de toda la casa, fingía buscar algo, pero en realidad, sólo se hacía el interesante. Miraba las reliquias mostrando un grado de falsa admiración digna de todo un actor- Supongo que sabe lo que me trae por este lugar. Hace unos días, desapareció otra pequeña familia de hidalgos por la zona. Ya son muchas y muy cercanas a usted. Entenderá que tengo gran curiosidad por la opinión de esta casa.

Estaba clara la implicación que el señor Zabini estaba haciendo hacia su persona y no le era de ningún agrado- Es una pena que justo ahora tenga que irme a resolver unos negocios en otra parte de Francia.

Ah, no se disculpe, yo me estaba refiriendo a sus esclavos. Quería preguntarles a ellos directamente- contestó el italiano con aires de grandeza.

-¿Mis esclavos? ¿Por qué?

Bueno, no sólo han desaparecido los nobles, también sus muggles. Puede que sepan algo- Zabini no era un hombre necio. Su peligro residía en su inteligencia y, aunque carecía de títulos tan importante como la Casa Potter o los Malfoy, era bien temido por su astucia.

Los esclavos, esos seres que no entendían nada y una palabra mal colocada con un mago podía poner a la familia en una situación bastante compleja- ¡No doy mi consentimiento a que pregunte a mis esclavos!

Está bien- dijo Zabini- entonces, preguntaré a su hijastra. La señorita Fleur ya cumplió 16 años. Según las leyes mágicas francesas es mayor de edad y tiene la obligación de colaborar con la justicia. Si cree que es oportuno que ella pase por esto, en vez de sus esclavos...

¡No!- gritó de repente Apolline, que estaba presente observando el enfrentamiento entre su marido y el policía- Mire no hay nada que ocultar. No voy a dejar que mi hija pase por una situación como esta. Pregunte a nuestros muggles.

Zabini miró de forma muy escéptica al que una vez fue su compañero de colegio. Seguía sospechando directamente de él, pero ahora tenía claro que la señora Potter no supiera nada, o puede que simplemente fuese una madre sobreprotectora.¿Quién sabe? De cualquier forma, todos los esclavos de la mansión fueron convocados en el jardín, mientras, que a petición del inspector, los nobles permanecieron dentro de la mansión. Preguntó tanto en francés como en inglés para que todos pudieran entender de lo que se hablaba.

Voy a ser conciso- enunció el mago- están desapareciendo pequeñas familias de hidalgos junto a los pocos esclavos que tienen. Sus pertenencias quedan abandonadas, no hay rastro de violencia, ni de magia. La última familia en desaparecer fueron los Morandé.

Y piensan que hemos sido los muggles – dijo Nymphadora protestando por sus compañeros.

No,esto es demasiado perfecto – replicó Zabini dejando ver por dónde iba la policía- vosotros tenéis contacto con otros esclavos, si quedase algún esclavo con vida, sería de mucha ayuda poder hablar con ellos.

Hermione dejó de escuchar cuando pronunciaron el nombre de los Morandé. Le resultaba familiar...Morandé...De algún sitio...-"La taberna"- pensó. Conocía al cochero, era un cliente llamado Pièrre. Ese tipo era casi del pueblo, estaba todas las semanas allí comiendo y siempre hacía encargos de cerveza y vino. Decía que trabajaba para una familia de magos pobres, los Morandé, y hacía los pedidos de alcohol para toda la semana. - ¡Conozco al cochero!- dijo Hermione sin pensar.

Llamó la atención del inspector, quien enseguida fue hacia ella- Dime más.

Hermione dudó si contar todo lo que sabía. Pensó en aquel sueño, en aquel cochero también. Si había una posibilidad de ayudarle, debía hacerlo. No había forma de mantenerse al margen. Además, todos la estaban observando para que hablase y no podía retractarse - Hace años, yo vivía en la aldea, Haut Champ. Había un cliente muy habitual, Pierre, él decía ser el cochero de los Morandé.

-¿Qué hacía el cochero en una aldea tan pequeña como Haut Champ?

Venía a comer a la taberna mientras su amo resolvía asuntos allí. Casi siempre nos pedía cerveza y vino para toda la semana, decía que eran nobles muy pobres y no tenían esclavos suficientes para las cosechas-Hermione contestó lo poco que podía saber sobre la familia Morandé, o por lo menos lo que podía recordar, ya hacía demasiado tiempo que había dejado Haut Champ.

-¿Nunca mencionó qué asuntos tenía que resolver su amo allí?

-No.

El inspector se sentía muy intrigado por la frecuencia que debía acudir Morandé a una aldea en la que aparentemente no había nada y que, casualmente, pertenecía a la alianza Potter-Delacour. Quizá, él también debería visitar aquella aldea con más detenimiento.

NA: Aviso, ya los temas van a ser más duros. Desde aquí los protagonistas crecerán, no porque nos saltemos años, es que es un tipo de vida más duro y, por lo tanto, la gente es adulta antes. En el próximo episodio, contaré algo muy importante de nuestra Hermione. En este episodio creo que se ha conocido la parte desagradable de ser una veela. Espero vuestras opiniones ara saber cómo voy con la historia.


	12. Chapter 12 Nueva era

**SH4D0W44:Ahora empieza la auténtica acción. Llega una Hermione diferente. Más mayor, más desencantada.**

 **Harukichiru: sí. La tienen más "controlada". Digamos que entiende la consecuencia de sus actos.**

 **AlexandraArcher: gracias, gracias. Me he emocionado con tantos comentarios y me volví loca escribiendo.**

 **VSATGPFAN88: Rivalidad de hermanas jaja.**

 **dagh: Actualización enorme. No sé si la gente será capaz de leerla entera jajaja.**

 **gleekfan: tardé un poco pero lo recompenso con un capítulo laaaaargo. jaja**

 **Leelan22: me ha emocionado una crítica tan larga jajaja. No te cortes, tú comenta todo lo que quieras. Si ves algún fallo o algo no te quedó claro tú comenta. Yo te digo el tema veela es algo que se irá contando poco a esclavos, sí, Fleur los envidia, porque hay muchas cosas que los esclavos pueden hacer aún siendo esclavos que los amos no pueden. Pansy y los Malfoy... me guardo mi opinión jaja. Y la marca de Gabrielle es una clara referencia a Bellatrix jaja. Lo de los años, pues como no quise especificar el mes en el que nació, pues es un poco calcular a ojo. También las edades de diferencia nunca son exactas, es decir, que depende del mes del nacimiento de cada uno. De todos modos, cada poco lo iré mencionando.**

 **Me ha encantado que la gente comentase tanto. Con los comentarios, me vine tan arriba que el capítulo es larguísimo. Lo bueno es que con este capítulo hay una nueva Hermione, a mí me parece muy interesante, ya es una mujer que entiende las cosas, una mujer sin tantas fantasías. Para facilitar la lectura os comento que ha pasado unos meses desde lo de Zabini y recuerdo que nunca se habló del decimotercer cumpleaños me pareció importante, ya que Hermione evita los cumples, aunque no siempre podrá evitarlos.**

CAPÍTULO 12

Hermione despertó con gesto deambulante como hacía cada día. Hoy su decimocuarto cumpleaños. Miró la varita que desde su primera visita a Hogwarts ocultaba bajo sus ropajes y pensó en cómo había cambiado su vida desde la visita del detective Zabini. Aquella tarde en la que el señor Potter la agarró por sorpresa y se la llevó a un cuarto vacío. Fue la primera vez que recibió un cruciatus. Gritó...gritó mucho. El dolor era tan intenso como mil cuchillos clavados en la piel.

Se retortijaba por el suelo preguntándose por qué. No necesitó una respuesta por parte de él, tampoco la recibió. Fue por simplemente hablar y decir que conocía a aquel hombre. El señor Potter le dijo que debía aprender a ser una buena esclava y, para eso, debía recibir su castigo por poner el buen nombre de la Casa en un aprieto. Ese día, el señor se sentía original y quiso probar un conjuro que nunca antes había lanzado sobre una persona. Se colocó encima de ella y apuntando a su cara dijo- ¡Aguamenti!- Un chorrón de agua salió de la punta de la varita hacia Hermione. La potencia del agua la aprisionaba contra el suelo y, sin embargo, la fuerza de la esclava se desvanecía por la falta de aire. El agua entraba por su cuerpo y su conciencia se nubló.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello, pero Hermione no olvidaba ese día en el que casi muere ahogada. Si ella pudiera usar su varita para defenderse... Envidiaba cuando los demás podían utilizar su varita. Aquellos palos de madera que tanta diferencia marcaban entre unos y otros. No es que quisiera sus varitas, al fin y al cabo, ella tenía la suya, aunque no siempre pudiese llevarla consigo. Simplemente era un objeto que la cautivaba. Sin él, no habría ni amos ni esclavos. En cierto modo, le guardaba un gran resquemor. Ella misma no tendría una varita, si no fuera por la insistencia Aberforth al hacerse cargo de ella tras la muerte de su madre. Nunca entendió que fuera necesario tener una cuando él mismo anciano guardaba la varita que le había dado. Tener algo que no se usa le parecía un tanto inútil, pero él defendía que era para que nunca olvidase lo que era. Al irse a la mansión, se la llevó a escondidas, por si hiciera falta alguna vez, aunque empezó a tenerla más cerca desde sus encontronazos con la señorita Parkinson.

El día en el que vio el lado oscuro del señor Potter, deseó tanto poder lanzarle un hechizo, pero...no fue capaz. Tuvo miedo de que la descubrieran.

También, por ser las fechas que eran, pensó en su madre. Mucho. Sobre todo, su cuerpo sin vida y Aberforth prometiendo cuidar de ella. Si lo pensaba fríamente ahora, hacer una promesa a alguien muerto sonaba absurdo.

De su padre no recordaba ni cómo era, se marchó cuando ella era muy pequeña. Aberforth decía tener contacto con él, pero Hermione siempre pensó que la engañaba para que se sintiera querida. Añoraba la aldea. Añoraba al anciano, incluso a Pierre. ¡Por lo poco bueno que quedase en ese mundo, ojala ese hombre estuviera bien!

Ciertamente la esclava había cambiado, era algo más reservada, no por miedo, era un silencio osado. Tal vez fuera porque ya no era una niña o pudiera ser una secuela de vivir en la mansión.

Tomó la cerveza de Rosmerta, a la que llamó con cariño "El cáliz de fuego". Ese año había empezado a tomar más seguido. Desde primera hora una jarra o dos para empezar el día con buen pie. De vez en cuando, notaba las miradas curiosas de Fleur cuando no caminaba muy recto o dudaba cómo hacer las cosas, como si algo estuviera mal con ella. Hasta la misma Gabrielle parecía darse cuenta.

Durante ese día, todo el mundo la felicitó. Ginny había dicho la fecha de su cumpleaños a todos los esclavos de la mansión, ciertamente algo que no agradaba a Hermione, pues tenía la teoría de que en su cumpleaños sólo podían pasar cosas malas. El año pasado, menos a Gabrielle, consiguió esquivar a todo el mundo, sin embargo, este año era imposible.

Cuando terminaron todos los esclavos de felicitarla, su ama se acercó a ella para tener un detalle,y eso por parte de la rubia es decir mucho. – Como es tu cumpleaños, he pensado que hoy podríamos leer el libro que más te guste. ¿Tú no estabas escondiendo un libro hace tiempo?

Sí, pero no merece la pena. Es de una guerra que no hubo con armas que no existieron en un mundo de fantasía. Ya me lo leí entero- dijo Hermione. Aunque ya se lo esperaba, el año pasado fue igual, un par de esclavos la felicitaron y Gabrielle le ofreció leer juntas. Incluso le preguntó por el mismo libro y Hermione dijo lo mismo. La señorita no parecía acordarse o era una excusa para proponer lo siguiente- Pues entonces, esclava, leeremos la nueva entrega de Alain y Beatrice.

-¿Otra entrega?

-Sí. Resulta que por fin, Beatrice y Alain iban a fugarse juntos, pero la abuela ciega de Clèment que lo ha oído todo y es una hechicera de las buenas, les ha lanzado un maleficio en el que si ella concibe un hijo de él, su hijo nacerá vampiro y los matará.

El padre de Beatrice era hombre-lobo, tampoco puede presumir de buen comportamiento en la familia- contestó Hermione. Los vampiros y los hombre-lobo eran muy valorados en el mundo mágico, pero se sabía que no eran ejemplos de buen comportamiento. Es más, de ese miedo venía parte de la veneración que se les procesaba.

Y así, estuvieron toda la mañana empezando el nuevo libro de la entrega sobre esa historia de amor tan bizarra, pero con gran éxito en toda Francia.

Como había estado calculando desde que se levantó, algo horrible tenía que pasar. Llegó la señorita "Panfi" vino a la mansión y vino sola. La desgracia tenía que venir acompañada con los Malfoy y todos con sus esclavos. La esclava personal de Parkinson, Lavender, los hermanos de Ron que habían vendido a la familia de rubios oxigenados, Percy, Charlie. En definitiva, se trajeron a toda la casa. Para Hermione estaba claro que los magos les gustaba vivir a costa de los demás. Hasta sus esclavos venían con un refinamiento que no hacían nada. Solo los pelirrojos porque pertenecieron a la mansión hace años.

Por la tarde, Gabrielle la abandonó a su suerte para que Rosmerta le cosiera un vestido para la noche. Por lo visto, querían celebrar la visita de tantas familias.

¡Qué bien!- pensó Hermione al enterarse de aquello, pues lo que significaba trabajar hasta altas horas. Por lo menos, estaría distraída.

Y ahí estaban Fleur, Pansy, Lavender y ella. Todas juntas en amor y compañía, sobre todo, las amas que estaban besándose frente a ellas.

¿Y sus padres? - susurró una incómoda Lavender al ver lenguas entrar en cavidades ajenas.

No sé, en el jardín, creo- contestó Hermione bastante enojada por la escena. Tenía ganas de lanzarles algo a ver si paraban. Lavender miraba muy asqueada a otro lado.

En cuanto la castaña vio que la rubia subía las manos por la pierna de su prometida, no pudo soportarlo más. Era demasiado. Dos podían jugar a eso- ¿Y tú, Lavender, tienes novio?- Ninguna de las dueñas parecía tener especial interés en aquello, pero Lavender no quería arriesgarse e incómoda contestó- No, claro que no. ¿Y tú?

En ese momento Fleur abrió un ojo, como si también quisiera saber- Pues hay un chico que me gusta, pero no sé. - dijo a sabiendas de que Fleur se detendría. Era algo que le salió instintivamente.

Fleur se separó en seco, y aunque Pansy quisiera seguir con lo que habían empezado, Fleur la detuvo empujándola suavemente hacia el respaldo del sofá- ¿Un chico? ¿Quién? Quizá pueda ayudarte- dijo entredientes. Sospechaba que la esclava quería jugar con ella, pero no lo podía jurar. ¿Y si fuera cierto?

-No, no creo que puedas ayudarme.

Panfi, que le gustaba meterse donde nadie la llamaba dijo- De todos modos, tienes que contar con el beneplácito de tus amos, así que debes decírselo.

Tienes razón- replicó la castaña fingiendo pensar en aquella idea- se lo comentaré a mi AMA, Gabrielle. A ver qué pensamos entre las dos.

Eso calló a todas, pero a Fleur ciertamente no le gustaba eso, no señora. Tendría que estar más atenta a la esclava, no se podía descontrolar las relaciones entre los muggles, o por lo menos así se lo autojustificaba. Sobre todo un día como ese. No Fleur no había olvidado que era su cumpleaños, el año pasado la esclava se escapó de su vista, pero este año no se lo iba a permitir. Tenía que seducir a esa esclava costase lo que costase. Si tuvo celos tenía posibilidades, pero si lo de ese chico fuese verdad...No, no era posible, se negaba a creerlo.

¿No tenéis que arreglaros para la fiesta de esta noche?-preguntó Hermione sacando a la francesa de su ensimismamiento.

Sí, tienes razón. ¡Vámos Pansy, probémonos vestidos para esta noche!- Fleur se fue con la idea de lucir irresistible, tan irresistible que fuese admirada por todos, especialmente, Hermione. Su veela seguía encaprichada y no podía más con el asunto. Aquel animal no entendía de prometidos, familia...la martirizaba cada día más y más.

Ajena a ello, Hermione se quedó con Lavender en el salón, al fin y a cabo, ninguna tenía que ayudar en otra tarea a no ser que se lo dijeran y nadie les dijo nada. Tampoco iban a subir a ayudar a vestirse, claramente querían estar solas, Hermione prefería pensar que para únicamente para probarse ropa.

Un repentino golpe en el suelo, les hizo darse la vuelta. Severus había tropezado con el último escalón de las escaleras por haber estado distraído. Llevaba una carta que acababa de llegar a la lechucería y debía entregarla a la familia Potter. Tropezó debido a un diminuto detalle que llamó su atención. El sello de la carta. Una tontería como esa, le hizo caer, pero es que había algo extraño en ese sello. Tenía un símbolo de cera en el que se podía distinguir un cráneo con una serpiente saliendo de su boca. Parecía que se movía y le causó espanto.

Las jóvenes esclavas corrieron a ver lo sucedido y, enseguida, fueron a ayudarle. Lavender fue a po la carta que con el golpe había volado lejos y al tomarla, le pasó lo mismo que a Severus, se quedó horrorizada al fijarse en aquel sello- ¡Joder!

Hermione, de manera inconsciente, prestó atención donde Lavender tenía puesta su mirada.-¿Qué símbolo es ese?

No es de nuestra incumbencia- dijo Severus casi asustado, aunque ni él mismo tenía claro de qué.

Se parece al horrible escudo de Slytherin- contestó Lavender con asco y temor. La fama de aquella Casa de Hogwarts le precedía. Aquella que daba una importancia a la pureza de sangre. El resto también, pero Slytherin le dedicaba un especial interés.- No es exactamente igual, pero se le parece bastante con el tema de serpientes.

No creo, el señor Potter pertenecía a la noble Casa de Gryffindor – replicó Severus como si estuviera orgulloso de la Casa de su amo.

Pero puede que la escribiera un Slytherin- Lavender se cruzó de brazos defendiendo su postura. Había pasado el suficientemente tiempo en Hogwarts como para aprender el escudo de la Casa y estaba segura de que tenía un pequeño parecido.

Serpientes...le era muy familiar, ella escuchó algo así hace años.¿Qué era? Serpientes,calaveras...¡Nymphadora! Ella fue la que comentó que escuchó algo relacionado con aquella marca, pero no lograba recordar. Estaba relacionado con la primera visita del inspector Zabini. ¡Las desapariciones! Sí, algo había. El inspector dio a entender que existía relación entre las desapariciones de los hidalgos y la marca. Acusó al señor Potter, pero nunca pudo demostrar nada. ¿Y si fuera cierto? ¿O peor aún, si fuera falso y estuviera ante la misma prueba? Nunca se pudo probar que el señor Potter fuera culpable, aunque Hermione siempre pensó que si tan nervioso se puso algo tenía que ocultar. Podría estar ante su billete de ida a la cárcel, su venganza, o podría limpiar su nombre, lo cual odiaría tremendamente, pero quería saber si se equivocaba. -¡Yo llevaré la carta a los señores!

Severus estaba reticente. Aquella niña desprendía demasiada valentía para su gusto. Aquella marca le dio mal augurio y fingiendo estar alerta de lo que hiciera con la carta, se la entregó. Normalmente, no era él quien se encargaba del correo, pero la gente estaba muy ocupada preparando la mansión para la fiesta y hubo un cambio de tareas para agilizar la mano de obra.

Hermione llevó la carta tal cual la recibió, era inútil abrirla, esconderla o quemarla, había demasiados ojos curiosos. Pero quiso ver la reacción de James al leer la carta, tal vez pudiera deducir algo.

Vale, no, no dedujo nada. Aunque para entonces, Hermione, ya estaba segura de que lo que dijo Lavender era cierto. Aquella marca se parecía al escudo de Slytherin y tomó nota mental de todo. Desaparición de hidalgos-marca-escudo Slytherin-defensa de la sangre- ¿Familia Potter? Aún no estaba segura de cómo encajar todo, pero había que ser idiota para no ver que de alguna forma todo estaba conectado. Además, mucho se alejó del resto para leer esa carta.

Y se hubiera quedado a observar más, pero su amiga Ginny le llamó para que ayudase en la cocina. Estaban faltos de manos y los esclavos del resto, más que ayudar entorpecían un poco.

Hermione estaba acalorada- ¿Oye, no somos mucha gente aquí?

Todos estaban en la cocina. Era insoportable, pero Ginny lo llevaba bien- Sí, pero yo estoy bien. Prefiero estar aquí que fuera.

¡Qué rara eres! - para la castaña no tenía ningún sentido querer estar tan asfixiada.

Sin embargo, Ginny tenía sus propios motivos para no querer estar fuera- De rara nada. Fuera está el pesado de Draco buscándome por todos los rincones. Siempre está detrás de mí. Y creeme, no es agradable. Esto lo prefiero mil veces.

Hermione lo entendió, le pasaba lo mismo con Fleur. Bueno, puede que a ella le resultase un poco agradable que le prestase tanta atención, aunque jamás de los jamases lo reconocería. Calló, porque no tenía nada mejor que decir y como había aprendido, si no hay nada inteligente que aportar, mejor no aportar nada.

La fiesta estaba preparada y Severus estaba revisando que todo estuviera perfecto. Hermione, que no tenía otra labor, fue la elegida para escuchar todas las posibles imperfecciones que pudiera sacar Severus, el esclavo más disciplinado de todos.

La niña no le hacía ningún caso, pero se le daba bien fingir que sí. Harry, que fue el primero en arreglarse, los vio allí. Ya conocía a Hermione un poco y le pareció muy cómico ese dúo. Sabía de sobra que la esclava pasaba de los comentarios de Severus. Se acercó a ellos, que eran los únicos presentes en la gran sala.

Buenas noches, señorito Potter- saludó formalmente el esclavo.

Buenas noches, Severus – contestó de la misma forma y ya un poco más familiar saludó a la castaña- Hermione, ¿qué tal? Veo que tenéis todo preparado.

-Bueno hay un par de imperfecciones que...

Antes de que Severus terminase de hablar, Hermione lo interrumpió- Todo bajo control, ¿verdad Seve?- dijo dando una palmadita un tanto fuerte en la espalda de su compañero. Sobra decir, que no le hizo gracia al otro muggle.

Me ha dicho Fleur que hoy es tu cumpleaños. Felicidades- A Harry le hubiera encantado poder gritarlo, le guardaba aprecio, pero prefirió hacerlo un tanto señorial y no dar mala imagen a la familia.

Gracias- contestó Hermione. Se llevaba muy bien con Harry, pues tenía algo que le recordaba mucho a ella misma. Era un chico que, a pesar de estar rodeado de gente, en realidad estaba solo. No se trataba de que no tuviera cariño, Apolline siempre cuidaba como una madre lo haría, pero no era su madre. Y ese desligamiento de no saber de tus orígenes, le apartaba del resto porque era como una constante inseguridad en sí mismo. Hermione sabía de dónde venía, pero no podía hacer nada por estar más cerca, y poco a poco, aquello le alejaba de ser quién era en realidad.

Todos los esclavos se pusieron en sus puestos. Ginny condicionó las chimeneas para dar calor, a pesar de lo espacioso que era el sitio. Se quedó en la sala para funcionar como nexo entre los amos y la cocina, al igual que hicieron muchos otros, como Nymphadora, Severus, el bueno de Arthur, Hermione, etc. Eran como dos esclavos por cabeza.

Los magos bajaron muy elegantes. Apolline y James estaban espectaculares, especialmente la veela, era una belleza despampanante y, a la vez, desprendía tal elegancia. Dolía decirlo, pero el señor Potter también tenía un gran porte para este tipo de eventos. Gabrielle bajó con la ayuda de Rosmerta, quien le había arreglado un vestido que le quedaba precioso. Rosmerta tenía gran talento para esas cosas y Gabrielle estaba genial con él. La gente hubiera comentado también lo bien que lucía la señorita Parkinson, si no fuera porque nada más bajar protestó por el olor a queso en la mesa.

Hermione no podía comprender el maldito problema que tenía esa mujer con el queso. Le daba ganas de abofetearla por las dos caras. Para la niña de pelo enmarañado estaba claro, no quieres queso no comas con franceses, vete a tu casa.

Con respecto a los Malfoy, Narcissa iba bien, daba una imagen de señora. Ahora que el hijo y el marido. ¡Qué esperpentos! Madre mía, lo que había que ver. Un traje de luces con bordados en oro y de cuero dorado,un bastón de madera, eso Lucius, pero el hijo más de lo mismo cambiando el morado por rojo, y unos guantes blancos y sin bastón. Costaría mucho dinero su vestimenta, pero menudo horror. Eso no era normal, los esclavos se aguantaban la risa como podían. Ahora entendía Hermione, el motivo por el que no habían venido los señores Parkinson. Al principio, le era raro ver a la futura nuera con los Malfoy y no los padres de ella. Ahora entendía que los Potter no juntarían a sus consuegros con semejante gente. En cuanto los vio, Hermione dedujo que estos tenían cuatro o cinco problemas psiquiátricos.

Por último Fleur, que se hizo de rogar. Llegó la última, pero impresionante. A Hermione le jodía mucho que fuera tan bella. ¡Putas veelas! ¡¿Por qué tenían que ser tan guapas?! Al verla se quedaron sin respiración todos los hombres de la sala y Hermione. Pansy también parecía haberse quedado atontada, pero según Gabrielle "Panfi" siempre andaba atontada.

Delante de los padres, la pareja estuvo mucho más recatada. La gente se podía pensar que eran señoritas, no como en otras ocasiones. Ahora molestonas estaban las dos, Fleur se acercó a ella toda la noche para pedirle cosas. Daba igual que hubiera tres o cuatro esclavos más cerca. No, tenía que ir a ella.

La cena fue grandiosa. Comieron y bebieron hasta quedar saciados. Estaban los muggles como locos entrando y saliendo de la cocina. Dentro trabajaban bajo la máxima presión para que las comidas no tardasen en salir, aunque siempre estaba el típico mago de altos vuelos que se quejaba de los tardones que eran los muggles, o sea, el señor Malfoy.

Después de la cena, pasaron a una zona donde los jóvenes podían divertirse bailando, jugando con diferentes pasatiempos.

Fleur bailaba con su prometida, con todo el empeño del mundo intentó que su atención estuviera focalizada totalmente en Pansy, pero su bestia interior no la dejaba tranquila. Gruñía por dentro y plantaba imágenes del posible chico que le podía gustar a Hermione. Se llegó a plantear que pudiera ser su hermano Harry. Sacudió la cabeza ante la imposibilidad aquella. Era simplemente absurdo, ¿no? En cuanto vio a Hermione entrando en la cocina, se puso muy nerviosa. ¿Por qué iba a la cocina? Ella no le había dado ninguna orden, ya habían terminado de cenar todos.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Hermione comunicó que el señor Malfoy estaba seco y necesitaba más bebida, que se dieran un poco de brío en sacar más vino. Cuando regresó a la sala se chocó levemente con el cuerpo de Fleur.

Perdón- dijo nerviosa ante tanta cercanía. Emitió una risilla nerviosa esperando que así la otra se fuera, pero no fue así.

Fleur se acercó peligrosamente a ella con un aire de inocencia falsa que no se la creía ni ella misma. -Hoy es tu cumple, yo no te he felicitado.

Hermione, que por un lado estaba nerviosa porque su belleza le desconcertaba en muchos términos. Le pasaba algo que no le sucedía con el resto de las veelas, le atontaba su mera presencia. Aunque por otro lado, también su mera presencia le enfadaba porque no la dejaba en paz. - No, si con tus constantes órdenes durante la cena, me he dado por felicitada. - Su tono era claramente ofendido, sus motivos eran innegables.

Yo...- Fleur no tenía claro qué responder ante ello, de alguna forma se dejó ir por los impulsos. Con su mano derecha agarró la cadera de Hermione y la atrajo a sí. Las dos sintieron el aliento de la otra.

¡Esclava!- gritó una voz masculina golpeando con su bastón la pared de su lado. Ambas dos se sobresaltaron del susto, encontrándose así la cara de Lucius Malfoy - ¡¿Dónde estar chimenea pelirroja niña?!

Segunda orden de Malfoy en menos de cinco minutos, mira, ya tenía algo en común con Fleur, quien se llevaba comportando del mismo modo toda la noche. - Estará dentro, no sé. No me he fijado.

La chimenea está apagada – dijo Lucius.

Pues tienes una varita, supongo que podrás hacer "clin" y aparecerá el fuego – contestó siendo por un segundo superior al otro mago – A no ser que no sepáis ninguno, yo lo vi hacer a otros magos, pero a lo mejor vosotros no podéis- Estaba clara que su intención era retar a que alguien lo hiciera para justificar su poderío sobre el resto o quedar en ridículo, y dicho sea de paso, en igualdad con un muggle.

El señor Malfoy, a veces, tenía sus momentos de lucidez. No era tan idiota como parecía ser y, al contrario que todas las brillantes mentes del lugar, no tardó en darse cuenta dónde estaba posada la mano de la francesa. Las envió a las dos una sonrisa perversa que rozaba lo enfermizo.

¡Qué larga se le estaba haciendo la noche a Hermione! Tenía unas ganas de que todo terminase para salir al jardín y pensar en su madre.

Al final le arreo una hostia a este gilipollas- murmuró Hermione entre dientes. Era consciente de que Fleur la había escuchado y su reacción fue totalmente inesperada, sonrió abiertamente. Nunca antes la había oído decir tantas palabrotas y le agradó, le pareció simpático que tuviera esa lengua.

Malfoy terminó por irse al ver que estaba siendo completamente ignorado. Entonces, la esclava se iba a disculpar por su lenguaje, por educación, no lo sentía en absoluto. Fleur se lo impidió- Tranquila, no hace falta pedir perdón. Comparto tu opinión.

¿En serio?- Hermione no sabía que aquel hombre disgustase hasta tal punto a la francesa.

Sí, yo también le golpearía si pudiera – contestó por lo bajo. Por alguna razón desconocida, su veela se había calmado. Si no había hecho nada, ¿cómo es posible que se tranquilizara? Era extraño para Fleur que de pronto su veela se calmase. Confusa con su propia bestia se fue con su prometida a la que hacía tiempo que tenía desatendida. Fleur estaba dispuesta a investigar más sobre su propia cultura. ¿Por qué la hace ir desesperada y luego calla? ¿Qué había pasado entre un momento y otro?

Por su parte, la madre de la veela era consciente de todo lo que pasaba en la fiesta, pero prefería hacer caso omiso. Le gustaba apartarse de la gente a la cual no soportaba y beber a solas en una esquina encubierta por el fiel esclavo Severus. El pelinegro, con su aire lúgubre, era el único muggle en el que el señor Potter tenía confianza y, puede que el único que defendiera a la familia a capa y espada. Ocultaba los hábitos de la señora por la imagen de la Casa Potter, pero nunca mediaban palabra. La señora, se dedicaba a observar todo desde la distancia. Eso le permitía darse cuenta de cosas que el resto, embobados en sus conversaciones banales, no prestaban atención.

De un sólo trago terminó lo que le quedaba de vino en la copa. Ya no le quedaba nada - ¿Severus, dónde está la niña pelirroja?- preguntó mirando alrededor y levantando su copa vacía.

Si necesita algo mi señora, yo puedo hacerlo – se ofreció voluntario.

Sonrió, pero una sonrisa de estas casi triste – Quiero a la niña pelirroja concretamente. No la veo por el salón y tiene que estar aquí.

Estará en la cocina seguramente-dijo el esclavo con obviedad.

-Severus, me da igual. Tiene que estar en su puesto, quiero que venga esa niña.

Severus no insistió más y se dispuso a buscarla. Por supuesto, la señora se veía con motivos para querer explícitamente a Ginny. Tras buscarla por la cocina y la sala, se dirigió a Arthur de forma disimulada para no hacer "ruido" - No encuentro a Ginny por ninguna parte y la señora la está buscando.

Estará escaqueándose- bufó Arthur, aunque no hiciera la labor de padre, seguía siendo su hija sanguínea. - ¿Miraste por el resto de las habitaciones?

Para Nymphadora esa pequeña reunión era un tanto extraña, era bien sabido que Severus no solía hablar con nadie y el hecho de que se parase a hablar con Arthur era raro. Se acercó a ellos con la misma actitud de disimular - ¿Pasa algo?

Severus, que sabía la cercanía de esta con la pelirroja y le informó de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Yo me encargo- dijo Nymphadora alejándose de ellos rápido. Al ver a Hermione delante de la puerta de la cocina le preguntó por lo bajo -¿Has visto a Ginny?

No- contestó ya algo extrañada. Mucha gente estaba buscando a la pelirroja. Eso significaba que llevaba un tiempo sin pasarse por ahí.

Entra adentro- dijo abriendo la puerta de la cocina. Todos estaban tan pendientes de Ginny que nadie se dio cuenta de otra ausencia. - Hay que buscarla por cielo y tierra. Apolline la llama.

En ese momento, Hermione notó la presencia de Ron. Le dolió verle justo ahora. ¿Aparecía para qué? Pues para comer. Los chicos del establos no podían ayudar en la cocina, por motivos más que obvios. - Mira, quién aparece. Qué ahora vienes para comerte lo que los demás trabajamos,¿no?- Lo que en realidad le recriminaba era su desaparición justo cuando más le había necesitado. Había cambiado tanto desde que vio la verdadera cara de James y no tuvo a un amigo en quien apoyarse. Si fue por el beso o por otra cosa, le daba igual. No estuvo ahí. Sí, a veces, hablaba con Harry, pero no le iba a contar lo que le hizo su padre. Otras tenía a Rosmerta a la que tampoco quería preocupar demasiado, ya tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Y Ginny...¿qué iba a hacer la pobre?

Tengo mis razones – se justificó Ron un tanto dolido por su reclamo.

Che, che- chistó Nymphadora- No quiero peleas de enamorados. Hay que buscar a Ginny. Ron llama a Fred, George y Bill que no están haciendo nada. - miró por la cocina y encontró a otros de los hermanos que vinieron con los Malfoy- ¡Percy, Charlie ayudad que estáis haciendo muy poco!

¿Quién te nombró jefa? - preguntó Ron con asco.

Severus, cualquier queja vais a él- Nymphadora contestó a sabiendas de que nadie se enfrentaría a Severus tan directamente como lo hacía ella. - ¡Necesito dos personas que busquen por toda la casa sin levantar sospechas y el resto por el jardín que son muchas hectáreas a cubrir!

¡Me pido jardín!- dijo Hermione con la mano alzada.

A la esclava francesa le pareció estupendo- Tú con tu enamorado y tus futuros cuñados y yo con Bill por toda la casa- al principio quedó muy sugerente que ella quisiera ir con Bill a solas por las habitaciones – Se puede venir Charlie para que veais que no haremos nada. - prosiguió ante las caras del resto. Nadie la tomó muy en serio, pero hicieron lo que dijo.

En el jardín, los cinco se dividieron para poder cubrir todo el área mejor. Iban a pasar una buena noche buscando. Por lo menos, Hermione tuvo tiempo para estar a solas y pensar. La luna se veía enorme desde su posición. Gracias a ella las noches no eran tan oscuras como podían ser. ¿Qué sería de las noches sin luna? La gente acabaría loca. Su madre murió en una noche como esa. Le gustaba pensar que su madre estaba con la luna, aunque ese pensamiento iba poco a poco pareciéndole más ridículo. Si su madre la viese se sentiría muy decepcionada de verla como esclava. Basó su vida en intentar impedir que su hija compartiera el mismo destino que tuvo ella en vida. Hermione pateó la hierba sintiéndose impotente. ¿Cómo pudo decepcionar tanto a su madre?

Odiaba ese día porque era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Ya no celebraba sus cumpleaños, ¿para qué? Su último cumpleaños fue el mejor y el peor de toda su vida. Despertó junto a su madre, quien le tenía preparado un enorme bollo de chocolate para desayunar. El mejor bollo del mundo lo hacía ella. Luego, con el dinero que había ahorrado a escondidas de nobles lo aprovechó para gastarlo en llevar a su hija de compras por la pequeña aldea de Haineshire, un pueblecito cerca de Londres. Entre risas y las compras, Hermione olvidó por un instante que venía de una familia no mágica. Se sintió una noble, con ropa muggle sí, pero con ropa mejor día de su vida al que hubiera rechazado si entonces hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba aquella noche ¡A la mierda con el bollo de chocolate, el dinero y la ropa nueva! Nunca hubiera celebrado ese cumpleaños. Odiaba ese día con todas sus fuerzas.

De pronto, un sonido que hasta entonces nunca había escuchado en su vida, retumbó en las lejanías del jardín. A continuación escuchó un grito, era Ginny. Corrió hacia donde ella debía encontrarse. Corrió durante mucho tiempo, pero debido a que correr era su talento natural pudo llegar al sitio pronto. Entendamos por pronto una media de 15 minutos, que si tenemos en cuenta la distancia de la que hablamos, no tardó apenas. Cuando llegó se encontró a Ron paralizado y a pocos metros a Ginny empapada en sangre llorando. Entre los árboles más lejanos del jardín le pareció ver a alguien arrastrando un cuerpo varonil. Un cuerpo que según miraba el suelo dejaba un rastro de sangre. Sin dudarlo y ante la poca reacción de Ron, Hermione fue aprisa a abrazar a su amiga que había entrado en un estado de grito continuo. La abrazó y la regaló palabras relajantes para que supiera que no estaba sola. De los gritos pasó al lloro incontrolable del que no parecía que fuera a salir en ningún momento cercano.

Hermione desde el suelo sin soltar a su amiga miró a Ron con determinación - ¿Ron, qué ha pasado?

 **NA:** **Pues espero vuestros comentarios. De verdad, que me motivaron para escribir y así sé si voy bien o debo cambiar algo o si un capítulo gusta o no gusta. Además, tenía pensado en el próximo resolver uno de los misterios para poder seguir adelante con los demás temas, pero primero quiero ver cómo fue este capítulo. Un saludo.**


	13. Chapter 13 Siempre hay un culpable

**SH4D0W44** : **Ahora me dirás si crees que pasó o no jajaja.**

 **Leelan22** **: A mi los ensayos siempre me gustan jaja. La veela es un tema complicado, porque ya lo explicaré en el capi y más adelante lo desarrollare, pero se diferencian por ciertas cosas. Algunas son de una manera y otras de otra.**

 **Harukichiru** **: ahora lo verás jaja.**

 **AlexandraArcher** **: ahora verás jaja no sé si tan shockeados, pero creo que puede gustar.**

 **Advertencias: para ayudar un poco, los recuerdos de lo que pasó por la noche los pongo en cursiva para ayudar al lector un poco. Y hay dos cosas que se explican en este capítulo y, a la vez, la trama explicará ciertas cosas futuras. Es un poco más oscurillo que otros capis, pero porque tenía que dar salida a uno de los grandes secretos de Hermione, que no podía darse en ningún capítulo con pizca de alegría. Sigo manteniendo Fleurmione**

 **Espero que os guste y gracias por las críticas(Prometo actualizar antes, es que los carnavales son muy malos jajaja)**

 **CAP 13**

Encerrados, encerrados como meras ratas estaban. Un aire frío tomó posesión del cuarto construyendo muros de miradas esquivas. Hermione paseaba de un lado a otro encontrando silencio. No estaba sola, Ron y Percy estaban dentro del mismo cuarto, pero nadie se atrevía a mediar palabra por temor a estar siendo vigilados. La castaña con miles de pensamientos merodeando por la cabeza se sentó en el suelo. Su madre, Percy, la noche, el ruido, el llanto, Ginny bañada en sangre… Estaba ocurriendo todo demasiado rápido.

 _Anoche, encontró a Ginny llorando histéricamente bañada en sangre. A su lado, Ron en un estado catatónico. Fue Hermione quien tuvo que hacerse cargo de la pelirroja y ponerla en pie para llevarla a la mansión. A medio camino se encontró con Percy, este le ayudó con su hermana._

La imagen de su madre muerta cruzaba su mente con cada recuerdo del día anterior. Desde luego, las noches de su cumpleaños estaban malditas.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió entrando varios guardias bajo las órdenes del señor Potter y con la supervisión de Harry, quien por complacer a su padre, estaba aprendiendo a tomar el mando de la casa. Sacaron deprisa a Hermione y Ron de la habitación y dejaron a los guardias junto con el señor Malfoy dentro.

No pudieron ver nada, fueron llevados a trompicones a la recámara personal del heredero Potter y, sin que este diera mucha explicación, los abandonó. Lo único que les dijo fue- Aquí estaréis a salvo.- Después salió y cerró la puerta.

Cuando los dos esclavos intentaron salir corriendo de allí, escucharon los cientos de hechizos que conjuraba Harry para que nadie pudiera entrar ni salir del cuarto. Exhaustos, cada uno se colocó en un lado de la habitación. Encerrados de nuevo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a asaltar la mente de la niña.

 _Percy, Ron y ella entraron a la cocina con Ginny casi en brazos. Si Ron estaba en trance, lo de Ginny era sobrecogedor. No atendía a razones. La colocaron sobre una silla con esperanzas de que se tranquilizara. Fue inútil, sobre todo, porque más tarde llegó Apolline con un rostro seriamente preocupado, ametrallando con miles de preguntas sobre el paradero de Malfoy. Los esclavos no entendieron nada hasta que ella les aseguró por su herencia veela, que Draco Malfoy estuvo allá en el jardín con Ginny. Entonces, la niña de pelo enmarañado le contó lo que vio, pero de nada sirvieron sus palabras ni que mostrase más tarde al señor Potter dónde encontró a Ginny ni que éste llamase a los mejores investigadores de toda Francia. Draco no apareció._

 _A últimas horas de la madrugada,_ _los tres_ _testigos_ _fueron encerrados en una habitación por sospechosos. Por la mañana, les hicieron un tercer grado uno a uno por separado. Un interrogatorio absurdo para Hermione. Ella_ _estaba segura_ _de que los Malfoy ya tenían un culpable. Percy, el pobre chico que tenía la mala suerte de haber nacido de la misma madre que Ginny, pues ese hecho daba solidez a que él fuera el culpable. Nadie lo dijo, pero todos sabían las intenciones de un mago con una esclava por la noche y alejados de todos._

 _Hermione les contó que ella vio a alguien arrastrando lo que, a su parecer, era un cuerpo, pero eso lo amoldaron a la acusación contra Percy, que si escondió el cuerpo y luego entre los árboles corrió para aparecer a otro lado del jardín, que si era un muchacho fuerte…_ Posible era, pero nadie iba a engañar a la castaña. Lo culpaban por motivos personales. Había muchos cabos sueltos, ¿dónde escondió el cuerpo? ¿Por qué las Veelas no podían percibir a Draco?

La declaración de Ron debió estar llena de mentiras o banalidades, pues no consiguió salvar a su hermano. Calló la verdad con todas las consecuencias. Antes de la hora de la comida, Percy fue condenado a la pena capital. Por eso, Harry los había encerrado en sus aposentos personales, no quería que si Percy escapara bajo alguna circunstancia pensara que fuera culpa de los otros testigos y fuera a por ellos, y de esa forma, tampoco ellos se buscarían problemas intentando salvar a Percy.

Todos los esclavos, de los Malfoy y de los Potter, lloraron la pérdida del muchacho, incluso Lavender, la esclava personal de Parkinson, dirigió miradas de compasión a Molly, quien se desmayó un par de veces ese día. Algunos de los esclavos creían en su culpabilidad. Su pérdida no dolió menos por ello.

La señora Malfoy estaba mucho peor. Tuvieron que llamar a un medimago que la atendiera en cama. Lo único que salía de la habitación era su llanto.

Ginny aún no había recibido la noticia de Percy, pues se encontraba en los establos bajo el cuidado de Bill y Nymphadora.

Desde ese día la mirada de James Potter sobre la castaña fue más constante aún. La seguía con los ojos casi todo el tiempo. No confiaba en ella, pensaba que no todo estaba tan claro y, a veces, creía que estaba relacionada con lo sucedido. Nunca tuvo una prueba tangente para convencer a su hija, Gabrielle quien se negó a deshacerse de ella. Los encuentros entre dueño y esclava eran curiosos. Con miradas altaneras que transmitían las palabras que no podían expresar.

¡Quita esa cara de asco frente a mi padre!- le reprimió Gabrielle uno de esos días. -Ya desconfía mucho de ti después de lo de Draco. No le des más motivos para tenerte en su lista negra de esclavos.

Si el sonido de los pensamientos de Hermione fuese audible al exterior, en ese momento se hubiera escuchado una gran carcajada, como si el señor Potter necesitase muchos motivos para maltratar a un esclavo. - ¿Les hace a sus esclavos de la lista negra lo mismo que le hicieron a Percy?

Gabrielle rió por la ocurrencia de la castaña- ¡Claro que no! Hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte que puedes hacer con la ayuda de la magia. Además, lo dices como si fuese una tragedia la condena de ese esclavo. ¡Tan solo era un esclavo!

Tan solo era un esclavo...- pensó Hermione para sí con mucha indignación. Ella también era una esclava y si Percy hubiera matado a Draco se lo tendría merecido. Se sabía lo que hacía Draco con las esclavas. ¡Se lo merecía! ¡Qué impotencia tanta injusticia!

Sin embargo, era consciente de que ella podría estar contenta de gozar del aprecio de Gabrielle pero,¿por qué? Estaba segura de que no se trataba de algo humano. Pocas cosas tenía Gabrielle de humana. Tenía que tratarse de otra razón. Un día, convencida de ello, agarró aquel libro polvoriento que dejó abandonado bajo su cama hace años. El que explicaba la historia de las veelas. Se fijó por primera vez en el nombre del autor. Perdón, autora. Cerise Levallois. Ojeó el índice para buscar la temática relacionada y encontró algo muy interesante. Un apartado llamado "Objetos marcados y el apego". Pensó en el día que fue marcada por Gabrielle y fue corriendo a la página indicada.

 **Objetos marcados y el apego**

 _Aunque es cierto que poco puede asegurarse sobre la personalidad de estas criaturas con apariencia humana, se han observado comportamientos muy marcados en cuanto a su ímpetu de poseer,_ _por lo que se cree que las Veelas son criaturas dominantes por naturaleza._

 _Lo más habitual es que se marquen objetos de la infancia, pero también se han dado casos de personas. Esto último suele suceder cuando una Veela despierta antes de la edad habitual, lo que puede resultar muy conflictivo si no se le enseña de manera inminente a comprender a su Veela interior, pues puede causar estragos a todos los que le rodean ya que la marca personal de una veela reafirma su apego irracional a lo marcado. Un círculo que solo la Veela debe romper, de lo contrario, podría llegar a enloquecer y es aconsejable no entrar en contacto con aquello que lleve su marca._

 _La marca que elija una Veela será algo con lo que se identifique, por eso, la marca puede ser desde sus iniciales hasta un pequeño dibujo que la represente. Probablemente, ese sea el motivo de su enloquecimiento al perder lo marcado. Este apego si se traduce en cariño o no, depende de la personalidad de la Veela. En sí, poco tiene que ver con los sentimientos. Es posesión pura, sobre todo, cuanto más temprano sea su despertar._

Hermione cerró el libro de pronto. No quiso seguir leyendo. Ahora le encajaba todo. Era posesión de Gabrielle a niveles mucho más serios de lo que se había pensado en un primer momento. Según el libro la Veela de Gabrielle había despertado. Tenía lógica. Por ese motivo, cuando hace años la matriarca Delacour la iba a castigar y esta mostró su marca se alejó. No se trataba de respeto por quien era su verdadera dueña, se trataba de que la veela de Gabrielle había marcado su terreno y no podía traspasarlo. Por eso, poco después, Isabelle empezó a instruir a su nieta en las lecciones veelas, pero ahora no estaba Isabelle con ellos, ¿alguien más sabría que ese animal estaba despierto? Dudaba mucho que alguien más lo supiera. La pequeña sabía disimularlo muy bien. Llevaba años fingiendo que no. ¿Qué pasaba si nadie seguía haciéndose cargo de controlar a aquella criatura que tan peligrosa era? No quiso ni pensarlo, ya tenía muchos problemas.

Tomó de la cerveza que preparaba Rosmerta para beber y olvidar un poco tanta tensión. Esa cerveza era su poción curativa para los asuntos de la mente, aunque cada vez sentía una mayor necesidad de tomarla más de seguido.

Se marchó deambulando por la casa en busca de Gabrielle para que le diera alguna orden de las suyas, de esas innecesarias. Hacía un día maravilloso y todo el mundo estaba en el jardín, los esclavos que no tenían tareas que hacer estaban a un lado sin molestar a los dueños.

La castaña se sentó en un banco desde el cual podía ver a Apolline junto a su hija Gabrielle leyendo a la sombra de un árbol. Parecían cómodas así que se quedó a la distancia justa para ver si la llamaban, pero no escuchar lo que leían.

Harry estaba sentado cerca de ellas, pero observando a Ginny que estaba apartada de todo el mundo. El estado de la pelirroja había mejorado, pero seguía un poco apartada del resto formando el rompecabezas de lo vivido.

Al poco de llevar allí, se sentó Fleur a su lado. En un principio, la francesa no tenía intención de decir nada, pero al ver la irritabilidad de la castaña ante un ambiente feliz, no pudo contenerse y con un tono amable lleno de palabras mal elegidas dijo- Deberías dejar el pretexto de la condena de aquel esclavo para estar triste.

Hermione giró la cabeza con su ceño fruncido. ¿De verdad iba con un vestido ceñido enseñando pantorrilla a decirle lo que debía sentir o no sentir?

¡No te hagas la tonta!- prosiguió la francesa- ¿Piensas de verdad que me creo que te da pena la muerte de ese chico? Lo utilizas de excusa para estar triste. Ya no deberías de estar triste.

¿Dónde está tu novia?- preguntó la castaña intentando cambiar de tema.

Fleur se indignaba porque sabía lo que estaba haciendo. La tenía muy observada y era una actitud pesimista sin realmente tener una razón. No soportaba esa actitud por su parte. Era molesta - Sólo lo usas para acrecentar la pena de la muerte de tu madre. ¡Déjate de excusas para justificar tu dolor! ¡Te daba igual ese chico, apenas lo habías visto! ¡Solo estás así porque ocurrió el día que ocurrió!- Hermione evitaba responder, pues estaba afectada por la cerveza y no quería decir algo de lo que terminara arrepintiéndose.- ¡Ya es hora de que superes la muerte de tu madre! ¿De qué murió? ¿De hambre, sed, enferma…? Ninguna de esas muertes es menos natural que la muerte por vejez. Debes aceptar que pasó, que la vida es así.

Hermione en su estado se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Se llevó las manos a los ojos- No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando.

-Estoy hablando de que en la vida pasan cosas. Hay gente que muere porque sale a la calle y se les cae un árbol encima. La naturaleza es cruel, la vida es cruel. Es malo si muere alguien de hambre, pero es normal, la gente necesita comer y si no comes mueres. Si se te cae un árbol en la cabeza, mueres, si enfermas y no tienes medicamentos…Sólo podemos aceptarlo. Ya han pasado muchos años, Hermione. No puedes seguir así por algo que sucedió hace tanto tiempo.

Como un veneno que traspasa la piel y quema por dentro, salió lo que Hermione llevaba ocultando muchos años - ¡Mi madre se suicidó! ¡Dime, oh gran sabia Fleur, ¿qué tiene de natural eso?! Me dio el mejor día de mi vida y por la noche se mató. ¡¿Cómo acepto eso, Fleur?! ¡Ehh, tú que eres tan lista, dímelo! - Con los ojos le devolvió el ardor que tanto quemaba su ser desde la infancia. Ese dolor que buscaba una vía de escape que acababa de abrir Fleur sin darse cuenta. La francesa temerosa calló. No porque pensara que la esclava pudiera hacerle nada, más bien porque ese dolor que acababa de salir, lo empezó a sentir como suyo propio. Sus sentimientos salían de ellas mismas y batallaban. Era daño físico en ambas, podían palparlo.

¡Cariño, aquí estás!- dijo Pansy entrando al jardín- Salí del baño y ya no estabas en...

Hermione no esperó a que la inglesa terminase de hablar para marcharse. Se fue donde estaban el resto de esclavos pateando la mala hierba que encontraba a su paso. -¡Imbécil!-pensó Hermione.-¡Mierda de filosofía barata! ¡Lecciones de moral me viene a dar a mí una… bruja que encima es Veela!- Una vez lejos, la vio con su noviecita "Panfi" en el banco haciendo manitas. En ningún momento el comportamiento de la francesa dio a entender la seriedad con la que se había tomado el asunto de la castaña. En apariencia estaba con su prometida, pero su mente no había dejado de pensar en lo que tuvo que haber sufrido la castaña o los posibles motivos por lo que su madre hubiera hecho eso.

Los días pasaron y, aunque todo estaba aparentemente más tranquilo, Hermione esquivó la presencia de Fleur a toda costa. No tenía humor para aguantar gente que hablara sin saber de las cosas ni escenas amorosas estúpidas. Esos días estuvo casi sola, acompañada únicamente de Rosmerta, que le ayudaba a remediar su dolor gracias a su compañía silenciosa, de las que no hacen preguntas y dan apoyo incondicional.

De Ginny y Harry poco sabía, parecían desaparecidos. Con Ron era difícil hablar también. En un principio lo culpó por la muerte de Percy, pero las palabras de Fleur eran ciertas, no conocía tanto a Percy, a Ron sí, y si ocultaba algo, debía apoyarlo. No podía ser por algo malo, aunque por otro lado, ¿qué clase de persona es capaz de sacrificar a su propio hermano y guardar silencio?

Una madrugada se encontraron por accidente en la despensa. Era la primera vez que lo veía allí sin estar comiendo. Más bien lanzaba las naranjas contra la pared como si fuesen pelotas. Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro del muchacho y era fácil saber el porqué. Cayó de rodillas al suelo derrotado. Hermione conocía bien ese sentimiento y no pudo hacer otra cosa que correr y abrazarle por la espalda. Ron no tuvo que girarse para reconocer a la persona, el cuerpo le era familiar, sus formas, su olor...

No es tu culpa- le susurró Hermione con los labios cercanos a su oreja.

Sí, sí que lo es – respondió Ron cacheteándose la cara- pero no podía contar lo que vi.

La castaña lo volteó para preguntarle directamente por lo que vio, pero éste se negó- No puedo decírtelo, Moine. Creeme, cuando te digo que hacerlo sería el mayor error que podría cometer en mi vida.

Con las manos en su cara, Hermione empezó a ver a Ron de otra forma. Mostraba un valor del que nunca antes lo hubiera visto capaz. Valor y sacrificio. Se había convertido en un hombre.

 **El próximo será más largo y habrá más acción que creo que os va a gustar.**


	14. Chapter 14 ¡¡Corre, Fleur, corre!

**S** H4D0W44 **:** **No dudes que lo hará jaja**

 **Leelan22** **:** **Sé que parece haber muchas preguntas, pero te aseguró que se irán resolviendo poco a poco. En mi cabeza está más o menos todo resuelto jajaja**

 **B** **ueno aquí un poco otro capi contando nueva info, desarrollando sus personajes y la pubertad y todo. También me quise meter un poco en Fleur, que me parece que es hora de que se entienda su personaje. Me refiero a que no es ambigua, puede ser mala o buena, pero no es bipolar jajaja.**

 **Lo intenté hacer como la vida, hay dramas, no siempre pensamos en ellos, pero en otros momentos nos vienen mucho a la cabeza.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios**

 **Cap14**

Ahí estaba Fleur en su forma veela corriendo como una posesa por todo el bosque. Los árboles parecían reproducirse a su paso. Corría a tanta velocidad que su respiración se entrecortaba. Buscaba una cosa que su corazón anhelaba más que nada en este mundo.

A lo lejos escuchó una risa y se encaminó en esa dirección como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Cuando llegó al lago, encontró a una mujer de espaldas, la dueña de aquella risa. Ella contemplaba el agua cristalina que embellecía ese lugar. Un sitio que le era muy familiar. Ya había estado allí antes. Su abuela se lo había enseñado durante sus enseñanzas veelas. Se trataba del Forêt des âmes. Un bosque cuya tierra nunca había sido pisada por muggles...hasta ese momento, pues cuando la mujer se dio la vuelta vio su rostro con claridad. Se trataba de Hermione, la esclava de su hermana. Una sola mirada de esta bastó para que Fleur volviera a su forma humana aunque como indicaban sus ojos dilatados, su cuerpo seguía bajo el dominio veela.

Con paso firme se acercó a la chica.

¿Fleur, estás bien?- preguntó Hermione confusa por la actitud decidida que mostraba la francesa. Casi podría decirse que rayaba lo peligroso.

La veela ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, le agarró del pelo y la tiró hacia sí para comerle la boca con furiosos besos. Su veela estaba energética. Hermione intentó frenarla, pero no atendía a razones. Forcejearon hasta que la esclava sintió que era empujada contra uno de los árboles. Entonces, algo cambió. Un dulce aroma provocó en ella tanto placer que fue incapaz de contener un gemido, la señal para que la francesa continuara. Sin poder huir y bajo la penetrante mirada de Fleur, su interior empezó a arder en un febril deseo que empeoró cuando la rubia dejo vagar sus manos por su pantorrilla palpando la suave piel que esta escondía, jugando con ella, provocando que se le cortase la respiración.

Subió delicadamente hasta su ropa interior acariciando con intención de hacerla sufrir de gozo. Emitió una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción cuando la castaña no pudo contener sus leves gemidos de placer cuando pasó la mano por su clítoris cubierto.

Descendió sus besos por el cuello de la muchacha y está se aferró a ella como si así salvase la vida.

Quiero escucharte gemir mi nombre- susurró la francesa mientras metía su dedo índice por dentro de la ropa interior para jugar con el clítoris. Quería librarse de esa molesta tela que las separaba a lo que llamaban ropa interior. El amor era como un vicio que las cegaba más y más. Apartó las piernas de su camino y las colocó alrededor de su cintura mientras la seguía manteniendo con la espalda pegada al árbol. Escuchar los primeros gemidos de Hermione, la enloquecían y más el saber que era la primera persona en tenerla de esa forma.

Fleur, te necesito dentro – susurró la castaña antes de reclamar de nuevo su boca invadida por el placer.

Fue entonces, cuando la francesa perdió todo rastro de humanidad, estaba ida por completo. Introdujo sus finos dedos por dentro de la esclava. Al principio fue lento y con cuidado hasta que finalmente el ansia pudo con ella y fue rudo, fuerte. Los gemidos de la castaña podían escucharse por todo el bosque. La estaba haciendo suya, poseyendo, y la niña no lo sabía.

Fleur, un poco más- decía entre suspiros cortados. Sus gemidos avivaban la pasión de la que la francesa adoraba hacer gala. No tardó en que se corriera en sus dedos, pero era extraño, pasaba sus dedos y era como no sentir nada. De hecho, durante todo el acto sentía y no sentía a la vez.

¡Fleur, despierta!¡Tenemos clase!- gritó su hermana Gabrielle moviendo a Fleur de un lado a otro. Cuando la francesa abrió los ojos todo era diferente. No estaba en el bosque, estaba en sus aposentos junto a su hermana y su futura esposa, aunque Pansy en ese momento estuviera en el baño acicalándose para el día. No era tonta, entendía que su veela anhelaba el cuerpo de la castaña. No entendía bien el motivo, seguramente fuese porque era la única de las personas fuera de su familia que se resistía a caer en su dominio. No paraba de hacer pequeños gestos insolentes que ponía en duda su autoridad. La veela la quería bajo su control.

Alguna vez, incluso llegó a intentar hablar con su Veela, preguntarle el por qué. Nunca recibía respuesta. Era como si la misma veela se negase a darle una explicación a ella. Hasta para eso tenía demasiado orgullo. Por eso, ella era una de las que más envidiaba a Cerise Levallois, la escritora capaz de entender casi al completo a su veela, mientras que el resto tenía que conformarse con conjeturas por reacciones instintivas.

Por supuesto, la única que sabía de esa atracción era su esclava Rosmerta. En ningún momento lo hablaron abiertamente, pero era obvio que lo sabía por las veces que pudo verlas juntas. A pesar de eso, lo disimulaba bien. Nadie más podía afirmar que Fleur, perteneciente a la gran Casa Delacour, sentía atracción hacia una muggle. No quería ni pensar en la reacción de su padrastro si se enterase de aquello. Era un hombre prudente y no tenía por costumbre despotricar de forma abierta, pero se consideraba seguidor de su suegro, el señor Parkinson, quien tenía varios artículos escritos en los que mostraba un odio desproporcionado hacia todo lo muggle. Dentro del mismo círculo mágico, el señor Parkinson era considerado un radical. Tal es el odio de este hombre, que los esclavos en su mansión podían ser contados con los dedos de su mano. No por su poca fortuna, era bien sabido que aquella Casa era de las más importantes en Inglaterra. Era la presencia de muchos muggles lo que no soportaba ese hombre. Curiosamente, prometió a su hija con ella, y la verdad es que los Delacour siempre han tenido muchos esclavos. El señor Potter, contradictorio a su pensamiento crítico, también.

Hablando de su prometida, Pansy continuaba en la mansión y estaba claro que no podría llevar a cabo los deseos de su veela. No es que la infidelidad entre magos no fuera común, pero tampoco solía terminar bien una vez que salía a la luz. Prefirió aprender de su padrastro y ser prudente, al fin y al cabo, fue idea de su madre que Pansy se quedase por más tiempo, como un entrenamiento para la convivencia entre el futuro matrimonio. No faltaba mucho para que Fleur terminase sus estudios y contrajera nupcias, si este arreglo debía realizarse, lo mejor sería que aprendieran rápido a convivir.

Lo cierto era que Parkinson era el mejor acuerdo que Fleur pudo haber encontrado. La francesa desde joven era consciente de su atracción por las mujeres y gracias a la magia, el tema de la procreación no era un problema ni una obligación, pues no importaba el número de magos, era más importante la calidad de la magia. La magia los hacía superiores y era lo único que necesitaban para serlo. No se podía decir lo mismo de aquellos magos que como Harry heredaban la cabeza de la Casa y sobre los que recaía transmitir el apellido de la familia. Todos los que no heredarán ser cabezas, podían permitirse el lujo de no llevar una vida convencional, mientras protegieran la magia. Lo único que se le pedía a Fleur.

Y dentro de las mujeres de la alta sociedad, había que reconocer que Pansy era una mujer muy bella y podía resultar divertida cuando se lo proponía. Además, concedía muchos caprichos sexuales a su veela para mantenerla calmada sin hacer ruido.

La pareja estaba en la gloria, pues se les concedía casi todo lo que pedían a la señora Apolline. El problema surgía entre la convivencia de Parkinson y Gabrielle. No se soportaban la una a la otra, ni tampoco Hermione era de agrado para la prometida de Fleur. Para Pansy, Gabrielle estaba mal de la cabeza. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría a Gabrielle llevar a su esclava a clase?! ¡¿Acaso había perdido la cordura?!

Tampoco Gabrielle se quedaba escasa en cuanto a su opinión sobre ella, no aguantaba su ignorancia ¡¿Cómo no podía conocer las bases de la magia de Pócrates?! ¡Algo básico en la filosofía de la magia! ¡Era lo que daba sentido a todo!

-Que no se sabe a Pócrates- susurraba Gabrielle con ganas de lanzarle un hechizo y quemarle el pelo a su futura cuñada. Un hechizo que había perfeccionado muy bien con algunos esclavos.

-Apuesto que tampoco se sabe el mito de los magos en la caverna de Blatón- comentó Hermione llevándose las manos a la cabeza ante las intervenciones de "Panfi". A veces, juraría que hasta el mismo profesor Lupin intentaba con mucho esfuerzo no reírse de las torpezas de aquella mujer. Hermione no entendía qué veía Fleur en "Panfila" y lo intentaba entender porque...porque quería entenderlo. Tenía esperanzas de que hubiera algo en aquella mujer que pudiera resultar interesante.

Señorita Parkinson, quizá debería repasar un poco las asignaturas del año pasado- propuso el profesor de manera cortés. Su intención no era dejar en evidencia a Pansy, pero como maestro no podía callar ante esas absurdas intervenciones.

Obviamente aquello dio pie a Gabrielle que sentía la enorme necesidad de hablar en nombre del conocimiento- ¿Solo del año pasado? ¡Mejor haznos un favor a todos y repasa desde tu primer año!

Pansy no respondió a la provocación porque, muy a pesar de lo que podían pensar los demás, era más inteligente de lo que parecía. Sabía que si ella callaba, Fleur hablaría en su honor.

-Gabrielle, cuando llegues a quinto curso, veremos lo que tú recuerdas de los anteriores- atacó la mayor de las hermanas.

¡Seguro que más que la que tienes ahí al lado!- dijo Gabrielle en el mismo tono ofensivo.

Pansy sonrió cuando Fleur atacó con el golpe más duro que se le podía hacer a una veela, algo que muchos se guardarían de hacer. Humillarla- ¡Basta ya de tu osadía, Gabrielle! ¡¿Debo recordarte tu lugar?!

Nadie de los presentes supo qué quería decir con eso, pero supuso que era un enfrentamiento entre veelas. Ambas se miraron intensamente. Por su expresión parecían estar luchando aunque no hubiera hechizos de por medio. De algún modo, Gabrielle cayó al suelo como si se tratase de un desvanecimiento. Al despertar, se marchó sin que la clase diera por concluida. Humillada frente a todos, salió echando murciélagos por la boca. Dedujeron que la veela de Fleur había doblegado la voluntad de la menor hasta que sus fuerzas la hicieron caer.

Hermione, entonces, encontró aquello que estaba buscando en Parkinson. Tuvo que reconocer que fue muy inteligente por su parte enemistar a las hermanas sin decir nada. Sí señor, tenía mucha habilidad.

-¡Qué interesante!- dijo Hermione en alto, ganándose la mirada retadora de Fleur. La estaba invitando a que dijera algo más si tenía valor. Hermione simplemente sonrió al ver lo manejable que la veela podía resultar y se fue, enfureciendo así más a la francesa, que hubiera ido tras ella si no fuera porque el profesor Lupin, finalmente, intervino para poner orden.

La esclava miraba las escaleras sabiendo que todo el mundo esperaba que fuera donde Gabrielle. Ella no tenía muy claro que su ama buscase compañía justamente en ese momento. Además, no era una persona que llevase bien las humillaciones. Cuando se sentía frustrada solía pagarlo con el resto. No era raro que golpease a los esclavos, su temperamento desbordaba en todos los sentidos. Hermione miraba la escalera pensando"voy, no voy, voy, no voy".

¿Qué haces ahí parada?- preguntó el señor Potter entrando por la puerta con unas cuantas cartas en la mano. La actitud de la esclava le parecía extraña y, después de todo lo acontecido, el señor Potter no se fiaba nada de aquella esclava. No le gustaba que merodease tanto por la mansión. Como esclava personal solía verla con su hija Gabrielle, pero tampoco resultaba extraño que caminara sola. Le producía gran desconfianza. Ya no sabía si quería que estuviera cerca de su hija para cuidar de ella o, por si el contrario, quería que su hija tuviera controlada a aquella muggle en todo momento. Era de los que opinaba que los enemigos había que tenerlos muy cerca para que no se descontrolaran y, por muy extraño que pareciera, sentía que esa niña era un enemigo.

Hermione, por su parte, no era capaz de esconder el temor que tenía hacia el señor Potter. Sospechaba que eso le gustaba a él, infundir miedo. No era un miedo irracional, conocía de sobra lo que podía hacer. Cualidades que heredó su hija.- Ahora voy con su hija, mi señor. - Al contestarle, no pudo evitar fijarse en la primera carta que sostenía el noble en la mano. Era llamativa porque estaba sellada con aquel símbolo que había visto anteriormente en las fotos de los periódicos relacionadas con las desapariciones y en otras cartas que habían sido enviadas a la mansión. Tenía que significar algo. El señor Potter tenía algo muy feo que esconder y ella no iba a parar hasta averiguarlo.

Así que unos días después, cuando ya nadie pudiera sospechar del interés por esa carta, entró en el despacho de James sabiendo que allí estaría. Encontrarla fue sencillo, seguramente por el respeto que infundía en su hogar no fuera capaz de entender que los suyos fueran a desobedecerlo, y encontrar a un esclavo que supiera leer era impensable para los magos. Esa ingenuidad le fue muy provechosa en la ocasión.

La carta era de un tal Tom Marvolo Riddle de Inglaterra. En sí el lenguaje que empleaba era poco claro, no concretaba mucho. Se comentaba algo de reuniones para tomar decisiones sobre muggles, pero tampoco entraba en mucho detalle. Los términos no eran para nada amistosos, sin embargo, no tenía sentido, pues ya eran esclavos sin derechos. ¿Qué podía haber peor que eso? No entendía muy bien de lo que realmente querían hablar en esas reuniones. ¿No estaban ya suficientemente al gusto de los magos?

Fuera como fuere, no podía tratarse de algo normal. Por no mencionar el símbolo. El mismo que la casa de los desaparecidos. ¿Qué relación guardaba ese grupo de magos con la desaparición de los hidalgos? Un hecho que pudiera no ser llamativo a efectos ópticos, pero lo cierto es que ya eran muchos casos de pequeñas desapariciones.

Salió enseguida para que nadie viera que lo había leído. Era una información que muy pronto tendría que contar a Aberforth. El anciano solía aparecersele en sueños, el modo más sencillo de comunicación y el que menos podía ser controlado por los gobiernos, asimismo el menos frecuente, pues guardaba cierta frialdad en el contacto humano. Frialdad con la que Hermione tenía que contentarse si quería verlo de alguna forma. No quería perder a la única persona que sabía quién era realmente. La mansión era una jaula de oro, un oro maldito que ella no podía tocar. No estaba sola en esa jaula, sus compañeros estaban con ella y eso hacía que no se sintiera tan sola, pero no menos encarcelada.

Por lo menos, le alegraba pensar que en unas semanas se iría de la mansión para acompañar a Gabrielle a los exámenes en Hogwarts. ¿Lo malo? Extrañaría mucho a Ron. Siempre estaba para subirle el ánimo en los momentos más deprimentes. Además, había crecido, tenía un cuerpo más de hombre. Poco quedaba del niño que conoció. Con todos pasaba un poco, Ginny también había pasado a resultar atractiva y otros niños de la mansión más de lo mismo, pero en especial Ron.

Y ese cambio de actitud con él no había sido percibido solo por el resto de los esclavos, también por Fleur, quien no estaba nada contenta con ello. Unos días antes de partir, cuando parte de los esclavos estaban reunidos bailando y riendo, Fleur estaba en el banco junto a su esposa muy atenta a esa cercanía de esos dos.

¿Oye, la chica que va con tu hermana y el pelirrojo?- preguntó Pansy observando lo mismo que su esposa.

-¿Qué con ellos?

Si han sido emparejados para la próxima época de cría – dijo Pansy. Lo cierto es que llevaba tiempo observando el comportamiento de su prometida y quería sacar alguna reacción de ella.

La francesa sabía el propósito de Parkinson y no iba a darle lo que buscaba. - Solo bailan, como hacen todos los esclavos.

En ese momento Ron y Hermione estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, aunque la distancia era más corta en las mentes sucias de lo que era en realidad. - Pero yo creo que ellos dos bailan muy especialmente juntos- dijo Pansy con esa voz quisquillosa que la caracterizaba. - Lavender, tú eres esclava. ¿A ti qué te parece?

Lavender no se había separado de su ama y contestó dándole la razón. - Si, bailan especialmente juntos. Hay muchos rumores sobre ellos dos…

Fleur apretaba sus dientes con toda su fuerza e intentaba disimular frente a su esposa. Sentía como su animal interior quería sobresalir huesos y transformarse, pero se contuvo- Mi hermana lo sabría de ser así. Es su esclava, ella verá.

Pero Pansy no se daba por contenta. A pesar, de la buena reacción de su prometida, no confiaba en ella. Las veelas se caracterizaban por ser bestias sexuales, pocas veces se había escuchado sobre una veela fiel. No es que siempre fueran infieles, pero desde luego había motivos para sospechar que pudiera pasar. Viendo a Gabrielle a unos cuantos pasos sumergida en su lectura, la hizo llamar. Al principio, Pansy fue ignorada, pero insistió hasta que la misma francesa, cansada de que dijera tantas veces su nombre, se acercó a ellas.

\- Gabrielle, querida. Estábamos hablando de tu esclava. Verás, tu hermana y yo estamos discutiendo si tu esclava podría...tener a alguien interesante en su vida- desviando su mirada a la pareja, hizo que Gabrielle mirase también. Comprobando el gran interés de los presentes, le vino una idea diabólicamente divertida y podría ser muy fructífera para ella.

-¿Te refieres al pelirrojo que voy a llevar a Hogwarts?- preguntó Gabrielle sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿No ibas a llevar a tu esclava? - preguntó una confusa Fleur. En ningún momento había mencionado que llevaría a ese chico.

\- También, pero lo llevo para un experimento de muggles en el colegio.

-Tu esclava es una muggle- dijo Fleur.

Necesito dos muggles- respondió la pequeña veela encantada en exceso con la situación. Tanto que daba miedo.

Rosmerta que había estado viendo todo en silencio, como si estuviera ausente de esas conversaciones, se acercó donde estaban los esclavos y paró la fiesta.

-¡A trabajar, ya habrá horas para despedirnos!- gritó a todos. La gente conocía los estados de Rosmerta y entendieron que debían disuadirse por algún motivo. Antes de que la castaña se fuera, Rosmerla la agarró del brazo- ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!

La castaña miró su cuerpo como diciendo "¡bailo!"- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

Las señoritas no han apartado sus ojos de vosotros – dijo Rosmerta provocando que la castaña mirase en la dirección de las magas- ¡No mires! ¡Despiertas cierta admiración en la señorita Fleur, no puedes jugar con Fleur y luego con otros! Además, tú no...no eras...eso.

Hermione estaba un poco perdida con sus palabras. ¿En qué momento ella jugó con Fleur? Y tampoco entendía "eso". - No entiendo.

La mayor de las esclavos estalló en su confusión con respecto a la castaña - ¿tú qué eres?

-¿Esclava?

La pregunta no iba por esos lares, más bien por un lado mucho más carnal.- No, niña. Lo que yo quiero preguntarte es si tengo que preocuparme por ti. Los esclavos sólo podemos ser una cosa. Nacemos para servir y si nuestro señor nos lo pide, procrear. Yo hasta ahora pensé que tú...que tendría que protegerte de ser elegida para la épica de cría, pues no tenías esa cosa con los hombres.

Hermione tampoco sabía muy bien cómo responder. Entendía la preocupación de Rosmerta, era su guardiana en cierto modo, aunque no le gustase lo que estaba por escuchar después- Bueno, hay mujeres muy guapas, pero también hay hombres muy guapos. Creo que…

Antes de que la esclava terminase la frase, Rosmerta se maldijo interna y externamente- ¡Ay, madre mía! ¿Por qué tienes que ser lo más difícil? Llamaste la atención de la señorita Fleur hace un tiempo. Si te gustasen solo las mujeres, la posibilidad de ser correspondida sería remota y la señorita no tendría motivos para tener celos. Las relaciones con mujeres son difíciles de demostrar. Ahora me dices que también te gustan los hombres. Una relación con un hombre es mucho más evidente para ojos malintencionado. ¿Acaso sabes cómo le puede afectar eso a la señorita?

¡Me importa una mierda cómo le afecte a la señorita! ¡Por favor, es una baile!- contestó Hermione cansada de tener que dar explicaciones por algo que aún ella estaba procesando consigo misma- ¡Nadie puede demostrar nada porque no ha pasado nada!- Era consciente de que no podía tener relaciones sin consentimiento de sus dueños, pero que ella supiera no había ninguna ley en contra del baile. No es que estuvieran medio desnudos bajo la luz de la luna restregando sus caderas. Era algo más normal, tonteo de chico y chica bailando en frente de otros. Más puro que lo que Rosmerta estaba insinuando. A ver, no era idiota, estaba claro que Fleur le prestaba mucha atención. Quedaba evidente con sus enfrentamientos, sus palabras, el modo de mirarla. Fleur era irresistible y cuando la miraba así, le daban ganas de dejarse llevar, arrancarle la ropa y gritar hasta que se saciase, pero sólo eso, no iba a basar su vida en ella. La situación era ridícula porque era obvio que su atracción no llevaba a ningún lado.

Las hormonas habían despertado en Hermione y de qué manera. Todos lo habían notado, el desarrollo de su cuerpo, esos tonteos con Ron...Hasta Lavender solía preguntar por el asunto, Hermione no le contestaba, odiaba lo cotilla y metiche que podía llegar a ser esa chica. Lo peor es que ni en Hogwarts se libraría de ella. Por lo visto, tanto Harry como Gabrielle y … "La que no quería nombrar más" tenían exámenes y tendría que aguantar los chismes de Lavender. Y teniendo en cuenta que los esclavos eran enviados con antelación iban a ser muchos chismes.

Para su sorpresa, Gabrielle había decidido a último momento llevarse a Ron también, dijo que necesitaba otro muggle para un experimento del colegio. Nadie lo cuestionó. Todo podía ser.

Por su parte, Fleur tenía que prepararse para sus propios exámenes, pues estaba ya en el último año de estudios. Aún así, quería estar al tanto de lo que pasaba con esos dos esclavos, y para su suerte, Pansy iba con la mejor espía que un amo podía tener, Lavender. Si algo pasaba entre esos dos, Lavender se enteraría. No estaba dispuesta a que ese niño con el pelo flamante tocase lo que no le pertenecía.

Una vez en Hogwarts, todo era diferente. Ron estaba fascinado con todas las cosas mágicas del colegio. Cierto que en la mansión Potter había muchas cosas perteneciente a ese mundo del que los muggles poco sabían, pero no tantas como en aquel lugar. Hermione le fue presentando a los esclavos que ella conocía de otros años, mientras que él seguía con la boca abierta mirando a todos lados.

Con todas esas maravillas que los rodeaban supo que había perdido a su amigo por un buen rato y lo dejó disfrutando de esas sensaciones tan nuevas para él. Se fue a la cocina a buscar a Viktor, el esclavo búlgaro que llevaba muchos años sirviendo en Hogwarts. Los dos se dieron un gran abrazo y comenzaron una conversación sobre todo lo nuevo que había pasado en su ausencia. Su charla se vio interrumpida por un hombre muy curioso que irrumpió en la cocina. Se trataba de un hombre bien vestido, apuesto, con una media melena que le otorgaba un gran sex appeal. No había duda de que era un mago. Por las caras del resto de los muggles, no era alguien del colegio. Nadie parecía conocerlo.

¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó con aires de superioridad al ver que todo el mundo lo seguía con la mirada.

Fingieron volver a sus quehaceres. Muchos muggles pertenecientes a estudiantes ayudaron a los otros esclavos con el fin de evitar la incomodidad que aquel señor había creado. No en el caso de Hermione. Ella se quedó sentada en la mesa mirando a ningún sitio en particular. No encontraba ningún motivo por el que tuviera que bajar la mirada.

¿No tienes nada qué hacer? - preguntó el mago al ver que era la única que se había quedado quieta.

Hermione estaba tranquila, no lo veía como una amenaza de la que preocuparse – No, yo no soy esclava del colegio. Espero la llegada de mi ama.

Aquel hombre sintió curiosidad por la persona que fuera capaz de domar a la niña- ¿Y es…?

-Gabrielle Potter.

El mago sonrió por las pequeñas casualidades de la vida y, sobre todo, por el infortunio de la esclava. Bien conocía a aquella niña. Sin duda, prometía ser una de las magas más severas que el mundo mágico pudiera conocer en un futuro. - Entonces, debo pensar que mi ahijado tampoco ha llegado todavía. - al ver que la niña no entendía por dónde iba, el mago le dio una segunda oportunidad para entenderlo- Soy Sirius Black.

El padrino de Harry. Hermione lo conocía, de oídas claro. Harry hablaba mucho de su padrino. Lo tenía en alta estima. Siempre tenía cartas de Sirius contándole sus andanzas por medio mundo. Un hombre digno de admiración por todo el país. Sin embargo, ese hombre que estaba frente a ella poca admiración la despertaba.

No fue la única en reconocerlo, pronto, un murmullo se hizo eco entre los esclavos "Sirius Black, el gran Auror". El mago fingió no escucharlo, aunque en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de orgullo.

Lo que dejó a Hermione estática fue la inminente presencia del Ministerio en el colegio. ¿Qué hacía un Auror en Hogwarts?

 **NA: intenté reproducir cómo es un sueño erótico, que siempre es como muy sensual, pero si lo piensas luego son muy directos y al final sientes placer, pero a la vez no sientes placer porque no sientes tacto, crees que sientes jajaja. Intenté reflejar eso.**


	15. Chapter 15 Sigue a las arañas

**VSATGPFAN88:Esos son temas que iré aclarando poco a poco. En este capítulo quiero aclarar ciertas posturas que debo comentar. No será exactamente como la peli, pero quiero meter sus elementos de otra forma.**

 **RunCatRun: Gabrielle tiene su propia moralidad jaja. Intento jugar de vez en cuando con todos los personajes. Y sí, Fleur y Hermione van a ir teniendo más interacción, he querido esperar para que se viera su situación.**

 **S** **H4D0W44** **:** **Mucho e irá a peor, ya te aviso jajaja.**

 **Leelan22** **:** **El problema con Fleur es que en el fondo sabe que tiene que andarse con pies de plomo y ni siquiera se entiende a sí misma en su totalidad, como casi todo el mundo jajaja sólo que su caso más exagerado.**

 **A** **quí os dejo otro capítulo. En este intento explicar un poco más la vida de Fleur y su convivencia con su Veela jaja su razonamiento en la vida y sobre la gente que la rodea. Lo hago para traer a Fleur a la historia como un personaje propio y fuerte.**

 **También, os dejo avances con respecto a Hermione y su grupo. Con Hermione quiero que madure y se desarrolle en todos los campos,el modo de conocerse y saber qué quiere en la vida.**

 **Aviso que la segunda parte de este capítulo es un poco violenta.**

 **Cap 15**

Beauxbatons, el orgullo de Francia. La academia que daba cobijo a todas criaturas y magos del Mediterráneo. Gozaba de gran fama, pues era sabido el alto nivel académico de la escuela. Sus alumnos podían presumir de examinarse en un lujoso castillo sobrecargado en decoración y vivos colores que adornaban sus paredes, sus hermosos jardines primaverales, el enorme estadio de Quidditch que albergaba y el lago cristalino sobre el cual había una fina capa nebulosa que brillaba en un tono azul. El castillo de Beauxbatons estaba lleno de paz y serenidad, al contrario que Hogwarts tan oscuro y tenebroso…Desde luego, era un lugar donde Fleur Delacour se sentía muy cómoda, siempre buscaba una excusa para quedarse más tiempo. Donde más a gusto se encontraba era en la sala común de su Casa "Pétit Lezard". Una Casa conocida por el ingenio y la sensualidad de sus estudiantes. Por no mencionar sus grandes dotes de duelistas. De hecho, su fundadora Jeanne Fontaine era una gran maga que disfrazaba su poder bajo una apariencia frágil. Se trataba de una mujer de poca estatura y ello le ayudaba a engañar al enemigo. Se dice, que una de las estrategias que más usaba era ser entregada a sus contrincantes como regalo de rendición para ser encerrada en las mazmorras y por las noches engatusaba a los guardias con su tremenda sensualidad para ser liberada. Ya de noche mataba a sus oponentes.

De ahí su apodo "Pétit Lezard", pues era tan escurridiza como una pequeña lagartija. En ella se albergaban los grandes dones que según Fleur eran necesarios en todo buen mago, ingenio, fuerza y sensualidad.

Para ella ninguna otra Casa merecía tal admiración. Fiercheval mucho valor, pero lleno de imprudencia y cero de estrategia. Malraux, repleto de intelectuales que disfrutaban del conocimiento por el mero deleite, nunca había un provecho real. Y Toummes, bueno, no le parecía mal que fueran trabajadores y leales, aunque a ella le daba la sensación de que en verdad aceptaban a todos los que las otras Casas rechazaban, cualquiera podía ser de Toummes.

A veces, se preguntaba a qué Casa de Beauxbatons pertenecerían sus más allegados. Harry sin duda a Fiercheval, su hermana Gabrielle sería de Malraux, la primera en la familia, pues siempre habían sido "Pétit Lezard", su madre, su abuela, incluso no le sorprendería si la misma Jeanne Fontaine fuese un antepasado de ella, al fin y al cabo se decía que era una Veela, y aunque su apellido no indicase parentesco alguno, todo podía ser posible.

También pensaba en Hermione, si esa muggle tuviera magia, ¿de qué Casa sería? ¿Malraux? No, ellos no eran muy sociales. ¿Toummes? Lo dudaba, podría tachar a la niña de muchas cosas, ahora nunca de ser una cualquiera. Cuando pensaba en ella, veía la inteligencia de Malraux, la valentía de Fiercheval, era trabajadora y leal como los Toummes y estratega como un "Pétit Lezard".

Por otro lado, su prometida nunca le inducía tales pensamientos, ni siquiera en su imaginación le gustaría verla en su escuela. Lo prefería así, cada una con un mundo. Ya era suficiente con soportar preguntas de sus amigas - ¿Por qué con una inglesa, Fleur? ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Tiene tanto renombre como dicen? - Y eso que aquellas eran las preguntas simpáticas, quienes supieran de los Parkinson solían resultar más inoportunos- ¿Es el señor Parkinson tan radical como parece? ¿Es ella como su padre?

Puede que su elección de una chica inglesa no fuera tan común para los europeos del sur. Pero Parkinson tenía muchas cualidades, un linaje importante amigo de su padrastro, y reconocía que Pansy sabía satisfacer las necesidades de su Veela, de otro modo, una Veela en plena adolescencia no satisfecha sexualmente podría haber causado algún que otro percance. Además, Pansy cuando se lo proponía era muy divertida. Siempre que iba a la mansión se compinchaban para hacer alguna trastada contra Gabrielle. Les divertía que la niña se enfurruñase, aunque tenían cuidado de no excederse, nadie quería una Gabrielle enfadada.

Lo bien que congeniaban y lo idoneidad del apellido hacían de Pansy una buena candidata, aunque no había que ser necio. La chica Parkinson buscaba alguien a quien presentar en sociedad, alguien con belleza, inteligencia y buen nombre. Lo mismo que ella, por eso debían proteger el honor de la otra.

Y a pesar de todo lo que tenía con Parkinson, Fleur no lograba controlar a su Veela en cuanto a Hermione se trataba. Le llamaba mucho la atención toda ella, incluso lo versada que mostraba en todos los campos aun siendo muggle. No es que siempre hiciese comentarios, pero hasta en silencio daba la impresión que entendía de lo que hablaban.

Una vez estaban todas las mujeres de la mansión discutiendo sobre los muggles alemanes que escaparon.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que el gobierno alemán sea de los mejores para detener magos que incumplen la ley y sea tan inútil para atrapar a unos muggles?!- dijo Fleur exasperada leyendo el periódico.

Apolline con una sonrisa vehemente contestó a su hija, que estaba totalmente ofendida por la ineptitud mágica- Por eso es importante una buena educación en magia. Estamos menos protegidos de lo que pensamos.

-Yo lo veo bastante normal- intervino Hermione para sorpresa de todos. Cohibida por las miradas del resto prosiguió con una explicación – Perdón, quiero decir, que los magos sois fáciles de localizar, tenéis objetos mágicos registrados como las varitas, cuentas bancarias, posesiones...Todo eso lo controla el gobierno y si hay movimientos, pues os localizan. ¿Cómo encontrar al que no tiene nada y se mueve a pie? Es imposible.

Todos reflexionaron sobre ello, en el caso de Fleur se trató más de admiración que de reflexión. Para ella, no había cabida a duda, fue más una lección por parte de aquella chica que aún sin magia ni años, supo manejarse sobre aquel tema. Esa inteligencia le pareció muy atractiva, aunque entonces no había hecho nada respecto a su atracción.

También era divertida como Pansy, pero en otro sentido. Nada tenía que ver el modo de pasarlo bien de una y de otra. Pansy no comprendía pasárselo bien sin estar rodeada de personas, mientras Hermione podía divertirse bailando o cantando. Entró en su mente un recuerdo de una tarde en la que Gabrielle, Rosmerta, la castaña y ella estaban en la habitación, y su hermana insistió para que Hermione les enseñara a bailar como los esclavos. Por supuesto, no se lo dirían a nadie, y tampoco aprendieron nada. Los pasos de Rosmerta, que ya tenía sus años, las distrajo bastante. Era como ver un Trol intentando entrar a hurtadillas a robar un banco. Movimientos regios que provocaron bastantes risas en las chicas. A Rosmerta le importó poco, le gustaba bailar, aunque bailase mal. Se lo pasaron muy bien esa tarde. Las cuatro no cesaron de reír.

Pero a diferencia de su futura esposa, la castaña tenía muchos otros aspectos que no soportaba. No quería pensar en todos ellos porque acabaría destrozando cualquiera de los hermosos jarrones de la sala. No comprendía que alguien tan irritante le pudiese atraer tanto.

-Había un artículo sobre eso – pensó Fleur dirigiéndose a la biblioteca del colegio. Le resultaba familiar un texto académico escrito hace muchos años expresamente para Beauxbatons. El típico artículo de la biblioteca que nadie lee. Y si no se equivocaba ella misma debía de tener un libro entero sobre Veelas en su casa, pero no recordaba dónde habían dejado ese libro.

-Veelas, Veelas- dijo Fleur pasando su dedo por los títulos de los libros que estaban colocados alfabéticamente – Vol de la Mort no – dijo retrocediendo un par de libros- ahí, Veelas y la Atracción.- ¿Cómo no?- suspiró para sí cuando vio el nombre de la autora.

 _Las Veelas somos conocidas por ser las criaturas mágicas más sexuales registradas hasta el momento. Seguidas en un merecido segundo puesto por las sirenas._

 _P_ _odemos decir con orgullo o vergüenza, dependiendo de la moralidad del lector, que las Veelas so_ _mos_ _criaturas difíciles de comprender sexualmente hablando. Es muy común que debido a la incomprensión, las Veelas destaque_ _mos_ _por_ _nuestra_ _promiscuidad, aunque p_ _odemos_ _resultar extremadamente fieles si la pareja sabe cómo satisfacer_ _nuestro apetito_ _. Es obvio, ante lo que acabo de decir, que en ese ámbito so_ _mos_ _muy activas_ _y precoces_ _._

 _Muy al contrario de las creencias tradicionales que aún defienden lo más veteranos, la sexualidad es dictaminada por el rastro de humanidad que hay en toda Veela. Sin embargo, nuestra criatura es la que elige quiénes_ _pueden atraernos._

 _¿Qué tipo de pareja busca una Veela? Personalmente, considero que eso depende de cada animal, aunque suele haber rasgos comunes. Las Veelas solemos sentirnos atraídas por gente atractiva o aquellos que sabemos que sexualmente pueden saciarnos. También, suelen resultar interesantes las personas con un carácter fuerte que se resisten al dominio al que toda Veela intenta someter al resto, cuestión de orgullo._

 _Debo remarcar, que todo esto se refiere a sus parejas a lo largo de la vida,queda en entredicho cuando se trata del "compañero", un sujeto que deberé estudiar para otro artículo, ya que ni nuestra especie se pone de acuerdo en su existencia. Sólo mencionar, que de ser veraz, puede romper todos los esquemas antes mencionados. Según la creencia popular, el "compañero" no se etiqueta en ningún país, raza, personalidad o costumbre, podría ser cualquiera, desde un mago de la Indonesia que sepa poco de nuestra especie hasta un miembro del mismo clan._

Fleur pensó en su padre,uno de los pocos Veelas masculinos que han existido. Normalmente la sangre Veela se pasaba a las mujeres, pero había excepciones, como fue el caso de su padre, quien según ella fue y es el compañero de su madre. Tras leer el artículo, creyó entender un poco más el comportamiento de su Veela. Ese carácter tan rebelde era un aliciente para el animal y según las clases de su abuela, siempre había que alimentar al animal interior. Estaba más segura que una vez la sometiera, la Veela se calmaría con ella. - Eso es lo que quieres, eh- le comentó a su Veela. Sin embargo, había algo que no respondía el artículo, si las Veelas sólo ansiaban saciar su apetito con ese tipo de personas, ¿por qué le importaba tanto lo que estuviera haciendo cuando no estaba a su lado? Por cierto, ¿qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? Aunque las cartas de su esposa no mencionaran nada, esperaba que no estuviera con ese maldito pelirrojo o de lo contrario lo...

En otra parte del mundo, concretamente en Escocia, estaba Hermione mirando por la ventana la preciosa noche que se presentaba ante ella, intentaba esquivar las preguntas de Gabrielle que estaba siendo demasiado curiosa con su vida. Ron tuvo suerte de haberse ido a dormir pronto y no tener que soportar eso.

-¿Para un muggle qué resulta atractivo?

-Pues supongo que más o menos lo mismo que para un mago – contestó Hermione sin mirarla. En su mente apareció la imagen de Fleur, pero se sacó la idea de la cabeza. No podía decir eso. Le extrañaba lo especialmente preguntona que estaba Gabrielle mientras se suponía que estaba haciendo ejercicios de repaso de Runas Antiguas.

-Sí, pero nunca te he visto mirar a nadie – comentó Gabrielle buscando información.

-No soy especialmente mirona.

-Especialmente, eso indica que has mirado a alguien un poco. ¿A quien? ¡Venga debe haber alguien que te interese! ¡Muggles o no, todos miramos, eso no es quebrantar ninguna ley!

-No lo recuerdo – obviamente Hermione evitaba prestar atención.

-Fijate que yo el otro día me dio la sensación de que mirabas al zanahoria que nos acompaña – comentó Gabrielle como si estuviera distraída, pero en realidad no perdió detalle de cómo se le cambió el rostro cuando lo llamó zanahoria aludiendo al esclavo pelirrojo.

-¡Eso es falso!- respondió Hermione con rotundidad dándose la vuelta por primera vez desde que empezó con las preguntas. Las afirmaciones aquellas podían llevar a conclusiones muy problemáticas para Ron y ella.

-¡Uy, qué rápido lo has dicho! - se susurró Gabrielle a sí misma. - Entonces, si el "Zanahoria" no te gusta y te gustan los hombres, ¿qué clase de hombres te gustan?

Hermione miró a Gabrielle y le dio la sensación de que la rubia había percibido algo. - Lo sabe, sospecha de mis gustos - pensó. - Me parece interesante que un hombre sea más alto que yo, y también que sea fuerte.

-Como el "Zanahoria".

-Sí, como él, pero no él- Si Gabrielle pensase que le gustaba Ron, probablemente le infringiera algún daño. Era muy aceptable compañía cuando estaba de buenas, pero podía ser alguien terrible cuando estaba de malas.

-Si tú lo dices yo te creo, no tengo nada que me haga pensar lo contrario – contestó la francesita sin apartar su atención del cuaderno.- Aunque, personalmente, me gustaría encontrar a alguien con el que compartiera la mitad de cosas que tú compartes con "Zana".

Hermione no se mentía a sí misma con respecto a Ron, era consciente de que cada día le gustaba más. No era tan irresistible como la hermana mayor de su ama, pero lo admiraba en otros aspectos, aunque no admitiría eso a su dueña, claro – En ese caso, sólo llegarías a una bonita amistad con esa persona.

Como última estrategia Hermione pensó en menciona a gente a la que la niña no pudiera tocar, por llevar el tema a otra parte - Hay esclavos más interesantes que trabajan para el colegio, guapos y fuertes.- Fue un intento algo inútil, pues ni Gabrielle parecía prestar más atención ni ella misma ya la estaba mirando, volvió su vista de nuevo hacia la noche. Ninguna tenía ganas de hablar mucho más, pero esperaba que lo último hubiese calado de alguna forma en la francesa.

Entonces algo extraño pasó. En el cielo estaba aquel símbolo de las cartas. La serpiente y la calavera flotando cerca de la luna llena.

-¡Qué demonios…!- maldijo tan bajo que no había llamado la atención de su ama. ¿Qué hacía la marca allí? Esa marca sólo la había visto en dos situaciones, noticias de desapariciones de magos o las cartas que un tal Riddle enviaba al señor Potter. Repentinamente, una figura adentrándose en el bosque le llamó la atención. - ¿Gabrielle, no es tu hermano el que está metiéndose en el bosque?

La francesa, que le encantaba controlar todo, se puso a su lado y con la misma mirada desconcertada que Hermione lo confirmó, era su hermano Harry entrando como indicado por aquella señal rara del cielo. - ¡Sí, vamos a seguirlo!

-¡¿Qué?!¡No, es peligroso! - protestó la esclava que veía a su ama muy predispuesta, tanto que ya estaba en la puerta.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Despierta al pelirrojo!- la francesa estaba ya activa y no había quien la parase.

-¿Para qué voy a despertar a Ron?

-¡¿No te escuchas cuando hablas?! ¡Tienes razón, es peligroso! ¡Zanahoria nos defenderá! - Estaba empecinada con la idea, y aunque Hermione lo negase, ella también quería saber dónde iba Harry. - ¡Vamos, despiértalo, que vamos a perder de vista a mi hermano!

La castaña resignada accedió, levantó al pelirrojo de la cama y lo llevó hasta Gabrielle que no tardó en ponerse a pie del bosque.

-Señorita, que se llama Bosque Prohibido por algo. ¿No será mejor volver?- preguntó Ron temeroso de lo que pudiese encontrar. Ya de primeras vio una pequeña linea de arañas y no le gustó nada.- Si fuera un sitio sin ningún peligro se llamaría el "Bosque de Sierra Alta", "Valle Frío", nombres normales.

Ese camino de insectos no pasó desapercibido por la rubia que decidió ignorar al esclavo – Si mi hermano entró por aquí, la señal parece señalar el bosque y las arañas hacen un caminito, dudo que sea una coincidencia – reflexionó – Hay que seguir el camino de las arañas. ¡Adelante!

Ron se agachó y agarró una roca medianamente grande que encontró a su paso, con ella en la mano se sentía mucho más valiente. Hermione se colocó detrás de él, aunque Gabrielle llevase una varita en la mano, no tenía la plena garantía de que fuese a defenderla como lo haría Ron llegado el caso. En ocasiones como esta, la castaña odiaba no poder usar su magia.

Pronto escucharon voces.

-Me llamo Harry Potter, estoy buscando a unos compañeros que han entrado en el bosque – dijo la voz. - ¿No habéis visto a nadie más por aquí?

Gabrielle confusa miró a sus esclavos - ¿Con quién diantres habla mi hermano?

Ellos encogieron los hombros y se acercaron sigilosamente. Fueron escondiéndose tras las plantas hasta ver la figura de Harry de espaldas.

-Un grupo de estudiantes ha entrado en el bosque justo después de que apareciera esa señal en el cielo. ¿Sabéis algo de esa marca? - Harry seguía hablando con alguien a quien no conseguían ver, pero no había duda de que era un habitante del bosque.

-Sé muchas cosas de esa marca, niño.

Gabrielle se asomó para poder ver al interlocutor de su hermano. No ocultó su sorpresa cuando vio una araña gigante. Sabía quién era, lo leyó en un artículo antiguo del colegio. Uno en el que se inculpaba a Hagrid, el guardabosque bonachón de Hogwarts, de traer un nuevo habitante algo problemático con los alumnos. Había fotos de varios alumnos siendo devorados por el animal. Esa misma araña conocida por Aragog. Sin dudarlo salió de su escondite tirando a sus muggles con ella.

Irónicamente, Aragog retrocedió unos pasos asustado por la nueva presencia.-¿Quién sois vosotros?

-Amigos de Hagrid – respondió Gabrielle buscando que con ello tuviera más clemencia y, si fuera posible, contestase unas cuantas preguntas.

Harry siguió el juego de su hermana, le pareció muy apropiado. - Sí, él nos envía para saber quién invocó esa señal, y el motivo.

-Quien invocó esa señal es el mismo que invoca al monstruo del colegio – respondió la araña.

La francesa no se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente, las noticias delataban a la criatura- Curiosamente hay fotos de una araña comiendo en el colegio. Y diría que la comida era carne fresca. No creo que encontrar más culpables de monstruosidades que ese animal.

La araña rió por las verdades a medias que la niña mostraba saber- ¿Es el león culpable por comerse a la gacela? ¿Sois vosotros culpables por comeros a otros seres vivos? Sí, reconozco que me alimenté de carne fresca durante mi estancia en el colegio, pero no fui el único bien alimentado. Había otro más, algo a lo que ninguna araña querría acercarse. Y este, a diferencia de mí, era invocado por un joven mago.

La araña continuaba hablando con ciertos datos que sumían a los presentes en un estado de interés incapaces de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, menos Gabrielle, que era muy consciente de los trucos de aquel ser. No le pareció casual que las arañas estuviesen en el mismo camino que el grupo de estudiantes que mencionó su hermano. Debieron oler a los humanos, y a diferencia de los otros, su hermano estaba solo. Gabrielle fingió interés y antes de que pudiera dar más datos sobre la identidad del mago que invocaba al enemigo de la araña, gritó- ¡Incendio!- y salió de su varita una potente llamarada hacia la Aragog, matándolo de forma lenta y dolorosa. Más arañas empezaron a hacerse visibles por todas partes y los "Incendios" de Gabrielle se disparaban casi de forma involuntaria. Barrió el bosque con fuego.

Una araña se acercó a los dos muggles, Ron con cara de espanto gritó de forma tan aguda que muchos podrían confundirlo con una mujer. Sin embargo, cuando la araña fue a por Hermione, el pelirrojo, con la expresión de miedo en su rostro, golpeó al animal con la roca hasta reventarle la cara. Después, tomó a Hermione del brazo y corrieron lo más lejos posible. Al principio él tiraba de la castaña, pero enseguida fue la castaña quien tiró de él porque su velocidad al correr era mucho mayor. Harry no quiso dejar sola a su hermana, quien parecía disfrutar quemando todo el bosque, y la obligó a correr antes de que fueran rodeados por las llamas o aquellas criaturas. En su huida ambos magos fueron lanzando hechizos, Harry maldecía evitando usar el fuego, mientras que Gabrielle era lo único que lanzaba. Hasta Ron y Hermione podían oír los gritos de aquellos seres ahogados por las llamas de la joven Potter.

Los árboles fueron cayendo abrasados, pero Hermione conseguía evitarlos muy bien, y gracias a su agarre, llevaba a Ron pegado a ella incluso cuando tenían que saltar. Los magos atravesaban las llamas de los troncos caídos con pequeños hechizos de agua dirigidos al punto concreto. En ningún momento los esclavos miraron atrás, estaban muy seguros de la habilidad de sus amos para atacar. Bueno, en realidad confiaban en Gabrielle, especialista en incendios. Tenía grandes dotes para el ataque.

Al llegar al castillo exhaustos, todos rieron por los nervios de lo que acababan de vivir. Todos menos Harry. Le pareció una crueldad lo de su hermana- ¡No hace gracia,Gabrielle! ¡Has matado a cientos de arañas y el bosque sigue ardiendo! ¡Hay más criaturas viviendo allí!

-Harry – intervino la esclava- pronto habrá profesores y Aurores apagando el fuego. Además, hay criaturas de agua en ese bosque y defenderán su hogar, no debes preocuparte.

-Sí y en cuanto a las arañas, eran ellas o nosotros. Yo nos elijo a nosotros- dijo Ron defendiendo la actuación de Gabrielle. No entendía qué le pasaba a Harry. ¡¿Cómo podía defender a sus depredadores?!

Esa araña iba a decirnos quién está detrás de esa señal. Gabby, es la misma señal de las desapariciones de los hidalgos de Francia, no muy lejos de nuestra casa. ¡Si no hacemos algo cuando podemos, en un futuro podría desaparecer alguien de nuestra familia! – dijo Harry enfadado por la irrupción de su hermana.

Gabrielle se acercó a él con descaro y le dejó claro su punto de vista- ¡Nos estaban rodeando, Harry! Utilizaban la información para distraernos. Si no llego a atacar, nos hubieran comido. Poco le sirve a las patatas fritas saber quién las echó a la sartén. Si tenías esas sospechas, debiste de acudir al director Dumbledore, no adentrarte en el Bosque Prohibido siguiendo a unos compañeros.

El chico le dedicó una mirada acusadora- ¡Tú has hecho lo mismo que yo, fuiste porque me viste!

-¡Yo no seguí a mis compañeros, seguí a mi hermano! - contestó la rubia. - Hay una clara diferencia.

Aunque la conversación entre hermanos parecía de mucho interés para ello, los esclavos no pudieron evitar pensar que en cualquier momento alguien se pasaría por allí.

-No quiero interrumpir – dijo el pelirrojo- pero deberíamos escondernos antes de que venga alguien.

Los magos le hicieron caso, pues de un momento a otro, Filch tendría que hacer una ronda rápida por el colegio. Se fueron alejando de la entrada, pero los hermanos seguían discutiendo- Gabby, si nos descubren y se enteran de lo que has hecho…

-Si nos descubren, a mí se me cayó una antorcha por el susto, y por desgracia se quemó todo. Corrí y no se me ocurrió apagarlo. - antes de entrar a su cuarto Gabrielle miró por última vez a su hermana - Entre familia no nos delatamos, aún nos descubran. Piensa una mejor excusa y déjame dormir que tengo sueño.

La conversación murió ahí. Ambos hermanos se separaron y fueron a sus aposentos. Cuando Gabrielle estaba ya en cama, Ron y Hermione escucharon los gritos de los adultos que fueron a parar el fuego del bosque. Se quedaron observando todo desde la ventana de la sala común de Ravenclaw. Nadie parecía ser perturbado por el alboroto, todos permanecieron dormidos.

La castaña miró a su amigo recordando cuando atacó a la araña para salvarla- Has sido muy valiente.

El pelirrojo, que aún teniendo fobia a aquellos animales, hizo gala del valor que sale de uno cuando atacan a los suyos- No ha sido nada.

-Sí, sí lo ha sido- contestó Hermione- Tú no tienes magia y me defendiste. Eso te hace un gran hombre.

Ron respondió con una sonrisa en los labios- Tú tampoco tienes magia y seguro que hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

La castaña desvió la mirada sutilmente, no queriendo hablar sobre su "no-magia". Tal vez, no debería haber tenido tanto miedo y haber sacado su propia varita. Conocía los encantamientos apropiados gracias a escuchárselos a Gabrielle, podría haber hecho más de lo que hizo. Salieron ilesos, aunque pudo no haber sido así. Dos sentimientos bien confusos se encontraron en ella, uno la culpabilidad, y un segundo muy agradable, una especie de agradecimiento con otra cosa que no sabría explicar. Sin vacilación, lo besó en los labios. No fue un beso tan intenso como se lo daría a Fleur, sus labios tampoco eran tan agradables, pero se sentían bien. - Gracias- dijo la castaña tras abandonarlo en la sala común, no se atrevió a decir más. Lo dejó ahí parado y se fue en busca de Harry, quien ella estaba segura de que no podría conciliar el sueño esa noche. Llamó a la puerta de la Casa y como era de esperar el joven Potter salió tras el cuadro.

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo Hermione. Harry se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar dentro. En Gryffindor, los alumnos también estaban dormidos.

-Tú dirás.

-Lo que dijiste antes- empezó la castaña- sobre las desapariciones de magos. Pienso como tú.

-¿Qué sabes de eso?- preguntó Harry.

-Sé que son un grupo de gente que están en contra del Ministerio por algún motivo que desconozco. Creo que son ingleses, o por lo menos parte de ellos. La araña parecía conocer a quien conjuró esa marca, por lo tanto, estudió aquí– Hermione no quería mencionar la sospecha que tenía sobre el padre de Harry y sus cartas, ahora que sabía que el niño no tenía nada que ver con el asunto y estaba en contra, no quería perder un posible aliado.- Pienso como tú, ellos están detrás de las desapariciones de los hidalgos en Francia.

-Quien conjuró aquella marca tuvo ayuda desde dentro – reflexionó Harry – y no me refiero a los alumnos de Slytherin, ningún alumno podría romper los hechizos que protegen este lugar. Tienen a alguien en el castillo, un infiltrado. Un profesor quizá, alguien de quien nunca sospecharíamos.

-¿Por qué acudirían los alumnos de Slytherin a la marca? - preguntó Hermione intentando formar el puzzle.

El moreno la miró sin titubeo y con ese rasgo severo que caracteriza a los Potter dijo sin tapujos- Es obvio,¿no? Están reclutando gente.

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Sigo apostando por Fleurmione, pero no todo es un camino recto. En el próximo capítulo la parejita interactuara bastante.**

 **En cuanto a Gabrielle, sentí la necesidad de que tuviera algo de protagonismo en este capítulo.Y sí, Hermione no tiene mucho miramientos por las criaturas mágicas como en los libros, pero aquí no tiene buena relación con la magia, así que no todas las criaturas mágicas le van a importar jaja. Espero que os gustase y no describiera demasiado Beauxbatons.**


	16. Chapter 16 La noche del Whiskey

SH4D0W44: **Gabrielle está muy mal jajaja Aunque esta vez tuvo sus motivos.**

Leelan22: **Es un endgame, pero me percaté de que quería poner más impedimentos emocionales.** **La atracción es clara, ahora quiero ir avanzando más sentimentalmente en su relación, aunque a la vez quiero explorar la bisexualidad de Hermione, porque me parece interesante para describir bien a su personaje, describir bien todos sus aspectos. Además, añade drama a la pareja jaja. No lo parece, pero te aseguro que luego la historia tiene un sentido de ser.**

Guest: **Harry el pobre es buenecillo. Gabrielle básicamente lo que dices jaja. En cuanto a lo de las Veelas, si la distancia no es mucha, ejemplo dentro de una misma provincia, son capaces de percibir no sólo a su pareja, también a aquellos a quienes prestaran atención a su olor. Si es mucha distancia, como del norte al sur o un país diferente no son capaces. Bueno podrían tener cierta conexión espiritual, pero como cualquiera de nosotros pudiéramos tener con quien amamos.**

Dagh: **En cuanto a Gabrielle, me lo pasó bien siendo mala con ese personaje. Con respecto a Hermione, estoy de acuerdo. Me parece interesante que no sólo se centre en Fleur, aunque su atracción y, a veces, compatibilidad sea clara, creo que uno cuando es joven mira por todas partes jaja.**

 **RunCatRun: Ya lo hice en parte por eso jajaja. Me apetecía describir un poco ese colegio, creo que en los libros el mundo se quedó un poco corto. Harry tiene sólo uno más que Hermione. Vamos, que a excepción de los adultos y Fleur, todos son más o menos de la edad jaja. Y Gabby es diferente, en el fondo tiene una explicación.**

AlexandraArcher **:** **gracias! :)**

 **Cap 16**

Todavía Fleur no podía creer que estuviera en Hogwarts. Había pasado una semana desde sus exámenes, cuando a sus padres les llegó una carta del director del colegio avisando sobre un extraño incendio en el bosque y en el que se pensaba que Gabrielle estaba implicada. Por lo visto, los cuadros habían testificado ver a una niña rubia con dos esclavos, y uno era pelirrojo.

Acudieron todos a la reunión con el director Albus Dumbledore y el auror Sirius Black. Todos significa todos, incluso su abuela. Obviamente, su hermano también estuvo presente, pues estudiaba allí. Aunque al final, a petición de su madre ni Harry ni ella estuvieron cuando tomaron declaración a su hermana.

¿Sería para que no tuviera una mala imagen de su hermana? Incendio y Gabrielle por los alrededores, era cristalino como el lago de Beauxbatons. Por otro lado, semejante atrocidad, tantas criaturas mágicas muertas...el mero pensamiento le aterraba. Por eso, cuando su hermana entró en el despacho, se alejó con la esclava personal de ella, Hermione. A sabienda de que los muggles no iban a ser interrogados, quiso aprovechar para que le contase lo sucedido. Sabía que no sería fácil que hablara delante de todos y la llevó a un lugar más apartado, el campo de Quidditch, que a esas horas estaba vacío.

-Sé que mi hermana tiene una extraña fijación por el fuego – intentó decir de forma casual, aunque sus intenciones eran bien distintas. Fleur quería escuchar una razón por la que no temer a su hermana.

La castaña conocía demasiado sus tonos y sabía que ese no era uno casual, ya eran muchos años conociéndose. -No ha sido ella.

-Los cuadros dicen que sí – dijo esta vez clavando su mirada en la ojimiel. La francesa no era ajena al titubeo de Hermione, se daba cuenta perfectamente de que estaba ocultando algo importante. Por un segundo, a su instinto más primitivo le encantó ver cómo la esclava se mordía el labio dudando qué decir. Recapacitó y alejó ese pensamiento de sí. - Necesito saber qué pasó. - La castaña miró hacia el castillo dudando de si Fleur era de confianza. - ¡No voy a contar nada, puedes decírmelo!

-Fue en propia defensa – contestó la esclava como si fuese un suspiro.

Fleur se dejó caer al césped agotada por la tensión. -Entonces, fue ella – No quería que su hermana tuviera que ser condenada. En la mirada de la castaña veía que no era justo. Algo había pasado. La tiró al suelo junto con ella para hablar de tú a tú. - ¡¿Qué pasó aquella noche?!

Hermione le correspondió en la mirada. Se percató de la cercanía de ambas y se sintió muy incómoda. Prácticamente tenía el pecho de la veela encima y así no había quien se concentrase. Se removió un poco para crear cierta cómoda y bendita distancia. - No puedo decírtelo. - Carraspeó.

-¡No puedes no decírmelo!- No había muggle sobre la faz de la tierra que pudiera negarse a contarle la verdad y siguiera con vida para contarlo. Y esta no iba a ser más que el resto, el sólo hecho de que temblara a tal cercanía inflaba de valor el corazón de la veela.

Pero por mucho temblor que produjera el cuerpo de Hermione, ella no era de las que se iba de la lengua. Con los años había comprendido cual era el precio de molestar a Gabrielle. Su ama no perdonaría la traición.- ¡No, no puedo!

Quiso alejarse, pero la rubia no se lo permitió. Le agarró de los brazos tirándola hacia sí.

-¡Sí, sí que puedes!- la francesa no estaba dispuesta a participar en juegos estúpidos de poder cuando se trataba del bienestar de su hermana- ¡Mi hermana podría acabar en la cárcel si tú no me cuentas lo que pasó!

-¡No, no puedo!- gritó Hermione. Se remangó el brazo y enseñó la cicatriz que llevaba años ocultando. Aquella en la que las iniciales de Gabrielle estaban grabadas - ¡¿Sabes lo que es esto?! ¡Esto es mi recordatorio de a quién le debo lealtad y si lo cuento sin su permiso, sé lo que me puede pasar! ¡Para ti hablar es muy sencillo, pero si yo hablo podrían llevar con los pies por delante!

Era cierto, Fleur lo sabía. Y no sería el único motivo por el que la esclava pudiera morir. Posiblemente, la castaña no supiera lo que llevaba en el brazo, pero la Veela conocía aquel mensaje en su plenitud. No era sólo un recordatorio de lealtad, era de sumisión completa. La veela de su hermana había despertado y con todo el ímpetu de un ser posesivo y despiadado. Se llevó las manos a la boca de lo aterrador que era aquello. Ahora todo encajaba. Lo posesiva que podía llegar a ser la pequeña no venía de un capricho adolescente de niña malcriada, era un ser mucho más oscuro. Tocó la herida de la esclava llena de angustia por ella, incluso dejó caer lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Lo siento mucho - dijo Fleur entre sollozos. Si había una cosa que le diferenciaba de su hermana era que nunca llegaría a sus límites. Casi ningún mago lo hacía en realidad. Sí, esclavizaban a los muggles y los castigaban cuando hicieran falta, pero no traspasaban el abismo de la crueldad, a no ser que fuera necesario.

Hermione intentó alejar el brazo no sabiendo qué estaba pasando con exactitud, pero Fleur lo agarró de nuevo y volvió a acariciar la herida. La castaña miraba a un lado y a otro para que nadie viera el espectáculo. Estaba entre avergonzada por una innecesaria llorera de la mágica y nerviosa por su dulce toque. No podía negar su belleza, pero eso a la vez le resultaba muy inquietante. Fleur tenía esa cosa que poca gente posee, una belleza tan llamativa que asusta. Además, no creía que fuera tan grave, ella se había acostumbrado a la marca y que llorasen al verla, pues era extraño cuanto menos - No pasa nada, no es para tanto.

Fleur quiso decirla todo lo que significaba, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que en la ignorancia, la muchacha era más feliz. ¿De qué valdría contarle la verdad si no podía cambiarla? - ¿Es mi hermana un monstruo?

-¡No, no creo!- contestó la esclava ante la ocurrencia de Fleur. Gabrielle no era un monstruo en sí, ella era diferente. - A veces, es demasiado violenta, aún así no es un monstruo. No puedo traicionar su confianza, pero puedo asegurarte que lo del bosque fue en plena defensa. No estaría aquí de no ser por ella.

Las dos se miraron fijamente, Fleur no podía esconder su sentimiento de malestar por la marca, aunque le tranquilizó saber que su hermana no lo hizo por ver sufrir a las criaturas del bosque. Sin embargo, le quedaba ese dolor intenso en el pecho.

Hermione se preocupó cuando la francesa emitió un doloroso quejido y se agarró el dolor con las manos. - ¿Estás bien?- miró todo su cuerpo pensando qué hacer para aliviar su dolor, y se fijó en que la respiración de la veela se aceleró, las venas se intensificaron y una de los brazos se transformó en garra. Sobrepasada por la situación, hizo lo más común y resultó que lo común fue lo acertado. Colocó sus manos sobre las de la otra y dijo - Todo está bien, Fleur. Todo está genial, ¿vale?

Aquella simpleza hizo que el dolor de la francesa desapareciera y en su lugar hiciera acto de presencia una melodía que sólo Fleur podía escuchar. Su respiración se regularizó. Y de la misma forma tan repentina como vino se fue, volvió a su ser, aunque con mucho esfuerzo.

\- Gracias- dijo la francesa algo confusa. Fuera lo que fuere lo que hiciera la castaña funcionó. Se miraron de nuevo durante un pronto, esa misma melodía la empezó a escuchar Hermione, que no cesaba en vagar con sus ojos el cuerpo que frente a ella estaba. Aquel encanto murió cuando Fleur mencionó el nombre de su ama- Deberíamos volver al despacho, antes de que salga Gabrielle.

La castaña, que estaba tan confusa o más que la veela, no pudo más que asentir y regresar al colegio.

Fuera del despacho, estaba Ron escuchando tras la puerta a ver qué estaba contando Gabrielle.

¡Será…!- dijo Ron sin terminar el insulto para poder seguir oyendo. Estaba escandalizado con la cara que tenía Gabrielle. Inculpaba a otra alumna inocente de Hogwarts.

De pronto Fleur y Hermione llegaron de la nada - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

\- Nada – contestó Ron a secas al ver a la francesa.

La puerta se abrió y dejó salir a una Gabrielle un tanto herética. Mientras las dos hermanas se pusieron a hablar hablar sobre el interrogatorio o toma de declaración, dependiendo de lo optimista que uno quisiera ser, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar emitir su propio juicio- No me puedo creer que estén organizando esto por unas arañas.

La castaña resopló diciendo- Son seres mágicos.

-Eso es totalmente discutible- contestó Ron.-Una araña es gigante y es mágica. Entonces, por esa misma regla de tres, las anacondas también lo son.

\- Ron, estas son capaces de hablar como los humanos. ¿Has visto a alguna serpiente hablar como un humano? - rebatió la castaña.

Por primera vez desde que se conocían, Ron era abiertamente contrario a la muchacha sin sentirse inferior a sus conocimientos - No, pero sé que hay magos que hablan el lenguaje de las serpientes. ¿Hace eso que los magos ya no sean considerados magos y pasen a ser serpientes?

Fue en ese momento, que las francesas decidieron escuchar su conversación.

La castaña no entendía mucho el argumento- ¡Eso es absurdo!

¡No!- interrumpió Gabrielle. De hecho, el punto del chico era muy válido, demasiado - ¡Eso es genial!¡Dadme un momento! - Y la francesa volvió al despacho. Iba tan eufórica por lo que le acababa de venir a la mente que ni se molestó en cerrar la puerta.

-¡Y aunque yo no tenga nada que ver con lo sucedido y como Veela exija que sigan investigando por otro camino, una araña es una araña no es un ser mágico, sólo porque hablen como los humanos no las hace criaturas mágicas, algunos magos hablan parsel y eso no los convierte en serpientes, ¿verdad?!

-Eso...es cierto – dijo sin pensar el auror Sirius Black. - Supongo, que cuando acabe la investigación contactaremos con el Ministerio de Criaturas Mágicas para hacer una nueva evaluación sobre las acromántulas como seres mágicos.

Pero el director del colegio si las arañas eran seres mágicos o no, le parecía algo inútil para determinar los acontecimientos- Señores, de momento debemos continuar con la investigación, sean seres mágicos o no, como verán no sería una escuela de tanto renombre si dejásemos que un pirómano campase a sus anchas. Les pido que salgan y entre el esclavo pelirrojo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Dijisteis que no ibais a preguntar a los esclavos, porque era un insulto tenerlos en cuenta antes que a los magos!- protestó James abiertamente. Miró a su amigo, el padrino de su hijo, reclamándole que hiciera algo.

El director intervino con esos aires de superioridad o pasotismo que tanto le caracterizaban – Eso dijimos, sí. Recuerdo decirlo antes de que vuestra hija hiciera ciertas insinuaciones sobre otros alumnos del colegio. Creo que deberíamos reconsiderar el insulto a favor del bien común.

-Lo siento, James – dijo Sirius.- Si tu hija no hubiera acusado en el interrogatorio a otra gente...

-Me parece perfecto que preguntéis a mis esclavos, ellos os dirán lo que pasó.- Dijo Gabrielle muy confiada de que sus esclavos no se irían de la lengua. Ya habían visto lo que era capaz de hacer.

El director hizo que todos salieran de la habitación y esperasen fuera. Primero, llamó a Ron, al fin y al cabo, su color de pelo fue esencial en la descripción ofrecida por los cuadros.

Mientras tanto, afuera esperaban unos enfurecidos señores y la esclava Hermione. Todos la miraban con desdén, casi retándola a decir algo que no debiera. Gabrielle se la llevó a un rincón sin ninguna clase de disimulo – Si te preguntan, tú y el zanahoria estabais fuera limpiando el castillo para ayudar a vuestros amigos los esclavos del cole y visteis a la lunática esa de mi Casa que salió misteriosamente a mitad de la noche a hacer algo y regresó exhausta y un poco quemada la mejilla.

Harry se les acercó de forma sigilosa. No daba crédito a que su hermana estuviera culpando abiertamente a Luna Lovegood, ella no tenía nada que ver. -No puedo creer que culpes a Luna

Gabrielle se llevó las manos en alto - ¡Qué fácil es criticar cuando nadie te ha visto a ti! ¡Que si quieres confesar que tú fuiste uno de los que saliste y que Luna no estaba, por mí bien!

¡Oye siento que nadie me viera, pero no por eso, puedes ir por ahí acusando a gente inocente!-quiso enseñarle Harry a su hermana, quien lo ignoró para hablar con su esclava.

-No lo escuches, Hermione. Sí se puede y te acabo de decir cómo.

El resto del tiempo que quedaba se la pasaron discutiendo esos dos. Hermione no hizo caso a ninguno, no iba a culpar a otra persona si podía evitarlo, conocía a la chica esa de lejos, no creía que se mereciese tal cosa. Tampoco, iba a hacer una defensa a muerte de ella como sugería Harry. Estaba de acuerdo con Gabrielle sobre lo bueno que es tener principios cuando nadie te inculpa. Esperó con ganas la salida del pelirrojo para entrar ella y pasar de todos. Una vez dentro, su modo de pensar cambió. La verdad que entró como corderito al matadero.

De mala gana esperaron los tres la salida del pelirrojo, que al haber estado escuchando tras la puerta tuvo muy seguro qué responder. Le llegó el turno a Hermione. Entró como corderito al matadero. Vio a dos personas, una era Sirius, el padrino de Harry, la otra supuso que el director, el cual tenía un parecido asombroso con Aberforth. Dos gotas de agua podría decirse. Sin embargo, los modales eran bien distintos. Se notaba enseguida que el director gozaba de un aire de autosuficiencia intelectual.

\- ¿Podrías relatarnos los acontecimientos?- preguntó el anciano.

Por no elogiar sus dotes de actor. En ningún momento le dio la sensación de que fuese ese el motivo por el que quisiera hablar con ella. El director se lo confirmó cuando tras su sepulcral silencio, él mismo lanzó un hechizo muffliato para que los de fuera no pudieran escuchar su conversación. Algo que no había hecho con el resto. No, desde luego que no, que no la hizo llamar por eso.

\- Esto no es por el incendio del bosque, ¿me equivoco?

El director se rió orgulloso de la niña. Tan joven e inteligente, sin duda había aprendido bien. - No, no te equivocas. En realidad, tenemos alguien cercano en común. ¿Sabes quién soy?

-Sí, pero prefiero que lo digas tú – Por supuesto que sospechaba quién era, el nombre y el parecido no podían ser coincidencia. Ahora, conocía el valor de la prudencia.

\- Me llamo Albus Dumbledore y soy hermano de Aberforth Dumbledore. Tú debes ser Hermione – en ningún momento le pareció a la castaña que el director le hiciera una pregunta – Sé que no habrás oído hablar mucho de mí por parte de mi hermano, es inútil negar nuestra mala relación. Pero te aseguro que ambos estamos en el mismo bando.

\- ¿Y cómo sé que estáis en el mismo bando? - preguntó mirando a los dos que estaban frente a ella. Ambos magos bien posicionados en el mundo que tenían la desfachatez de decir que estaban en el mismo bando que Aberforth. - Tú, Sirius, eres amigo de James Potter y un auror que persigue a los muggles, y tú, Albus, el director de un colegio lleno de magos.

Sirius se sentó en el escritorio encarando a la esclava y con una sonrisa socarrona- Hubiera sido francamente fácil haberle contado a James que tiene una sangre sucia a su servicio.- la misma Hermione se sorprendió de que él tuviera esa información- Lo sabemos todo. Aberforth nunca nos ocultó nada, porque nos encargamos de solucionar cosas. Como bien te dijo Albus, estamos en el mismo bando. No negaré que en un pasado perseguí a los tuyos, pero estoy intentando enmendar mi error desde hace muchos años.

Para Hermione esa era palabrería de un auror que de repente le había entrado cargo de conciencia. ¿Por qué? Ni lo sabía ni le importaba, lo único que había entendido de su discurso es que había cambiado de bando una vez. De momento, nada le hacía pensar que no pudiera volver a cambiar.

-Necesitamos de verdad la información que tengas – dijo Sirius. Esta vez su tono era distinto, al ver que la muchacha no hablaba, casi lo rogó.

\- Sólo puedo decir que Gabrielle no tuvo nada que ver en eso.- comentó la joven con seriedad- pero sí sé que unos alumnos de Slytherin marcharon al bosque en mitad de la noche, cuando el símbolo de la serpiente y la calavera estaba en el cielo.

-¿De Slytherin? ¿Entonces descartamos a la señorita Lovegood?

Hermione lo miró obstinada como ella solía ser con los que iban de héroes- ¿Eres t...? Quiero decir, Gabrielle la mencionó para que dejasen de sospechar de ella. Miedo y lo primero que le vino a la mente. No ni Gabrielle ni Lovegood tienen que ver con lo que yo vi. Estaba la señal y me consta que fueron los de Slytherin.

-¿Seguro?

De nuevo miró a Black que parecía que la tomaba por idiota- ¡Mira, soy una esclava y puede que no sea una experta en Casas, pero si le digo que me consta que es de Slytherin, creeme que me consta!- No iba a decirle que fue Harry el que le dijo que eran de Slytherin. No pensaba meterle para que lo interrogasen también.

El director se apoyó los codos en el escritorio con gesto de gran interés.- ¿Puedes decirme nombres?

-No. Sé que los estudiantes de Slytherin no invocaron esa marca, si fuesen ellos, se hubieran quedado en la sala común de su Casa. Creo que hay alguien que ha traspasado las barreras del colegio. No sé quién ni cómo.

Sirius pensativo se tocó el bigote que se había dejado. - Eso podemos verlo estudiando el fallo en la barrera. Es un principio de investigación.

-Sigue estando el segundo problema- dijo el director mirando a la joven que se sentaba frente a ellos. - Sin embargo, seguimos teniendo el problema del alumnado. No sería prudente que un auror tan reconocido investigase a los hijos de las familias más importantes del Reino Unido. Si saliera mal, tendríamos todos mucho que perder.

Ya lo veía venir, iban a pedirle algo a ella. 30 segundos más es lo que tardó el auror en preguntarle -¿Podrías averiguar qué alumnos?

Hermione lo miró con desprecio, mirada aprendida de su ama. -¿No es ese tu trabajo?

Fue entonces, que Albus supo que debía convencer a la chica de que todo era por el bien de los muggles- Verás Hermione, no es una investigación para el Ministerio de Magia. Nosotros formamos parte de una organización diferente, al margen del Ministerio. Queremos ayudar a los muggles.

Aquello hizo que la esclava riese como nunca. - ¿Ayudar a los muggles? ¿En qué ayudáis vosotros a los muggles?

\- ¿Crees de verdad que estáis en la peor situación posible?- preguntó el director. La esclava dejó de reír y dio por respuesta un leve cabeceo- No, no estáis en la peor situación. Hay un grupo de magos de grandes linajes por toda Europa que busca que los muggles desaparezcan, no hablo de esclavizarlos y dejarlos en habitaciones cerradas haciendo trabajos laboriosos. Hablo de matarlos a todos. ¡Exterminio completo!

\- Una desgracia para los magos, pues perderían a sus esclavos – comentó insinuando las intenciones de los otros dos.

-Nuestra motivación no es esa- afirmó Albus- Yo no os veo como esclavos. Hay muggles buenos, muggles malos, inteligentes, tontos, gordos, flacos...Exactamente igual que los magos. Recuerdo tener grandes amigos muggles, algunos ya no están entre nosotros, como tus padres. Hermione, lo sentí mucho cuando me enteré de la muerte de tu madre. Entonces, yo no podía abandonar Hogwarts y envié a mi hermano, Aberforth. Él estaría contento de proteger a la hija de nuestros amigos y perderme de vista.

Aquellas palabras le tocaron en el fondo, pero no podía estar segura de que no usasen el discurso sensible para engañarla. Había aprendido a desconfiar de los magos. A veces, odiaba ser una de ellos. - ¿Tú también conociste a mis padres, Sirius?

-Ehm, de vista. No traté tanto con ellos – contestó el auror. - Mira Hermione, sé que te pido mucho, pero tú puedes hablar con los esclavos. Entre vosotros corre mucha información de grandes Casas. Nadie presta atención a vuestras palabras y pasaría desapercibido de dónde vino la información. Si tuviéramos nombres podríamos investigar a sus familias fuera del colegio.

Por supuesto, Hermione ya había pensado hasta en cómo hacerlo. Accedió a conseguir algunos nombres de alumnos que pudieran estar implicados en caminatas nocturnas y marcas extrañas, ella también estaba interesada en saber quiénes eran. Lo que encontraba un reto era averiguar quién de Slytherin, o del mundo en general, odiaba más a los muggles.

Albus utilizó la excusa del incendio del bosque para justificar que nadie del colegio podía volver a su hogar hasta que el asunto del incendio no quedase resuelto.¿Su intención? Investigar los alumnos de Slytherin que fueron llamados. Si para eso, debían hacer que todo el mundo se quedase en el castillo, que así fuera.

La familia Potter-Delacour tuvo que marchar, ahora más tranquilos porque pensaban que su hijita sería incapaz, pero más preocupados porque tuvieran un pirómano en el colegio. Propusieron que su hija Fleur se quedase junto con sus hermanos por si acaso hubiera que protegerlos. Al fin y al cabo, era la única en la familia que aún seguía estudiando, y aunque su escuela fuera Beauxbatons, existía cierta hermandad de hospedaje entre ambos colegios en situaciones como esa.

...

Para Fleur Hogwarts era un castigo. Oscuro, muros medievales, lloviendo todo el tiempo... Le daban ganas de suicidarse.

Para distraerse de un ambiente tan gris, intentó tener citas románticas con su futura esposa, Pansy. Pero le resultaban horribles todas. Picnic en el bosque, lluvia torrencial. Un baño romántico en el servicio abandonado, aparece el fantasma de Myrtle la llorona y no las deja solas. El único día de sol fueron al lago y apareció una sirena pesada pidiendo que le lanzasen migas de pan. ¿Por qué Hogwarts la odiaba?

Lo único que consiguió fue una tarde en Hogsmeade. Un paseo tranquilo por el pueblo y unas cervezas de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas. Ella hubiera dicho un lugar más romántico, pero su prometida insistió en que ese era el mejor lugar para tomar cerveza de mantequilla.

Quiso ponerse cariñosa, claro que Pansy ese día no estaba de humor y sólo quería hablar. Hubiera sido una conversación gratificante, si no fuera porque se se resumía en: asquerosos muggles, sucios muggles, malditos traidores de la sangre,bla,bla,bla…

¡Ya recordaba por qué le gustaba estudiar lejos de su prometida!

¡Bendita sea Beauxbatons y benditos sean sus estudiantes!

-¡¿Qué diablos hacen tus hermanos?!- preguntó Pansy mirando al otro rincón del local.

Fleur no entendió de lo que hablaba, pero giró su rostro en la misma dirección que Pansy y se encontró con Harry, Gabrielle, el pelirrojo y Hermione en una mesa. Todos estaban tomando...¿Whisky de fuego? ¿Y qué apuntaba Gabrielle en una libreta?

Fleur caminó hasta ellos del brazo de su futura.

-¡Sois muy jóvenes para beber!

Los esclavos no se dieron por aludidos, ellos siguieron llenándose los vasos, ignorando que la menor de los hermanos respondió en nombre de todos- ¡Estamos celebrando!

-¡¿Celebrando qué, que nadie puede irse de Hogwarts por tu culpa?!- preguntó Pansy con el ceño fruncido. Sobra decir que a Gabrielle no le agradaba ese posible intercambio de información que tuvo Fleur con su prometida.

-Sabess, Panssssy, no te consiento que hablesss asssi a mi hermana – dijo un Harry ya muy borracho.-Eresss una aburrida, nonnn ssssé por qué, pero me aburresss muuuussshoo.

-¡Harry, compórtate!- ordenó Fleur.- ¡Así no hables a tu futura cuñada!

Harry puso los dedos en círculo y se los acercó a los labios para hacerle una pedorreta a esa futura cuñada. Acto seguido casi acaba en el suelo.

-¡Por toda la magia del mundo, estás borracho! - se lamentó la mayor de ellos. Fleur estaba exasperada. Lo último que le faltaba era esto para arruinar su estancia.

-¡Celebramos esto!- dijo Gabrielle pasando el periódico a su hermana – Párrafo tres. Donde pone, incendio en el que ninguna criatura mágica ha sido dañada.

-Pone ninguna criatura mágica, a excepción de las acromántulas – completó Pansy mirando el mismo artículo.

-Y aún tienen que hacer un estudio sobre si la acromántula es una especie mágica o no- sentenció Gabrielle.

\- ¡Paansssssy, vete Pansssssy, vete con la madre que te parió!- Harry no se sostenía apenas. Era su tercer whisky de fuego y ya no sabía ni lo que decía. Por otro lado, Ron y Hermione lo llevaban muy bien. Aprendieron de los mejores en la mansión, tenían un buen aguante, aunque no pudieron evitar reírse por lo bajini. Hermione ocultaba su rostro tras el hombre de Ron. No quería ofender a Parkinson.

-¡Ya está bien del espectáculo!- regañó Fleur. Agarró a su hermano y lo sacó de allí. Gabrielle marchó tras ellos con su cuaderno de anotaciones y seguida del resto.

Fleur quiso regresar con los demás alumnos al colegio, pero se dio cuenta de que se les había hecho un poco tarde.- ¡Mierda!¡No podemos aparecernos en Hogwarts!

-Aparecernos exactamente no – dijo Pansy. Todos la miraron y ella les hizo una señal para que la siguieran hasta un callejón algo oscuro. - Mi padre tiene una pequeña casita en Hogsmeade.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?! ¡Podríamos haber pasado toda la tarde allí!- protestó Fleur. En serio ese maldito país odiaba a Fleur Delacour.

Pansy simplemente se encogió de hombros – No era una opción. - dijo un poco enigmáticamente.

Pansy tomó la llave y abrió la puerta de la casa. Estaba abandonada, paredes rotas, cuadros casi caídos, pareciera que hubiese pasado siglos desde que alguien entró allí.

-¡Me encanta la decoración, es tan...vintage con un ligero toque casual! - dijo Gabrielle en su usual tono burlesco.

Subiendo las escaleras Harry echó todo lo que llevaba dentro. Un vómito grandioso. Sus mejillas enrojecieron – Perdón.

-No te preocupes, Harry. Va acorde con el toque casual – dijo Hermione ganándose el odio de la pareja.

Fleur miraba a su hermana y a Hermione, se parecían mucho en ciertas ocasiones. No le gustaba que una siguiera las bromas de la otra, nada, nada nada.¿Ha dicho ya que nada? En cuanto a la casa,¡qué horror! Ahora entendía que no la propusiera como opción. ¿Para qué quiere una casa así?

Abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones, y cuando digo abrir quiero decir apartar, puesto que estaba caída. Allí había un armario. -Es un armario evanescente, lo compré hace poco en Borgin y Burkes- comentó Parkinson.

Alumnos de Slytherin merodeando por el bosque, un armario evanescente que conducía a Hogwarts...comprado hace poco. - ¿Cuándo lo compraste?- preguntó la castaña. -Hace poco estabas de exámenes.

-Me lo trajeron por correo- contestó tajante. No dijeron más y entraron de dos en dos. Al otro lado esperaba una sala de Hogwarts que ellos no conocían. - Es el desván secreto del colegio, lo uso para dejar mis cosas- comentó Pansy antes de que los otros dijeran algo. No se dio cuenta que Gabrielle y Hermione no creyeron sus palabras en absoluto.

\- ¡Qué fuerte! Panfi se piensa que somos idiotas- susurró Gabrielle a su esclava.

Fleur se llevó las manos a la cabeza pensando en lo mal que había salido todo. Deseaba volver a su querida Francia donde todo era normal y la gente hacía cosas normales. Se despidió de Pansy muy seca, ninguna tenía ganas de prolongar eso, un desastre de tarde.

Luego, todos acompañaron a Harry a su habitación.

-Te has bebido hasta el agua de los floreros, amigo- dijo Ron entre risas. Risas para los esclavos,porque Fleur no se reía nada.- ¡Llévalo a su habitación y menos tonterías!

El pelirrojo obedeció al instante. Las chicas después fueron a los aposentos de Gabrielle, mandando a su hermana a la cama y quedándose a solas con la esclava.

\- ¡¿Crees que puedes dejar que mi hermana beba?!

-Te diré una cosa y espero que te quede bien clara – replicó Hermione subida de valor por el alcohol – La que manda es tu hermana, yo no la puedo prohibir nada. ¡Soy una muggle!

Fleur cerró los ojos como si esas palabras la dañasen. Recordó las iniciales grabadas en la piel de la muggle, y no pudo hacer otra cosa, sino tomarla del brazo y acariciar la cicatriz con sus dedos una vez más. Hermione quedó atontada y con la mente en blanco. Aprovechando su despiste, Fleur le dio un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, atrayendo así a la muggle, que casi bajo un hechizo acercó su rostro al de la francesa cuando está terminó el beso. Sin embargo, no hizo nada, porque en ese momento vinieron muchas personas a su mente: Ron, Pansy, toda la familia de la francesa, incluso los señores Malfoy. Sabía que si esta vez la besaba, no iba a ser un beso tan inocente como el de las otras veces, ni si sería capaz de contentarse con ello. Era muy peligroso dejarse llevar y no estaba segura de querer tomar ese riesgo.

Fleur por su parte vio a su hermana asomarse desde un pequeño hueco de la puerta y no quiso darle más que pensar. Se fue a su habitación y se encerró esperando que su hermana no hiciera asumpciones.

Cuando Ron regresó, Gabrielle salió de su habitación y les dio una botella de whisky de fuego más.

-Es mi compensación por lo bien que os habéis portado últimamente. ¡Bebed, esclavos míos!

Pareció un mesías que daba la palabra nueva y luego desapareció. Les resultó extraño que fuera hasta ellos sólo para eso, pero bebida gratis. ¡A beber!

Ron fue quien alzó la botella en alto para pronunciar unas sabias palabras - ¡Podrán arrebatarnos la libertad, pero jamás podrán arrebatarnos el alcohol!

Le siguieron las risas, y tras esos momentos en los que la bebida trae calor y desabrigarse ligeramente, vinieron los besos tontos.

Cuando ya el cuerpo le dijo a Hermione "para, que muero" se despidió tiernamente y se marchó a su habitación donde dormía Gabrielle plácida abrazada a su libreta.

Se lo pensó brevemente, muy brevemente, pronto tomó la libreta en las manos procurando no despertar a su ama. La miró indecisa.

 _La abro, no la abro...¡Qué coño, claro que sí!-_ pensó su pequeño cerebro borracho. Al principio, las letras eran borrosas, pero tras mucha concentración empezó a leer. Hablaba de ella y de Ron. Era una especie de seguimiento o estudio, como ponía en la misma libreta, sobre la atracción. Había estado vigilando sus movimientos, flirteos, palabras ¡ Incluso besos! ¡Había besos furtivos entre ella y Ron descritos en esa maldita libreta!...¡Era jodidamente extraño! ¿Para eso le había dado el whisky? ¿Para ver qué pasaba? ¿Qué diantres…?

No se había dado cuenta de que su ama estaba despertándose y poco a poco se colocó tras ella.

-No deberías leer lo que no es tuyo.

...

Espero que os gustase. Quería seguir hablando de Hermione y Fleur, que viera que no la tiene olvidada, pero lo ve mal jaja. Ron es una persona con la que se crió y está a su nivel.


	17. Chap 17 Las serpientes salen a jugar

**aka-chan:** Fleur según se levante ajaja. A veces es emocional, a veces sexual...como corresponde a las veelas y a la gente de 18 años jaja.

 **RunCatRun:** Sí, por lo visto hubo problemas con lo de la actualización. No avisó a la gente. No sé por qué. Con Lunas tengo planes, pero más adelante. Lo de la marca obvio que tendrá consecuencias, pero todo a su tiempo.

 **Guest:** gracias.

 **Perdonen la tardanza, conseguí trabajo y me costó un poco sacar tiempo. De todos modos, he basado este capítulo un poco en los sentidos, pero de forma que también se definen a los personajes. Espero que les guste, aunque quería haberlo hecho más largo, pero creo que a veces menos es más. También he colgado una nueva historia, se llama "Tras la máscara del tiempo". Sólo puse el prólogo, pero para ver si era interesante. Es Fleurmione también.**

 **Cap** **17**

Desde aquella noche, las cosas entre Hermione, Gabrielle y Ron se volvieron muy tensas. Ninguno parecía tener ganas de hablar de ello. De hecho, se volcaron plenamente en investigar la relación de Panfi con los sucesos del bosque. Les distraía del resto de cosas.

A espaldas de Harry, Gabrielle tramó un plan para conseguir información de primera mano. Convenció a sus esclavos para que organizasen una especie de reunión de muggles en las cocinas del colegio mientras los magos estaban durmiendo, y así tomarse algo con Lavender, con suerte se iría de la lengua.

Fue un poco complicado, pues primero le tocó a Hermione convencer a Lavender de que fuese, que le parecía muy simpática y tenía ganas de pasar un buen rato con ella.

\- ¡Claro que me caes bien! ¿Cómo piensas eso, mujer?

\- Porque el otro día pasaste por mi lado y me ignoraste.

\- No eras tú, era yo, que no te vi bien.

La otra no quedó muy convencida, pero accedió a tomarse algo con ellos. La mayor parte de la noche la tuvieron a cuerpo de reina. Ella sentada y los otros dos trayéndole todo lo que les iba pidiendo. Bebió más que nunca y no tardó en sacar a bailar a Ronald. Lo cual no molestó en exceso a Hermione. Era extraño, pero le resultaba más molesto cuando la fastidiosa Pansy se pegaba a Fleur como una lapa. En comparación, lo pegajosa que estaba Lavender con el pelirrojo no era tan ofensivo. No era totalmente de su agrado tampoco, pues deseaba poder sacar un poco de información sobre las hechuras de los Slytherin. Tenía ganas de sacar trapos sucios de la estúpida dueña de Lavender, sobre todo, después de su picajoso comentario esa misma mañana en el gran comedor junto a Gabrielle y Fleur.

\- Oye Gabby, veo a tu esclava muy tensa. Deberías proponerla para la próxima época de cría. Tal vez con algo de sexo se relaje un poco. - dijo Pansy mientras besaba el cuello de su futura esposa. Hermione juraría que los ojos de la Slytherin estaban puestos en ella. Tampoco le sorprendía, pues el asco que la esclava les profesaba en ese momento debía de notarse a distancia. Es más, no creía ser la única que las miraba así. La misma Gabrielle debía tener ganas de vomitar ante tanto acaramelamiento.

-Espero que no se relaje tanto como tú. No quiero que se me atrofie- susurró Gabrielle. En su lugar dijo otra cosa en voz alta, muy a sabiendas de los gustos de su esclava decidió jugar un poco - Sí. Ya tengo un esclavo en mente, aunque no sé si será de su agrado – Sabía perfectamente que era de su agrado.

Ese comentario no pasó desapercibido por nadie. La esclava se puso tensa recordando sus momentos con Ron, rogando por el silencio de su ama. Fleur también se puso tensa, pero sus motivos eran totalmente distintos. Por un segundo no le gustó el pensar que la muggle podría aparearse con otra persona. A Pansy también le pareció de gran interés el tema.

-¿Cuáles son los gustos de los muggles? - preguntó Pansy mirando directamente a la castaña. - ¿Os gusta lo sofisticado y bonito? - la pregunta la hizo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amada - ¿O preferís lo bruto y a vuestro nivel?

La castaña intentó salir del paso como pudo. Pensó en lo que le recomendaría Rosmerta que dijera - Los esclavos no tenemos impulsos sexuales. No se nos está permitido.

\- ¿Lavender? - preguntó Pansy poniendo en tela de juicio a Hermione. No se fiaba de ella. Estaba segura de que la castaña la odiaba porque se moría por los huesos de Fleur. Parkinson no era una persona brillante, pero tenía la astucia necesaria para desenvolverse en la sociedad.

\- Tiene razón. El cuerpo de los muggles es diferente. No siente esa necesidad sexual – dijo Lavender también cohibida. De los pocos asuntos donde los muggles hacían fuerza común.

Se levantó Parkinson hacia las esclavas, para ver su reacción de cerca. Empezó a rodear a la castaña que se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa con su cercanía, y sobre todo, con su halitosis – Entonces digamos, que mi prometida es muggle, y que el sexo entre mujeres muggles está bien visto. ¿Qué preferirías, que te mandase tu ama acostarte con Fleur o con el niño pelirrojo, por ejemplo?

De pronto, Hermione se sintió observada por todo el mundo. Las hermanas alargaron su cuello fascinadas por la conversación. También querían conocer la respuesta. Si Hermione fuese sincera consigo misma, eran encuentros totalmente diferentes. Ron era un hombre fuerte y bondadoso. No había maldad en él, y eso le gustaba mucho. Fleur por otro lado era una diosa. La sensualidad que desprendía su belleza era desbordante. Pero no era lo único sensual que tenía, también lo era la manera de moverse. A veces, resultaba irresistible. Su personalidad no era del todo mala, o no como la gente podía esperar, pero era una caprichoso al igual que todos los magos. Le resultaba difícil confiar en ella.

-Si pudiera elegir, preferiría ser como el buen aceite. Cien por cien virgen.

Pansy pareció complacida con su respuesta. Se echó a reír sonoramente. Gabrielle lo obvió, pues era consciente de que sí tenía impulsos sexuales. Fleur tampoco le vio la gracia, esperaba recibir cumplidos, no indiferencia. Estaba convencida de que no lo dijo por la presencia de su prometida, aunque el "¿y si de verdad lo piensa?" le mantuvo en duda todo el día. No podía dejar pasar el insulto. ¿Ignorada por una muggle? ¡¿Estamos locos?!

Así que en cuanto la vio sola por los pasillos, Fleur no dejó escapar la oportunidad. - ¿Ahora soy igual de indiferente para ti que un sucio esclavo?- preguntó siguiéndola por los pasillos.

-Ya os he dicho que los intereses de los muggles son muy diferentes al de los magos – contestó Hermione ignorándola todo lo que fue capaz.

Fleur la empujó contra la pared y le acorraló entre los dos cuerpos. - Eso se lo puedes decir a mi prometida, pero yo no me lo creo. Sé que tiemblas cuando me acerco mucho a ti – dijo invadiendo su espacio.

Los nervios de la esclava estaban a flor de piel. Si alguien supiera de sus deseos… - Ehm, Fleur sé que no te estás dando cuenta, pero me estás quitando espacio.

-Lo sé- susurró acercándose peligrosamente a su boca.

La esclava volteaba la cara, pero era incapaz de empujarla lejos. - Lo estás haciendo en medio de un pasillo que puede pasar cualquiera, y hay cuadros parlanchines que son unos cabrones.

Ante eso la francesa reaccionó y se la llevó al cuarto de las escobas. Allí estarían a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Sólo los jugadores de Quidditch podrían pasar y ese día no había ni partido ni entrenamiento.

La oscuridad del cuarto impedía que la esclava pudiese ver a la veela, pero su respiración le hacía saber que estaba muy cerca. - ¿Por dónde íbamos? - susurró a un centímetro de su boca. La seducción en Fleur era algo tan natural como el agua del bosque, y ardiente como el fuego, muy común entre las veelas cuando se sentían celosas.

Hermione seguía recordando lo que había pasado mientras bebía de su agria cerveza y observaba a los otros dos esclavos bailando. No sabía a ciencia cierta quién empezó a besar a quién. Juraría que fue ella la que se abalanzó sobre Fleur para cubrirla de besos en un ataque de pasión y nervios. La cercanía era tan tentadora. ¿Y por qué no decirlo? Las caricias de las delicadas manos de Fleur sobre su brazo la desarmaron. No podía seguir engañándose a sí misma. Llevaba mucho tiempo con dudas. Ella sabía que le gustaban los hombres, pero ahora que ya había probado los labios de uno, necesitaba recordar la sensación de sentir los de una mujer y comparar una vez más. Tenía que resolver la duda de si realmente ella podía sentir eso hacia las mujeres, algo prohibido para las féminas esclavas. Y para su desgracia resultó que sí. El frenesí con el que Fleur la besaba, poco o nada tenía que ver con el de Ron. Tal vez dependiera de la persona o tal vez es que tenía una preferencia. En ese momento no podía pensar más que en la sensación que despertaban los besos de Fleur y las manos que acariciaban sin pudor alguno sus pantorrillas.

Hermione se encontraba en un estado febril. Sin pensárselo dos veces ella también se dejó llevar por la euforia y la tocó. Con sus manos acarició los pechos de Fleur cubiertos por los ropajes. Y aunque fuese un poco torpe a Fleur le encantó. Además, saber que no tenía experiencia le llenaba de orgullo. La francesa gimió levemente disfrutando del momento. Con malicia se mordió el labio y se separó un poco del cuerpo de la esclava para tener mejor acceso con sus manos a la sucia falda que ésta vestía. Llevó sus manos hasta las nalgas de la muggle y la levantó. Apretó firmemente y volvió a juntarse para sentir sus sexos protegidos. Dio un par de embestidas para que, a pesar de la ropa que las separaba, pudieran sentir la excitación de la otra. Entonces, Fleur volvió a besar el cuello de Hermione, permitiéndose morder levemente, lo que para su sorpresa produjo un pequeño gritito de placer por parte de la otra. Y sonrió sintiéndose más aventurera. Colocó la rodilla entre las piernas de la castaña, quería ver cómo reaccionaba. Disfrutaba verla en ese estado. Aprovechó para lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de la esclava. Quería disfrutar de todo su cuerpo.

Sólo al recordarlo, Hermione tuvo que cerrar las piernas para no sentir las palpitaciones de una parte muy íntima. Hubiera sucedido una locura si no fuera por Viktor, que abrió la puerta de la habitación en busca de escobas para barrer el castillo. Ambas estaban absortas en sus quehaceres y hasta que Viktor no se había asomado bien queriendo reconocer a su amiga, no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de otra persona. Fue Hermione la primera en verlo y separar a Fleur de sí.

-No he visto nada- dijo Viktor intentando hacerse hueco para alcanzar una escoba.

La francesa quiso asegurarse de que el esclavo mantendría la boca cerrada y agarró su varita para amenazarlo, presionando la punta en la garganta del muchacho. - Espero que sea cierto eso de que no has visto nada.

\- He dicho que no he visto nada y no lo hice – repitió Viktor sin ningún miedo de que lo hechizara. Al ser propiedad del colegio, contaba con la protección del centro – Pero si hubiera visto algo y decidiera callar, no lo haría por miedo a represalias. - La mirada del muchacho era tan fiera como noble. -No diría nada, porque el castigo que recibiría ella sería desproporcional al que recibiría usted. Y ahora si me disculpan – pero el muggle no calló ahí, necesitaba decir una cosa más- Les advierto que las escobas están aquí para jugar al Quidditch y para barrer, y lo último se hace mucho por el castillo. Le aconsejo que para este tipo de cosas, busque otro lugar, señorita Delacour.

Hermione también se marchó. Fleur quiso impedírselo, intentó sujetarla entre sus brazos, pero Hermione se zafó de ella. Debía escabullirse antes de que la cosa fuera a más. Se fue dándose golpes en la cabeza, estaba jodida. Ahora sí. Después de haberle consentido que la tocase tanto, Fleur no iba a cesar en su seducción. Ya las había visto Rosmerta, hoy Viktor, pero mañana quién sabe. Sería un puñetero problema para ella. En su cabeza se estaban ideando planes para rechazar a la francesa y que ésta respetase su decisión. No se le ocurrió ningún plan demasiado bueno.

¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! - se decía a sí misma mientras continuaba con su cerveza y viendo de lejos a Ron y Lavender.

Viktor se acercó de forma disimulada cuando la vio sola en la mesa – Pensaba que tú tenías algo con Ronald.

Contemplando que nadie estaba atento a su conversación, Hermione dijo – Sí, bueno no. En realidad no lo sé. Nunca hemos hablado sobre ello. - dio un largo suspiro – Estoy muy confundida, Viktor.

El esclavo se rió ante su definición de confundida – ¿Confundida? Pues para estar tan confundida, se te veía muy cómoda. - se ganó una mirada de reproche, pero aquello no detuvo al chico- Mira, yo no te voy a juzgar por quien te acuestes, si te gustan los hombres, las mujeres...bien por ti. Pero nunca tengas nada con un mago, es peligroso.

-Lo sé, es sólo que ella me persigue.

\- Y tú te dejas perseguir – replicó Viktor. - Yo sé lo que vi, tú estabas disfrutando tanto como ella, así que no me vengas de víctima, que te vi la cara. Tenías los ojos que te hacían chiribitas.

-¡Vale, joder, lo reconozco! - dijo exasperada – Es guapa.- La cara escéptica del muchacho, le hizo tener que reconocer un poco más. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no lo arriesgaría todo sólo por belleza- Y a veces, tiene sus momentos buenos. No siempre es tan tan tan horrible.

-¿Y qué más? - Viktor estaba en modo sincérate conmigo y Hermione no soportaba cuando se ponía así.

\- Y nada más. La he besado y tal, pero ya está. No ha pasado tanto, ¿vale? No es como si estuviera enamorada perdida, sólo digo que a veces no es tan tan horrible como parece. Ya está, fin de la conversación- La castaña estaba poniéndose nerviosa con tanta pregunta. ¡Ni que le hubiera jurado amor eterno a la francesa!

Ronald y Lavender no tardaron en llegar a la mesa. Se notaba que el alcohol había hecho un poco de mella en ellos. El punto justo para poder preguntar a Lavender sin que sospechase.

-¿De qué habláis, chicos? - preguntó Ron sentándose con Lavender casi colgada de su cuello.

No es que fuera una escena agradable de ver, pero Hermione no podía reclamar nada a nadie – Nada, estaba comentando a Viktor, esa habitación tan curiosa que nos enseñó Pansy el otro día, donde guarda el armario, ya sabes.

-¿Os referís a la sala de los menesteres? - preguntó Lavender ajena a sus intenciones.

Se miraron entre ellos y supusieron que sí, que así sería. Hermione asintió en nombre de todos.

\- Es una sala muy curiosa, sí. A mí me gusta mucho.

Hermione mandó a su amigo Viktor a que le alcanzase más cerveza, en realidad una excusa para que los dejara solos - ¿Y por qué te gusta tanto?

\- ¿Estás de broma? ¡Una sala que se aparece cuando uno la necesita es genial! Yo no la uso, porque la usan casi todos los magos de Slytherin para salir del colegio, pero a nivel sala, es asombroso que pueda aparecer y desaparecer.

Ron y Hermione se miraron y comprendieron que había algo muy sucio en todo esto. Alumnos saliendo y entrando a su antojo- ¿Y Filch no dice nada? Él es quien vigila el colegio.

Lavender emitió estruendosas carcajadas que dejaban el resto de caras descolocadas- Todo el mundo sabe que Filch está comprado por los Slytherin. El señor Parkinson le paga una cuantiosa cantidad para que haga la vista a un lado con todas las irregularidades. Antes lo pagaban los Malfoy, pero después de lo de Draco…

Todos guardaron silencio pensando en el joven Malfoy. En cierto modo, sentían pena por él. La castaña siempre se preguntó qué había sido del muchacho, pero nunca tuvo valor para preguntárselo a Ron. Lo único que sacó en claro es que probablemente estuviera muerto. Aunque el mundo fuese duro, no era tan común las muertes a tan temprana edad entre los magos, y aunque se tratase de un malnacido como él, no era agradable pensar en ello.

Ron tenía sus propios pensamientos sobre el tema, pero jamás reveló lo que aconteció aquel día.

Hermione volvió a retomar la conversación para que no terminasen comentando sobre otra cosa.- O sea, que una familia paga por todos.

-Sí. Supongo que las demás se lo devolverán de otro modo- contestó Lavender.

Ron intentó seguir forzando preguntas - ¿Y cómo llegó el armario hasta la sala de los menesteres?

Pero la esclava ya no sabía mucho más. No es como si fuese parte de los magos- No lo sé. Poco después de la noche del incendio, me enteré de su existencia.

No preguntaron más, no vieron la utilidad, pues levantarían muchas sospechas de ser así. Tan tonta no era la muchacha.

Esa misma noche, Hermione fue a informar de su investigación al director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, y al famoso auror, Sirius Black.

-Así que esa es la razón por la que salieron la noche del incendio...interesante.- dijo el director.

-No más interesante que el hecho de que su conserje esté con ellos- replicó la esclava. Que ese detalle se les escapase a ambos dos, le parecía de incompetentes. Esas cosas se vigilan siendo director de un colegio. Y ya siendo auror es lo primero que miras. El conserje suele ser la clave.

-Eso está en nuestro favor, pequeña Hermione. - contestó el director enigmáticamente – El enemigo cuya brillantez no es mucha, cuanto más cerca, más desembucha. Filch es fácil de controlar. En cuanto a los Malfoy y los Parkinson es otro tema diferente. Habrá que tener más cuidado con ellos.

La paciencia del director la desesperaba hasta límites insospechados.

-¿Y ya está? Habrá que tener cuidado, ¿eso es todo lo que piensas hacer? - preguntó la castaña sintiendo una pequeña rabia brotar en su interior.

-Legalmente, no se puede hacer más - contestó Sirius- Para desgracia el Ministerio va lento y está lleno de corruptos. Tenemos que conseguir evidencias empíricas para poder tener algún poder y actuar en consecuencia.

Hermione no se dignó a contestarles. ¡Claro que su madre estaba muerta! ¡¿Cómo no iba a estarlo teniendo amigos como ellos?! Se retiró enfurecida, porque entregaba información de primera calidad y ni con esas se podía hacer nada. Necesitaban pruebas. ¿Qué buscaban? ¿Una declaración jurada? Sintió la mirada fija de ambos cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Tanto los Malfoy como los Parkinson eran familias muy cercanas a sus dueños, no podría conseguir evidencias tan fácilmente sin ser descubierta. ¿Hasta dónde debía seguir preguntando? Las grandes incógnitas aún estaban en el aire y tampoco quería levantar las sospechas del señor Potter. Ella estaba convencida de que estaba en el ajo. Gabrielle y Harry no parecían saberlo, y Fleur… prefería pensar que no lo sabía tampoco, aunque sí sé cuestionaba hasta qué punto el acuerdo de matrimonio con los Parkinson se trataba de un mero asunto de intereses pasionales o económicos. El dinero parecía tener cada vez menos importancia para las familias. Y rogaba a todo lo sagrado de que no se tratase de amor. Sería doloroso...para su orgullo, o eso se quería hacer creer a sí misma.

En otro lado, estaba Fleur retocándose frente al espejo de sus aposentos. La francesa era una de esas mujeres que repasaban todas las locuras que habían cometido a lo largo del día mientras se cepillaba el cabello. Podía decirse que era terapeútico, reflexionaba mucho a esas horas. Sonreía al pensar que la esclava no era tan ajena a sus encantos como quería hacerle creer.

¿Por qué su obsesión con la muggle? Su veela se lo pedía. Además, había que admitir que la chica era un plato de buen gusto para los sentidos. Y resultaba atractivo la fortaleza mental que poseía. Cuando vio aquella marca de su hermana sobre el brazo, sintió ira y dolor. Sin embargo, ella parecía aceptarlo, lo que era digno de admirar. Aparte, solía ser agradable tener conversaciones con ella, cuando no estaba rebelde. Desde luego, siempre era más interesante conversar con ella que con Pansy, pero Pansy para bien o para mal era su prometida y merecía el lugar más importante de todos.

Esa era otra, ¿qué hacer con respecto a Pansy? No podía dejarla por un encuentro con una esclava, pero no quería rechazar a conocer más íntimamente a dicha esclava. ¿Acaso estaba siendo egoísta? No lo tenía muy claro, al fin y al cabo se trataba de una esclava de la familia, y el mago que no tuviera una aventura con sus esclavos que tirase la primera piedra. No tenía muy claro el límite de lo permisible. Gracia no le haría a Pansy, pero dudaba que ello le trajera grandes consecuencias a ella. Nunca se había oído de que se rompiera un enlace matrimonial por tales hazañas. Para los esclavos sí había consecuencias, pero si lo manejaba bien, nadie tendría por qué enterarse.

Sus pensamientos llegaron a su fin, cuando aporrearon la puerta. Se trataba de su hermanastro, Harry que entraba en un estado frenético.

-Creo haber visto a tu esposa en dirección al cuarto donde tiene el armario.

Fleur resopló cansada un poco de lo controlador que era Harry con su prometida- Para empezar no es mi esposa todavía. Y segundo, lo que haga Pansy no es asunto mío.

\- Pues yo creo que deberías preocuparte más si tu prometida se va del colegio por la noches con un grupo de Slytherin- respondió el pelinegro.

Por supuesto, Fleur defendería a Pansy. Siempre lo hacía. - Harry, querido hermanastro, dijiste que cuando vinieras a Hogwarts estarías buscando los trofeos de tu madre, y yo sólo te veo persiguiendo a mi futura esposa. Te recomiendo que dejes de meterte en los asuntos de mi novia y te preocupes un poco más por ti y tu extraña afición por las esclavas.- lo miró con altivez - ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta del tiempo que pasas con la pelirroja cuando estamos en casa o lo mucho que hablas con la muggle de Gabby últimamente? No creía que eras de esos. ¡Y no sólo con una, con dos!

Harry no era un chico que se explayase mucho, tampoco iba a negar que tuviera algo con Hermione, porque el negarlo implicaría que le importaba la chica. Como amiga mucho, pero no podía llamarla amiga públicamente. En el caso de la pelirroja era distinto. Tras la desaparición de Draco, Hermione le pidió que prestase atención a su amiga Ginny que había sufrido una fuerte impresión. Quizá le prestó demasiada atención. La veía un ser tan débil que quería cuidar de ella. Una de las cosas que un mago no hablaría con otro.

La actitud de Fleur, le parecía indignante. Siempre y ante todo defendiendo a Pansy sin pensar en lo que hacía su futura esposa para ganarse tales acusaciones.

-Que esté buscando los trofeos de mi madre para saber más de ella, no significa que me quede ciego ante todo lo demás. Tu esposa o futura esposa o como quieras llamarla está saliendo del colegio con más gente. ¿Y de verdad no te interesa dónde van? No me mientas. Tú sabes dónde va y por eso estás tranquila.

Fleur, cansada de la actitud de su hermano explotó. -¡Va con su padre, ¿vale?! ¡Denúnciala por ello!

-¿Con el señor Parkinson para qué? - inquirió Harry- Es más, ¿por qué van tantos de Slytherin y no vas tú que eres su prometida?-ambos callaron, y eso le dio a Harry su respuesta- Tú no vas porque sabes algo que no te gusta.

Fleur supo que había hablado de más y le pidió a su hermanastro que la dejara descansar, pues estaba agotada. Harry fingió creerle, pero no se quedó tranquilo.

Refunfuñando por los pasillos se encontró a Hermione, que también estaba muy ofuscada. Se miraron y casi al instante dijo Harry - He visto un grupo de Slytherin merodeando por los pasillos para salir.

-Sé dónde han ido- contestó Hermione inmediatamente. Fueron hasta la sala donde según Pansy estaba el desván. Antes de doblar la esquina, escucharon a los Slytherin hablando frente a una pared. Había varios, pero a los que pudieron distinguir fue a Pánfila y a dos muchachos que solían estar cerca de ella.

-Son Crabbe y Goyle - le comentó Harry, que ya los había visto antes. Los siguieron desde la distancia, dejaron que entrasen a la sala y cuando la puerta desapareció, se quedaron Harry y Hermione observando la pared vacía. Viendo cómo habían entrado y tras lo que le contó Lavender supuso lo que había que hacer.

-Ellos han entrado en silencio, sin clave ni nada. Supongo que debemos quedarnos observando la pared como ellos y concentrarnos en que necesitamos una sala - dijo Hermione. Y así fue. Tras varios minutos entraron en la sala. Para entonces, los de Slytherin ya habían entrado en el armario y aparecido en el pueblo. Harry y Hermione sintiéndose valientes hicieron lo mismo. Aparecieron en la casa de Parkinson en Hogsmeade. Salieron con sigilo al escuchar voces en el salón.

Bajaron las escaleras y se escondieron en una habitación que mediaba entre el salón y otros cuartos, de los cuales sólo uno de ellos tenía la puerta abierta.

-¿Tenéis los documentos que os he pedido?- preguntó una voz varonil. Se trataba del señor Parkinson. Harry lo reconoció por las pocas veces que había tratado con él. Era un hombre de pocas palabras, recio en su comportamiento y en su juicio. Gozaba de lo solemne.

-Sí, padre- respondió Pansy. - Le pedimos los documentos a los elfos del colegio. Se les ha pagado muy bien por ello.

-Muy bien hecho, hija. Ahora debéis iros. Tu madre me matará si se entera de que traje a la hija del señor Riddle a un lugar como este - contestó Parkinson.

Harry y Hermione salieron corriendo a esconderse a la habitación de la puerta abierta, pues ellos daban a la escalera y por ahí tenían que pasar las serpientes para regresar a la escuela. Justo cuando los alumnos de Slytherin llegaron allí, Hermione y Harry habían entrado a la habitación. Allí encontraron un bebé en una cuna. El bebé estaba tapado con una manta en la que había bordada un nombre. Delphi Riddle. Harry y Hermione supusieron que el señor Parkinson se acercaría a por el bebé y se escondieron detrás de la puerta. Contuvieron el aliento al observar la espalda del señor Parkinson. Se dirigió a la cuna para aupar al bebé. En ese momento tanto Hermione como Harry salieron de cuclillas esperando no hacer ruido. Todo se fue a la mierda cuando nerviosa por salir de ahí, Hermione tropezó con uno de los escalones. Llamando así la atención de Parkinson, quien dejó al bebé en la cuna, y con varita en mano se dispuso a atacar a los intrusos.

Harry también sacó la varita. De un salto se colocó delante de Hermione y gritó - ¡Desmaius!

Corrieron a por los documentos. Fue esencial. Regresaron por las escaleras cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que no podían volver tal que así. - Harry, debes borrarle este recuerdo.

El pelinegro se detuvo. No era muy bueno con el obliviate. A él se le daban bien los hechizos en los duelos, pero el tema de hechizos para borrar los recuerdos nunca los había dominado. -No se me da muy bien.

-Harry, es sencillo, no te pongas nervioso. - dijo Hermione. Se colocó tras él. - He visto como lo ha hecho Gabrielle en las clases. Apuntas a la persona, tienes la idea clara de lo que quieres que olvide y mientras le haces olvidar, no piensas en otra cosa que la que debe olvidar.

Harry tomó aire y lo hizo lo mejor que pudo. Se fueron aprisa sin saber realmente si lo habían hecho bien. Confiaban en que al día siguiente nadie fuera a buscarlos. Esperaban.

Lo que hiciera el bebé del señor Riddle en aquella casa, les trajo al fresco. Por lo menos a Hermione, que ella ya tenía claro antes de eso que los Parkinson estaban en la asociación de los Riddle hasta el fondo. Le importaban más los documentos que el bebé.

-Parece un censo- dijo Hermione observando los nombres y apellidos. - Abarca los últimos veinte años y constan esclavos, magos, elfos, etc. En los seres mágicos vienen aficiones, gustos y otras estupideces.

Harry tomó los documentos en sus manos. Se le había ocurrido una idea. - ¡Es fantástico, está organizado por años!

\- ¿Es que acaso estás buscando algo?

El chico asintió. Sí, buscaba algo que hacía años quería saber. Pero pasaba las páginas y no estaba. Miro una y otra vez los mismos años por si se había saltado algo. - No puede ser- susurró.

-¿Pasa algo?

\- Mi madre no figura aquí.

\- Puede que lo estés mirando mal - dijo Hermione tomando los documentos para comprobar una segunda vez, por si su amigo no hubiera visto bien. -¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?

-Lily, pero no sé el apellido- contestó Harry llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Hermione no necesitó ver más. Inglesa, de esos años, cuyo nombre era Lily, sólo había una y no tenía apellido. Por lo tanto estaba claro, era una muggle. La castaña tiró los documentos al suelo asustada por lo que habían descubierto. Miró a Harry y dio unos cuántos pasos atrás.

**********************hghghgh*****************************

 **NA: ¡Sorpresaca! jaja**


	18. Chapter 18 El Lago Oscuro

**He decidido subir el capítulo finalmente. Estoy fuera de mi país y es complicado, pero seguiré la historia ahora que ya estoy asentada jaja. En este capítulo quise enseñar un poco un lado más profundo de los personajes. No sólo acción, también sus sentimientos respecto a esas acciones. Ya lo entenderéis. Un pequeño aviso, repasen un poco los otros capítulos, acordaos de que hay espacios en blanco que no se mencionaron aún.**

 **Leelan22: En estas cosas siempre hay acercamientos y alejamientos. Es complicado. Así van los dramas jaja. Y Harry, sí, ahora explicaré un poco más.**

 **RunCatRun: La verdad que son personajes que ya tienen que enfrentar ciertas cosas. Todos un poco.**

 **Vctor Black: La relación va avanzando poco a poco. Lo cierto es que son situaciones complicadas y el amor no viene por arte de magia jaja. Perdón por el chiste fácil.**

 **Cap** **1** **8**

-No puede ser, no puede ser- se decía a sí misma Hermione una y otra vez, moviéndose de un lado a otro sin parar.

-¿Estás bien, Mione? - preguntó Harry olvidando sus propios problemas y centrándose en su amiga.

Pero Hermione se alejó de él en un salto. -Sí, perfecta. Tengo que irme.

Salió casi corriendo. No podía ser. Inglesa, muggle, de esa edad y de nombre Lily, sólo podía ser una persona. La propia madre de Hermione. De pronto sintió una gran furia contra todo el mundo. Contra Aberforth, contra Albus y contra Sirius. ¡¿Por qué nunca le habían contado que su madre había tenido algo con James Potter?!

Se fue veloz al despacho del director y aporreó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. No había nadie. ¡Claro, ¿por qué iban a estar cuando ella los necesitaba?! No se iba a dar por vencida. Se quedó dormida en el pasillo frente a la puerta hasta que llegó el director a la mañana siguiente. Hermione despertó de inmediato al escuchar el sonido de unas llaves. ¡No se le iba a escapar!

Se levantó del salto y encaró al anciano- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que Harry era mi hermano?!

El director sonrió y la hizo pasar dentro. Cerró la puerta para ahuyentar oídos indiscretos. Lanzó varios hechizos de protección antes de hablar.

-¡Dímelo de una vez!

-Si debemos ser concretos, yo no diría hermano. Medio hermano sería lo correcto- contestó Albus Dumbledore con un tono demasiado petulante. - Y no te lo dijimos para protegerte. Supongo que debería contarte la historia completa.

-Sí, sería un detalle, después de tenerme tantos años en la oscuridad – dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-Verás, conocí a tu madre aquí, en el colegio. Ella trabajaba como esclava para la familia Potter. El muchacho de los Potter,James, se había encaprichado de tu madre y cuando él tenía que venir a Hogwarts le pedía a su padre que mandase a la esclava con él. Por supuesto, su padre desconocía las intenciones del chico, de otra forma jamás lo hubiera permitido. No sólo por la vergüenza que ello conllevaría, también porque eran buena gente, al igual que tu madre.- Albus se detuvo un momento concediéndose el regalo de la divagación al mencionar a aquella mujer- Aún la tengo presente en mis pensamientos. Lily era una de las mejores y más inteligentes personas que he conocido. Cuando los alumnos estaban ocupados con los exámenes, venía a hablar conmigo. Conversábamos mucho. Incluso se atrevía a ordenar mi despacho. Ella odiaba el desorden y yo por entonces era un hombre muy desordenado. Fue uno de esos días cuando le presenté a mi hermano Aberforth, quien vino a visitarme….

-No quiero sonar grosera, pero me encantaría ir a la parte en la que mi madre tuvo algo con James Potter- dijo Hermione queriendo ir al grano.

-Claro- contestó el director- En aquella época los nacimientos de esclavos estaban siendo menor que otros años, así que la época de cría era sagrada. Juntaron a tus padres en varias ocasiones con esperanzas de engendrar. Tus padres encantados, pues llevaban enamorados casi desde la adolescencia, pero nadie contó con James, cuya obsesión fue aumentando con el paso de los años y los continuos rechazos de Lily. Era cuestión de tiempo que aquellos oscuros deseos salieran a flote..

-¡Sigue contando!- dijo Hermione apretando sus dientes, imaginando lo que iba a decir a continuación.

\- Cuando los abuelos de Harry murieron, empezó a abusar de tu madre. Sucedió durante un largo tiempo, hasta que quedó embarazada de Harry.

El odio de Hermione por el señor Potter se acrecentó multiplicado por mil. ¡Maldito, malnacido!

-Cuando Harry nació, James tomó a Harry como hijo legítimo. Incluso quiso hacer de Lily la señora Potter y matar a tu padre, pero como comprenderás eso estaba muy lejos de lo que quería tu madre. Ella estaba profundamente enamorada de tu padre, y James no era más que su violador. Un ser al que detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. Optó por hacer uso de las excusas que les permitiera ganar tiempo. Pero una vez que quedó embarazada de ti, comprendió que ya no podía seguir posponiendo lo inevitable, y tuvieron que huir antes de que James supiera del embarazo, pues es y era un hombre atormentado. Si supiera que eres la hija de Lily, no dudaría en matarte. Nunca pudo aceptar el amor de tus padres.

-¿Y abandonaron a Harry? - preguntó Hermione escandalizada por el hecho de que su madre fuera capaz de abandonar a su propio hijo.

-Hermione, no había otra solución. Bastante suerte tuvieron con poder huir ellos – dijo Albus Dumbledore. - Mi hermano y yo les ayudamos a escapar a Francia, pensamos que allí estarían a salvo. En ningún momento se nos pasó por la cabeza que James fuera a mudarse a Francia.

-¿Encontró a mis padres?

-No, por suerte, mi hermano hizo bien su trabajo en cuanto a ocultaros.

Había otra duda que desde pequeñita Hermione no lograba comprender o, quizá, no recordaba entenderlo - ¿Y qué le pasó a mi padre?

Albus se recostó en su silla exhausto por tanta verdad junta- A ello te diré que sinceramente no lo sé. Un día me dijeron Lily y Aberforth que tu padre se había ido. Desconozco el motivo. Sólo sé que les pidió que cuidasen de ti.

\- ¿Se quedó lo suficiente para saber que soy una sangre-sucia?- preguntó dolida por tal ausencia y su inexplicabilidad.

-Sí, lo supo en cuanto naciste y está orgulloso de ti – dijo Albus acariciando el cabello de la muchacha- Puede que algunos te consideren lo peor de la sociedad. Sabes que a los sangre-sucias se los suele matar, pero tus padres siempre estuvieron orgullosos de que tú lo fueras, pues podrás defenderte de lo que ellos no pudieron. Si es necesario, yo mismo me comprometere a enseñarte.

-¿Por qué se suicidó mi madre?

-Deberás esperar- contestó simplemente Albus. Hermione quería replicar, pero se detuvo a sí misma preguntándose si en realidad estaba preparada para saberlo, si era capaz de afrontar una verdad como aquella en un momento como ese. Y por muy sorprendente que pareciera, decidió esperar. No confiaba mucho en el director, aunque puede que en el momento fuese lo más sabio. Ya tendría oportunidad de preguntárselo de nuevo.

Después de la gran revelación, comenzaron a hablar sobre los hallazgos encontrados por Harry y Hermione. En especial por aquella niña con el apellido Riddle y la clara implicación de los Parkinson. Albus empezó a formar varias teorías en su cabeza, pero se negó en rotundo a compartirlas con la joven esclava.

Por su parte Fleur se encontraba con un permiso especial para visitar a la familia de su novia junto con esta. Por lo visto, el patriarca de los Parkinson había sufrido un pequeño accidente doméstico, una caída o algo por el estilo, que impedía recordar al hombre lo que había pasado, pero guardando un sentimiento de desorientación demasiado grande como para dejarlo pasar.

Todos estaban estáticos preocupados por el posible golpe que se pudo dar. Intentaron animarle a ubicarse. Todos a excepción de Pansy, quien no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre aquella cochambrosa casa.

-¿Te pasa algo, querida? - preguntó Fleur acompañando a su prometida.

-No, nada. Sólo revisaba que todo estuviera en su lugar.

-¿Algún motivo especial? - En verdad Fleur no necesitaba preguntar. Entendía muy bien lo que estaba pensando Pansy. Es más, a ella también se le había pasado por la cabeza. Aunque en estos asuntos, preguntar es casi una obligación.

\- Cariño, mi padre ha perdido unos papeles que recién le dimos y se ha dado un sospechoso golpe que lo dejó desorientado. - en su tono se reflejaba un claro escepticismo por los hechos. Puede que no fuese la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, pero tenía una cualidad que le aportaba más inteligencia que a nadie. La desconfianza.

-Quizá, deberías cambiar de destino en tus salidas nocturnas, querida- dijo Fleur ante una atónita Pansy- ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que no me había dado cuenta? Tranquila, de mi boca no saldrá nada...Si compartes conmigo, claro está. Nos vamos a casar y sería muy injusto que sólo una de las dos obtuviera beneficios de lo que está por acontecer.

La postura de Pansy, al igual que la de Fleur, distaba mucho de lo cariñosa y mimosa que solía ser. Su gesto había cobrado un toque serio y recio – Supongo que es justo. No creo que tengas problemas en ingresar viendo que eres hija de un miembro.

Y es que en los contratos matrimoniales hay muchos matices que firmar. Todo debe estar reflejado ante la sociedad.

Al regresar a Hogwarts, Fleur y su novia se encontraron con Gabrielle en uno de los pasillos contemplando un cuadro. Parecía algo embobada y , a sabiendas de lo mal que se llevaban su hermana y su pareja, hizo un gesto a Pansy para que la dejase sola, se acercó a su pequeña hermana con gran curiosidad de qué era aquello que tan hipnotizada la tenía.

-¿Qué miras?

Gabrielle sin inmutarse, reconociendo la voz que le hablo, dijo – Es un cuadro con más de quinientos años de antigüedad.- Se trataba de una joven mujer de belleza extraordinaria junto a un hombre corriendo por un campo de ríos de agua y lava. - Es de una veela y su compañero, un regalo de un noble francés a los fundadores del colegio. Es un cuadro magnífico- Gabrielle no pudo evitar pasar la mano por la parte inferior del cuadro como si quisiera sentir sus pieles.- Es pasión en fuego, agua, tierra y aire, tal y como las historias de nuestros ancestros describen a sus compañeros. ¿Crees que seguirá habiendo compañeros?

Fleur empezó a mirar el cuadro, pero con menos apreciación que su hermana. Para ella el arte no transmitía tanto- No. Madre dice que son cosas del pasado. Las Veelas hemos cambiado. Ya no necesitamos compañeros para sobrevivir, y no se sabe de ninguna Veela que encontrase a su compañero desde hace siglos. Quizá la razón por la que no muramos de amor es porque simplemente el compañero dejó de existir. A falta de motivos, no hay razón por la que morir ¿no?

-Puede.- contestó Gabrielle simplemente.

Fleur no se demoró en cambiar a un tema de mucho más interés. -¿No estás con tu esclava?

A Gabrielle le extrañó la pregunta de su hermana. - No, ¿por qué?

\- Me gustaría hablar con ella sobre un tema, si me dieras tu permiso – dijo la mayor fingiendo respetar la propiedad de su hermana.

-¿Y qué tema puede tener tal interés para que tú necesites hablar con MI esclava, querida hermana? - salió de Gabrielle lo posesiva que solía ser con sus cosas.

Fleur no era ajena a ese aspecto que toda Veela tenía y no quería empezar una disputa por ello. Esas situaciones dentro de las familias Veelas no solían acabar bien. - Quería hablar con ella sobre el modo en el que trata a Pansy, el cual tú alientas.

Gabby bufó ajena a la mentira de su hermana. Era muy propio de ella siempre defender a su novia. - Vale, vale, ya le diré que la buscas, pero la charla se la das a ella. Yo no quiero un sermón de cómo tratar a un Parkinson. ¡Anda, si hasta rima ! ¿no te has dado cuenta? Sermón, Parkinson - Gabrielle había regresado a su natural sarcasmo. Sabía que tras eso, su hermana no encontraría motivos para hacer que se quedara y la dejaría ir tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-No rima tanto- escuchó murmurar a Fleur.

La pequeña sabía cuándo callar y continuó rumbo a la biblioteca, donde se encontraría con su hermano Harry, el pelirrojo y su esclava. Estos dos últimos seguían evitándose después de lo sucedido, y también la evitaban a ella. Era consciente, pero le daba francamente igual. Ella era una maga y lo que ella dijera, ellos debían obedecer sin rechistar ni chismes. Simple.

Le contaron lo que encontraron en la casa del señor Parkinson, aunque no parecían encontrar nada interesante. Pero para Gabrielle si había mucho interés en aquellos documentos que habían traído.

-Qué interesante- dijo Gabrielle cuya mirada repasaba toda la información que iba encontrando.

Todos miraban por donde iba Gabrielle y no conseguían encontrar el interés. La pequeña francesa cansada de su ineptitud y rodando sus ojos como gesto de desesperación dijo - ¡Por Dios, ¿no podéis ver claramente que están buscando a alguien?! ¡El documento no puede estar más detallado! Pone hasta direcciones de donde viven los magos, o por lo menos su residencia oficial durante sus estudios en Hogwarts.

-¿A quién creéis que buscarán? - preguntó Harry.

Gabrielle fue la primera en contestar – Pues a alguien con poder para subvencionarles, o a alguien que les robase algo. ¡Puff, tantas causas posibles como estúpidos en Gryffindor! - A Gabrielle le salió el insulto tan natural que no se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho hasta que miró la cara enojada de Harry- Sin pretender ofender a nadie.

Estaban guardando los pliegos, cuando de pronto apareció en la biblioteca Pansy Parkinson junto con su esclava y sus compañeros de Slytherin, Goyle y Crabble. - ¡Vaya, vaya, una pequeña reunión! Esperamos no molestar.

Aunque la lengua de Pansy soltaba veneno, respiraron profundamente cuando se dieron cuenta de que tuvieron la suerte de que Pansy no había visto los documentos. Pero, ¿qué hacía Parkinson en la biblioteca?

-¿Os habéis perdido?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida por tal aparición casi fantasmal.

-No, veníamos a leer un poco- contestó la Slytherin señalando a sus amigos y a ella.

-¡ Anda, ¿en serio? ! - intervino Gabrielle fingiendo sorpresa- ¡¿Desde cuándo sabes tú hacer esas cosas?!

Pansy se detuvo un instante frente a los Potter y con todo su odio dijo- Pasáis tanto tiempo con esclavos que se os acostumbran los modales. Extraño lugar para traer a vuestros esclavos. ¿Pretendéis enseñarles a leer?

\- Por favor, Pansy. Jamás haría eso – dijo Gabrielle en ton melodramático- ¿Qué pensaría la gente si vieran que aprenden a leer antes que tú? ¡La familia y su honor lo primero!

La Slytherin inesperadamente decidió no responder. Sencillamente los dejó ahí pasmados y se fue con sus amigos a por lo que vinieron, ignorando a los Potter de forma tajante. Cuando la perdieron de vista Harry no pudo evitar decir- ¡Qué asco de mujer! No sé qué ve Fleur en ella.

Hermione si lo veía. Es más, ellas mismas lo mostraban públicamente cuando se manoseaban delante de todo el mundo. Las cosas como eran, Pansy cada vez resultaba más atractiva con la boca callada. Pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre ello. Desde que supo lo de Harry, Hermione no tenía ganas de hablar. No sabía si debía comentarle algo o guardar el secreto. Si llegaba a los oídos de James, su vida correría peligro. Harry era un buen hombre, pero también un gran hijo, y seguramente no podría ocultar tal cosa a su padre. De hecho, tenía sus serias dudas sobre que no terminase contando a su padre sobre las cosas que iban descubriendo, pero prefería pensar que no lo haría.

Luego en la noche, fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño, así que sin que nadie se diera cuenta, agarró su varita, la cual escondió tras su manga y se marchó al Lago Oscuro. Allí, cerca del agua y a una distancia prudente de seguridad de las criaturas marinas, se quedó conversando con la luna. Le daba igual que fuera peligroso estar allí, necesitaba pensar con claridad. Demasiadas cosas pasaron en tan poco tiempo.

Notó enseguida una presencia y supo de quién se trataba. Poca gente la seguiría hasta allí, y menos con esos pisares tan aristocráticos.

-¿Sabías que estaba aquí o simple casualidad?

La francesa se sentó a su lado y contestó – Sabía que estabas aquí. No siempre, pero casi siempre puedo saber dónde estás.

Fue entonces que Hermione recordó lo que hacía años le dijo Ron sobre el olfato de las Veelas. Tampoco pasó desapercibido ese "casi", es decir, que había algún modo de que no oliera su aroma.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre lo sucedido- dijo con tono autoritario ante el silencio de la esclava.

-No tenemos que hablar de nada, Fleur, porque nada ha sucedido.

-¡No puedes seguir negando que no te sientes atraída por mi!- la francesa fue la que dio el primer paso para encarar el tema. Aún así, la esclava parecía completamente decidida a ignorarlo. Sin otro remedio, Fleur le agarró la cara e hizo que la mirara directamente a los ojos- ¡Mírame y niégalo!

La castaña tragó saliva sabiendo que sería imposible decir lo contrario. - ¡¿Qué más da?!- dijo en un murmullo enojado. -¡¿Qué más da, Fleur?! - repitió en voz alta- ¡Tú te vas a casar, así que atienda a tu esposa y déjame en paz!

-¡¿Crees que yo quiero casarme?!- preguntó la francesa sintiendo el mismo enojo. - ¡Soy joven! ¡No quiero casarme, quiero conocer chicas y pasármelo bien!

-¡Pobrecita!- replicó Hermione disfrazando su cara con una mueca falsa de empatía y mano en el pecho.

La joven maga, que estaba convencida de no cesar en su intento, hizo un cambio aparente de conversación - ¿Crees en los matrimonios por amor?

Hermione quedó desconcertada- _Ahora me dirá que me jura amor eterno-_ pensó por dentro. En voz alta sólo se atrevió a mostrar lo poco que podía opinar- Eso es una pregunta para magos. Los muggles no podemos casarnos, como mucho vivir en pareja. Así que no sé de qué va la vida de matrimonio.

-No existe el amor en el matrimonio, sólo el orgullo y los negocios- contestó Fleur en un tono solemne. - ¿Me gustaría ver a Pansy con otros? No, por orgullo. No celos. ¿Le gustaría a Pansy verme con otras? No, por orgullo de nuevo. ¿Lloraría si me dejara Pansy? No. Sinceramente, así tendría más tiempo para conocer gente.

\- ¡Pues ale, a conocer gente! - La boca de Hermione hablaba desde el nerviosismo, no desde la soberbia o el insulto como otros pensarían. Para su mala fortuna, la francesa era totalmente consciente de los nervios que le provocaba y se aprovechó de ello. Acotó distancia entre sus caras.

En un pequeño susurró cerca de su oído, la francesa se aventuró a confesar – Me gusta cuando eres rebelde.

El aire que salía de su boca y acariciaba la oreja, produjo un escalofrío en la esclava, que esta ya conocía bien y juntó sus piernas en un intento absurdo de detener lo que iba a pasar.

Viendo esto, la rubia agarró con la mano sus piernas y las separó para colocarse entre ellas y con el peso de su cuerpo tirar a la esclava al suelo.

Hermione trataba de ocultar su cara mirando a la fina hierba que acolchaba su espalda.

\- ¿Qué es lo que temes? ¿Por qué no escuchas lo que dice tu cuerpo? - preguntó pasando la mano por la pantorrilla de la muchacha.

Ella simplemente contestó- Tengo miedo a que me castiguen por ello. Mucho miedo.

Fleur le regaló una de estas sonrisas que oscilan entre la tristeza y la comodidad - ¿Crees que lo iría contando?- Giró su cara para que la mirase atentamente y así acercar sus labios- Nadie tiene porqué saberlo.

Y Hermione comprendió algo, que no quería luchar más por ese día. Estaba harta de esconderse, de fingir por culpa de otros. Siempre enredos, tramas… Esa noche se dejó ir. Por lo poco que conocía a Fleur sabía que no diría nada. ¡Y si lo decía al diablo! Su cuerpo estaba casi drogado con la mera presencia de la rubia sobre ella. ¿Por qué autoimponerse el castigo de no disfrutar por sí misma? Siempre tenía que complacer al resto, seguir órdenes e instrucciones para que los demás estuvieran contentos. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para que le oculten hermanos secretos? ¿Para que arriesguen su vida mientras los demás están en cómodos sillones esperando los resultados? ¿Para complacer a nobles que en cualquier momento pueden ordenar su muerte por cualquier excusa tonta?

¡Al diablo! ¡Al diablo con todos ellos! ¡Esta vez sería ella la que disfrutase de aquellos magos estirados! Por una noche iba a ser ella misma y disfrutar del regalo que le estaba dando el destino. Una mujer tan hermosa como egocéntrica y narcisista, pero para lo que su cuerpo le pedía parecía que se entendían muy bien. Para sorpresa de la francesa, fue Hermione la que unió sus labios, y no al revés. Volcó el cuerpo de Fleur sobre el césped para contemplar su rostro angelical, y se preguntó una última vez si realmente quería hacerlo. La rubia se dio cuenta de las dudas en el rostro de la chica, y con una mano acarició la mejilla de la esclava.

Ambas escucharon la melodía que siempre se producía cuando estaban cercas y entendieron que, de algún modo mágico, era una forma de comunicación entre ellas. Aunque ambas dos negarían algo tan empalagoso como eso.

 _-¡Al diablo!-_ se dijo una última vez Hermione a sí misma y volvió a besar a la francesa, quien no pudo evitar…

\- ¿Has ronroneado? - preguntó la castaña separándose una última vez.

-No.

Puede que la esclava se lo imaginara y volvió a besarla y esta vez la rubia tomó el control, tal y como era habitual en ella.

Desde su posición se regocijaba en ver cómo la esclava estaba a su merced y sin haber empezado la fiesta todavía. Pasó la lengua con el cuello de la castaña donde sabía que la haría temblar. Sentir que las piernas de Hermione se movían era un claro signo de triunfo y no evitó esa sonrisilla de victoria que asomó por su cara.

La castaña estuvo a punto de decirla que quitara esa sonrisa de su cara, cuando se dio cuenta de que aún seguía teniendo la varita encima, y de forma disimulada la fue escondiendo entre la hierba, mientras atraía la cara de Fleur hacia ella de nuevo. De forma dubitativa dirigió su mano hacia el pecho de la rubia, pero no se sintió lo suficientemente valiente como para tocarlo. Fue la misma francesa quien agarró su mano y la colocó sobre el pecho sin miedo alguno. Le enseñó cómo le gustaba que se lo tocara, le dirigió como una marioneta hasta que la chica tomó valor para hacerlo ella sola. De pronto, tiró de la castaña hacia sí, para quitarle la camiseta, quería ver lo que había por debajo, y se encontró con un cuerpo bonito, delgado y en forma, con pechos portentosos sin resultar vulgares. Como desearía poder tenerla siempre así. Sabiendo que la esclava estaba un tanto temerosa aún, se puso en igualdad de condiciones. Se quitó la parte superior de su ropajes para que la muggle pudiera contemplarla de la misma forma que estaba siendo contemplada.

Hermione tomó aire. La semidesnudez de Fleur le hizo darse cuenta de que realmente estaba pasando y de que ella quería que pasara. La piel de Delacour era blanca y brillaba con la luz de la luna. Podría tacharse de una invitación al pecado. Invitación que aceptó de buen grado. Y empezó el baile.

Con su boca disfrutó del sabor de la piel blanquecina que ante ella se presentaba. Para su deleite la piel de Fleur tenía cierto sabor a menta con naranja.

- _¿Pero qué…?-_ A pesar de aquel hecho tan extraño, no se detuvo a preguntar. A esas alturas la razón por ese extraño y delicioso sabor era lo que menos le importaba.

Fleur pudo sentir varios escalofríos recorriendo su piel según marcaba la lengua de la esclava sobre la parte superior de su pecho. Allí en la oscuridad con el sonido del agua, la francesa sentía una parte muy íntima palpitar de alegría. El frenesí con el que la esclava se entregaba a ella era una delicatessen para su Veela. La esencia de la criatura se disparó hacia todas direcciones, incluso atravesando el cuerpo de Hermione, quien sintió un extraño calor invadiéndola. No reprimió sus gemidos ante la nueva sensación que la envolvía, ni siquiera cuando su boca aprisionaba el pezón de la francesa.

Fleur estaba extasiada, casi bordeando la locura, incluso juraba estar escuchando voces en su interior que le decían cosas que ella no lograba entender. Y tiró de Hermione hacia el suelo. Se tomó un tiempo besando su ombligo antes de dirigirse a la zona sur. Con sus manos quiso retirar el resto de los ropajes de esta, pero de nuevo, la muchacha la sorprendió.

\- ¡No, no! - dijo Hermione deteniéndola. Y con una fuerza poco usual en ella, empujó a Fleur al suelo otra vez, montando a horcajadas sobre ella. - ¡Yo primero!

La francesa comprendió que la castaña necesitaba hacérselo para tomar confianza en sí misma. Con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que hiciera con ella hasta donde se viera cómoda. Y al igual que había hecho anteriormente la rubia, Hermione besó su ombligo tomándose su tiempo y descendiendo poco a poco.

Cierto es que al encontrarse con Fleur completamente desnuda se quedó un poco bloqueada. Ella nunca antes había...comido...eso. Estaba más perdida que un pulpo en un garaje. Pero se había criado entre muggles y aquello le daba más valor que ningún otro mago en el mundo ¡Si "Panfi" podía, ella también!

Tomó aire y atacó. Fleur sonrió al darse cuenta de que la lengua de la castaña recorría sus muslos. Era señal de que quería jugar. No podría explicarlo con palabras, pero no se trataba del sexo. Durante aquel acto era realmente feliz, nunca lo había sido tanto. Era como si su interior aguardase una bola de felicidad que se iba hinchando para explotar en cualquier momento. Su mano se posó sobre el cabello de la esclava acariciándolo. Hubo un momento en el que era consciente de que la castaña se estaba entreteniendo demasiado en el juego y necesitaba que se centrara donde más la necesitaba. Suavemente, más con determinación, la guió hacia sus labios vaginales.

Hermione recobrando el valor, agarró las nalgas de la francesa y las atrajo hacia sí. Y se lo comió todo. Lamió y succionó el clítoris como si la vida le fuera en ello.

\- Sí- suspiró la rubia disfrutando de ese momento. Lo cierto es que acababa de descubrir un don de la esclava. Fleur no era de las gritonas. Bueno puede que lo fuera, pero no cerca de un lago lleno de criaturas mágicas. Aunque su entrecortada respiración la delataba. Hermione estaba pletórica. - Más a la derecha- dijo Fleur a modo petición con una voz ronca que causaba cierta excitación. - ¡Ahí!- exclamó cuando Hermione hizo que pidió y atacó con su lengua sin piedad. No estaba para preámbulos, no era momento para preámbulos muy largos. Se convenció a sí misma de que para ella era un acto físico llevado por la necesidad.

Las caderas de Fleur empezaron a convulsionar y la castaña aceleró su ritmo. Quería hacerla disfrutar , en cierto modo, por verse capaz de complacer a la maga, hacerlo ella, que era una simple esclava.

-¡Sí, oh Merlín todo Poderoso, sííí!- exclamó la francesa por todo lo alto al correrse sobre la muggle, quién no se detuvo por un par de gritos,no, aprovechó la sensibilidad de la bruja y siguió atacando con su lengua la vagina, entró en ella con la inquietud que pocas mujeres habían tenido por complacer a Fleur.

-¡Joder!- exclamó un poco más alto al ver el empeño con el que Hermione seguía a pesar de haberse corrido ya una vez.- ¡Me cago en...Ahhh, sí, joder, puta madre que...!- seguía maldiciendo la noble golpeando con su mano la hierba, mientras que la bola de felicidad por fin explotaba y dejaba a la veela con los sentidos anulados.

Normalmente, cuando se acostaba con alguien era un gesto egoísta por parte de las dos personas, donde lo importante era la propia satisfacción. Hermione era diferente, quería complacerle a ella, y no lo iba a olvidar. Si había algo por lo que Fleur era conocida era por ser bien agradecida, muy bien agradecida.

 **N/A: Sé por dónde me he quedado, pero por dosificar un poco jaja. En sí no sólo la escena de sexo, el cual me parece más realista que aún teniendo buena comunicación sexual entre ellas, no todo el rato debían sentirse tan cómodas y tan listas, también quería mostrar qué sienten durante ese acto. Recordad que aún no están enamoradas, pero sienten cosas inexplicables entre ellas. Quería enseñar cómo de inexplicable es todo y que se vea el porqué a pesar de todo siempre se están medio buscando.**

 **Espero sus comentarios a ver si acerté o se me fue la cabeza jaja. O quizá si debo ser más gráfica. Vamos que pongais lo que os parezca realmente, como si os parece que debo poner un burro en la historia jajaja.**


	19. Chapter 19 Cena en casa de papá

**EledinaLa escena era un poco el carpe diem de Hermione jajaja**

 **Leelan22: La francesa tiene una personalidad mucho más complicada de lo que parece en un primer momento. Bueno, eso puede ser aplicable a las dos francesas jajaja.**

 **Guest : gracias espero que este también te guste.**

 **AlexandraArcher la espera ha sido larga, pero porque quise comentar varias cosillas. Espero que merezca la pena.**

 **Runcatrun: lo iré contando, todo a su tiempo.**

 **Shaliahlam Intentaré darme más prisa. Pero quiero meter muchas cosas y a veces necesito encontrar el método jaja.**

 **Guest estamos llegando a esa parte donde Hermione empieza a forjar su personalidad.**

 **Espero que este capi les guste tanto como el anterior. Me encanta que me comentéis por ver si el camino que quiero tomar va bien y si me confundo veo cómo reconducirme dejo un capítulo largo.**

 **Cap** **1** **9**

Había pasado una semana desde entonces, y Hermione había conseguido evitar a Fleur. Por otro lado, la francesa tampoco parecía estar ansiosa por buscarla. El después de aquella noche había resultado un tanto diferente a como hubiera sido de esperar. Cierto es que Hermione quiso haber actuado con madurez, pero en algún momento de ese proceso se truncó la idea y salió corriendo cuando la francesa estaba dormida, agotada por la agitada actividad que habían tenido. Aunque ha de mencionarse que para la castaña esa era la forma madura de actuar pues, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Era una esclava y estaba con la hermana de su ama revolcada en una zona del bosque bastante concurrida por otro alumnos durante el día. Hecho a correr como si no hubiese mañana y que se las apañase Fleur como pudiera. Se arrepintió de aquello, sí, pues dejó olvidada su varia en la hierba y cuando regresó a por ella, ya no estaba. Le aterraba pensar que Fleur la hubiera descubierto, aunque por otro lado nadie parecía estar buscándola.

El tema era cómo recuperar la varita, suponía por lógica que debía tenerla Fleur, pero no podía estar segura del todo. Lo único claro es que la perdió por estúpida, por su obsesión de que los demás enfrentasen los problemas y ella estar tranquila. Remarcando claramente que cuando pensaba sobre los demás enfrentando problemas, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que su ama, Gabrielle, formase parte de esos demás. En ese caso siempre hacía una excepción, pues los métodos de la bruja eran muy poco convencionales. Aún recordaba cuando apenas tres días antes, su dueña se dirigió a ella con aire sonriente para comunicarle que el problema del bosque estaba resuelto y pronto volverían a su querida Francia.

-¿Cómo lo han resuelto? - preguntó la castaña confusa. No era posible que investigasen la verdad, de ser así el "Ángel del mal" no estaría tan pletórica.

\- Han encontrado pruebas fehacientes de la culpabilidad de Luna Lovegood- dijo con toda la calma que una persona podía contener dentro de sí.

La esclava no conocía a esa tal Luna Lovegood, pero tuvo miedo por ella, la pena que podría conllevar aquello para una muchacha que no tuvo nada que ver. - Pensé que tras el debate que planteaste en el despacho de Dumbledore y que se llevó al Ministerio de Magia, las nuevas noticias eran que se había declarado que las acromántulas no serían consideradas criaturas mágicas.

\- Aún con esas, muchas criaturas perdieron su hogar y otras la vida, muchas de las que SÍ siguen siendo criaturas mágicas, así que continuaron con la investigación y descubrieron que la culpable había sido Luna.

Con temor Hermione se vio en la obligación de preguntar.-¿Cómo llegaron a esa conclusión?

Gabrielle hizo gala de una sonrisa socarrona – Uy, no sé, yo no estaba.

Esa voz de falsa inocencia la delató. Hermione no podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de tal cosa, bueno sí, sí lo creía. La bruja había demostrado ser capaz de llegar hasta el límite en más de una ocasión. En la mente de Gabrielle el bien y el mal cobraban un nuevo significado. Lo bueno era lo que ayudaba a uno mismo, lo malo era todo aquello cuanto la perjudicara. Nunca pretendió ser otra cosa.

Lo complicado de concebir era que Albus Dumbledore no ayudase a Luna, pues sabía de sobra la auténtica culpable. Fue a reclamar al director su incompetencia, pero este sólo respondió con un – Sin pruebas estoy maniatado.

También contactó con Aberforth a través de los sueños. Éste desde la distancia tampoco podía hacer nada y que no confiara en que su hermano lo hiciera.

-¡Panda de inútiles!- pensó la castaña. Sí, quería a Aberforth y seguro que de estar ahí la estaría ayudando, pero sólo tenía a Albus y Sirius. Unos auténticos idiotas según ella. Ni se le ocurrió comentar lo de la varita, a saber qué estupidez dirían de saberlo. A veces se preguntaba qué hacían esos imbéciles con la información que ellas les proporcionaba. No veía ninguna utilidad en seguir colaborando con ellos al cien por cien. _\- Pobre muchacha-_ se decía una y otra vez pensando en Luna Lovegood.

Mientras tanto Fleur se pasaba las tardes malhumorada. No entendía cómo la castaña pudo haberla tratado así. Dejarla tirada, sola, dormida al lado del lago, a merced de las cientos de criaturas en el bosque, para luego ser ignorada durante semanas. ¡¿Quién se creía que era para tratarla como a una sucia prostituta?! ¡A ella pertenecía al clan de veelas más importante de Francia! ¡Que era miembro de las familias más influyentes de Europa! ¡Que era la alumna más aventajada de todo su colegio! Esta vez no iba a ser ella quien fuera detrás de la mocosa esa, cuyo pelo era esperpéntico y carácter horroroso. Estaba furiosa y dolida, había sido rechazada. ¡Ella rechazada por un ser que ni tiene el valor de ser considerado parte de la sociedad! Estaba decidida a hacerla pagar por ello, que sintiera su dolor en carne propia. Le iba a dar una lección de humildad y a poner en su lugar. El lugar de los muggles.

Su misma novia era consciente de que algo le pasaba a la rubia, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Siempre tuvo la sensación de que Fleur no le era fiel, que había otras mujeres y temía que al expresar su duda en alto, esta se tornase en una realidad de la que no pudiera escapar. Los hombres estaban descartados de toda sospecha. Dudaba que la rubia tuviera un mínimo interés por el sexo opuesto. Sin embargo, sí creía que se veía con otras mujeres, algo que dejaría de suceder una vez estuvieran casadas. Ella misma se cercioraría de que Fleur cumpliera sus votos. Aún así, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de averiguar quién era esa muchacha que tan triste tenía a su novia. En su mente quedaba claro que no podía tratarse de algo pasajero si su prometida estaba tan fuera de sí. Además, había adquirido una nueva varita y estaba segura de que esa varita debía tener una dueña.

-¿Y esa varita? - preguntó Pansy fingiendo curiosidad. En realidad por dentro la invadían los miedos e inseguridades.

La francesa se fijó en la estantería que Pansy estaba mirando. Ahí estaba la varita que había encontrado la noche que se acostó con Hermione. Seguramente se le habría caído a algún idiota. - Me la encontré dando un paseo por el lago.

-Es bonita. Extraño que siendo tan bonita su dueño no la eche de menos.

Fleur detectó enseguida los celos de su pareja, y no había motivos para hacerla sospechar por una varita. - Yo no vi ningún anuncio de que quisieran recuperar la varita, pero si la quieres es tuya. Haz con ella lo que plazcas.

Pansy la tomó sin dudarlo. Si alguien reclamaba la varita tendría que ir ante ella y así, conocería a aquella persona. De momento, ella no lo iba a anunciar por el colegio, la varita era hermosa y poseía cierto aire fascinante. Al tocarla sus emociones se tornaron en algo indescriptible, maravillosas. -Por cierto cariño, mi padre le gustaría invitaros a ti y a tus hermanos a una cena en casa antes de que volváis a Francia.

Por supuesto, la francesa estaba encantada, tenía muchas cosas que hablar con el señor Parkinson. Temía que esos negocios pudieran ser estropeados por su hermana, no le gustaba que no la hicieran participe de las cosas y no se lo iba a hacer, no era asunto de la pequeña. Al fin y al cabo, la que se desposaba con Pansy sería ella, no Gabrielle. - ¿No podría ir solamente yo?

La inglesa resopló por el evidente conflicto que Fleur quería evitar- Podrías, pero mi padre se lo tomaría como un insulto, quiere una cena con todos. Ya que tus padres no están en el país y sería muy descortés hacerlos venir por una sola cena, que vengan tus hermanos. Es importante que nos vayamos conociendo todos, no sólo me caso con una Delacour, también con la hijastra del señor Potter, por lo tanto debe ir su heredero y no va a hacer el feo de dejar a Gabrielle fuera de la cena.

Así tal cual se lo comunicó la francesa a su hermana pequeña.

-Puede hacer el feo, no me lo tomaré a mal- contestó Gabrielle. Lo cierto es que no tenía ganas de ir a casa de los Parkinson.

-El señor Parkinson insiste- dijo Fleur.

Gabrielle levantó el dedo como señal de querer hablar ella- No se puede tener todo en la vida.

Fleur estaba cansada de la actitud de su hermana y fue tajante en su contestación – Gabrielle, vas a ir te guste o no. Hazte a la idea y prepárate. ¿Tú, Harry, tienes algo qué decir?

El heredero Potter había estado callado pensando en las posibilidades de ser reconocido por el señor Parkinson. Rezaba porque eso no aconteciera o, en su defecto, que surgieran motivos para no ir- Ehm, no, estoy muy bien. Aunque a decir verdad, tenía pensado ir a casa antes, para aprender a cómo manejar la hacienda.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa a ti la hacienda?- Fleur sabía que era una excusa barata- Mira, sé que no os cae bien Pansy, hacedlo por mí. Para mí es importante que esto salga bien.

Y con ese chantaje emocional, Hermione, Harry y Gabrielle se prepararon para aquella noche. Harry y Gabrielle se arreglaron para ir lo más trajeados posible. En el caso del chico, optó por vestir de la forma más diferente posible con respecto al susodicho día. Hermione con la mejor ropa a la que una esclava podía obtener. Su idea era no asistir, pero Gabrielle le obligó, la francesa no quería quedarse sin apoyo moral en la mansión Parkinson. No le insistió mucho en librarse, porque por algún motivo pareciera que Gabrielle estaba ya de mal humor, por lo menos con ella.

-Necesito a alguien con carácter fuerte para que me ayude a aguantar la cena- dijo Gabrielle.

-Ya tienes a Harry, no me necesitas a mí.

Gabrielle miró a su esclava remarcando lo obvio en sus palabras- He dicho con carácter fuerte, de eso Harry anda escaso. Díselo también al niño pelirrojo, cuántos más seamos, más los ignoraré.

-A decir verdad, no he visto a Ron en todo el día- contestó Hermione. Era extraño, pero cierto. El pelirrojo se había escaqueado y ninguno de ellos sabía dónde estaba. Según Viktor,lo habían mandado a limpiar el colegio junto a otros esclavos. Los tres alabaron la capacidad del pelirrojo para escaparse del compromiso, mientras que ellos se dirigían a la entrada donde los estaban esperando la parejita, quien vio venir a los tres llenos de un extraño aire glamuroso.

Pansy fue la primera en hablar en cuanto se pararon frente a ellas – Tal vez no me explicara bien. Los esclavos no están invitados a mi casa.

A la pequeña de las hermanas no le hizo ninguna gracia el tono que estaba usando con ella- Entonces, no contéis con mi presencia.

Se iba a ir, pero la prometida de su hermana la detuvo- Quizá podamos hacer una excepción, pero no estoy segura de que a mi padre le agrade la idea de una muggle entrando en la mansión.

Y efectivamente, en la casa de los Parkinson no se veía a ningún esclavo limpiando, cocinando...Era casi una mansión fantasma, a excepción de la presencia del viejo señor Parkinson y su esposa, por supuesto. La ausencia de esclavos era evidente. La casa era ostentosa, pero a opinión de Gabrielle podría estar un poco más limpia. Encima tenían un perro muy molesto que en cuanto vio a los invitados se lanzó sobre ellos como un zorro sobre su presa.

\- ¡Caníbal, quieto!- gritó el señor Parkinson al ver que su perro se disponía a atacar a los invitados. - Disculpad. Es un perro mágico de nueva adquisición.

La aparición del señor Parkinson hizo que tanto Harry como Hermione agachasen la mirada por si pudiera reconocerlos. Aún así, Harry no pudo reprimir su curiosidad y preguntó sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Qué tiene de mágico?

Hermione le propinó un disimulado codazo por haber hablado. Ahora su atención estaría en ellos. De alguna forma, los muchachos intentaban no encontrarse con su cara fija en la mirada de Parkinson, por lo que pudiera recordar. No había duda de que parecía prestarles más atención que a ningún otro.

El señor Parkinson sonrió dibujando una mueca maquiavélica en su rostro dando a pensar que pudieran haber sido reconocidos. - Desciende de una especie casi extinta en el mundo mágico llamada "Dracanem", perros de caza que escupen fuego por la boca y tiene escamas por piel.

Gabrielle se llevó la mano a la cara avergonzada por lo vulgar que podía ser esa gente. Un perro medio dragón. - _¡Comprate un dragón, joder!-_ pensó para sí misma. ¡Qué velada más larga le esperaba!

El señor Parkinson pronto se dio cuenta de la muggle que estaba junto al chico y no reprimió su disgusto al verla. - No admito muggles en mi casa. Sin embargo, me ha informado mi hija de que es tu esclava- dijo mirando a Gabrielle.

-Sí, necesito a alguien para que me ayude a bañarme, como me resbale en la bañera y me muera por ello, el mundo perdería mucho- contestó la pequeña bruja, a pesar de lo mal que la estaba mirando su hermana. - ¿No cree que sería una pena perder a una bruja y veela como yo?

El señor Parkinson sólo respondió- Sin duda alguna. Pero espero que entiendas que se va a quedar fuera, en el jardín. No creo que necesites ayuda en una sala llena de magos.

Hermione, al igual que su ama, percibió lo que Parkinson estaba haciendo. Muy inteligente por su parte. Estaba comprobando hasta donde llegaba su relación con Gabrielle, cuál era la opinión de la francesa sobre los esclavos. Si tan sólo supiera lo cruel que era su ama con los muggles, no haría tal cosa.

-Por supuesto que no- contestó Gabrielle con una sonrisa falsa.

-Se quedará en el jardín con Caníbal- dijo Pansy con la aprobación de ambos de sus padres.

Fleur estaba contenta con la decisión de su futura esposa, por su parte quería que la esclava pasase miedo. Harry no estaba tan contento, aunque dudaba que el canino hiciera algo grave, estaba más preocupado por esquivar la mirada del otro noble.

Hermione se pasó la noche mirando de reojo al animal, atenta a que no le hiciera nada, mientras el perro se quedaba sentado frente a ella observándola de forma amenazadora. Mientras, dentro disfrutaban del calor del hogar, por llamarlo de alguna forma. La sopa estaba aguada, la carne poco hecha...se notaba que estaba cocinada con hechizos, faltaba el sabor de hacer las cosas con la mano.

-Si me lo permite, señor Parkinson, me parece curioso la ausencia de esclavos- comentó Harry mirando su plato de comida.

La mesa quedó callada. Todos sabían la verdad incómoda que se ocultaba tras ello.

-Harry, vamos a ser familia dentro de poco, llámame Roger. Y sí, puedo resultar extraño entre los míos por no tener esclavos en mi casa, pero tiene su motivo. No me gustan oídos ajenos en mis conversaciones. Los esclavos oyen mucho y hablan demasiado.

La contestación tan tajante que hizo que Harry no preguntara más sobre el sorpresa de todos, Fleur apoyó lo dicho por su futuro suegro- Estoy de acuerdo, Roger. Los muggles son muy molestos.- En realidad, en la mente de Fleur sólo había una muggle en su cabeza. Aquella chiquilla que la trató como a una vulgar...muggle. Irónico que una muggle la tratase a ella así. De vez en cuando, dirigía su mirada a la ventana a ver si el perro la había mordido o quemado. La veía de espaldas, pero se la veía muy sana.

-Por cierto, Gabrielle, me ha comentado mi hija que eres muy buena estudiante- dijo Roger con esperanzas de entablar un lazo con la joven Potter.

Gabrielle resopló por la absurda manera en la que intentaba entablar una relación de negocios, porque eso es lo que era la cena. Fortalecer los lazos familiares para fortalecer los negocios. Estaba segura de que si quisiera una cena familiar hubiera esperado a sus padres, quizá los hubiera invitado a pasar una temporada allí. En su lugar, decidió sólo invitar a la nueva generación. Buen movimiento por su parte, poco común en su hija. - Sí, me gusta estudiar. Supongo que debe ser algo insólito para el que te lo comentara. - Todos sabían a quién se referían, pero eran suficientemente inteligentes para obviarlo.

-Es poco común en una chica de tu edad- contestó el anfitrión.

Para la pequeña francesa, ese era el mayor problema con el que se encontraba la sociedad. Los nobles se acomodaban a tal punto que no enseñaban a sus hijos los conocimientos necesarios para comprender al mundo y lo que en él habitaba. Les enseñaban estupideces como la vanidad y el aparentar. Eso no podía ser bueno para ninguna sociedad mágica avanzada.

Estos pensamientos que enfurecían a la joven, se disiparon cuando por la chimenea entró un nuevo invitado.

-Disculpad mi demora- dijo aquella voz masculina.

Todos estaban confusos.¿Qué hacía ahí?

-¿Padrino?- preguntó Harry. ¿Por qué estaba Sirius en aquella cena?

El auror se acercó a Harry y le dio un abrazo- ¡Harry, qué alegría verte!

Fleur miró a Pansy en busca de una explicación, pero esta sólo levantó la mano como diciéndole que luego lo sabría.

-¡Nada de eso, amigo! ¡Has llegado en el momento preciso! - exclamó Roger.- Justamente es ahora cuando iba a comentarle a Fleur los ajustes sobre la boda, una pequeña sorpresa que tenemos preparada para todos. Si nos disculpáis, me gustaría hablar con mi futura nuera y mi amigo para los arreglos de ese esperado día. Vosotros seguid disfrutando de la cena.

Gabrielle se permitió una pequeña risa cuando dijo "disfrutando" y "cena" en la misma frase. La miraron por si tuviera algo que decir, pero calló y dejó que se marcharan los tres.

El señor Parkinson los llevó hasta una biblioteca en la planta superior, muy alejada de cualquiera que pudiera prestar sus oídos.

-¿Y bien, Sirius?

-Dumbledore sabe que tenías el registro de Hogwarts, pero no lo tiene él en su poder.

-Entonces es verdad que me atacaron y robaron la memoria. ¿Se sabe quién lo hizo?

-No me lo ha dicho- contestó el auror por desgracia para el noble- Sospecho quién fue, pero hasta que no tenga la confirmación, no puedo decirlo. Si lo dijera, sería muy obvio que soy un topo.

-Concuerdo. Mejor será que seas cauto con esa persona y la vigiles de cerca. Eres esencial para nosotros, no queremos perderte, así que no cometas un error.

Fleur continuaba confusa con la aparición de Sirius en la cena. -No sabía que Sirius fuese colaborador nuestro.

Ambos hombres sonrieron ante la sorpresa de la francesa- Te presento al topo que tenemos con Dumbledore. Nuestro triple agente.

\- Me gusta lo de triple agente, todo el mundo se queda en el doble. Nadie piensa en el triple. Por eso, es muy sencillo tener a la gente engañada. Dumbledore jamás sospechará de mí– comentó con malicia el Auror.

El señor Parkinson se acercó a la muchacha para explicarle una última cuestión- Verás Fleur, para que no nos pase como a Dumbledore, nosotros exigimos pruebas de lealtad.

-Mi padrastro está en esto también- replicó la francesa.

Sirius que aún mantenía esa alegría siniestra en su rostro dijo- No es suficiente.

-No, Sirius tiene razón. Hay algo que debes hacer por nosotros.

….

En el jardín Hermione estaba aburrida y tenía frío. Esperaba que la cena terminase pronto. La puerta se abrió y se giró para ver quién salía. Era Gabrielle, que cansada de aquel lugar, se fue con la sopa en la mano a hacer compañía a la esclava. Dejó la sopa frente al perro.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- preguntó Hermione pensando en que el animal no podría comer aquello, por la sal y demás cosas.

-Le estoy dando la sopa al perro asqueroso este. ¡A ver si se muere ya!

A veces la crueldad de Gabrielle era alarmante, aunque reconocía que cada día que pasaba pensaba más como ella.

\- ¿Te dejaron salir ?

\- Les dije que salía a fumar.

-Tú no fumas- dijo Hermione como si fuese algo evidente. Alguien se daría cuenta.

-El señor Parkinson se retiró junto a mi hermana y Sirius de la mesa, tras eso, no quedaba gente inteligente en la sala que pudiera ver esa pequeña mentira.

\- Bueno estaba Harry – dijo Hermione tardando en darse cuenta que había mencionado a Sirius.- Espera, ¿has dicho Sirius?

-Harry es bueno, generoso, educado, valiente...inteligente, inteligente mmm – contestó la menor de los Potter- Y sí, he dicho Sirius. Acaba de llegar y salió a hablar con Fleur y el padre de "Pánfi Pánfila". Dijeron que se iban a arreglar una sorpresa que nos darán en la boda, pero está claro que van a hablar de negocios, porque en la boda como no me digas que se van a vestir de animadoras y a bailar el hula hula...Otra cosa no me va a sorprender. Iba a ir a ver qué decían, ya sabes a meter mis narices, pero no quise ser tan notoria. A veces, hay que disimular.

Claro, Gabrielle era muy disimulada, como la vez que vio a Viktor hablando con Hermione y puso cara de asco y tuvo arcadas por ver a dos muggles juntos. Pero, ¿qué más podía decir la esclava? Asintió confirmando lo bien que disimulaba. En ese momento lo que le importaba es que el señor Parkinson no viera su cara. También le preocupaba el asunto de su varita, tendría que obtener otra.

El perro empezó a vomitar y la veela entendió que era su toque de queda. -Mmm has dado de comer al perro comidas de humanos, Hermione, voy a tener que castigarte. - Y sin decir más cogió su plato y entró para estar con el resto. Definitivamente, su ama estaba muy rara con ella, más de lo normal.

La esclava miró arriba para calcular la distancia para colarse por alguna de las ventanas. Posible de llegar lo veía, pues a ella todo lo referente a correr, escalar y demás, le encantaba y era la mejor, pero no estaba tan segura si tendrían hechizos de protección contra magos y si ella sería considerada por esos hechizos como el resto de los magos. Podría ser que no, pues era nacida de muggles, pero si fuera considerada como el resto, seguramente rebotaría. La caída era demasiada para considerarlo.

No tardaron en salir todos al oír lo que sufría el horroroso animal. Las mujeres Parkinson estaban preocupadas por la mascota y fueron a socorrerla.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi perro, sucia muggle?! - gritó Pansy.

\- ¡Yo no le he hecho nada! ¡Ha enfermado sólo!

-¡¿Y por qué no has pedido ayuda en cuanto lo viste mal?!

Ahí ya le había tocado las narices la niña consentida y futura esposa de mierda – Pues porque no soy tu esclava y estas cosas no me conciernen.

Gabrielle se adelantó y abofeteó dos veces a la muggle. - ¡Nunca vuelvas a hablar así a una bruja y menos siendo parte de mi familia! ¡Recibirás tu castigo por ello! ¡20 azotes con látigo espinoso te vendrán bien! - se volteó hacia la madre de Pansy y con un tono condescendiente dijo – Disculpen la mala educación que tiene. No se volverá a repetir.

Las bofetadas de la niña habían sido tan fuertes que dejó picazón en sus mejillas. Su enfado y dolor continuaron hasta su regreso a Francia. Allí simplemente ignoró aquello por la alegría de reencontrarse con sus viejos compañeros. Intentó ayudar a Ron con el equipaje para que este pudiera reunirse con el resto al mismo tiempo que ella, pero el pelirrojo insistió en que se le adelantase. No se lo propuso una segunda vez. Corrió al jardín donde varios esclavos estaban cantando y bailando. En medio de todo el meollo estaba, cómo no, Ginny. Canturreaban en un idioma que no tenía ningún sentido, sus rimas eran mayormente hechas con onomatopeyas inteligibles.

Hermione apartó a todos para ponerse a bailar con la pelirroja. Pronto encontró el ritmo. La rima no fue difícil tampoco. Era bastante sencilla de adivinar. Ginny rió al tener a su amiga de vuelta. Cuando terminó lo que podría denominarse como canción, la saludó como se merecía, con un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¿Qué tal el colegio con tanto mago alrededor?

-Un asco. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que no soporto a los magos?

\- Me lo sueles decir un par de veces al día. Siempre que estás aquí y no en un lujoso colegio lleno de niños importantes.

La castaña suspiró pensando en lo que en realidad era Hogwarts - ¡Buah! No es tan cómodo estar rodeado de magos, créeme. ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

-Estábamos muy bien hasta que vino de nuevo la matriarca Delacour.

-¡Ay no, ella de nuevo!- Ciertamente la castaña recordaba a la gran matriarca. Esa mujer era demasiado para su paciencia. La abuela de Gabrielle y Fleur. Insoportable señora. Si la sociedad mágica apartaba a los muggles, ella llegaba al punto de incluso menospreciar a casi todos los magos. El valor supremo era se una veela, luego cualquier otra criatura y después un mago. A James lo apreciaba por...ni sabía qué era lo que apreciaba de James, pero lo trataba diferente al resto de los magos. Puede que fuese ese aire tan siniestro lo que respetase en realidad y no a James en sí. ¿Quién no tendría miedo de James? Y el miedo bien usado podría transformarse en respeto,¿no?

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por el señorito Harry Potter, quien se detuvo un momento a saludar a las muchachas y preguntarlas cómo estaban. Fue extraño que lo hiciera en público. Además, de que su atención parecía bastante centrada en la pelirroja. Cuando este se fue, la muchacha de pelo enmarañado se quedó un poco loca con la actitud de ambos. Ginny con una sonrisa de idiota y Harry que se alejó como si no quisiera irse.

-¿Qué diablos es eso? - preguntó refiriéndose al momento vivido en sí.

Ginny no contestó de primeras, tardó un poco en hacerlo y cuando lo hizo sus mejillas tenían un tono rojizo- Nada. Sólo nos dijo hola.

-No. Sólo TE dijo hola. ¿Desde cuándo te dice hola?

-A veces, nos saludamos- contestó tímidamente- Desde lo que pasó con Draco Malfoy nos decimos hola. Me ayudó mucho a tranquilizarme en esos momentos. Me preguntaba cómo estaba y creo que fue el único que no me preguntó por lo que pasó, así que creo que saludarlo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer como agradecimiento.

Todas esas excusas tan aburridas se tradujeron en el cerebro de Hermione en una sola frase "se gustaban" y no los culpaba por ello. De hecho, se sintió medio identificada con Ginny. No era la misma situación con exactitud, aunque sí compartían puntos en común.

-¿En qué te ayudó concretamente el apoyo de Harry?- preguntó la castaña antes de darse cuenta de que no debía inquerir en el tema. Pero como dicen una vez ya cometiste el error, sigue con él hasta el final del camino- Quiero decir, ¿qué sucedió aquel día para que necesitases ayuda moral? Nunca llegaste a contar qué le pasó a Draco.

-No puedo.

-Inténtalo- animó Hermione.

-¡No, no, no se trata de que esté tan traumatizada que no pueda hablar de ello! - dijo Ginny sin saber cómo hacerle entender- No sé qué fue lo que vi. Esa es la terrible verdad del asunto. Draco intentó aprovecharse de mí, grité, luchamos, escuché un ruido, hubo sangre de alguien y el resto no lo entiendo. Sólo sé que a lo lejos estaba la figura de Ron. Después llegaste tú. No sé más y ya sé bastante.

Sin más Ginny se marchó dejando a Hermione pensativa. Ella tampoco podía presumir de que supiera algo que diera sentido a lo de Draco. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie pudiera ofrecer una explicación lógica?

Aquella misma noche Fleur estaba contrariada. Había estado esperando poder asistir al castigo de la esclava al que su hermana Gabrielle pensaba someterla. Tenía elegido hasta el látigo. Sí, había una furia dentro de ella que no podía explicar. Algo que nació tras su encuentro en el lago. Para su desgracia, y la de su hermana, que había estado ilusionada con azotar a un esclavo con su propia mano, fue su padrastro el que tomó el cargo y no admitió público. Dijo que no era una tarea para niños, que su fuerza no era la misma, y que él se encargaría de que el castigo fuera tal que el señor Parkinson quedase satisfecho.

Fleur aguardó en la ventana y en los pasillos para verla agonizar. Quería alimentarse de su dolor. Fue horas más tarde, ya en la madrugada, que vio una figura moverse erráticamente por el patio de atrás. Era ella. Dio un brinco y en menos de dos minutos estaba rodeando la figura de aquella esclava.

\- Si un muggle ofende a una bruja ha cometido un error, pero ofender a dos es casi un suicidio.

La espalda de Hermione estaba ensangrentada. El escozor era como fuego. No estaba para acertijos – No sé de qué hablas.

-De mi hermana. No sé lo que le has hecho, pero está enfadada contigo.

Hermione no entendía nada. Gabrielle no dejó ver en ningún momento que estuviera enfadada. Ella ponía castigos dependiendo el día, no precisaba de excusa alguna. - No está enfadada. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

\- No lo sé, por lo de Pansy estoy segura de que no, pero sí está enfadada. ¡Oh, qué dulce enfado tiene!- comentó Fleur enseñando la perfección de sus dientes – Lo noto en mis venas. Sus emociones, a veces, te rodean. Yo también estoy enfadada contigo, ¿sabes?

Por un momento Hermione dejó de moverse. Se rindió. - ¿Qué quieres de mí?

La francesa se puso en cuclillas, quería contemplar el rostro de aquella persona que tan mísera le hizo sentir- Quiero tu sufrimiento. Nada me ha dado más placer en años, que verte ahora arrastrada y agonizante.

La agarró por el cuello de la camisa. Puso su rostro a tan sólo dos centímetros de distancia. Así en tal cercanía sintió como si alguien le estrujara el corazón y este sangrase. No se refrenó y escupió en la cara de la esclava, mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos- Mereces sufrir por cómo me tratas...- pero la lanzó al suelo antes de hacerle nada más. Se giró hacia la mansión con intenciones de dejarla sola allí tirada sobre la hierba. Fue entonces, cuando estaba pasando por el umbral de la puerta, que escuchó un fuerte estruendo que la detuvo en seco y puso en alerta ante lo desconocido. Un sonido que Hermione ya había escuchado antes.


	20. Si pasa una vez, pasa dos

**Leelan22: hay tantos temas que intento dosificarlos por capítulos. Para que sea más fácil de digerir. Se va acercando los momentos de la verdad y voy desenmascarando poco a poco a la gente. De otro modo, sería complicado abarcar todo jaja. Y eso de pedir perdón, pues es complicado en una veela jajajaja**

 **Eledina:yo también caigo en esas teorías jaja. Fleur no sólo dice primero yo y luego yo, también dice para mí y mío jajaja. Se va acercando el momento de la verdad, aunque va lento, pero va viniendo.**

 **VSATGPFAN88: se sabrá. En cuanto a la abuela tienes razón. Sólo te digo eso. Y sí, yo también hubiera echado a correr.**

 **runcatrun: Sí, creo que es la mejor definición de veela que he visto en mucho tiempo jaja.**

 **Lo dicho, espero que lo disfrutéis. Utilicé este capítulo para ir conociendo un poco más a varios de nuestros personajes cuya personalidad no estaba tan clara. Espero que en este capítulo se vayan entendiendo mejor. ¡Ojo! no digo compadeciendo, digo entendiendo jaja.**

 **C** **AP 20**

-¡Fleur, vete!- exclamó Hermione en un estado de alerta. Conocía ese ruido y cuando ese ruido hacía acto de presencia, poco importaban las nimiedades. Pero la francesa estaba paralizada- ¡¿No querías que sufriera?! ¡Pues vete!

No era tonta, la esclava sabía a lo que se estaba exponiendo. Era el mismo sonido que escuchó el día de la desaparición de Draco. Debía darse prisa.

Fleur era incapaz de dejar que la esclava fuera sola, no quería exponerla a un daño verdaderamente irreparable del que todos pagasen las consecuencias. Al fin y a cabo, ella era una propiedad de la familia, sería una pérdida terrible en cuanto a posesiones. Y siendo sincera, su parte humana deseaba que sufriera más que nada en este mundo por lo mal que ella se lo hizo pasar tras su noche juntas, pero pensar que el daño pudiera ser realmente severo realmente le atemorizaba en su interior. Además, era su casa, ella podría protegerla mejor que aquella muggle, la cual para más inri estaba herida.

Y sin más oscilación, echó a correr también. En poco tiempo, consiguió ponerse muy por delante de Hermione. Alcanzado cierto punto, empezó a percibir un olor muy familiar. Asustada, transformó sus brazos en garras, sus finos ropajes en plumas, y así hasta perder todo rastro de humanidad para dejar salir a la bestia, la veela.

La esclava tenía claro que si la bestia estaba fuera, sólo podía significar que la víctima era alguien de la familia. Reunió la poca fuerza que le quedaba para correr con la velocidad propia de un guepardo. No reprimió sus gruñidos de dolor, pero no podía ser lenta. Alguien podría sufrir las consecuencias de su lentitud. Al contrario de la veela, que se detuvo ante el cuerpo ensangrentado de Isabelle Delacour, ella no paró. Quería ver quién había hecho tal cosa y cómo.

Le pareció ver unas ramas moviéndose y, aunque la veela rugió para que se detuviera, no lo hizo. Marchó aprisa hacia aquellas ramas. Allí escuchó unos pasos no muy lejanos a ella y se acercó. Se metió entre los enormes arbustos que señalizaban el final de los terrenos de la mansión Potter, donde estaba la valla que daba comienzo al bosque. En ese lugar había alguien saltando hacia el otro lado con un extraño objeto bastante largo que colgaba de su cuerpo por una correa.

Escuchó a lo lejos los sonidos de la mansión al despertar, magos y muggles. Todos estaban en alerta por los ruidos emitidos por la veela. Pero si esperaba a que llegasen los demás, aquella persona se iría, así que sin miramientos saltó la valla con la gracilidad con la que se le daba hacer esta clase de cosas. La persona seguía corriendo. Ella no iba a ser menos, quería saber la verdad. Pero antes de continuar, la veela salió de la nada y se interpuso entre aquella persona y ella rugiendo con todas sus fuerzas para que le prestara obediencia y retrocediera. En momentos como esos, maldecía haber perdido su varita. ¡¿Qué coño le pasaba?! ¡El asaltante estaba huyendo!

-¡Maldita sea, Fleur, apártate!- gritó exasperada. El animal no hizo ningún gesto de quitarse del medio. -¡Por lo menos date la vuelta, hay…!- quiso decir que había alguien, pero en cuanto se colocó a un lado para observar esa parte de nuevo la persona se había ido. Además, el animal no le prestaba atención, sólo quería que ella retrocediera. La veela volvió a rugir, esta vez con mucha menos paciencia, para que Hermione la siguiera. La esclava lo hizo con temor, no iba a enfrentarse a un ser tan vigoroso...por segunda vez. Fue extraño, pues cuando marchaba tenía la sensación de que aquella persona que había herido a una veela, a la matriarca de ellas, podría herir a Fleur. No hizo tal cosa. La persona se había ido de verdad. No se quedó para atacar, ni siquiera para atacarle a ella, aún a sabiendas de que ella había estado corriendo detrás. Al mirar un par de veces más sin ningún éxito y notando de nuevo su cansancio, se dejó caer al suelo dolorida por la espalda y el sueño, que se había tardado en aparecer, se apoderó de ella.

El cómo llegó a su cama se escapa a su comprensión. Despertó boca abajo con la vista en las piernas en un grupo de personas que entraron a verla.

-Hola, muchacha. No sé si te acuerdas de mí.

-Así sólo por la voz...- dijo Hermione haciendo un gesto que indicaba su postura. No había posibilidad alguna de que pudiera ver su rostro. Por no comentar que con sus dolores de espalda no tenía la cabeza apta para recordar mucho.

-Cierto.-Sonrió el hombre. -Soy el inspector Zabini. Vine hace tiempo.

La esclava se dio cuenta de a por qué venía el hombre en cuanto dijo su nombre- No he visto nada que le pueda ayudar, señor inspector.

El hombre pareció girarse hacia el resto del público que estaba en el cuarto- ¿Podrían retirarse? Necesito privacidad para este asunto.

-¿Quiere hablar a solas con mi esclava? - esa era la voz inconfundible del señor Potter. No le gustaba que viniera otro mago y dispusiera de su propiedad a su antojo.

-Sí, eso es precisamente lo que quiero.

-Mi hijastra también estuvo allí, ella podrá darle mejor testimonio que el de una muggle- dijo el señor Potter. Era fácil deducir que se sentía insultado por aquel inspector.

-Hablaré con su hijastra cuando lo vea conveniente. Ahora quiero hablar con su esclava.- contestó Zabini, en el mismo tono que anteriormente había usado el señor Potter con él- Si es tan amable de cerrar la puerta…

Cuando todos salieron de la habitación, lo primero que hizo el inspector fue lanzar varios hechizos silenciadores. Luego, tomó un frasco de su chaqueta y se lo ofreció a la muchacha de pelo enmarañado.

-¿Qué es?

-Es una poción que permitirá que des testimonio y después, te hará olvidar todo lo que has dicho. De ese modo, tus amos no podrán enfadarse mucho contigo por tus palabras. Sólo recordarás el momento en el que salieron de la habitación.

Hermione bebió del frasco, pero estaba segura de que poco le serviría al inspector lo que pudiera ofrecerle y que su amo se enfadaría de cualquier manera. -No puedo ayudarte, inspector. Lo único que vi es a una persona correr. Ni siquiera sé si era hombre o mujer.

-Tendrás que intentar recordar lo máximo posible. El asunto es de vital importancia. La señora Isabelle Delacour ha fallecido, los medimagos intentaron restaurar los tejidos de su piel con hechizos, sin embargo, estos no funcionaron. Su piel se restauró, sí, pero su cuerpo siguió muriendo. ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé- contestó la castaña. Sospechaba el motivo, pero tenía miedo a desvelarlo, pues la concepción de aquello era una locura, una imposibilidad que hasta entonces creía propia de la ficción.

El inspector se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación, como si intentase hallar algo que arrojase luz al asunto- Debo confesar, que me parece muy curioso, que en las dos ocasiones en las que sucedieron cosas así en este lugar, tú estuvieras cerca. Primero el señorito Draco Malfoy y ahora la señora Delacour.

-¿Ve mi espalda? - pregunta Hermione acompañando sus palabras de un resoplido- Anoche me castigaron. ¿Cree que con este dolor yo tenía cuerpo para participar de alguna forma en un suceso como tal?- Por no decir que ella nunca la mataría, pues hasta muerta es capaz de seguir dando por culo. Si tuviera que matar a un mago, ciertamente no sería a alguien de tal calibre. Cuando tienes dinero, importas, es mejor matar a los que no tienen.

El señor Zabini se rió ante su propia ocurrencia- No. Además era una veela, sería imposible que pudieras con ella, pero si no lo pregunto, sería hombre muerto en la oficina de Aurores. Es una posibilidad que por motivos más que evidentes no puedo descartar. Lo cierto, es que tú no pudiste ser. No fue el único suceso extraño de anoche. Hubo uno más. Una familia noble de los alrededores desapareció. Sospecho que el destino detrás de las desapariciones de los nobles va a acompañado con la suerte que corrió la señora Delacour. Sin embargo, el único cuerpo que hemos encontrado es el de ella. Tú estabas allí. ¿Se te ocurre alguna razón por la que el cadáver de la señora Delacour fuera encontrado y no los del resto? En caso de que mi suposición fuese cierta y los demás también estuvieran muertos, claro.

La esclava se lo pensó por un momento antes de dar una contestación lógica- La persona no estaba cerca. Fleur fue muy rápida en acercarse, por lo que pudo rescatar el cadáver. Yo cuando me puse a la altura del cuerpo, vi a alguien, pero a lo lejos. Creo que esa persona hiciera lo que hiciera para matar a la señora Delacour, lo hizo desde la distancia y, por eso, no pudo llevarse el cuerpo. No tuvo tiempo. Es posible que en los otros asesinatos sí estuviera cerca y le diera tiempo.

-Podría ser un asesinato colateral – dijo el inspector. Se dirigía a sí mismo más que a Hermione- Desde la zona en la que estaba el cuerpo se podría a llegar a ver algo o escuchar algo en el bosque. Ese podría ser el motivo por lo que matase a la señora Delacour y no al resto de la casa, como normalmente sucede. Nadie se percató de lo que acontecía alrededor. Sólo la señora Delacour pudo ser testigo de algo y por eso la mataron. No iba con esta casa el asunto. Pero, ¿por qué nadie más escuchó nada?

-Pues no sé. La gente aquí suele follar, cenar, dormir o, en el caso de los esclavos, ser castigados por las noches. Son cosas que entretienen mucho como para estar pendiente de algo más.

El señor Zabini se negó a responder a la vulgaridad. Era habitual que los esclavos cayeran en esa clase de bajezas de lenguaje soez. Él no era muggle y su forma de demostrarlo era siendo elegante en todo momento. Dio la conversación por terminada y Hermione regresó al estado de antes de empezar el interrogatorio. Salió de la habitación con ímpetu, las nuevas ideas debían llegar a la oficina inmediatamente. Había que abrir una investigación que siguiera esa línea. Bajando con las escaleras fue asaltado por el señor Potter.

-Supongo que ante los nuevos acontecimientos, con lo que le pasó a mi querida suegra, estará usted contento de poder quitarme de su lista de sospechosos.

El inspector se detuvo previo a marcar otra distancia más entre ellos- Señor Potter, relájese. Cuando le descarte de mi lista de sospechosos, se lo haré saber.

Cómo odiaba James a aquel hombre. Siempre mostrándose superior al resto. La antipatía procedente de un amargado venido a menos. Lo mataría si pudiera. ¿Qué le habrá contado la sucia esa? Era consciente de lo que aquella muerte había afectado a su mujer e hijos, lo que menos necesitaba es que una sucia muggle fuese contando tonterías al inspector de los Aurores franceses. Iba a desquitar su furia, sí, contara lo que le contase, iba a desfogarse.

El resto de la familia se encontraba encerrada en la sala donde se velaba el cuerpo de la gran matriarca. A pesar de lo aislada que estaba esa habitación de las demás zonas de la mansión, se escuchaban los gritos de Hermione debido al castigo que estaba recibiendo.

¡¿Acaso no puede sufrir en silencio como los demás?!- preguntó una muy desquiciada Gabrielle. La muchacha estaba haciendo todo lo posible por contener a la bestia, que muchos sospechaban, sin evidencia alguna, que ya había despertado. Lo único que delataba esa presencia era su cara notablemente marcada por los rasgos rapaces. Para ella, la pérdida de Isabelle significaba mucho más que la pérdida de su abuela. Era la muerte de su mentora. Con ella estaba aprendiendo el alcance de ser una veela. La única persona en el mundo que parecía comprenderla. La última visita la estaba haciendo porque, según dijo, tenía que enseñarle algo importante que debía aprender si quería conocerse a sí misma y el poder que debía desarrollar. Llevaba muchos años deseando poder desentrañar los misterios que su ser encerraba. ¿Cómo iba a llegar a ese conocimiento ahora si su cuerpo estaba ahí, inerte? Poco tardaría en convertirse en polvo y alimentar a los gusanos. No existe una palabra en el mundo que pueda describir la furia que la joven francesa sentía en ese momento. Había perdido todo. Estaba a merced de su veela y nadie podía ayudarla. Ni siquiera su madre, quien estaba tan o más perdida que ella. La señora Potter no daba crédito a lo sucedido. Era incapaz de comprender por qué los hechizos reparadores no habían logrado curar a Isabelle. Caminaba de un rincón a otro en busca de una explicación coherente.

Fleur, por su parte, no estaba mucho mejor. Fingía mantener la compostura por el bien de la familia, pues dudaba que cualquiera de los otros pudiera servir como cabeza para superar el momento. Aún así, también le estaba costando mucho mantener a su veela a raya.

-Podrías decirle a tu padre que dejase de azotar a tu esclava- dijo Fleur muy a regañadientes. -No es sencillo centrarse en la abuela con tanto grito.

-¡Déjala,que aprenda!

-¿Qué ha hecho? Porque dudo que realmente quieras castigarla por cómo se comportó en la mansión de Parkinson. No te importan una mierda los Parkinson.

Gabrielle no contestó. Sabía muy bien por qué la quería castigar. Había estado de manitas y risitas con aquel esclavo en el colegio. ¡¿No era suficiente con el pelirrojo?! ¿Con cuántos pensaba tontear? ¡No iba a tener a una furcia por esclava!

-Sea cual sea tu motivo es estúpido.

-No eres quién para hablar, hermanita. No te recuerdo siendo la más clemente con ella.

Ciertamente, Fleur no era la más indicada para juzgar la actuación de nadie con respecto a la esclava, pero es que era excesivo. Desde la habitación las imágenes del cadáver de su abuela frente a ella, el sonido del látigo y los gritos de la esclava recreaban en su mente una melodía enfermiza. Cada latigazo marcaba el compás, los gritos eran la música, el cuerpo inerte el tema de la canción y los que velaban a su abuela era la audiencia del concierto. Un espectáculo que le producía arcadas. No podría explicarlo, mas era vomitivo. Salió de la habitación pronta para detener aquello.

-¡¿Dónde vas?! - gritó Gabrielle viendo a su hermana salir por la puerta.

Fleur se detuvo para contestar- Tu esclava es la única que puede ayudarnos a entender esto. Ella siguió corriendo, mientras yo intentaba ayudar a la abuela. Ella debió de ver algo. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que puedo averiguar qué pasó. - Y se fue de la habitación. Gabrielle viendo que su madre seguía sin reaccionar, que murmuraba para sí misma, que Harry estaba Merlín sabe dónde, siguió a su hermana con la misma efusividad.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con una escena demasiado horrorosa, una auténtica atrocidad que desde luego no era de esperar. Ese día, el señor Potter dejó de ser señor para Fleur. Se convirtió en un simple hombre más, con sus pasiones y su crueldad. Se encontraba descamisado con el torso lleno de la sangre de la esclava. El látigo no era ni más ni menos que un flagrum, Gabrielle lo conocía bien, siempre le dio curiosidad ese látigo por sus cadenas de hierro y pequeños pesos. Ideal para causar lesiones y el mayor daño posible en la víctima.

James ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia, estaba tan ensimismado que sólo percibía el enorme placer de la violencia. Escuchar los gritos de la esclava era orgásmico. Iba a continuar con sus latigazos cuando una fuerte garra le presionó la muñeca. Desvió su vista y se sorprendió al ver a su hijastra.

-Fleur- dijo conteniendo el aliento y disimulando el sudor que corría por su frente. Miró más allá y se encontró a su hija pequeña. - ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Venimos a hablar con ella- contestó con dureza. Su cara seguía siendo humana, pero en sus ojos había una determinación más típica de su forma animal. Había sustituido sus manos por garras para demostrar mayor fuerza que la que tendrían sus muñecas humanas.

Sin embargo, James quería terminar lo que había empezado. Para él se trataba de un proceso similar al sexo. No había llegado al culmen. - Tendréis que esperar, ahora está recibiendo su castigo por cómo se comportó en la mansión de los Parkinson y su arrogancia al hablar con el inspector sin mi presencia.

De nuevo, se dispuso a continuar, pero de nuevo, Fleur lo impidió. Esta vez apretó su agarre notablemente, casi doblando la muñeca de su padrastro, quien del dolor tuvo que soltar el látigo.

\- Ella no es tu esclava, es la de Gabrielle. Ya se encargará Gabrielle de hacérselo pagar- contestó con rotundidad. - Por lo de la mansión de mi novia, ya se lo hiciste pagar ayer. Por lo del inspector ya se lo hará pagar su ama en otro momento, pues ahora la necesitamos. Hay cosas que sólo vio ella.

Por supuesto, al señor Potter no le gustaba la actitud de Fleur. Aquella mocosa se atrevía a impedirle llevar su cometido. Si fuera otra persona haría que no olvidase el haberse interpuesto en su camino. Pero era la hija mayor de su esposa y nada podía hacer. Él mismo la tenía casi por su propia hija, y mira con qué le salía. - No te puedes fiar de la palabra de una esclava, hijastra mia.

Fleur mirando a la esclava, la espalda ensangrentada, heridas desde los hombros hasta la cintura, sin ropa de cintura para arriba, sus pechos desnudos caídos de dolor, dijo- Correré el riesgo, padrastro mio.

Sin más, desató las manos de la esclava y la llevó consigo hacia el jardín. Gabrielle, que había contemplado de forma pasiva, estaba bastante extrañada con la actitud de su hermana. No dijo nada. Algo sucedía ahí, lo sabía. Aunque tampoco le había gustado la actitud de su padre, lo veía tan ella, que la decepcionó. Era complicado descifrar el porqué, puede que fuera porque siempre vio a su padre como un hombre bondadoso. Conocía su lado firme, aunque nunca hubiera pensado que se rebajaría a su nivel. Cuando era ella quien hacía esa serie de cosas, él no la castigaba, pero la miraba de forma despectiva. ¿Le pasaba a él como a ella le acababa de pasar? ¿Le decepciona ver a alguien tan parecido?

Llegaron al lugar de los hechos. Fleur dejó el cuerpo de Hermione delicadamente donde había encontrado el de su abuela. -Aquí fue donde estaba mi abuela. Yo me detuve y tú continuaste corriendo. ¿Por qué?

-Vi a alguien- contestó la castaña con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio del mismo dolor. - Corrió hacia allí- levantó apenas un dedo indicando la dirección.

-¿Saltó la valla?- preguntó Fleur casi de forma retórica. Si a ella la encontró detrás de la valla, lo lógico era pensar que el otro también.

-Así es.

-Ese bosque está lleno de criaturas mágicas – intervino Gabrielle. - Casi nunca tenemos guardias ahí, porque hasta ellos tienen miedo del bosque. No muchos magos se atreven a cruzarlo. Ni siquiera los muggles han intentado escapar por ahí.

-Y ella saltó la valla- interrumpió Fleur. Su tono era bastante enojado, pero no porque pensara que intentó escapar.

Hermione, que apenas se mantenía despierta, dijo lo que en su momento se le pasó por la cabeza- Habían atacado a los nuestros.

Esa respuesta no gustó a Gabrielle, quien la tomó por las orejas para que la mirase a la cara- ¡No son los tuyos! ¡No te confundas! ¡Son los nuestros! ¡Los tuyos es la suciedad a la que llamamos esclavos!- con esas la volvió a dejar caer en el suelo. Las dejó solas porque estaba enfurecida. Quería destrozar algo, quemar algo. Estaba fuera de sí, y sabía que con su hermana no podía hacer nada de eso. Así que se marchó a la habitación de invitados donde se había estado quedando su abuela y la quemó por completo. Luego controló el fuego con hechizos de agua. El resto lo pateó, lanzó por la ventana, contra la pared, contra otros muebles, etc. Nada saciaba su ira y con un grito angustioso dejó ir a su veela que continuó su tarea.

Mientras tanto, Fleur había llevado a la esclava a su propia habitación. Allí la estuvo curando con la ayuda de Rosmerta, hasta que pidió que las dejasen solas. Rosmerta tuvo miedo por las intenciones de la joven francesa, pero obedeció.

-Pensaba que querías verme sufrir- dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio.

-Yo también.

\- Te compadezco, Fleur.

Aquello llamó la atención de la veela. ¿Compadecerla? ¿A ella? - ¡¿Tú a mi?!

Hermione recopiló en su mente todos los momentos vividos con Fleur en las últimas semanas- Sí. No dudo que quisieras verme sufrir… ni que quieras verme bien. - hizo una pausa para tomar aliento. Las curas que le aplicaba con hechizos picaban bastante- Debe ser frustrante tener una parte de ti con autonomía propia y, a la par, ser tu misma persona.

Fleur se contuvo de contestar. Era cierto, y detestaba que una muggle pudiera saberlo. No entendía los deseos tan opuestos que tenía su veela. Era frustrante como decía la castaña. Eso la mantenía en una bipolaridad constante, pues cuanto menos entendía, más se empeñaba en lo contrario a lo que quería su veela. A veces, ambas querían lo mismo, pero el tan sólo hecho de no entender los motivos por los que ansiaban ciertas cosas le hacía tomar la decisión de repudiarlas, como si eso reafirmarse su ser.

-Creo que tu veela quiere protegerme, lo demostró ayer y hoy también – contestó deliberadamente.- Debe ser porque son animales territoriales y les gusta proteger a la familia y sus propiedades. Y yo soy propiedad de tu hermana, creo que tu veela eso lo entiende como formar parte de la familia.

Fleur resopló, dudaba que fuera por eso. Y le molestaba que supiera tanto- ¡¿Desde cuándo eres una experta en veelas?!

-Observo, vivo con ellas- contestó Hermione. No era mentira del todo, ella observaba sus comportamientos, aunque había sacado más información leyendo sobre esas criaturas mágicas.- Debe ser una putada, ¿no?

Fleur ya no seguía la conversación a causa de tantos cambios - ¿El qué debe ser una putada?

La esclava tuvo miedo de decirlo, pero lo dijo - Sentir aprecio por una muggle, sólo por ser propiedad de tu hermana y tu instinto veela te obliga de forma automática a que tengas miramientos por mí. Eso debe ser una putada.

-Mi veela no manda en mí.

Hermione no tuvo otra opción que reírse ante el convencimiento de la francesa. - Perdona, es que ha sido muy buena esa.- continuó riéndose por un rato hasta que su capacidad de habla regresó a ella- ¿En serio crees eso? ¡Vamos, todo en ti grita veela! Ni siquiera necesito hablar contigo para saber que eres una veela, ¿y me dices que tu veela no manda en ti? ¿Qué es lo siguiente que me vas a decir? ¿Que te acos...,ya sabes, conmigo porque yo te atraigo? Ambas sabemos que no, que lo hiciste porque tu veela es un ser sexual.

Fleur estaba empezando a enojarse con el asunto de su veela. Sí, era un ser que vivía en ella, pero ella tenía más autonomía que ese animal. Era un hecho, ella podía controlarlo. No llegaba a comprenderlo y eso era fatídico, pero la mayoría de las veces lo tenía bajo control. Claro que, ¿cómo demostrarlo? No iba a decirle a la castaña que se acostó con ella por más motivos que su veela. El animal sentía atracción por ella de forma irremediable, pero ella misma estaba sufriendo de esa atracción. Ya era bastante mayor para reconocerlo. La chica visiblemente era guapa e irradiaba un aura de fuerza que despertaba sus más bajos instintos. Aunque echar la culpa a la veela le gustó bastante- Aquella noche le dí un regalo a mi veela por haberse portado bien.

Hermione seguía sonriendo - Si la controlases tanto no tendrías que darle regalos.- viendo la cara de enojada que le estaba poniendo la noble, rectificó en un tono que se notaba a la legua que era falso- Pero puedo equivocarme. Yo no sé nada de veelas. Pido disculpas, seguro que tienes razón y lo tienes todo bajo control.

-Ya estás curada, puedes irte- Fleur estaba muy incómoda con esa conversación. La despachó pronto. La inteligencia de la esclava podía llegar a ser muy molesta. Deseaba que, a veces, fuera tan tonta como los demás. Entraba en su mente como poca gente podía entrar, ni usando legilimancia conseguían lo mismo que aquella muggle, y eso la asustaba. Necesitaba una copa...o dos, o tres. Seguro que su hermana también. No es que Gabrielle fuese una fanática de la bebida, de hecho, dudaba que la hubiera probado antes, pero debía empezar en algún momento y este parecía uno muy bueno, bajo su punto de vista. Dudaba que su madre opinara lo mismo.

El funeral se produjo unos días después. Acudieron las familias más importantes de Europa a dar su pésame. A la mayoría no se les conocía por la mansión, aunque no faltaron conocidos como los Malfoy,los Parkinson, clanes de veelas, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y, por supuesto, el inspector Zabini, que no se perdía ni una. Los funerales mágicos se caracterizaban por ser muy largos, la gente se quedaba durante una corta temporada en la mansión.

El ambiente era el propio de la situación, lúgubre. La decoración de la casa tendía a colores oscuros. Eran las situaciones más complicadas para los esclavos. Nunca tenían claro qué hacer, la cantidad de comida que poner, la bebida con alcohol o sin alcohol, si debían estar pendientes o dejarles privacidad...

Hermione optó por dejar sola a Gabrielle, total tampoco su dueña parecía querer saber de ella. Lo poco que hablaron del asunto no sirvió de nada. Investigaron el bosque y no hallaron ningún rastro a seguir, ni siquiera las veelas, pues la única que pudiera detectar el aroma sería Fleur, y esa noche sólo prestó atención a su abuela y a la esclava. Era imposible saber si los olores del bosque pertenecían a una persona, a un animal o a otra cosa. La esencia de las cosas sólo se podía identificar si se conocían y en el bosque había miles de esencias. Además, tampoco podían asegurar que esa persona siguiera allí, podría estar en cualquier sitio, y siendo un mago, que tenía que serlo para pasar por esa zona, como dijo Gabrielle, era bastante dudoso.

La única persona que tenía claro qué mató a la matriarca Delacour era Hermione. Siguió sin contar sus suposiciones a nadie. Necesitaba probar su teoría. Acudió a Ron en busca de ayuda para esta nueva aventura. Para su sorpresa, se lo encontró con una mochila muy cargada y con intenciones de llevársela a algún sitio.

\- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Hermione al pelirrojo.

-Nada- contestó a secas.- Voy a dar una vuelta.

Pero Hermione sabía que llevaba algo, así que inteligentemente le puso la zancadilla, éste tropezó y de su mochila salieron muchos libros.

-¿De dónde los has sacado, Ron?- La esclava tenía miedo de lo que pudiera estar haciendo el pelirrojo. Todo indicaba que estaba metido en algún asunto peliagudo.

El muchacho se negó a contestar- Eso no importa.

Lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa. -¡Claro que importa! ¡Si se dan cuenta de que les has robado, estás muerto!

-¡Yo no he robado a la familia, así que dudo que nadie me pueda culpar!- replicó igual de osado.

\- ¿Para qué quieres libros? ¡Tú no sabes leer!

\- ¡Pues miraré los dibujos!- El pelirrojo sacudió el tomo que tenía en la mano.

-No digas estupideces.

El esclavo se acercó a ella, quería exigirle cosas del mismo modo que ella pedía respuestas- ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que yo haga, ehh? ¿Qué te importa? Nos hemos besado y la noche en la que Gabrielle lo averiguó pasó algo más y los dos lo sabemos. Por lo que sea, no te intereso. Vale, lo acepto. Acepto la derrota. ¡Lo he pillado! ¡He captado tus indirectas de no querer más conmigo! ¡Ahora, no te metas en mis asuntos! ¡No tienes ningún derecho, cojones!- Se exaltó más de lo que pretendía. Dejó que la rabia fluyera por sus palabras, casi de una forma tan agotadora que después le costó tomar aire de nuevo, y ya arrepentido por la contestación le dijo- Sabes, me estoy preparando y tú deberías prepararte también.

Las palabras de Ron parecían insignificantes, sin embargo, Hermione sabía que estaban llenas de un significado. Ron era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, fingía que no, pero estaba al tanto de todo. - ¿Prepararme para qué, Ron?

Ronald se rió incredulamente. Era muy típico en ella, que a pesar de su inteligencia, no se enterase de lo que realmente estaba pasando – Deberías escuchar más lo que los demás comentan, en vez de pasar tanto tiempo entre magos. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Piensa en todas las desapariciones que hubo. Primero, desaparece una familia noble, después se dan cuenta de que también desaparecieron los esclavos y por último, alguien deja esa marca mágica que se da muy malas vibraciones y simboliza algo, probablemente, malvado. Ya han muerto aquí dos nobles, ¿cuánto tiempo más vamos a tardar en desaparecer nosotros, Hermione?


	21. Funeral de Isabelle

**Leelan22: Las veelas son confusas. Supongo que tener a un ser que te diga cosas y sientas sus necesidades sin entenderlo debe volverte loca jaja.Y sí, son todos unos c... jaja pero eso lo hace más interesante.**

 **runcatrun: llegó antes de navidad y creo que en este capítulo entenderemos más a Fleur. Y entender a Gabrielle...bueno podemos dar gracias de que hable el mismo lenguaje jajaja.**

 **Eledina: jaja me ha hecho bastante gracia lo de los enanitos verdes jaja pero sí, puede haber enanitos verdes.**

 **Guest: En ello estoy jaja.**

 **No decir mucho más. Sólo que en este capítulo me he centrado en desarrollar un poco a nuestra querida Fleur, para que cada vez podamos entenderla más. En presentar algunos de los ya mencionados personajes para que los situéis en la trama, ya que cambio muchas cosas de la versión original. Y nada, eso que espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **CAP 21**

El jefe al mando de la investigación, el inspector Zabini, había sugerido a los señores Potter celebrar el funeral de Isabelle al mismo tiempo que el de la familia de hidalgos desaparecida. Aunque sus cuerpos no fueron hallados, se tenía la ligera sospecha de que corrieron la misma suerte que la matriarca Delacour. Además, cuando dejó caer que la mansión era el sitio idóneo para dicho evento, no lo dijo al azar. En su mente había una clara intención. Estaba muy interesado en ver cómo interactuaban las dos familias de las víctimas.

Desde su posición el porte de las grandes dinastías era como la cara de un mimo. Cuanto más importante era la Casa más fría era su posición. Y no era un evento para tener gestos heréticos y severos. Era un momento de sucumbir a las emociones. Las mujeres de la familia Delacour parecían entender bien aquello. Sus rostros mojados y ese aire ausente les hacía mucho más humanas que nunca.

También carecían de dicha rectitud los Malfoy, quienes al igual que la familia anterior, parecían muy afectados. Seguramente, porque aquello confirmaba lo de su hijo.¿Quién sabe? Era habitual ver a Lucius Malfoy afectado por cualquier nimiedad. Sin embargo, sí era extraño ver llorar a Narcissa. Zabini la conocía bien, había estudiado con ellos en Hogwarts. Los tres eran de la misma casa, y podía asegurar que Narcissa Malfoy no lloraba por tonterías.

Los que sí estaban con la atmósfera general eran los Parkinson, quienes a pesar de su relación con la familia, se mostraban distantes observando el acontecimiento. Quizá, demasiado estáticos. Se parecían a los perros que contemplan todo cuanto los rodea. Cualquiera diría que los inspectores eran ellos.

Después había una serie de invitados de élite. La mayoría de ellos pertenecía a las Casas más distinguidas de Reino Unido. Curioso cuanto menos, pues la matriarca Delacour no tenía apenas relación con las familias de aquel país y, desde luego, dudaba que la familia de las otras víctimas tuviera tantos conocidos fuera de Francia. No eran tan poderosos. Por lo que quería decir que todos ellos estaban allí por James. Y bueno, la presencia de Sirius Black no era de extrañar, pero que su prima y hermana de Narcissa, Bellatrix Lestrange, los acompañara sí resultaba llamativo. Además de Dolores Umbridge y otros personajes célebres de Gran Bretaña que no encajaban en el evento.

-Señores y señoras de Magia abastecidos y Espíritu noble, nos reunimos hoy aquí para despedirnos de aquellos llamados a "cruzar la barrera"- comenzó el orador que se hacía caso de la liturgia.

Los esclavos observaban todo desde la prudencia para no estorbar a sus amos. Aparte, que entendían el buen comportamiento que el momento requería. Aunque para ellos, era un pequeño espectáculo. Seguían unos ritos muy diferentes al suyo, con mucha más cháchara, pero también más "show".

Hermione se encontraba entre la multitud de esclavos esperando a su amiga Ginny. La pelirroja había dicho que tenía interés en observar el funeral de la señora Delacour, el de los demás le daba igual porque eran simples magos, pero había oído que la parte dedicada a las veelas era digno de ver. Aún así, llegaba tarde.

-Perdón, paso, paso – dijo la pelirroja haciéndose hueco entre la muchedumbre antes de colocarse junto a la castaña.

Se escuchaban las voces del orador por toda la hacienda- ¡Era una buena mujer! ¡Todos quienes la conocían lo saben! ¡Era noble y cariñosa! ¡Siempre dispuesta a ayudar!

-¡Mierda, me confundí de funeral! - dijo Ginny. Y empezó a moverse.

Hermione se lo impidió- ¡No, no te has confundido! ¡Has llegado a tiempo!

-Entonces, ¿de quién coño están hablando?

-Pues de Isabelle- respondió Hermione.

A Ginny se le desconfiguró la cara-¿En serio? ¡Pero si ella no era nada de esas cosas!

Hermione suspiró ante la evidencia- Ya, pero cuando te mueres, te conviertes en una especie de santa o algo así.

-Ahhh- La pelirroja se quedó pensando en la ironía de lo que cambia la muerte a las personas.

Acercándose el final del rito, sacaron un unicornio que se veía viejo y agonizante. Lo mataron. Los esclavos emitieron un chillido sordo ante la sorpresa de tal atrocidad. La sangre del unicornio se derramó sobre la veela y cuando hizo contacto con la piel, cobró un color dorado antes de desvanecerse como polvo amarillento en el aire. Después se produjeron una serie de cánticos por parte del clan de las veelas. Era maravilloso, y Hermione estaría embobada observando si no fuera porque sus pensamientos estaban centrados en encontrar la prueba de lo que sucedió. Ella tenía sus sospechas y quería confirmarlas. Tomó a Ginny del brazo y la alejó del resto.

-Ginny, tengo que pedirte algo loco.

-Dispara- contestó automáticamente sin saber lo que venía a continuación.

-Necesito conseguir el cuerpo de Isabelle- dijo en una voz que fuera audible sólo para la pelirroja. Esta se quedó anonadada y era capaz únicamente de gesticular con ironía como diciendo"Claro, ¿ y qué más quiere la señora?"

Pero la castaña no se daba por vencida- Sólo lo quiero para un rato. Si consigo el cuerpo seré capaz de saber qué pasó esa noche, y también la noche en la que Draco Malfoy desapareció.

La pelirroja sabía que no era buena idea. Pensó que su amiga se había vuelto loca. Pero por otra parte, ella misma tenía muchas preguntas que, a pesar del tiempo, necesitaban su respuesta.- Está bien. Pero tiene que ser esta noche. Mañana se llevarán el cuerpo a no sé qué laguna que tienen las veelas y lo dejaran allí. Así que esta noche lo hacemos, pero con mucha rapidez para no levantar suspicacias.

-¿A medianoche?

-A medianoche.

-¿Qué pasa a medianoche?- Harry se había acercado tan sigilosamente que ambas muchachas se sobresaltaron al escuchar su voz.

-Joder- murmuró Hermione para sí. -Pues que...decía que lo que sucedió pasó a medianoche más o menos.- No quería mentir a Harry. Había demostrado con creces ser un chico decente. Sin embargo, dudaba que él fuera capaz de ponerse de su lado en un asunto tan turbio como el que tenía en mente.

Harry no parecía muy convencido o, tal vez, se podría decir que no estaba realmente interesado en los detalles. - Por cierto Hermione, Fleur me ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo después del funeral. En su habitación.

-¿Te ha dicho eso?- preguntó extrañada. No era apropiado. Era un momento para estar con su familia, sola o como mucho con su novia.

-Sí.

Ante la confirmación de Harry, Hermione no tuvo más remedio que presentarse en la habitación de Fleur tras el funeral. Allí esperó, esperó bastante, unas dos horas para ser exactos. Entonces, la puerta se abrió y entró la señorita Fleur rodeada por los brazos de Pansy Parkinson.

\- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!- preguntó la dichosa prometida.

-Fleur me mandó llamar- dijo la esclava a modo explicación.

Para sorpresa de todos, la francesa cuyos ojos eran de la bravura del fuego, respondió – No, yo no te he mandado llamar.

-¿Ah, no?

-No.¿ Quién te dijo que sí?

Por un momento pensó en delatar a Harry, pero pronto se dio cuenta del porqué Harry se podría haber inventado tal cosa. No quiso meterle en un problema, pues era su hermano. Los hermanos no se delatan. No lo querría su madre. De estar viva su madre y ella lo delatara, su madre la regañaría por tal acción. Luego se imaginó que llegarán a la misma conclusión que ella sobre los motivos de su hermano y lo que harían al respecto. - Pues...nadie, antes...me pareció que me llamabas.

-Pues no es así- volvió a contestar la francesa.

-Pues me he equivocado entonces.

La señorita Pansy intervino una segunda vez con ese tono tóxico que solía tener- Sí, te has equivocado.

-Que situación tan incómoda- dijo la castaña a falta de tener más vocabulario para un contexto como aquel- Creo...que será mejor que me vaya.

-Sí, será lo mejor- Pansy estaba cansada de verla por todos lados- Podrías ir con mi esclava Lavender. Está en el jardín.

-No- contestó Fleur. - Ya que está aquí, quiero aprovechar para hablar con ella sobre mi abuela. Creo que será mejor que nos dejes solas, Pansy.

La slytherin creía que su novia estaba teniendo un comportamiento estúpido- ¿No estarás hablando en serio?

\- ¡¿Tengo cara de bromear hoy?!

La cara de Pansy tenía un ligero toque rapaz, muy similar al de las harpías. En otro momento hubiera dicho que la situación era divertida, pues la manera de golpear la puerta ante de salir resultaba entre lo patético y lo gracioso. Pero el momento no era agradable. Por lo menos, para los magos, porque lo que eran los esclavos no iban a llorar por la señora.

Una vez a solas, la mirada de la francesa se clavó en la esclava como una flecha se clava en la diana.

-No sangraste- dijo la joven bruja.

La esclava, desorientada por el rumbo de la conversación, no tuvo más remedio que preguntar - ¡¿Perdón?!

-Fue tu primera vez, y no sangraste- La acusación de la francesa cayó sobre ella como un jarrón de agua fría. No iba a contestar a aquello. Primero, porque independientemente de lo que dijeran las leyes pensaba, con toda franqueza, que no era de su incumbencia. Segundo, estaba segura de que Fleur sólo estaba alejando su atención del problema que realmente le preocupaba.

-¡Vamos Fleur, ambas sabemos que no has enviado a tu prometida afuera para hablar de si sangré o no sangré!- replicó la muggle- ¡Hazme la pregunta que quieres hacerme! ¡La que de verdad quieres hacerme!

Fleur se revolvía entre sus pensamientos. No sabía si estaba preparada para preguntarlo - ¿Ah…?Yo...¿Qué viste aquella noche? A quién viste, quiero decir.

-Vi lo mismo que tú, Fleur- La castaña observaba cómo la veela se movía de un lado a otro hasta acabar en un rincón de la habitación, donde permitió que su espalda se deslizara por la pared hasta tocar el suelo.

-No- contestó la francesa- No viste lo mismo. Tú tenías razón, ¿sabes?- Hermione intentó en vano caer en la cuenta de a lo que podía estar refiriéndose- Cuando dijiste que mi veela, por algún motivo, te siente como parte de la familia. Será porque eres la esclava de mi hermana y ella te marcó, por supuesto.

-Claro, por supuesto – contestó Hermione en la misma negación.

-Cuando vi a… me di cuenta de … mi veela sólo pensó en proteger a la familia y no vi nada- se llevó las manos a los ojos. Tenía un gesto cansado, parecido al que se tiene cuando se lucha contra una corriente de agua que va en dirección opuesta. -En mi cabeza sólo había lugar para procurar poneros a salvo. ¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Debí haber corrido como tú!

Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma familiarizándose con el mismo sentimiento. Era inédito poder decir que tenía algo en común con aquella francesa déspota. - Alguien tenía que ser responsable. Yo corrí sin pensar en las consecuencias. Quién sabe lo que hubiera sucedido si hubiera alcanzado a esa persona. - dijo mirando a Fleur y pasando la mano levemente por su brazo- Tú me lo impediste para protegerme. Gracias, supongo.

Aunque era inesperado, ese gracias reconfortó a Fleur. Pero también le introdujo un sentimiento de tristeza que supo disimular bastante bien, su rostro no cambió ni un ápice. Era una gran cualidad propia de las más ilustres damas de su círculo. No estaba relacionado con el tema de su abuela, que aún seguía presente. Aún así, le era igualmente aterrador. -A veces, Hermione, pocas veces he de decir, me gustaría hablarte de igual a igual.

Fueron palabras muy silenciosas que llamaron la atención de la esclava. La miró sorprendida, porque tras ellas había un significado demasiado importante. Fleur permanecía mirando al otro lado de la habitación, como si no hubiera dicho nada. -Es por tu inteligencia- siguió diciendo Fleur para intentar arreglarlo, disfrazar las palabras de una cierta corrección distante y fría.- Eres inteligente, podrías dar grandes consejos. De haber nacido maga, estoy segura que te hubieras hecho un sitio entre los más grandes. Serías hasta una gran amiga de mi hermana, y eso que mi hermana no deja que cualquier se le acerque.

Que decidiera esconderse tras esos halagos fue un alivio para Hermione. Aunque a decir verdad, no estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras. Ella jamás podría ser amiga de Gabrielle. A veces no sabe ni cómo le puede mirar a la cara. Para ella, lo único soportable de Gabrielle era su inteligencia, pues encerraba la misma crueldad que el señor de la mansión. La pequeña veela, a su corta edad, ya le había ocasionado más sufrimiento que nadie. Cosas terribles en las que ni tan siquiera se atrevía a pensar. Sólo había una persona, que además de ella, conociera la maldad que se apegaba a ese corazón.

-Pero no lo soy- fue la mera contestación que llamó la atención de Fleur. La que hizo que ésta la mirara.

-No, no lo eres.

Ambas se sumieron en silencio. Una sentada al lado de la otra en aquel rincón de la casa. De vez en cuando, sus miradas se posaban en la persona que tenían al lado. No había necesidad de mediar palabra. Decir cosas que no cambiarían nada era una estupidez, y ambas lo sabían.

-Gracias por el funeral muggle que le haréis a mi abuela – dijo Fleur rompiendo el silencio.

Hermione no disimulaba su confusión sobre de qué hablaba, pero la francesa parecía no prestarle ninguna atención- Sé que no es habitual que lo hagáis, que sólo lo hacéis si la persona ha sido buena con vosotros. Acudiré a verlo mañana, cuando se vayan los demás magos.

Hermione no recordaba ni una sola ocasión en la que alguien mencionara que se iba a hacer un funeral en honor de Isabelle. De hecho, no se le ocurría ni un sólo momento en el que alguien dijera que Isabelle era buena con ellos. Por lo general, se la aborrecía bastante.

-Te dejaré que lo organices tú, creo que eras la esclava de la mansión con la que más hablaba.

Eso era cierto, si por hablar entendemos todas las cosas desagradable que le decía la señora. Y aún así, podía contar con la palma de la mano cuántas veces habían "hablado". A pesar de todo, cedió. No quería herir a Fleur dando a conocer la opinión que le procesaba su abuela. Ni tenía ganas de hacerla enojar. El mal humor de los magos solía pagarse con la sangre de los esclavos, así que decir si señorita era lo más fácil. Además, era una buena oportunidad para...

-Sí, íbamos a organizarle una serie de...cánticos muggles a tu abuela, pero me preguntaba si sería posible ver el cuerpo de ella para inspirarnos en nuestras canciones y en lo mucho que la vamos a extrañar. Ya sabes, para que todo esté bien puesto, recordar su rostro, su todo en general.

-Claro, no hay problema. Pero no toquéis el cuerpo- dijo Fleur- Mañana antes de que vosotros hagáis el funeral, tenemos que continuar con nuestras costumbres y llevarlo al bosque. Para que pueda unirse con la madre naturaleza, el cuerpo no puede ser tocado. Sólo admirado o movido con magia.

Hermione le prometió total impunidad del cuerpo. Y todo el mundo que conocía de verdad a la castaña sabía lo que valía su palabra.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por culpa de la irritante voz de Pansy que llamaba a su prometida desde el otro lado de la puerta. De pleno impulso, Fleur besó suavemente los labios de Hermione y se fue caminando calmadamente. No parecía darle importancia a lo que acababa de hacer. Había sido un beso bastante tierno, reconfortante. Muy alejado de lo sexual. Hermione no entendió el gesto. Fleur, sinceramente, tampoco, pero su veela se lo pidió y no tenía fuerza para discutir con su veela. No ese día. Sí, Hermione era una esclava, pero había muggles y Muggles. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podía ver que la inteligencia de aquella muchacha era poco común. Esperaba que no fuera la única que entendiera eso, sino todo lo que estaba empezando sería muy loco y estaba segura al mismo tiempo de que era lo correcto. La gente más ilustre pensaba que era lo mejor. Era sólo un negocio como otro cualquiera, y si estaba en el poder podría manejar a su antojo.

Hermione se levantó también, pero tiempo más tarde. Lo de Fleur la había despistado. Quiso culpar a que la rubia estaría inestable, loca del coño, con lo de su abuela. Perder a un ser querido confunde y nos hace ser impulsivos con majaderías. ¿Volvería a pasar algo entre ellas? No, de ser así ella lo sabría porque es una de las partes. No iba a volver a pasar nada entre ellas. Totalmente segura. ¿Ella con una maga? ¡Nunca más! Aunque le sorprendiera que no fuese tan cretina como creía no. De pensar que no es una cretina a...No,no. Vamos segurísima. Estaba tan segura de que no lo haría, que se juró a sí misma que si perdía su propia apuesta, el próximo año que fuera a Hogwarts se disfrazaba de exámen final e irrumpía en uno.

En fin, que a la muchacha le tocó comunicar los planes del funeral al resto de esclavos de la mansión.

-A ver si lo entiendo- interrumpió Nymphadora consternada por la estupidez- ¿que tenemos que hacerle un funeral, porque la señorita Delacour se piensa que queríamos a su abuela? ¡Si esa mujer no nos escupía porque la saliva de una veela valía más que nosotros!

-Pero si la señorita Delacour quiere que le hagamos un funeral a su abuela al modo muggle, se le hace. Es bastante simple- contestó el regio de Severus.

-¿Si? ¿Y qué le cantamos, "la bruja asquerosa murió?- preguntó Ron en un tono hiriente. Muchos fueron quienes quisieron hacerle callar. En especial Rosmerta y Severus.- ¡Yo no pienso ser partícipe de eso!

Hermione intervino con el mayor tacto posible – Fleur quiere asistir realmente.

\- ¡Que haga lo que quiera, yo he dicho que no voy a formar parte! ¡Yo me alegro de que esté muerta, bien muerta!- contestó el pelirrojo que cada vez estaba más enfurecido ante la pasividad de los que lo rodeaban- ¡¿Qué, ya nos hemos olvidado de cómo era?! ¡¿De cómo trató a los que fueron sus esclavos?! ¡Que se joda! ¡Espero que su alma pase toda una eternidad sufriendo!

Nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria. No querían avivar su fuego. Estaban asustados de poder ser escuchados. Sólo Hermione, ignorando las advertencias de los demás, lo siguió después de la reunión. Fue tras él hasta los establos. Él sabía que ella lo seguía, pero eso sólo acrecentó sus ganas de alejarse. Aunque nadie era más rápido que Hermione, simplemente le permitió que se lo creyera durante unos segundos.

-Puedo seguirte eternamente si es lo que quieres- dijo la castaña con autosuficiencia otorgada por la verdad. Verdad que Ronald conocía de sobra. - ¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo?!

-¡No soy yo quien ha cambiado! ¡Sé muy bien dónde estoy! ¡Lo que no sé es dónde estás tú!

-¿De qué hablas? - preguntó desesperada.

\- ¿Un funeral a Isabelle para no enfadar a Fleur? ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!- El cambio de Hermione era notorio para un chico con la personalidad de Ronald. La Hermione del principio había cambiado. Ella hubiera dicho, ¿quieres un funeral muggle para tu abuela? Pues te jodes.- ¿Alguna vez piensas en lo que nos hizo Gabrielle?

La mente de la castaña viajó a aquella noche.

 _Cuando Ron regresó, Gabrielle salió de su habitación y les dio una botella de whisky de fuego más._

 _-Es mi compensación por lo bien que os habéis portado últimamente. ¡Bebed, esclavos míos!_

 _Pareció un mesías que daba la palabra nueva y luego desapareció. Les resultó extraño que fuera hasta ellos sólo para eso, pero bebida gratis. ¡A beber!_

 _Ron fue quien alzó la botella en alto para pronunciar unas sabias palabras - ¡Podrán arrebatarnos la libertad, pero jamás podrán arrebatarnos el alcohol!_

 _Le siguieron las risas, y tras esos momentos en los que la bebida trae calor y desabrigarse ligeramente, vinieron los besos tontos._

 _Cuando ya el cuerpo le dijo a Hermione "para, que muero" se despidió tiernamente y se marchó a su habitación donde dormía Gabrielle plácida abrazada a su libreta._

 _Se lo pensó brevemente, muy brevemente, pronto tomó la libreta en las manos procurando no despertar a su ama. La miró indecisa._

 _ _La abro, no la abro...¡Qué coño, claro que sí!-__ _pensó su pequeño cerebro borracho. Al principio, las letras eran borrosas, pero tras mucha concentración empezó a leer. Hablaba de ella y de Ron. Era una especie de seguimiento o estudio, como ponía en la misma libreta, sobre la atracción. Había estado vigilando sus movimientos, flirteos, palabras ¡ Incluso besos! ¡Había besos furtivos entre ella y Ron descritos en esa maldita libreta!...¡Era jodidamente extraño! ¿Para eso le había dado el whisky? ¿Para ver qué pasaba? ¿Qué diantres…?_

 _No se había dado cuenta de que su ama estaba despertándose y poco a poco se colocó tras ella._

 _-No deberías leer lo que no es tuyo._

Los pensamientos de Hermione se vieron interrumpidos por una simple verdad y es que no quería recordarlo -Intento no pensar en esa noche.

-¿Crees que es la primera de su familia en hacer eso con otros esclavos? - preguntó Ron. - Todos los magos son iguales. Les serviré por obligación, pero jamás volveré a demostrarles devoción. ¡Que se mueran todos como murió Isabelle y como murió el pequeño cabroncete a los que los Malfoy llamaban hijo!

Por primera vez dejó que Ron se fuera sin cuestionarlo. Ya podía decir a ciencia cierta que el pelirrojo sabía lo que pasó con el joven Draco y que no pensaba decir nada. También, que lo sucedido con Gabrielle lo cambió. Pero al principio no estaba tan irascible, ahora sí. Se había convertido en alguien lleno de odio, aunque tampoco podía decir con sinceridad que no lo entendía. Ella casi todo lo que hacía era fruto del odio, la venganza o la curiosidad. No era quién para juzgarlo.

-hghg-

En otra parte de la mansión de los Potter, el auror Sirius Black estaba reunido con su queridísima prima Bellatrix Lestrange y el esposo de la misma.

-¡No me puedo creer que se cancelara la reunión! ¡Vengo de Gran Bretaña expresamente para ello!- protestaba ella con la voz típica de una niña caprichosa.

\- Es por ese inspector Zabini – contestó Sirius. - Está cada vez más encima de James y es imposible tratar de encontrarnos todos con ese tipo por aquí a sus anchas.

-Pues habrá que hacer algo con él- La intervención de Rodolphus en la conversación fue inesperada. Era un tipo al que no le gustaba hablar mucho. De hecho, aborrecía hablar.

Lo que se estaba proponiendo en esa misma sala era un riesgo que Sirius no estaba tan predispuesto a tomar- Es un inspector del gobierno francés.

-Nadie es intocable- sentenció Rodolphus. Su mujer, Bellatrix, decidió tomar las riendas de la conversación desde ese punto. Ella sí era más charlatana. - Querido primo, no sé si sabes lo que ha pasado en Hogwarts recientemente. - era retórico, sabía que su primo había estado ocupado con otros quehaceres – Han robado decenas de libros en Hogwarts. Los sospechosos son niños. Si niños cuya magia es muy básica son capaces de robar en la escuela de magia más protegida de todo Reino Unido, creo que varios adultos muy talentosos son capaces de deshacerse de un inspector mediocre.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y tras ella apareció el señor Remus Lupin sostenido por Nymphadora. La atención se centró en ellos de forma que la muggle se vio obligada a justificar la situación- El vino...que le ha sentado mal. Espero que no les importe que lo deje aquí, esta es la habitación más despejada de gente que he encontrado.

Sirius corrió a socorrer a su amigo y con gesto desenfadado mandó que se retirase. No iba a ser Nymphadora quien insistiera en quedarse con ellos. Ella tenía la teoría de que con los amos se debía estar el tiempo justo. El suficiente para que se notase su presencia en el día a día, y lo más corto posible, para que no se le tuviera muy en cuenta. Nunca era bueno que te tuvieran en cuenta los magos. Eso solía traer desdichas a la vida de un muggle.

En la cocina no daban a basto con toda la comida que se había de preparar para los huéspedes. Nymphadora echaba una mano para agilizar el sacar algo de allí para el salón antes de que viniera un mago protestando.

-Sigo sin creer que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Ron – decía Molly mientras amasaba pan.

Rosmerta que también se había metido para cocinar prestaba oídos, pero se había dado cuenta de que cada vez más gente se paraba a escuchar sus palabras- Bueno será mejor que lo olvidemos.

-Sí. No queremos tener que llorarle a ninguna de esas criaturas a las que diste a luz- intervino Severus con ese peculiar tono tan simpático que le caracterizaba. Estaba claro que para él los hijos que tuvo Molly eran seres que se paseaban por el mundo como cabras que chocan contra todo lo que se le ponga por delante. No tenían disciplina ni orden. No podía decir que fuera por genética, pues consideraba a Molly una persona que, a su modo, tenía una rectitud. Pero esos niños… Algo malo sucedía cuando esa mujer daba a luz. Quizá cada vez que tenía un hijo moría un hada, un leprechaun o algo así. Fuera lo que fuere, era innegable que esos niños sacaban de sus casillas a Severus. Claro que por otro lado, a él casi todo el mundo le sacaba de sus casillas. Se sentía solo cuando hablaba de ser serios con las cosas.

Cuando salió de la habitación, los gemelos aprovecharon para animar a su madre. No era un secreto que todo el mundo temía a Severus. - El mochuelo tiene razón. -dijo George refiriéndose a Severus, o más a su cabellera.- Se puede hablar de más temas.

-¿Alguien se ha fijado en lo guapas que son las esclavas de Remus? ¡Qué calladito se lo tenía!- dijo Fred desviando la atención de la gente.

Pronto el ambiente empezó a ser relajado. Todos bromeaban y hacían lo que debían. Aunque en una situación como esa, bromear puede que no fuese lo más indicado, pero para ellos Isabelle no era nadie. Ron tenía razón en sus palabras, ninguno de los muggles lo reconoció abiertamente, pero era sabido. De todos modos, los gemelos se habían propuesto levantar el ánimo de la gente. En parte, por desviar la atención, y porque ellos eran así, personas alegres, leales y dispuestas a ayudar cuando fuera necesario. Como cuando su hermana Ginny les pidió auxilio para una cosa que debían hacer esa misma noche. A las doce en punto se presentaron en la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín. Su hermana se presentó cinco minutos más tarde. No era una sorpresa. Lo que sí era sorprendente es que se presentara con Hermione. Nadie les había informado de eso.

-¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- preguntó George siguiendo a las muchachas, que al verlos, y sin mediar palabra, se encaminaron a la casa, al cuarto donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la matriarca Delacour.

-Vosotros tres quedaros fuera. Necesito que me aviséis si viene alguien- dijo la castaña con la autoridad de una jefa.

La pelirroja no se había quedado sin dormir para quedarse fuera de la habitación- ¡Yo entro contigo!

\- Es mejor que te quedes fuera.

-Gracias, señora y ama. - contestó con ironía - He dicho que entro contigo. No he venido para esperar a tus conclusiones. Yo también quiero verlo. No seré tan lista, pero sé pensar por mí misma.

Hermione no se opuso más. Total iba a hacer todo al modo muggle, porque había perdido su puñetera varita que por otro lado había que mencionar que era preciosa. Cada vez la extrañaba más, porque en situaciones como estas agarraba le lanzaba un "petrificus totalus" y la dejaba tiesa. Se le acababa la tontería. -Como quieras. Ya te aviso de que no va a ser agradable.

La pelirroja la empujó adentro. No había tiempo que perder. En la puerta ya estaban los gemelos si alguien se acercaba. A Ginny casi le da un vahído cuando vio que Hermione sacaba tijeras enormes, cuchillos, agujas, hilos, y demás materiales puntiagudos y de reparación que traía consigo. Prometió que no iba a tocar el cuerpo, pero todo el mundo sabía, que cuando la curiosidad la llamaba, su palabra valía una mierda. Valoraba mucho más el conocimiento. La castaña no dudó en quitar la parte superior de los ropajes de la matriarca Delacour y colocar bajo ese cuerpo un enorme papel para manchar. Era una cosa que nunca había hecho y ver el cuerpo le imponía respeto. Tomó aire y sin pensarlo mucho más empezó a a abrir el cuerpo por la parte donde le pareció ver la herida aquella noche. Cortaba la carne como el que corta jamón. Metió la mano con delicadeza. Buscaba algo. Removió un poco para inspeccionar la zona. Ahí estaba. Sacó aquello de su interior y lo llevó a la luz. Un trozo de metal que ella conocía.

-¿Qué diantres es eso? - preguntó Ginny sorprendida por el hallazgo.

Hermione no sabía cómo explicárselo a su amiga, así que dijo- Algo muy peligroso. -Se quedó observando el objeto como si fuera la cosa más fascinante que hubiera visto jamás. Aunque en cierto modo, era la cosa más fascinante que había visto hasta entonces, pues si no lo hubiera tenido entre las manos, seguiría pensando que era un elemento de ciencia ficción. - Te lo explicaré bien cuando salgamos de aquí.

Se llevó el objeto a su bolsillo y se puso a coser el cuerpo para disimular lo que había hecho. Coser cuero siempre es más difícil que lana o lino, pero por suerte,Ginny tenía un gran talento para la costura y le echó una mano. Los puntos quedaron bien. Si nadie miraba por debajo de la ropa, nadie notaría que la abrieron en canal.

Al salir del cuarto se encontraron a los gemelos siendo amenazados por un mago. Él tenía la varita desenfundada.

Ginny fue la primera en romper esa atmósfera de terror que se había creado. Nadie le iba a poner una varita en la cabeza a los de su sangre- ¡¿Qué está sucediendo, señor?!

Tanto Ginny como Hermione fueron rápidas en llevarse las manos a la espalda con una pose de esclavas obedientes para que no vieran sus manos manchadas de sangre.

-¿Qué hacen esclavos velando el cuerpo de una veela?- La pregunta era una acusación más bien.

Hermione mostró una falsa seguridad con la que responder- Mañana haremos un funeral muggle por lo buena que fue la señora Delacour con nosotros. Le dedicaremos un par de canciones y hemos pedido permiso a Fleur para poder verla una última vez y ayudarnos a acordarnos de cada característica de ella para que nuestras canciones le hagan justicia.

Pero Tom no era tonto- ¿Y son necesario cuatro esclavos para eso?

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó Ginny tomando la iniciativa- Te presento al guitarrista- señaló a uno de los gemelos, a saber a cuál- a la cantante- esta vez a Hermione- yo toco las palmas, y este es... este es el que llora, por si nadie se anima a hacerlo. O sea, si nadie lo hace quiero decir- se corrigió al usar la palabra animar- El caso es que todo va a ser muy muggle y muy bonito, señor. Nos haría un honor tener su presencia en el funeral de mañana.

El mago mostrando su asco por todo lo referente a lo muggle se alejó sin más. Aunque de alguna forma, los cuatros esclavos siguieron sintiendo su mirada tenebrosa incluso horas después de haberlo visto. Sintieron escalofríos durante toda la noche, como avisandoles de que muy pronto tendrían noticias de él.

 **Espero recibir vuestros comentarios. Voy hilando poco a poco la trama, pero os aseguro que pocas cosas son nuevas. Sólo que no se mencionaron de forma clara. El caso, en el próximo capítulo prometo contar uno de los secretos más grandes.**


	22. Chapter 22 Un lazo de unión

**Eledina: En ese capítulo Fleur vuelve a ser un poco ambigua, pero debe hacerlo también por supervivencia entre los suyos. Y sí, la dispararon.**

 **Runcatrun: Prometo que algún día Hermione se lo pasará muy bien. La pobre tiene mucho trabajo jaja. Fleur en el fondo es un personaje tierno, que no sabe por dónde va. Aunque eso le pasa a todos un poco.**

 **Guest: aquí está el otro capitulo. Espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **Un aviso. En el capítulo, intentad no guiaros por los personajes, pues nadie sabe nada. Todos están un poco confundidos con lo sucedido. Quedaros con que fue un balazo lo de Isabelle jajaja. Con lo que hace Fleur, y con lo que siente en ese momento, no con lo que dice sentir. Lo mismo va para todos. Disfruten.**

 **CAP 22**

La esclava más pelirroja de la mansión se hallaba recorriendo la misma cargada de miedos y preocupaciones. Abrió cada una de las puertas que se pusieron en su camino. Acto seguido, las cerraba dando portazos tan sonoros que podrían escucharse desde el otro rincón de la casa.

-¡¿Ginny, qué estás haciendo?! - preguntó Hermione, quien pasaba por esos lares de la planta superior, cerca de la habitación de su ama.

La pelirroja se detuvo frente a ella- ¡Te estaba buscando! ¡Hermione, los gemelos no están!

Hermione contempló sus alrededores y susurró a su amiga- ¡¿Cómo que no están?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no están?!

-¡Que no, que no están! ¡Llevan días ausentes!

La castaña empezaba a sentir el contagio del nerviosismo que traía su amiga - ¿Estás segura? A lo mejor están en los establos.

-¡No! Ayer fui con Harry a los establos y no estaban. He preguntado a Ron y lleva días sin verlos.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca y después las puso frente a sus labios como si estuviera rezando a un ser todopoderoso- ¿Cuánto hace que no los ve?

\- Desde la mañana en la que desapareció el cadáver de Isabelle.

Antes del ritual veela que era propio en este tipo de ceremonias, había desaparecido el cuerpo de la matriarca Delacour. La señora Apolline y Gabrielle habían sido las dos personas que más sintieron su pérdida, pues las enseñanzas veelas tenían un especial significado en ellas, sobre todo en Gabrielle. A pesar de ello, no se armó un gran revuelo por dicha desaparición. Puede que precisamente porque las dos personas que más apenadas estaban no eran capaces de hacerse cargo de la situación. Todo fue llevado de una forma bastante discreta.

-¡Joder!- exclamó Hermione pateando la pared. - Calma. Puede que haya una explicación. No nos pueden ver nerviosas.- dijo intentando recuperar la tranquilidad.

La pelirroja enfurecida se acercó a su rostro- ¿Qué explicación puede haber? Desapareció el cuerpo y la familia ni se ha molestado en interrogar a los esclavos. Ni avisaron al inspector ese que está por aquí últimamente. ¿Y ahora desaparecen los gemelos? ¡Si ellos están en algún peligro será por lo que encontraste! ¡Dijiste que me contarías qué era y aún sigo esperando!

Hermione se sentía muy culpable por lo que posiblemente pudiera estar pasando con los gemelos. La obligación moral le dictaminó que compartiera el secreto.- Era un arma muggle.-Ginny transformó la preocupación de su rostro en un gesto de incredulidad- No pongas esa cara. Existen y son objetos muy poderosos. Este en concreto puede arrebatarte la vida en segundos o incluso menos. Pocos magos podrían actuar de una forma tan rápida.

-¿Pero de dónde sale ese arma?- preguntó Ginny no dando crédito a que algo así pudiera existir y los magos obviarlo.

\- No lo sé. Sólo sé cómo funcionan. Para que te hagas una idea, los autobuses nocturnos de los magos son más lentos que este arma. ¿Te acuerdas el libro que me regalaste hace años? Era una historia que hasta ahora pensé que se trataba de ciencia ficción o fantasía. En ese libro se describía a la perfección este tipo de armas.

-Siempre supe que aprendiste a leer y que sacarías algún provecho de ese libro viejo tirado en el jardín. - dijo con un tono en el que casi se halagaba a sí misma por su acierto.

La castaña no comentó nada sobre ello, se centró en el asunto que les atañía- Los gemelos no saben nada y no tendría porqué pasarles nada.- A pesar de dichas palabras, la convicción de ambas no era tal. Conocían a los magos y sus medidas de actuación, y Hermione no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados sabiendo que corrían peligro.-De todos modos, sé quién nos puede ayudar.

Mientras tanto, el señor Potter se encontraba en la casa de sus antiguos vecinos. Había logrado deshacerse de Zabini por unos días, y tenía que dedicar tiempo a investigar cierto tema. Pero no fue solo, contaba con la ayuda de una de las magas más brillantes y mortíferas, si te cruzabas en su camino, del Reino Unido, Bellatrix Lestrange. Ambos registraron la propiedad de arriba a bajo, cada habitación, detrás de cada cortina, las esquinas...y nada. Fueron en vano, lo único que pudieron hacer fue dejar la marca mágica que tan famosa se había hecho últimamente.

Esa misma noche, Bellatrix había organizado una reunión en su casa, en la que muchos quedaron decepcionados por la falta de novedades. En concreto un mago que se sintió con la confianza suficiente como para sentarse en la silla del anfitrión. Su nombre era Tom Riddle. Uno de los magos más influyentes de Gran Bretaña, y por consiguiente, de Europa. Conocía a todos los grandes linajes de su país y había conseguido agrupar a las grandes familias en una organización secreta que proponía una nueva distribución del mundo.

-Pensé que iría Sirius a buscar pistas- comentó el mago en un claro tono prejuicioso hacia las habilidades de Bellatrix y James.

-Mi señor, me consta que mi primo Sirius está ocupado en una misión ministerial en Escocia. Le era imposible acudir, pero le aseguro que James y yo hemos tomado las medidas necesarias en la inspección. Ni siquiera mi querido primo hubiera podido encontrar ningún indicio a seguir. - replicó la señora Lestrange. Ni ella ni James eran magos de pacotilla, muy al contrario. Su talento era conocido en su círculo en el cual pocos podían presumir de tener tales capacidades.

\- Pues habéis tardado en ir a aquella casa – intervino de nuevo el señor Riddle. Su enojo se iba haciendo cada vez más patente- ¡Y para nada! ¡No hay rastro ni de los magos ni de sus malditos esclavos!

-Señor, no es tan sencillo lograr que Zabini me deje tranquilo- contestó James. Era verdad, Zabini había estado encima de los Potter desde hacía años. Uno de los motivos, por los que no contactó con la policía tras la desaparición de lo que quedaba de Isabelle. Uno de los motivos, el principal por el que no contactó era bastante evidente.

Ante eso, el señor Riddle giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado de la habitación en busca de una explicación – Rodolphus, dijiste que te encargarías de Zabini.

-En ello estoy- A diferencia de otros, este evitaba cortesías como señor. No por falta de respeto, ahorrar saliva era una cualidad de cautos. Así le enseñó su padre y así él enseñaría a sus hijos.

Riddle se levantó de su silla y se encaminó al rincón en el que descansaba el cuerpo de Isabelle Delacour sobre un féretro. El motivo evidente por el que no llamó a la policía. Ellos tenían el cadáver - Está claro que de este cuerpo se extrajo algo. No hay más que verlo. Y estoy seguro de que es algo muggle.

-¿Tener eso segur?- preguntó otro de los magos de la habitación. Por su falta de inglés, todos supieron que se trataba del idiota de Malfoy. El único mago del mundo que olvidaba casi por completo su propio idioma al vivir unos pocos años en Francia.

Por supuesto, Riddle ignoraba a los idiotas. La organización que quería levantar no podría hacer tal cosa de hacer caso a los imbéciles,aunque no faltaba de ellos,pues sus aportaciones económicas eran elementales. Prosiguió hablando para el resto de los invitados- ¡Os lo dije! ¡Ellos acabarán con nosotros! ¡Mirad a la matriarca Delacour! ¡Es una veela y pudieron con ella!

-No sabemos seguro si fueron los muggles quienes lo hicieron – dijo otra voz. En este caso era una voz femenina y débil.

El silencio se hizo en toda la sala, y los invitados no disimularon sus miradas desdeñosas hacia la joven que habló. El mago rió con maldad y se dirigió a ella – Eres muy inocente todavía para conocer la crueldad que encierran esos seres. Has tenido una vida muy afortunada...hasta ahora. Contempla el cuerpo de tu abuela, Fleur- dijo agarrando la cara de la muchacha y obligándola a mirar el cadáver. - Ha sido abierto de forma muggle y cerrado de la misma forma. ¡Sólo pueden ser muggles!

El señor Potter tenía problemas para digerir lo que le estaban diciendo. Principalmente, por las implicaciones de seguridad en su casa- ¿Entonces, el mismo asesino ha entrado y ha salido de nuestra casa sin darnos cuenta? No, me niego a pensar que eso pudo pasar.

-O tiene cómplices dentro de vuestra mansión- intervino Bellatrix ansiosa por poder torturar muggles.

Riddle muy enfurecido volvió a tomar la palabra- ¡Esos muggles tienen algo que produce la muerte de los nuestros! ¡Por eso yo digo, y os digo a todos, que hay que acabar con esto! ¿Creéis que por no tener magia no nos pueden hacer nada? ¡Durante los últimos años han demostrado ser muy capaces de matar a hidalgos sin que ningún gobierno los detectase! Son más inteligentes de lo que nos creemos. La maldad les impide tener magia… ¡Porque si la tuvieran harían cosas horribles! ¡Nosotros, como seres superiores, tenemos el deber de erradicar el mal en nuestro mundo! ¡Hay que exterminarlos!¡Los gobiernos se oponen porque se vive muy bien con esclavos! ¡Pero imaginad un mundo sin ellos rebosante de magia!

Bellatrix se sumó al discurso como poseída por sus palabras- ¡Es cierto! ¡Tienen la maldad en sus venas! El que no mata usando la fuerza, lo hace con su sangre. Estar cerca de ellos nos debilita como especie. ¡Debilita nuestra magia y nos contagian enfermedades que antes no padecíamos!

Los invitados gritaban a favor. Aplaudían llenos de energía. Fleur aplaudió como el resto, aunque el exterminio completo… Ella desde luego se guardaría alguno para sí. ¿Realmente habrían sido muggles lo que hicieron eso a su abuela? Ella permitió que Hermione viera el cuerpo, pero no podía ser cómplice de nadie. Era imposible salir de la mansión. El único lado con menos vigilancia era el que daba al bosque, y ningún muggle podría sobrevivir en ese bosque, por muchas armas secretas que tuviesen. Apenas era posible que lo hicieran los magos.

\- ¡Pero para tener ese mundo, necesitamos gente comprometida con nuestra causa!- dijo el mago abriendo la puerta y dando paso a dos prisioneros encadenados cuyos ojos y boca estaban vendados. Tiró de ellos hacia el centro de la sala. Fleur los conocía. Eran los gemelos que trabajaban en los establos de la familia. Miró a su padrastro pidiéndole una explicación, pero éste esquivó su mirada - Me encontré a estos dos merodeando por la habitación de tu abuela junto con dos esclavas a las que por razones logísticas no pudimos acceder.

-¿Ellos hicieron esto a mi abuela?- preguntó Fleur extrañada. Los gemelos eran conocidos por sus bromas, mas nunca se habían metido en problemas demasiado serios.

-No. Hemos revisado su mente y ellos no han hecho nada ni saben nada. Las esclavas eran pequeñitas y sin fuerza, tampoco lo habrán hecho ellas. – contestó señalando el destrozo cometido en el cuerpo de la abuela- Eso no es lo importante. Siguen siendo muggles. - dijo aquella persona tan tenebrosa de espíritu. - Agarra tu varita, por favor.- Fleur obedeció ante la falsa petición que todo el mundo sabía que se trataba de una orden. - Ahora, muéstranos tu compromiso para con nosotros.

Cientos de ojos estaban pendientes de lo que ella hiciera. - Nunca he lanzado un Avada.

El mago, que ya era experimentado en ello, rió por la ingenuidad de la primera vez- Lo bueno que tiene este hechizo es que sólo puede salir mal si tu varita está rota, y veo que tu varita está bien.

Los gemelos suplicaron por su vida, aunque sus bocas estaban tan tapadas como sus ojos, se podía deducir que sollozaban ruegos.

-Quizá podríamos jugar un rato con ellos- dijo la maliciosa voz de Bellatrix.

-No.- contestó Fleur- Prolongar la vida de alguien innecesariamente es absurdo. Hay que ser eficaces, no dejarse llevar por el deleite. - Y sin más, la bruja lanzó el que sería el primer, pero no último, Avada Kedavra. Cuando los dos cuerpos se desplomaron, los invitados comenzaron a comer. Los temas principales estaban hablados y ya no tenía sentido aplazar la cena.

Fleur aún no podía pensar con claridad tras lo que había hecho. A ver, en algún momento tendría que hacer algo así, pero jamás pensó que sería a sus propios esclavos. Ni siquiera que los fuera a conocer, y tenía la pequeña esperanza de que ella nunca tuviera que estar en primera fila. Por una vez, fue muy consciente de dónde se había metido.

-¿No comes?- preguntó la anfitriona llamando así la atención del resto de invitados.

Fleur no tenía apetito, pero las miradas de desconfianza que se posaron en ella le obligaron a vaciar el plato.

-¿Te producen lástima?- Riddle estaba muy atento a lo que ocurría en la misma.

-No- contestó la francesa.

-Es su primera vez, mi señor- le recordó Pansy a Riddle. Fleur se preguntaba si su novia ya había cometido tal acto. No parecía inmutarse.

-Lo entiendo- contestó el mago con vehemencia- La primera vez siempre es extraña. Es curioso la manera que tienen de yacer muertos los cuerpos de los muggles. Tan parecidos al nuestro y a la vez tan diferentes. Sin embargo, debes sentirte aliviada, fuiste muy cordial con ellos. No los torturaste. Fue limpio.

Fleur, con la cabeza gacha, dijo- No siento lástima por ellos, mi señor- En su mente su respuesta hubiera sido algo parecido a "si sufrieron o no me importa una mierda, el hecho es que están muertos y yo fui el verdugo".

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes?

La francesa cruzó su mirada con su padrastro y contestó- Nada. Estoy asustada porque no siento nada por ellos.

El mago, como muchos otros en la mesa, sonrieron abiertamente. Fue James quien habló en nombre de todos- Eso no debe asustarte. No sientes nada por ellos porque sabes que haces lo correcto al librar al mundo de esa escoria. Serás muy buena mortífaga.

Algo que a Hermione le costaría pensar de Fleur. En fin, la francesa podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca se había mostrado como alguien cruel capaz de hacer eso. Por lo menos, no delante de ella. Gabrielle, sin embargo, era otra historia. Mucho más peligrosa. Ahora mismo se encontraban juntas en la habitación y la castaña estaba pensando una forma en la que hablar con su ama.

\- Ahm, Gabrielle. Oye, tal vez, te gustaría ir a los establos- dijo Hermione como si estuviera proponiendo un plan a una amiga.

-¿A los establos? ¿Por qué querría ir yo a los establos?

La castaña no sabía cómo podría salirse con la suya, así que intentó una cosa... por probar- A los esclavos de Hogwarts les encantan los establos. A todos ellos. Los aprecian mucho. Yo con la gente que conozco de allí, los otros esclavos, me paso horas hablando de establos.

-¿A todos todos?

Hermione asintió fingiendo un convencimiento fuera de sí. Pero supo que había funcionado cuando Gabrielle accedió a ir allí.

-¿Y qué es lo que os interesa a los muggles de este lugar?- preguntó Gabrielle mirando a todo tipo de animales. No tenía ni idea cuál llamaba la atención de los muggles.

Hermione contempló sus alrededores y al único que se veía de lejos era a Ron. - ¡Qué raro!

-¿El qué?- preguntó la francesa. A ella todo le parecía normal.

\- Pues que hay muy pocos esclavos, ¿no? Creía que esos Fred y George trabajaban aquí- Hermione tuvo que añadir una descripción de los muchachos, pues Gabrielle por el nombre no les situaba- Esos gemelos pelirrojos.

-Estarán en otro lado.

-Ya- dijo Hermione con poco convencimiento. Un convencimiento tan malo que la misma Gabrielle se dio cuenta de que ese ya significaba otras cosas.

-¿Qué? ¡Venga dilo!- eso de que se callasen cosas, reventaba a la rubia. Necesitaba saber qué pensaba la persona que tenía al lado. De lo contrario, se cambiaba de posición. Era una de sus medidas de precaución.

-Es sólo que es extraño que no estén aquí. Llevo días sin verlos por ningún lado, y ahora no están aquí. Además,no sé, puede que esté siendo un poco paranoica, pero la última vez que los vi iban a ver el cuerpo de tu abuela para componer unas canciones en su nombre, ya sabes, para hacer un funeral muggle con música al estilo muggle.- Hermione modificó un poco la historia a su favor. Gabrielle parecía seguir sin interés por ellos, así que añadió algo más- Y al día siguiente desapareció el cuerpo de tu abuela.

-¿Se llevaron el cuerpo de mi abuela?

La castaña sabía que ahora había captado su atención- ¿Con tantos guardias como tenéis? No, imposible. Aunque y si… no, no, eso tampoco puede ser. Nada.

-¡Dilo! ¿Y si qué?- inquirió Gabrielle.

\- Y si ellos vieron algo que no tendrían que haber visto. En fin, yo no he visto a Zabini por aquí. No parece que se investigase mucho qué pasó con el cadáver.

Era de las pocas veces en las que podría jurar que Gabrielle la escuchaba, la estaba escuchando de verdad. - Hermione, eres menos estúpida que el resto de las personas que conozco. Por eso, te voy a hacer una pregunta, y si dices que te la hice, acabaré con tu mierda de vida de muggle.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Gabrielle.

La joven ama bufó ante eso. - ¿Crees que mi familia está implicada en esto?

-Jamás diría tal cosa- dijo Hermione en un tono que denotaba falsedad por los cuatro costados- Aunque tanta desaparición en una casa llena de magos poderosos es digno de genios.

-Es imposible- sentenció Gabrielle- Nadie, sino otro mago, podría hacer algo así. Y no podría ser un cualquiera para esquivar ser visto por tanta gente. Nadie investigó qué pasó con el cadáver ni se conoce la causa de la muerte. ¿Por qué alguien se llevaría un cadáver? ¿Para estudiarlo? ¿Para recuperar algo que se dejasen?

-Como dije, quizá sea yo con mi paranoia- repitió la castaña.

-No.- repitió Gabrielle levantando el dedo .-No. No eres tú.

La pequeña se marchó de allí dejando tras de sí a su esclava, quien sonreía al saber que había logrado su cometido. Picar a Gabrielle con el veneno de la curiosidad. Ahora su ama querría soledad para investigar a su propia familia. Y ella no tendría que mover ni un dedo. Se felicitó a sí misma por el plan improvisado que se le había ocurrido. Después, regresó a la casa, iba a encerrarse en su cuarto, porque si la veían sola de nuevo iban a pensar que no trabaja nada. Y cierto es que no pasa tanto tiempo con su ama como debería, ahora que cuando está con ella hace labores como bañarla o se somete a las ideas de Gabrielle que suelen ser de lo más desagradables. Lo mejor para evitar tener que trabajar más era esconderse en su cuarto.

Entrando por la puerta de la cocina al salón, se dio cuenta de que la red Flu estaba en funcionamiento. Alguien entraba, y no podía ser ningún invitado a estas horas. Así que se metió de nuevo a la cocina y observó lo que pasaba con la puerta entreabierta. Se trataba de los señores Potter y Parkinson junto a su hija y Fleur.

-¿Queréis tomar algo? Puedo pedir a los esclavos que nos preparen un café o una copa- ofreció James como buen señor de la casa.

Pero Fleur estaba extasiada con la larga velada que había tenido- Yo me retiro, estoy muy cansada.

Ni siquiera esperó a su novia, que ante tal gesto, se quedó allí disimulando. Pretendiendo que no le había hecho el feo. Para fortuna de Pansy, apareció Harry y pudo disimular cierta cortesía con él. Entonces, Harry para ella era el elemento normalizador de la situación.

-¡Harry, qué gusto verte!

El joven Potter se había pasado la tarde ajeno a lo que pasaba en el resto del mundo Merlín sabe dónde. Su intención era irse a sus aposentos, cuando se dio cuenta de que en el salón había demasiada gente.

-Sí. El gusto es mío Pansy- contestó disimulando delante de su padre. - No habéis pasado el día aquí, ¿verdad?

James cuidaba mucho de las amistades de su hijo. Quería que su linaje siguiera en la posición más alta de Europa cuando él ya no estuviera. Para eso, se necesitaba buenos amigos, y los Parkinson eran una apuesta seguro. Pasase lo que pasase, siempre estaban entre los mejores considerados. A diferencia de estos, conocía las carencias de Harry. Nunca le pediría que entrase en la organización de la que él y los Parkinson formaban parte. Le faltaba carácter. Un mal hábito que el achacaba a haberlo heredado de su madre. - No, hijo. Hemos estado pasando una velada muy agradable con nuestros amigos los Parkinson.

Hermione bufó para sus interiores al escuchar aquello. Su mente tenía una clara respuesta "¿velada agradable con los Parkinson? ¡Sí, los cojones!" El resto de la conversación estaba enfocada en lo mismo. El señor Potter halagando a su amigo, el amigo dándoselas de ser el mejor, Harry fingiendo ser gran amigo de Pansy y ella dejándose querer al igual que su padre. Insoportable. Hermione lo que quería era cruzar para ir a su habitación y se había vuelto un tanto complejo.

\- ¡A tomar por saco!- dijo cansada de tanta tontería. Salió al jardín otra vez. Tomó carrerilla, mucha carrerilla. Si algo entendía era de correr. Saltó y se agarró a un ladrillo con el que pudo impulsarse para seguir subiendo. Mientras estaba por las paredes, se dio cuenta de que una de las ventanas cercanas a ella daba con la habitación de las niñas veelas. Se asomó llamada por la curiosidad y la poca distancia que las separaba. A través de dicha ventana, vio a Fleur llorando a lágrima viva. Aunque no se escuchaba su llanto. Posiblemente se debiera al uso de algún hechizo insonorizador.

-¿Por qué estará llorando?- se preguntó la castaña a sí misma- ¿Intervengo? ¿No intervengo? ¿Intervengo? ¿No intervengo? ¡Bah, intervengo, si ya estoy aquí!

La ventana de ella iba a estar cerrada y tampoco podía hacerles ver que ella podía hacer ese tipo de cosas, de modo que dio la vuelta al edificio hasta encontrarse una ventana del mismo piso que estuviera abierta. De ahí llegó hasta la puerta de la veela. Y golpeó varias veces sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-Fleur, soy Hermione. ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Vete, estoy durmiendo!

-¡Qué habilidad tan sorprendente, hablar y dormir al mismo tiempo! - contestó dando a entender que ella no iba a irse tan fácilmente- Y puedo seguir aquí un buen rato, que tu hermana me pidió que la dejara sola.

Fleur no contestó nada, y Hermione, por alguna razón, quería saber qué le pasaba. No iba a frenar hasta entenderlo. El conocimiento era poder en su filosofía de vida y en ese momento, no le importaba recibir una tunda de golpes si con eso averiguaba qué le estaba sucediendo.- ¡Sigo aquí!

La francesa abrió la puerta con la desesperación de no poder estar sola. Su rostro estaba libre de lágrimas. Eso era otro hechizo. - ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

Hermione entró al cuarto como si se tratase del suyo propio. - Sé que no estás bien. -Quiso decir que sabía de sobra que algo había pasado en esa velada agradable, pero su boca que era más inteligente en ese momento, y dijo de forma automática- por lo de tu abuela.

-Estoy bien- respondió Fleur. Intentaba contener su llanto.

-No, no lo estás. No puedes estarlo- contestó la castaña cerrando la puerta de ese cuarto- Sabes, cuando me acuerdo de mi madre, me derrumbo. Para mí, la fecha de mi cumpleaños es el peor día del año. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y aún no logro superarlo. Dudo que pueda. Y lo de tu abuela ha sido muy reciente y han sucedido muchas cosas. No me creo tu fachada de estoy bien.

Fleur no tenía argumento válido para contrariar a la muchacha- Estoy sobrepasada- confesó. Se sentó al borde de su cama en un movimiento en el que su cuerpo quedaba a merced de la gravedad. Se llevó las manos a su cara presionando sus ojos. El hechizo limpiador se fue del rostro y mostró lo enrojecido que estaba y las lágrimas que tenía. - Estoy sola en esto. Nadie comprende cómo me siento. Mi hermana está a lo suyo, mi padrastro es un ser insensible y maníaco. Mi madre se pasa el día sola en su cuarto.

Se aventuró a preguntar la castaña- ¿Y tu novia?

-Mi novia es un acuerdo económico, no hay amor- contestó la francesa remarcando lo que era evidente- ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe, Hermione!

En realidad, había algo más tras sus palabras. Sí, lo de la abuela era difícil de sobrellevar, pero la castaña intuía que había algo más. Sin embargo, no podía enfrentarlo de manera directa.

-El aniversario de la muerte de tu madre es dentro de poco- dijo Fleur.

Dejó a la castaña asombrada por el hecho de que recordara algo tan personal para ella, una cosa que ella misma había olvidado. No tenía a Fleur por una persona que prestase mucha atención a los sentimientos ajenos. - Sí, dentro de dos semanas.

-Me dijiste una vez que tu madre se había suicidado. - La esclava asintió con dificultad. Recordó ese momento de cuando era niña y despertó para encontrarse con su madre muerta. - ¿Por qué suicidó tu madre?

Lo que en verdad quería oír Fleur era que no había motivos relacionados con el maltrato de un mago hacia ella. Quería quedar libre de esa culpa.

-No lo sé.

La francesa miró a la esclava directamente, y vio que decía la verdad. El dolor teñía el brillo de sus ojos. Un dolor que penetraba en el alma. La incertidumbre de no ser capaz de entender qué fue de los tuyos. Quién les hizo daño o por qué. De no entender que se tuvieran que ir. De sentir su presencia todaví de pensar que su vida, que para ella fue tan esencial, significaba mierda para la sociedad. El querer vengarse y no saber de quién. Ahora comprendía ese dolor del que años atrás hablaron en uno de los cumpleaños de Hermione. Y quiso alejarlo de ella de la única forma que ella sabía. La besó. A diferencia de otras veces, era un beso tierno. Un beso de apoyo, "el no estás sola". Por lo menos, fue la manera en la que Hermione quiso entender que era besada, y la correspondió. Fue ella quien tomó a la francesa por la nuca y profundizó el beso, porque también entendía lo desgarrador que era todo el asunto de Isabelle. Y aunque, estuviera escondiendo algo, necesitaba la conexión de alguien con un dolor tan parecido al suyo. Hacía que ella también se sintiera menos sola. Tomó la cara de Fleur entre sus manos, mientras ella se ponía de pie. Su intención era recostar a Fleur y cargar su cuerpo sobre el de la veela. Pero algo se lo impidió. Ese algo se llamaba momento apropiado. No lo era. No cuando la novia de la bruja estaba en el piso inferior junto a la familia. Se frenó a sí misma y lo dijo. -No es el momento apropiado. No con tu prometida en el salón.

La francesa lo comprendió y no se opuso. Pero también se dio cuenta de que al besarla, se deshizo de parte de su carga. Y aunque, otra parte siempre estaría ahí, ansiaba esa sensación de liberación de nuevo. Sin embargo, quería poder disfrutar de ello sin temer que alguien pudiera darse cuenta.

-De todos modos- dijo la castaña de nuevo- tengo algo que hace que el dolor desaparezca por una instante.

Salió y entró en un pispas. Trajo consigo una jarra llena de un tipo de bebida.

-¿Qué es eso?

Hermione procedió a calmar sus miedos- Rosmerta lo llama "cáliz de fuego". Es una cerveza que ella prepara. Es muy buena y...fuerte, aunque dulce. Hace que te olvides del sufrimiento por una noche.

Sin escuchar más, Fleur le arrebató la jarra y se la bebió en pocos tragos. Fue un movimiento desesperado y necesario para la rubia. Necesitaba eso, olvidar. Hermione se quedó a ver si con un poco de suerte con la borrachera, Fleur se ponía charlatana y contaba lo que había sucedido aquella noche. No pasó. Le dio sueño que acostar a la muchacha en la cama. Meditó si cambiar la ropa de la maga o no. En cuanto le quitó los zapatos y se quedó embobada analizando sus piernas, supo que mejor no, que aquello podía acabar en desastre. Jaló la jarra y se fue a su habitación. No sin antes, echar un último vistazo a lo que para ella era la durmiente más bella de la casa. Ella era un auténtico rompecabezas. A veces fría y distante, o cercana y amable. Con carácter severo o calor ardiente que atraía hasta al más asexuado. Hoy era diferente, otra pieza que añadir a lo que era la francesa. Ese día, a pesar de todo, fue el día en el que más humana la vio.

 **NA: ¿Qué os pareció? Hermione va viéndola cada vez más humana. Les costó, pero creo que ese punto en común, ese cambio que se ha producido es creíble. Creo que a todos nos pasa cuando vemos que alguien pasa por una situación que hasta entonces sólo nosotros la habíamos pasado. ¿Vosotros qué opinais? Vuestros reviews me ayudan a motivarme y ver cómo conducir o reconducir las cosas.**


	23. Chapter 23 Por segunda vez

**Perdonad, lo iba a subir la semana pasada, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, decidí cambiar todo el capítulo jajaja. He decidido que los personajes dieran un paso más en todo. Dejar entrever algo que ya comenté en otros capítulos por encima, pero que no se dijo mucho. En este se da a entender, aunque no es un tema en el que quiera** **enrollarme** **mucho.**

 **Eledina: a Harry y Ginny se les ve el plumero haha.**

 **RuncatRun: Las chicas se van entendiendo haha.**

 **Leelan22: Pobre, le hace falta la varita y mucho.**

 **CAP 23**

Fleur, como cada noche desde hacía unos días, despertó ante temibles pesadillas sobre la muerte que procuró a los pelirrojos. En ellas, los esclavos eran espíritus sedientos de venganza, o había una sombra de una bestia que devoraba a los esclavos y luego iba tras ella para hacerle lo mismo. Incluso llegó a soñar con que los pelirrojos se convertían en demonios que lanzaban fuego contra ella, como si de un juego de puntería se tratara.

Tenía miedo. No se veía capaz de repetir eso que hizo más veces y estaba segura de que tampoco esa organización llena de fanáticos la dejarían irse de rositas. Con James y la familia de su prometida en el ajo salirse no era una solución. Si así hiciera, ¿qué le harían a su familia? Era gente tan cercana a su círculo que dudaba que se fueran a quedar de brazos cruzados si abandonaba. Sobre todo, cuando ese grupo estaba completo de jodidos sanguinarios.

Estaba arrepentida, porque nunca pensó que tuviera que intervenir de forma directa, por lo que ni se dio cuenta de la monstruosidad de sus actos.

Necesitaba un poco de aire, despejarse de esa inquietud que la consumía. Un lugar tranquilo en el que poder disfrutar de la brisa de la noche. El jardín.

Salió del cuarto sin despertar a su hermana Gabrielle, ya sería lo último que le faltaba, sufrir la ira de Gabrielle. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la puerta trasera se dio cuenta de que el jardín no estaba desocupado como pensó en un principio. A lo lejos, recostada en un árbol estaba aquella esclava respondona que tan loca le volvía en ocasiones.

-¿No es un poco tarde para estar aquí?- preguntó la veela.

Levantó la vista con una mueca un tanto divertida – No es tan tarde.

-¿No hay otro lugar mejor que el jardín para estar sentada? No sé, una habitación calentita dentro de la casa – A Fleur siempre le causaba mucha confusión las decisiones tan extrañas de esa niña.

-Rosmerta ronca- respondió la esclava con una sonrisa socarrona- Sí, no me mires así. Desde hace un par de meses ronca. ¿No oyes el concierto en tus aposentos? Yo no puedo estar sentada calmadamente, si tengo la orquesta filarmónica en mi habitación.-la muchacha contestó- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- No consigo conciliar el sueño.

-¿Por lo de tu abuela?- la castaña quizá preguntara demasiado, pero a esas alturas...

-Muchas cosas en las que pensar.

La respuesta no fue la más concisa, mas la esclava se dio por contenta, pues en una situación tan compleja entendía que había muchos factores a los que dar vuelta. La muerte de Isabelle Delacour, la desaparición del cuerpo…, ciertamente era para no dormir en unas cuantas semanas.

-Cuando mi madre murió, me costó años dejar de tener pesadillas- dijo Hermione con la intención de aligerar la carga que la veela soportaba.

Fleur apreció el gesto de Hermione como una de las cosas más lindas que alguien hubiera hecho por ella. Aquella esclava era la única muggle que suponía un dilema para ella. No era tonta como solían ser los muggles, tenía un espíritu fuerte, poco común en los de su clase. A pesar de sus ropajes mugrientos y anticuados, tenía un atractivo innato que emanaba de ella hacia el resto de personas que la rodeaban. Y lo más importante de todo, algo las unía. Tal vez el dolor, porque sí, Fleur sufría y no sólo la pérdida de su abuela, que únicamente podía ser comprendida por aquellos que padecieran una pérdida tal. Mucho antes de eso, Fleur contenía un pesar en su interior que la bloqueaba, una oscuridad que le llevaba a hacer las cosas más insólitas y que con el pasar del tiempo se agrandó. Sin embargo, junto a aquella esclava, esa oscuridad tenía un rayo de luz.- Supongo que el tiempo lo cura todo.

-No, no lo cura, pero lo hace más llevadero- contestó.

-Eres una esclava muy curiosa. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?- La francesa podía jurar que se trataba de una pieza de coleccionista. Ni siquiera personas de las altas clases europeas eran comparables a la inteligencia y maña de esa muggle.

-¿Lo soy? Yo no lo creo.

La mayor estaba convencida de sus palabras - No sé si te lo he dicho más veces, pero eres muy inteligente. Una pena que no seas una bruja, serías la mejor bruja de todas.

Por primera vez en tiempo, Hermione dejó que sus luceros se llenasen de agua salada. Por alguna razón que ni ella misma tenía la capacidad de explicar, ese halago llegó en un momento inesperado y estaba especialmente sensible. Posiblemente, porque también ella empezaba a ver esa unión entre ambas. Y no se reprimió en hacérselo saber. Se acercó a la veela, tomó su cara con las manos y en un ademán de suavidad la besó tiernamente en los labios. La paz que trajo el tacto de sus labios nunca lo había experimentado antes. Era el alivio a una aflicción muy compleja y arraigada.

Y aunque la francesa había correspondido, la esclava aún tenía dudas de si era lo que la otra también quería. Se alejó brevemente para contemplar su reacción, que no se hizo de esperar. Fleur con un visaje de estar en la gloria, la atrajo hacia sí dándole un beso de verdad, de esos que se tienen ganas, de los que hacen que la otra persona tiemble. Sobresaltada por la respuesta tan pasional, la esclava gimió. Ruido que despertó los sentidos de Fleur haciendo que esta se levantara dejando a la esclava desorientada. Casi le pregunta dónde vas, cuando la francesa le ofreció su mano que tomó sin cuestionar.

Mirando a sus alrededores, Fleur entró en la casa junto con ella. Agarró su mano con suavidad y, al mismo tiempo, con firmeza. Tenía que encontrar un sitio discreto donde nadie pudiera verlas, un lugar que estuviera vacío a esas horas sin peligro de que nadie bajara directamente. La cocina.

Lo primero que hizo Fleur al llegar allí fue remangar el brazo donde Hermione tenía la marca de Gabrielle y acariciar el estigma con su mejilla.

-Quiero olvidar, hazme olvidar- suplicó la veela. Y obedeció, pues ella también quería olvidar. Su respuesta fue un beso diferente, un beso hambriento que enloqueció la poca cordura que le quedaba a la francesa. Ahora era Hermione quien tenía a la joven veela gimiendo ante ese cambio de atmósfera tan repentino, de lo dulce y delicado a lo fervientemente desenfrenado.

Cuando la castaña bajó los labios a su cuello, Fleur aprovechó para maravillarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Volvió a gemir al sentir aquellos labios succionar su pulso. No daba crédito a la entrega de la esclava, ni entendía cómo pudo vivir tanto tiempo sin ello a excepción de la otra vez. Sin embargo, la prefería ahora. Pudiera sonar extraño, pero sentía que en esta ocasión había un baile de energía. Es más, estaba alucinando, porque juraría que esa otra esencia que iba hacia ella con el efecto de la marea era una magia ajena a la suya. Arrugó sus cejas intentando darle coherencia a eso. No era posible, porque no había otro mago despierto. Además, la primera vez con la esclava no tuvo esas sensaciones. Debía ser que el placer que, tan notablemente superior al experimentado anteriormente, provocaba delirios.

-Será algo veela- se dijo a sí misma, mientras unas manos ajenas le despojaron de sus ropajes. El deslizamiento de la seda hasta el suelo sólo podía definirse como sensual, una obra de arte en movimiento.

La castaña tomó conciencia del cuerpo que tenía frente a ella. Su expresión era de devoción. Regresó a aquella cercanía tan familiar. Recorrió el cuerpo con millones de besos hasta llegar a la cintura.

Ya de rodillas, la esclava no lo tenía tan claro. Después de eso, no había vuelta atrás. Lo había hecho antes, pero estaba en la cocina donde cualquiera podía entrar. Claro que, por otro lado, cualquiera podría entrar en cualquier sitio al que fueran a esconderse. Si daba el paso ahora, no podía cambiar de opinión hasta que no acabasen exhaustas. Que si alguien las viera, a la que quemaban en la hoguera sería a ella. Complejo dilema.

-Dame un minuto- dijo Hermione levantándose repentinamente.

Fleur estaba enfadada, la hubiera gritado "¡¿Qué coño haces?!" si no fuera porque no debía despertar a los demás. Ya harta de esperar diez minutos iba a irse, cuando de la nada vuelve a aparecer Hermione.

\- ¡La segunda oportunidad!- dijo la muggle en voz alta, aunque en realidad hablaba consigo misma.

-¡¿Dónde te habías ido?!- Fleur pidió explicaciones, que la castaña no le dio. Ella regresó como si el intermedio no hubiera existido, y en la proximidad, la rubia no pudo hacer otra cosa que percibir el aroma que envolvía a la esclava- ¡¿Has bebido, Hermione?!

La muggle sonrió mostrando su culpabilidad. -Necesitaba valor para hacerlo en la cocina.

-¡¿O sea que ahora necesitas beber para acostarte conmigo?!- furia no era la palabra con la que la francesa pudiera describir lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. Era un sentimiento mucho peor que ese, que fue apagado cuando escuchó de los labios de Hermione un pasional - ¡Cállate!- y sus labios retornaron el uno con el otro. Las manos de Hermione estaban más juguetonas que antes, una de ellas se metió por dentro de su ropa interior jugando con la sensibilidad de la francesa. Mordiéndose el labio, la castaña le regaló una sonrisa pícara y se colocó de rodillas otra vez. Le despojó de su ropa interior de una forma tan bruta que tiró a la francesa al suelo. Por desconcertante que pudiera parecer, ambas comenzaron a reírse. Sin embargo, su ánimo sexual no decayó. Es más, arrojó más ganas de tener sexo, pues le facilitaba la postura. Separó las piernas de Fleur y metió su cabeza entre ellas. Primero, pasó la lengua por sus muslos, para tentarla, provocar en ella más deseo.

La francesa estaba impaciente porque aquella lengua viperina, en el sentido literal de la palabra, dejase de jugar con ella. Con la mano en el cabello de la muggle le indicó dónde quería que besara. La castaña serpenteó con su lengua antes de adentrarse a llenar el vacío de Fleur. No quiso ponérselo fácil de primeras. Aunque, terminó cediendo al percibir lo que la rubia estaba disfrutando de lo que ella le daba. Ese agarre que se tornaba más fiero le impulsó a tener menos piedad.

-¡Ah!- gimió la francesa al sentir la lengua explorando en ella. - ¡Ah!- No iba a gemir su nombre, ella no suplicaba a nadie. -¡Más, necesito más!

Y a Hermione se le ocurrió añadir una pequeña especia a esa mezcla de gemidos, sudores y placer que estaban viviendo- ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Córrete dentro de esta muggle!- Vale, Hermione ni siquiera sabía por qué dijo eso. Culpó a la bebida por ello. En su vida diría una frase así. Aunque dio muy buen resultado. Tras decirla la rubia gimió más fuerte.

-¡Hermione, sí, maldita seas, sí!- chilló la veela. Hermione empezaba a rezar porque nadie despertase por el alboroto.

-¡Oye, como sigas gritando, yo me voy, no quiero que me pillen!- le amenazó la castaña antes de volver a poner su lengua en esa cavidad que tanto le estaba gustando, pues tenía un ligero sabor dulce que era adictivo.

La rubia por su parte hacía todo lo posible por aguantar sus chillidos cuando Hermione succionaba. Agarraba el pelo con más fuerza, golpeaba el suelo, se mordía los nudillos de la mano… Terminó por esas dos últimas cosas, con una mano daba porrazos al suelo, la otra se la mordisqueaba para guardar silencio.

-¡Sí, joder sí!- voceó desobedeciendo a la esclava. Pero se tapó la boca al ser consciente de lo que había hecho. No quería que la castaña se fuese. Hermione supo que Fleur había alcanzado su orgasmo cuando percibió un sonido gutural de ultratumba escapar de aquella garganta. Después de un rato, Hermione alzó la vista ante una Fleur que se mostraba derrotada, sudorosa, casi en un estado comatoso.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada por la bruja.

Esta se burló amablemente de la pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y palabras amables- ¡¿Estás de broma?! ¡Estoy mejor que bien! ¡Es la mejor que me han hecho!

Hermione se cuestionaba si a eso se le podía llamar un halago o un insulto. Era complicado decantarse y el contexto no era esclarecedor.- Mm gracias, creo.

-¡Ven aquí!- Fleur estaba tan contenta que le devolvió el favor. Hermione pensaba que la francesa iba a hacerle exactamente lo mismo. No contaba con que la francesa era bastante más experimentada, le hizo lo mismo y con dedos. Con su boca jugaba con su clítoris, mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de ella. Al principio, introducirlos le era incómodo, pues no tenía una amplia carrera en ello, a pesar de haber perdido la virginidad. Pero pronto encontró el placer, cuando dejó que sus caderas se dieran al desenfreno, que buscaran el ritmo de esos dedos y aprendió a moverlas de forma que dictaba esa electricidad que recorría su cuerpo. Además, la lengua de Fleur estaba resultando ser una de las ocho maravillas del mundo. Si eso es lo que Fleur sintió cuando ella se lo hacía, ahora entendía que gritara tanto. Ella no lo iba a hacer, porque su vida dependía de ello. Tampoco se iba a morder la mano. No cuando había un trapo a punto de caerse de la mesa y totalmente alcanzable para metérselo en la boca y no gritar. Sólo tuvo que estirar la mano para tomarlo. Aunque cuanto más cerca estaba, más le pedía su cuerpo cachetear a Fleur. No lo hizo. No se atrevió a tanto.

-¡No, no, no!- dijo Fleur cuando vio a Hermione en sus últimas- No puedes correrte hasta que yo no te lo mande. La dueña soy yo, pequeña muggle.

La castaña sabía que Fleur estaba intentando jugar al juego que ella misma comenzó antes. Aunque se corrió cuando le dio la gana, era muy joven para controlar el cuerpo a esos niveles. Se corrió encima de la bruja sin haber avisado antes. Se acojonó un poco, porque era una bruja sobre quien se había corrido, no era otra esclava, era una maldita bruja. -Ahm, lo siento. No me di cuenta, o sea sí, pero no. Lo que intento decir, Fleur, es que yo quería correrme, pero no en ti. Fui descuidada, lo siento. No me castigues, por favor.

Fleur, sin embargo, sonrió por las súplicas de la muchacha y bajo de nuevo. Para sorpresa de Hermione, la veela volvió a usar su lengua para limpiar aquello. Hermione estaba segura de que si fuera un hombre se hubiera corrido de nuevo ante tal gesto.

Después de eso, las muchachas se vistieron teniendo que buscar sus prendas por el suelo.

-Ah, también quería decirte una cosa- dijo Hermione mientras buscaba sus bragas- No estoy borracha. Bebí, pero no estoy borracha.

La francesa dio por hecho de que no estaba borracha, aunque oliera a alcohol. No la vio borracha en sus facultades. - ¿Y por qué te fuiste a por un trago? ¿Tienes algún problema con la bebida o algo?

-¡No!- respondió de inmediato- Es que siendo esclava tienes que tenerlos muy bien puestos para tener sexo con una bruja en la cocina. Por otro lado, no quería decirte que no - Lo último lo dijo más bajito, pero la francesa lo escuchó igual. De hecho, ese comentario le produjo cierto placer.

-Ya, yo te hubiera propuesto otra habitación para esto si es que hubiera alguna libre de todo peligro- replicó Fleur un poco apenada por ello.

Hermione se maldijo mentalmente una y otra vez, porque acababa de recordar que había un cuarto que usaban los esclavos para acostarse sin que los amos se enterasen. Ponían señales para que otros esclavos no era mala suerte que se acordase tarde.

Los días siguientes, su relación era bastante buena cuando estaban solas. O lo más buena posible entre una esclava y una bruja. Hablaban de cosas banales, de sus gustos. No volvieron a acostarse juntas, y probablemente ese fuera de los pocos temas que no comentaron entre ellas. Era tabú, aunque ninguna de las dos mostraba una actitud negando lo ocurrido. Estaban siendo prudentes por lo controvertido del asunto. Sobre todo, porque en esos días regresó la novia, Panfi Pánfila, quien no tenía pinta de hacer visitas fugaces. Cuando se quedaba en la mansión Potter, se quedaba más tiempo del que quería Hermione. Aunque no era la única. Parkinson era una muchachita difícil, pretenciosa, criticona, una auténtica snob. Era bastante usual que la señora Potter, o Delacour dependiendo la situación, tuviera una excusa que la hiciera alejarse de los lugares en los que estaba Pánfila. Harry usaba las lecciones y responsabilidades de señor de la hacienda para librarse. Al final la que más la aguantaba entre los magos era Gabrielle y, la quería ahogar. A Hermione le tocaba de vez en cuando, daños colaterales. La castaña a la que más tenía que ver era a Lavander, la esclava personal de Pansy, y quien parecía haber desarrollado una obsesión por Ron que no le gustaba nada.

-Discúlpame, tengo que vomitar- le dijo Hermione en una ocasión a su amiga Ginny, cuando ambas observaron la persecución tan infantil de Lavander para con Ron. Sin embargo, Hermione se compadecía más de Gabrielle, lo de ella era peor. Aguantar a la esclava era una prueba de paciencia, pero soportar a Pansy requería valor Divino.

-¡La mato, la mato!- entró Gabrielle voceando en la cocina. Un mago en la cocina era insólito. -¡Por favor, dadme una idea para que esa tipeja se vaya a su casa y abandone la mansión! ¡¿Por qué no puede Fleur visitarla?! ¡¿Por qué tiene que venir ella aquí?!

-¿Qué ha hecho?- Hermione daba por hecho quién tenía la razón.

-¡Ha puesto sus dedacos manchados de una magdalena de chocolate sobre mi colección de artículos inéditos de Cerise Levallois sobre investigaciones prohibidas de las Veelas!¡¿Sabes lo irreemplazable y exclusivo que es eso?! ¡Objetos de coleccionista! ¡Pues ella tuvo que ensuciarlos!

Con eso la castaña ya se daba por apoyada en su maléfico plan de sacar a esa tipeja de casa. Idea número uno, hacer de sus comidas un suplicio.

-¿No hay mucho queso?- preguntó Harry en una de las comidas en la que la familia estaba reunida.

-Sí, así lo pidió su hermana Gabrielle- contestó Nymphadora ajena a que las órdenes de Hermione no venían de parte de su ama, aunque esta afirmara tal cosa.

Gabrielle giró para encarar a su esclava, pero le gustó tanto lo que hizo que no le reclamó nada. -Sí. Así somos los latinos, nos encanta el queso.

-Ya, pero es que no hay un sólo plato sin queso- contestó el medio hermano

\- ¡¿Y a ti que más te da si a ti te gusta el queso?!- Desde luego la actuación del moreno escapaba a la comprensión de la fémina Potter.

Fleur intervino en esa pequeña discusión en favor del heredero- Harry está pensando en la gente que no le gusta el queso. Además, todo de queso es repetitivo para el estómago.

-¡¿Un queso de esta calidad es repetitivo para el estómago?! ¡Anda, quítate del lado de Pansy que te está contagiando su torpeza mental!

-¡Gabrielle Potter!- le regañó la señora Apolline. No hizo falta que dijera más para que la pequeña se callase tras la insolencia que había soltado a su futura cuñada. Ese tono de su madre era tajante. Normalmente, Apolline no era de esas madres regañonas, pero cuando la situación lo requería, era severa como la que más.

Comidas incómodas, conseguido. En realidad, se iba a quedar con eso, mas la señorita Parkinson se excedió en sus privilegios tanto con los esclavos como con los dueños. Cada vez que Hermione se encontraba con la pareja, Pansy se ponía más cariñosa, como si estuviera marcando territorio. Luego el trato que tenía con Rosmerta era horroroso. Se pasaba la vida mandando a Rosmerta a por cosas de malas maneras, la empujaba para que saliera, si se equivocaba con lo pedido, le daba tortazos que ella llamaba "educativos" para que no volviera a cometer un error. Con el resto no era mejor, en una ocasión hizo mandar a Ginny para encender la chimenea del cuarto, puesto que hacía frío. La pelirroja tardó más de cinco minutos en aparecer y se llevó un hechizo que era una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Ni conocía tal hechizo. Ahora que la varita en alto y los gritos de su amiga, supo que había sido ella.

A su propia esclava, que vino con ella, no la trataba mucho mejor. No se portaba abiertamente cruel, pero Hermione estaba segura de que lo era a solas. Si hasta con Harry era dura con sus palabras. Se rió de que el muchacho fuera abandonado por su madre, según la historia oficial. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Deberías buscarte una futura esposa, Harry- le dijo Pansy con sus aires de superioridad- Necesitas una mujer en tu vida, y ya que no tienes hermanas de verdad…

-Gabrielle es mi hermana de verdad.

-Medio hermana, no cuenta- replicó de nuevo la invitada- Necesitas una esposa que cuide de ti, que no te quisiera tu madre, no quiere decir que no te vaya a querer ninguna mujer.

En ese momento Hermione juró que si tuviera su varita, se iba a enterar esa impertinente. No sólo porque descubrió que Harry era en verdad su hermano, es que aquello era una grosería que no se debía dejar pasar. Y Fleur callada como una idiota.

Segundo plan, dejarla en evidencia siempre que tuviera oportunidad. Desde entonces, ella ponía a hablar en francés cuando veía a Pansy. Reía junto con otros, ya fuera Harry, Gabrielle, otros esclavos que supieran el idioma o incluso la misma Fleur emitía una pequeña sonrisa ante los comentarios que soltaba. Pansy se ofendía muchísimo, porque no tenía ni idea de francés. No era tonta y sabía que hablaban de ella, aunque lo negaban de forma tan rotunda, que no tenía cómo demostrarlo. Por supuesto, delante de los señores Potter nunca.

En una de las cenas tardías que tenían los esclavos, cuando ya todos los magos estaban en la cama, Lavender no pudo hacer otra cosa que felicitar a Hermione.

\- ¡Me has dejado muerta hoy!- dijo la chica- Cuando te oí decir delante de mi ama y dijiste lo de " _Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est con !"_ casi muero de risa.

Hermione se preocupó, si Lavender lo sabía, ¿era posible que Pansy lo hubiera entendido? - ¿Pansy no lo entendió?

-¡No, tranquila, sólo lo escuché yo!- contestó delante de todos- Bueno y ahora el resto de esclavos que están con nosotros.

Sí, Lavender era un poco bocazas.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes lo que dije?

-Ah, yo sé francés- contestó la esclava- De estar tanto en Francia, hablar con esclavos de chismes, he aprendido.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. -Vaya, es una grata sorpresa. No me lo esperaba, la verdad. Entonces, una cosa. ¿No te llevas bien con tu dueña?

-No, no mucho.

-Normal. Es una engreída que se cree mejor que nosotros por tener un palo.- contestó Hermione.

Lavender bufó ante la evidente soberbia de su dueña- Si te sirve de consuelo no tiene un palo, tiene dos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tiene una varita de gala y otra para casa?- intervino Nymphadora desde el otro lado de la mesa haciendo que muchos se rieran.

-Sería gracioso, pero no. Una se la regaló Fleur la última vez que estuvimos en Hogwarts – dijo Lavender al resto.

Hermione se quedó un poco petrificada. Ella perdió la varita esa vez - ¿Ah sí? ¿Y ese detalle tan bonito?

Lavender ignoraba la palidez que el rostro de la castaña había tomado, o simplemente, no le importaba lo suficiente como para prestar atención – Puff, la versión de Fleur es que se la encontró por ahí, pero yo creo que es de alguna guarra que se acostó con Fleur y se olvidó la varita.

-¡Oye no te consiento que…- Hermione se había puesto frente a ella con el dedo en alto para defenderse, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo – llames guarra a la chica sin conocerla! La que tiene pareja es Fleur, no la chica esa...que sepamos. - todos la miraban sin entender porqué protegía a una muchacha que ni siquiera tenían la seguridad de que existiera.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa si llamo a la chica guarra o no? - preguntó Lavender sin entender la salida.

-Pues tienes razón. ¿A mí qué me importa? Si seguramente sea verdad, que la chica es guarra. Yo hablo a veces por hablar, no me tomes en serio- Hermione había recapacitado su error. - El caso, ¿no tendrá tu dueña la varita esa por aquí?

-No, la tiene en casa. ¿Por qué?

Hermione ya no sabía ni qué responder a eso. A decir verdad en su mente se estaba acordando de todos los antepasados de los Parkinson. - Pues por ver si reconocía la varita de alguna amiga de Fleur. Si no la reconocemos nadie, pues será que esa chica no existe y tu dueña dormirá mejor.

Ya después de eso, sólo se le ocurrió escapar diciendo que se iba a acostar.

Después de eso, Hermione intentó encontrar el lado bueno de la estancia de la futura esposa. Hubo partes positivas, como pasar tiempo con Gabrielle investigando los hechos tan irregulares que habían estado sucediendo. La joven Potter había estado trabajando duro para recopilar información. En parte, porque sus clases con el señor Lupin estaban suspendidas hasta dentro de unas semanas, lo cual le daba tanto tiempo libre que tenía que ocuparlo con alguna otra cosa. Encontró cartas dirigidas a su padre. En algunas se mencionaba el nombre de Isabelle Delacour, en otras no. Sin embargo, todas ellas estaban selladas con la marca que se había hecho tan famosa en los periódicos, y que la misma Gabrielle observó en el cielo de Hogwarts la noche del bosque.

-Pero estas cartas son de hace muchos años- comentó Hermione fijándose en la fecha. No tenía claro que pudieran servir de algo.

Gabrielle, a sabiendas de que en el cuarto que la esclava compartía con Rosmerta no podían ser escuchadas y Rosmerta se encontraba con su hermana, hablaba libremente sin temor – Sí, son antiguas, pero si te fijas el sellado es la marca que denominan la marca tenebrosa. En estas cartas se habla de la búsqueda de una esclava que se llevó algo que Tom Riddle necesita, y él pide a mi padre que convenza a mi abuela para ayudar a organizar la búsqueda de esa mujer.-Gabrielle tomó aire antes de continuar hablando- Por lo tanto, alguien actúa en Hogwarts bajo las órdenes de Tom Riddle, o él mismo se presentó en Hogwarts. Es la marca que había en el cielo del bosque. Si operan en el colegio, es que se lo robaron allí.

Eso encajaba con que el señor Parkinson tuviera la lista de Hogwarts donde se detalla con suma exactitud los datos personales de magos y esclavos. Eso quería decir que la búsqueda de aquella esclava aún seguía en vigor.

-También conseguí otras cartas, estas más recientes, y estaban guardadas en un baúl mágico de su despacho. Me costó días averiguar la clave- Cuando Gabrielle se proponía algo lo hacía sí o sí. No importaba lo que tardara. - El lenguaje de estas cartas es un poco extraño, abstracto...Sobreentiendo que quieren hacer algo contra los muggles. No sé, los muggles ya son esclavos, supongo que el próximo paso sería… - pero no terminó la frase. Se miraron y no hizo falta decirlo en voz alta para saber cuál era el paso siguiente.

Hermione se quedó pensativa con la nueva información. En su proceso mental entendía que la marca aparecía una vez que se produjo una desaparición de magos en condiciones muy raras. Sin embargo, en esas cartas no se dice de ir contra magos, sino contra muggles. ¿Y si esos dos hechos no tuvieran la relación que todos pensaban? ¿Qué si por un lado estaba la desaparición de los magos y por otro que pusieran la marca? Lo que mató a la matriarca Delacour no era un arma mágica, era muggle. ¿ Podría ser la marca era un aviso entre los de esa organización para advertir de lo sucedido? ¿Era posible que hubiera una guerra secreta de la que nadie tuviera idea?

De pronto, escucharon ruidos. Eran dos voces. Hermione y Gabrielle tuvieron que espabilar para esconder las cartas. La mayoría las metieron entre los ropajes de la francesa, las otras las empujó Hermione para que se quedasen debajo de su cama. Una vez, abrieron la puerta, no había ni rastro de las cartas.

\- ¿Qué hacéis?- preguntó una voz femenino autoritaria. Era Fleur, quien junto a su esclava personal Rosmerta se había presentado en el cuarto. Fue escuchar a su esclava personal decir que Hermione estaba sola en el cuarto junto con su hermana Gabrielle y dirigirse automáticamente allí- ¿Por qué tanta privacidad?

La castaña estaba viendo por el camino que iba la mayor de las hermanas y sabía que debía aclararlo antes de que llegara a conclusiones erróneas- Eh, me había quedado dormida.- se puso de pie frente a Fleur como un gesto de demostrar lo que le preocupaba qué se estuviera imaginando cosas que no eran.

-¿Dormida?

Gabrielle contestó dando la razón a su esclava, aunque no le gustó que esta se tomase la libertad de dar explicaciones a su hermana sin su consentimiento – Sí. Es una torpe. Cada día va a peor.

-Quizá sea mucha esclava para ti- desde luego que la osadía de Fleur estaba sobrepasando una línea fina.

Por suerte para todos, Gabrielle estaba contenta de haber descubierto las cartas. Demasiado orgullosa de su logro como para caer ante una provocación tan banal.- Conformate con lo que tienes. Si piensas que tu esclava personal es demasiado vieja, comprate otra, pero no toques lo ajeno o perderé la calma.

Fleur no tenía miedo de su hermana. No cuando se trataba de este asunto, pues a pesar de todo lo que dijeran los papeles o de la marca de la pequeña, la esclava le pertenecía a ella.

Era muy incómodo ser esclava personal y contemplar esa competición entre hermanas. Hermione por ser el objeto de dicha competición, y Rosmerta por no encontrarse demasiado bien. La esclava de la mayor tuvo que disculparse en medio de ese embrollo para irse al baño debido a un ataque de tos que al parecer de Gabrielle era gracioso - ¿Ves? Ya está mayor, ¿voy reservando tu asistencia en una audición de esclavos?

Para Hermione era una exageración, veía a su compañera mayor, pero tanto…

-Y tú, Hermione será mejor que vayas a ayudar abajo, yo me encargo de mi hermana. Mi novia quiere comer- dijo Fleur ignorando el comentario de su hermana Gabrielle.

Por supuesto, no pensaba que Gabrielle volviera a intervenir en la conversación, aunque siendo la pequeña como era, desde luego era digno de esperar - ¡¿Vaya ya te has casado con ella para que esté dando órdenes en esta casa?!

-Es mi novia, es de esperar – replicó.

-¡No, lo que es de esperar es que tú salgas a comer con ella, no que nos la metas a los demás en casa!- Gabrielle era incapaz de entender que su hermana diera tanta autoridad en la casa a aquella prometida suya, ni que la otra la aceptase. En sí, Gabrielle no soportaba a mucha gente, tampoco a los Malfoy, a excepción de Narcissa, que era más inteligente. Sin embargo, a los Parkinson a ninguno, en la señora Parkinson no veía nada digno de admiración y en su hija y marido menos. - Yo sólo te digo una cosa, la estupidez es hereditaria y contagiosa, ambas dos. Yo no sé cómo te saldrán los niños con ella, pero mi cociente intelectual ha bajado desde que la conozco. Aviso, como baje más del 166, yo denuncio.

Fleur estaba cansada de todas las tonterías que tenía su hermana contra su novia y la familia de su novia. Le hartaba mucho la actitud de su hermana contra todo el mundo en general. No le hacía gracia ninguno de sus amigos. Fleur esperó paciente a su esclava, mientras fingía no escuchar el resto de impertinencias que aún le quedaban por decir a Gabrielle.

\- Al final nos lo comemos los demás. ¡La pareja es de ella y la tenemos que aguantar el resto! ¡¿Por qué la gente se empeña en meter a su pareja en su círculo?! Al final aguanta más el círculo que les rodea al novio o novia de esa persona que la misma persona a su propia pareja.

Hermione se retiró al baño a comprobar que Rosmerta estuviera bien, porque no quería tener que decir delante de Fleur que Gabrielle tenía toda la razón del mundo, porque siendo pareja formal no podían estar solas, no. Tenían que exhibirse delante de todo el mundo y aguantar todos a su novia. Porque la señorita Fleur si su novia hablaba o desconectaba, se ponía a darle besos y ya no la escuchaba. Los demás no podían concederse el lujo de poner la mente en otras cosas.

-¿Estás bien Rosmerta?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, es sólo un ataque tonto.

La mujer salió apresurada del baño y se llevó consigo a la esclava. En ese segundo que estuvieron en el baño, al salir ya se encontraron a la susodicha que tantas peleas provocaba entre las hermanas. La dichosa prometida pedía explicaciones de qué hacían las hermanas en ese cuarto.

-¡Fleur, esta mañana fuiste también al baño, por favor cuéntale a Pansy lo bien que tiraste de la cadena del váter!- Gabrielle no podía más con ella. - ¡Hermione, vámonos, vámonos porque al final le voy lanzar un hechizo antes de que entre en la familia!

Una vez fuera, lejos de la vista de los demás, Gabrielle le exigió sinceridad a su esclava sobre un asunto que le tenía dudosa- Hermione, dime que yo no soy tan insoportable como Pansy. De verdad, necesito oír que no estoy siendo hipócrita, porque no puedo con ella ni con los suyos. Me superan. Dime que al resto no os resulto como ella a mí.

-No, tú nos acojonas, pero quitando eso, eres más tratable.

-¿Os doy miedo de verdad?- Gabrielle no pensaba así- ¿Por qué?

A Hermione le vinieron unas cuantas imágenes a la cabeza, la de una esclava con el pelo ardiendo por culpa de ella, el bosque donde mató a todas las criaturas mágicas, que culpase a una compañera ajena, lo que sucedió la noche que ella y Ron bebieron en Hogwarts y Gabrielle la vio leyendo su cuaderno de notas y lo que les obligó a hacer porque ella tenía curiosidad sobre el sexo y la atracción. Ese día perdió algo que no le podrían devolver, algo que debía ser su decisión dar, no de la de una bruja egoísta y violenta- No sé, Gabrielle, debe ser por tu forma de hablar. -No dijo más. Si no fuera por aquellas cosas, la castaña podría considerar a su ama alguien a quien apreciara. Daba buena conversación, en realidad no le prohibía tantas cosas, le dejaba leer, y era una chica inteligente, muy inteligente. Daban dignidad suprema a las mismas materias, y sentían repugnancia por los que menospreciaban el conocimiento.

La castaña no quiso ahondar en el tema, enfadar a su dueña no era muy sabio, así que le cambió de conversación - Por cierto, ¿pudiste averiguar lo que pasó con los pelirrojos?

-Le pregunté hoy a Fleur ayer en la tarde. Me dijo que los vendimos a los Malfoy. -respondió Gabrielle- Esos siempre que vienen se llevan esclavos. Nos van a quitar a todos a este paso.

Era habitual que los Malfoy compraran esclavos a los Potter, pero le parecía muy inoportuno. Si Fleur dijo que se los vendieron, sería verdad. Al fin y al cabo, el señor Malfoy no se distinguía por su saber estar.

Esa misma tarde, Hermione fue a buscar a Ginny para decirle el paradero de sus hermanos. Se encontró a la chica junto a otro de los que fuera sus hermanos, Ronald.

-Entonces, vendieron a Fred y a George a los Malfoy- dijo la pelirroja perdiendo el temor por la vida de sus hermanos.

-Sí, eso dijo Fleur- respondió Hermione.

Sin embargo, Ronald no estaba de acuerdo. - ¿Y desde cuándo dicen los magos la verdad?

-¡Oye, se lo dijo a Gabrielle! ¡¿Por qué iba a mentir a su hermana?!

-¡Porque eso es lo que hacen los magos, mienten!- Desde un tiempo atrás era que las palabras de Ron fluían por su boca como agua por el río. No controlaba sus opiniones contra los magos. Un día se iba a buscar un problema serio. - ¡Pasa algo extraño y desaparecen! ¡¿De verdad crees que los vendieron?!

-¡¿Pero por qué iba a mentir a su hermana?!- La castaña lo remarca, porque carecía de sentido la acusación – Además, nunca he visto a Fleur mentir.

Ron estalló en carcajadas- Es genial que digas esto ahora. De repente, Fleur ha pasado a ser de una especie distinta a todos los magos y criaturas mágicas, ¿verdad? Justamente se ha convertido en una divinidad hace unos días. ¡Mira qué casualidad!

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!

-¡Nada! No digo nada, Hermione- contestó Ron marchándose de ese cuarto y dejando que esas dos se quedaran solas.

-Discúlpame, Ginny, pero no puedo permitir que me hable así y se vaya- dijo Hermione antes de seguir al pelirrojo. ¡¿De qué coño iba, ese imbécil?! En cuanto lo alcanzó lo llevó a un rincón del pasillo y lo retuvo contra la pared.- ¡¿Qué coño te pasa conmigo?!

-Nada.

-No me iré hasta que no me respondas.

-Vale, ¿quieres saber lo que me pasa?- Ron no solía ser tan retórico- ¡Tú me pasas! ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que vi la otra noche cuando fui a por comida a la cocina o me salto los detalles y lo adivinas tú solita?

Hermione abrió la boca un par de veces sin que saliera de ella palabra alguna.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces acostándote con Fleur?! ¡Sabes que voy siempre a la cocina de noche o de madrugada, así que o lo hiciste por hacerme daño a mí o eres una maldita traidora a tu raza!

-¡Ni soy una traidora ni te quise hacer daño!- se defendió.

El pelirrojo necesitaba una explicación. Las cosas no suceden sin más. - ¿Y qué fue?

-Ah, ganas . ¿Nunca has tenido? ¿Acaso tú no te has acostado con ninguna otra esclava?- la castaña estaba a la defensiva, pero cómo para no estarlo- ¡¿Y por qué te estoy dando yo explicaciones a ti?! ¡No somos nada!

-No, no lo somos.- contestó con simpleza- Y nunca lo seremos, porque no te creo. No te creo cuando dices que no eres una traidora. Apuesto que mañana te enteras de que alguno de nosotros hace algo que no debe y vas corriendo a contárselo a tu querida Fleur.

-¡No soy una traidora!

-Eso dicen todos los traidores.

-¡No soy una traidora!

-¡Demuéstramelo!- le reta el pelirrojo con pleno conocimiento de que la esclava no tenía idea de cómo- Esta noche, cuando todos estén durmiendo, ven a la cocina y de allí iremos a un sitio que quiero que veas.

Hermione no sabía si debía aceptar tal propuesta, el comportamiento de Ronald era bastante agresivo.

-Si no eres una traidora, no tienes nada que temer, pero si lo eres…

 **/-/-NA-/-/**

 **¿Qué os pareció? Espero vuestros reviews a ver si voy por buen camino. Yo creo que poco a poco todo va lento, pero va encajando. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, pero creo que os he traído el capi más largo**


End file.
